


17Black - Larry (Terminé)

by Onelouswives



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onelouswives/pseuds/Onelouswives
Summary: Voici une fiction assez courte à travers laquelle vivent un Louis pas très chanceux dans la vie qui peine pour s'en sortir entre son travail de barman au 17Black et ses clients de la nuit comme seul moyen de revenu; et un Harry Styles, riche et énigmatique, qui traîne sa solitude comme un lourd fardeau depuis trop longtemps. Leurs destins que tout opposent vont rapidement se croiser, sortant malgré eux nos deux protagonistes de leurs vies jusqu'alors bien organisées.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Sale, dégoûtant, misérable. Encore une nuit comme les autres avec les mêmes insultes pour moi-même tournant dans ma tête. Encore des coups de reins, des grognements, de la sueur et une envie de vomir. Le même plafond blanc et fade sous mes yeux duquel je ne détache pas le regard malgré la force avec laquelle mon corps est malmené et déplacé contre le matelas dur. Je parviens à ne pas en détacher les yeux, à oublier le scène qui se déroule autour de moi, contre moi, imaginant cette peinture blanche salie par le temps se recouvrir de douces couleurs rassurantes, entièrement sorties de mon imagination. Comme toujours la pièce dans laquelle je suis est sale, poussiéreuse et semble prête à s'effondrer sur place, abîmée par le temps. Tout à fait comme moi.

Je sens des mains sales et rappeuses caresser mon torse, remontant vers mon cou avant que l'une d'entre elles ne se referme autour de ma gorge, me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux à la recherche d'air. Plus les coups de reins s'intensifient à m'en faire vomir plus la pression de la main autour de mon cou s'acharne à me faire souffrir, rendant presque flou les grognements incessants de l'homme qui se presse contre mon corps, jurant son plaisir dans mon oreille.

Je me sens fermer les yeux et enrouler mes mains autour des draps attendant que l'homme se termine, broyant encore un petit peu tout ce qui reste de mon âme blessée. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à aspirer l'air, sentant la brûlure indéchiffrable des coups de reins s'amplifier alors qu'enfin je sens le corps de l'homme au dessus de moi trembler dans un soupir de plaisir horripilant.

Le corps lourd et transpirant se laissa tomber sur moi, écrasant ma cage thoracique au moment même où la main fut retirée d'autour de ma gorge, m'obligeant à reprendre encore plus difficilement ma respiration. L'odeur acre du désir et de la transpiration remonta jusqu'à mes narines me faisant échapper de peu à un haut de coeur alors qu'enfin l'homme se retirait, me faisant grimacer à la sensation de brûlure. J'avais mal et était incroyablement fatigué autant physiquement que moralement. Les mains sales s'amusèrent à retracer la trace qui devait sûrement être apparue contre ma gorge alors qu'un rire mauvais et gras résonna dans la pièce.

-On se retrouve mardi, grogna l'homme en glissant sur le côté, laissant reposer son corps gras et dénudé dans les draps sales avant de me chasser d'un mouvement de la main. Allez tires-toi avant que ma femme revienne, je te payerais plus tard, marmonna t-il en me jetant son oreiller au visage dans un geste moue, désormais trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors que j'essayais vainement de me rhabiller malgré la douleur. 

Je ne répondis pas, sachant que je serais payé tôt ou tard et quitta l'endroit, mon jean à moitié enfilé, le reste de mes vêtements dans les bras. Ce quarantenaire était un de mes clients les plus récurrents, il ne voudrait pas me perdre et finirait par payer quand je le menacerait de ne pas revenir, comme à chaque fois. J'ignorais finalement les rires des personnes autour de moi dans la rue alors que je tachais vainement de me rhabiller, mettant ma honte dans un coin de ma tête, bien conscient que je n'avais de toute façon plus aucune dignité à perdre.

Je trainai mon corps lasse jusqu'au coin de la rue, poussant les portes du 17Black dans un souffle, laissant l'air chaud et la musique lourde se répandre autour de moi. Les bruits de verres claquant le bois du bar et les disputes des hommes bourrés près à en arriver aux poings étaient devenus un bruit de fond habituel qui rythmait bon nombre de mes soirées. Les mêmes clients habituels me jetaient des regards lubriques ou des sourires à m'en retourner le coeur alors que déjà, après deux pas dans l'endroit, je sentis une main se presser contre la courbe de mes fesses. C'était devenu une habitude, celle de ne rien dire, de laisser tout le monde se servir de moi. Je ne pouvais rien dire au risque de perdre mon emploie et de toute façon j'avais perdu depuis bien longtemps le droit de contrôler mon corps, j'étais devenu la possession de tout le monde sauf de moi-même en si peu de temps que s'en était risible. Je ne valais plus rien.

-Te voilà Tomlinson, tu es en retard, grogna Bob en me jetant au visage mon tablier à l'effigie du bar. Ça se paiera à la fin du service, promit-il avec un sourire terrifiant qui fit remonter un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je n'avais aucune idée à me faire sur la façon dont j'allais devoir rentabiliser ces dix minutes de retard, et j'en avais d'avance la nausée.

-T'attends quoi? Grogna une nouvelle fois mon patron, bouges-moi ces fesses jusque derrière le bar avant que je ne sois obligé de te foutre à la porte.

Je hocha simplement rapidement la tête, ignorant les rires gras des quelques clients autour de nous qui avaient entendus la conversation et noua le vêtement autour de mes hanches avant de prendre ma place derrière le bar. Je reçu un regard gourmand de la part de Shawn, mon collègue depuis maintenant six mois qui n'avait jamais cessé à un seul instant de me faire des avances. Il n'avait pas les moyens de payer pour une de mes prestations mais espérait me voir satisfaire ses désirs gratuitement, me harcelant jusqu'à ce que je craque. Ce qui bien sûr n'arrivera jamais.

-Bonsoir, souriais-je mollement à un vieillard déjà bien entamé assit au bar, forçant en moi toute la sympathie que je pouvais retranscrire dans mon expression faciale, qu'est-ce que je vous sert?

-Un autre whiskey beauté, et plus vite que ça, railla t-il en riant avec son voisin de gauche, m'envoyant un clin d'oeil aguicheur qui me fit remonter la bile.

-Bien sûr, assurais-je sans lâcher mon sourire, sachant que Bob m'observait de loin.

À l'écouter je ne devais jamais lâcher mon sourire, que je fasse face à des avances lourdes ou des mains au cul je devais presque remercier le client, règle d'or de mon patron qui me dépassait à chaque fois.

Je ne me décrocha donc pas de cette expression avenante en déposant le verre devant l'homme face à moi, le laissant attraper mon poignet au vol pour le caresser du bout de l'index en me jetant un regard intense.

-Merci chéri, souffla t-il de son haleine alcoolisée tout en se rapprochant de moi, j'ai entendu dire que tu acceptais les pourboires, insinua t-il en référence évidente à mon second moyen de revenu, ça te dirais que je te paye un petit supplément dehors?

Je ravala ma fierté, bien conscient que malgré l'horreur de la situation il s'agissait surtout pour moi d'une chance, je venais sûrement de me trouver un nouveau client, je ne devais pas laisser passer ça.

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir, soufflais-je en rentrant directement dans mon rôle, papillonnant des cils dans un regard lourd de sens, mais ce soir je ne peux pas, le patron est sur mon dos, riais-je dans un rire légèrement trop aiguë et forcé en me penchant vers le vieillard face à moi. Mais si tu veux je peux te laisser mon numéro, je serais ravi qu'on se revoit un de ces jours, assurais-je en glissant ces mots d'une voix aguicheuse tout contre l'oreille de l'homme, fronçant le nez à l'étrange odeur de fromage qui s'échappait de ses cheveux gras et croûteux. Depuis quand ce gars n'avait-il pas prit de douche?

-Avec plaisir chéri, ronronna t-il alors que j'attrapais une serviette de mon côté du bar ainsi qu'un crayon avec lequel je notais mon numéro de téléphone, avant de me pencher par dessus le bar pour pouvoir glisser le papier moi-même dans la poche de chemise de l'homme face à moi.

-Appelles-moi vite, soufflais-je dans un clin d'oeil en me concentrant pour ne pas lui vomir dessus avant de m'éloigner vers un nouveau client.

Je ne releva pas la main de Shawn qui se posa dans mon dos lorsqu'il se pencha pour servir un client près de moi, ni à sa réflexion lourde de sens glissées près de mon oreille alors que sa main empoignait mes fesses. Il s'était prit tout un tas de réflexions pour ses geste déplacés envers moi mais n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Ma voix n'avait aucun impact pour lui, comme pour tout le monde ici, je n'étais qu'une pute sans le sous prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui me le proposera en échange d'un peu d'argent, comment on pourrait avoir un minimum de respect pour moi? Je n'ai jamais eu le respect de personne à vrai dire. J'ai passé mon enfance à parcourir les familles d'accueilles et les orphelinats avant de me retrouver à la rue à ma majorité. J'ai bien essayé de me trouver un petit boulot mais qui voudrait engager un gamin inexpérimenté et SDF? Personne, j'en ai eu la preuve à mes dépens.

J'ai fini par tomber sur les mauvaises personnes et ai fait des choix que je devrais sûrement regretter mais qui m'ont malgré tout permis de m'en sortir un minimum. Certes, ma façon de gagner ma vie n'était pas très glorieuse -c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire- mais au moins j'arrivais à me nourrir et me payer un studio pour vivre. Certes, il s'agit d'un simple studio au dessus du 17Black qui s'apparente surtout à une petite pièce habillée d'un matelas abîmé et d'un lavabo comme seule tuyauterie, mais au moins je n'étais pas à la rue. Je devais faire avec les visites improvisées de mon patron Bob, propriétaire des lieux qui réclamait son "loyer en nature", mais je n'aurais pas pu avoir mieux.

Je sais pertinemment que je suis affreusement sous payé dans ce bar, autant que mes collègues, mais je me contente de ce que l'on veut bien me donner, ce n'est pas faute de postuler un peu partout dans la ville, je n'ai jamais la moindre réponse. C'était comme si le sort s'acharnait contre moi, le destin semblait avoir décidé que jamais Louis Tomlinson ne s'en sortirait dans sa vie, et pour l'instant il tenait assez bien son pari.

-Louis, grogna Bob en arrivant vers moi, Alizée ne viens pas aujourd'hui, tu t'occupes de la salle à sa place, assura t-il en me déposant un torchon sur l'épaule et un plateau dans les mains.

Je ne releva pas et me dirigea d'un pas lasse vers les tables vides, déposant les verres désormais vides eux aussi sur mon plateau avant de passer un coup d'éponge sur chacune, grognant lorsqu'un homme derrière moi me siffla pour attirer mon attention. Je termina en quelques secondes de nettoyer ma table et me retourna, le plateau plaqué contre la hanche vers la table d'où le sifflement provenait. Six hommes complètement avachis sur le bois de leurs sièges me regardaient de la tête au pieds, haussant des sourcils d'un mouvement appréciateur alors que je me plantais devant eux, m'attendant déjà à tout et n'importe quoi.

-Bonsoir messieurs, qu'est-ce que je vous sert?

-Une bonne pipe? Questionna l'un d'eux en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise pour pouvoir écarter outrageusement les jambes.

Il avait parlé assez fort pour que plusieurs têtes aux alentours ne se retournent vers nous, s'amusant sûrement de la situation pour se donner en spectacle. Je jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux autres hommes autour de la table, certains des sourires joueurs sur les lèvres, d'autres attendant patiemment ma réponse, les sourcils froncés sous l'attente.

-Erm, commençais-je en me rapprochant désireux de ne pas faire profiter toutes les tables aux alentours de mes réponses, à vrai dire je suis en plein travail, je préférerais vous servir des verres, pour l'instant, terminais-je dans un clin d'oeil qui m'arracha presque la paupière tellement il était forcé.

L'homme qui m'avait posé la question pouffa en se moquant ouvertement de moi comme si il s'était attendu à ce que j'ai assez de dignité pour refuser alors que d'autres passaient leurs langues le long de leurs lèvres avec un regard gourmand qui me fit frissonner d'horreur.

-C'est noté mon chou, on en reparle tout à l'heure, tempéra le brun qui me parlait depuis le début, apporte nous six bières pour l'instant.

Le deuxième problème que posait mon travail dans ce bar, en plus du fait que je sois absolument sous payé, était que tout le monde savait pertinemment que le petit serveur brun de l'établissement se prostituait. Bob est particulièrement connu à travers la ville pour traîner dans ce genre de magouille, il lui arrivait même très souvent de me dégoter lui-même de nouveaux clients. Je le soupçonnait presque de toucher une commission sur mon dos, mais tant que je pouvais me faire un peu de monnaie tout m'allait, je n'avais pas le luxe de refuser la moindre source de revenue.

J'hocha donc simplement la tête pour les hommes face à moi, me dirigeant directement vers Shawn au bar pour lui indiquer la commande que je venais de prendre avant de retourner nettoyer les tables. Je fis le lien entre les commandes que je prenais en salle et le bar tout le long de la soirée, ignorant les regards et gestes déplacés, bien conscient que Bob ne tolérait pas de mélanger le travail en tant que serveur et mes activités extérieures, repoussant bon nombre d'avances houleuses avant que l'établissement ne commence enfin à se vider. Les tables étaient fraîchement nettoyées, les dernières épaves tenant encore debout malgré qu'il soit trois heures du matin étaient toutes accoudées au bar à réclamer de nouveaux verres, parlant trop fort et riant à gorge déployée pour pas grand chose. J'avais finalement retrouvé ma place derrière le bar après avoir vidé et nettoyé toute la salle, écoutant plus d'anecdotes d'hommes bourrés que je ne servais de verres, essuyant tout un tas de remarques plus déplacées les unes que les autres, attendant patiemment que la dernière heure passe pour que le bar ferme enfin.

Je poussa un long soupir incontrôlable en entendant résonner la petite sonnette de l'établissement signe que de nouveaux clients faisaient leurs entrées malgré l'heure tardive. En général il s'agissait de personnes faisant la tournée des bars et qui débarquaient déjà bourrés et bruyants, rendant plus difficile encore notre soirée déjà bien longue. Je relevai le regard vers la porte d'entrée de l'établissement, poussant une légère exclamation de surprise que personne ne remarqua face à la personne qui venait d'entrer. L'homme était physiquement impressionnant, il devait faire une bonne tête de plus que moi, avait le visage tiré dans une expression dure et le corps enfermé dans un costume noir tiré à quatre épingles lui donnant un air important. Ses sourcils étaient froncés comme si il avait été préalablement énervé par une mésaventure qui lui restait en tête alors que chacun de ses gestes calculés et sûrs de lui semblaient prouver qu'il était parfaitement sobre.

Il ne releva finalement même pas les yeux, allant directement s'asseoir à une table sur le devant de la salle, ne prêtant même pas attention au fait que tout avait été nettoyé et que j'espérais bien que ça dure. Il tira son portable de sa poche de costume pianotant dessus avec un air concentré avant de passer sa main dans les longues boucles brunes qui entouraient son visage.

-Tomlinson? Interrogea Shawn en me voyant fixer le nouveau client sans m'avancer pour prendre sa commande bien que j'étais chargé pour la nuit de gérer la salle.

Je sortit directement de mon état de transe en secouant la tête avant de m'avancer vers l'homme, recoiffant rapidement ma mèche légèrement en sueur pour essayer de me donner un peu de contenance face à la prestance de l'homme d'affaire en face de moi.

-Bonsoir, l'interpellais-je, le faisant quitter des yeux son téléphone pour fixer son attention sur moi.

Ses sourcils se défronçèrent enfin alors qu'un petit bruit très discret s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se séparèrent sous la surprise, sûrement parce qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Son regard était presque dur sur moi, réellement intimidant alors que ses yeux se baladèrent curieusement sur mon visage me faisant très légèrement rougir malgré moi. J'avais l'habitude que l'on apporte ce genre d'attentions à mon corps mais pas à mon visage trop brouillon et enfantin que je n'étais pas sûr d'apprécier.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir? Questionnais-je finalement, me retenant presque de lever les yeux au ciel devant ma voix aiguë et cassée qui fit naître un sourire en coin très léger sur les lèvres de mon interlocuteur.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à l'image que je pouvais renvoyer parce que personne ne m'avait jamais porté assez d'attention pour que je puisse m'en sentir gêné. Mais cet homme, lui, s'amusait à m'observer de son regard intransigeant, observant chacune de mes réactions, visiblement amusé de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

-Un scotch, réclama t-il simplement d'une voix incroyablement grave qui fit s'ouvrir un peu plus mes paupières sous la surprise alors que son très léger sourire en coin s'intensifiait.

-Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite, assurais-je en retournant directement vers le bar, m'assurant de ne pas paraître brouillon dans mes gestes, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

-Pas mal, chuchota Shawn trop près de mon oreille, je le prendrait bien, susurra t-il sans quitter l'homme du regard, mais ce que je préférerais serait de m'asseoir dans un coin et de le regarder te prendre, ça, ça doit être incroyable.

-Shawn, grognais-je espérant lui faire comprendre de se taire alors que m'occupais justement de sa commande.

-Il serait là, calmement assis sur son lit, toujours habillé de son costume, le pantalon seulement abaissé sur ses cuisses à te regarder te balancer au dessus de lui pour prendre du plaisir, humm, susurra t-il comme si il essayait de faire réveiller quelque chose en moi mais qui me donna seulement envie de vomir.

La voix nasillarde de mon collègue et son souffle dans mon cou était déjà beaucoup à supporter alors l'entendre fantasmer sur mes potentielles activités me donnait la nausée. Je ne releva pas et quitta directement ma place de derrière le bar pour rejoindre la table de l'étranger, essayant d'ignorer les questions qui fusaient dans mon esprit sur pourquoi cet homme pouvait bien se retrouver dans cette tenue dans un bar à trois heures du matin encore parfaitement sobre.

-Voilà votre commande, soufflais-je en déposant le verre contre le bois de la table où le bouclé était assit, faisant résonner le son autour de nous.

-Merci, souffla la voix grave en enroulant ses longs doigts bagués autour du verre, les faisant tinter ensemble dans un bruit de cristal.

Il laissa ses yeux plantés dans les miens bien plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de se laisser doucement tomber en arrière pour s'adosser au dossier de sa chaise tout en croisant ses longues jambes avec élégance. Je lui fis un petit sourire timide, incapable de me conduire intelligemment devant son air intimidant avant de revenir sur mes pas pour prendre place derrière le bar, soufflant de réconfort une fois caché bien loin du magnétisme de l'homme d'affaire.

Je n'oubliais pas pour autant son regard joueur planté sur moi qui semblait bien décidé à ne pas me lâcher mais ne le croisait jamais, gardant mes yeux plantés sur les verres que je remplissait, m'assurant de rassembler toutes mes capacités pour ne pas me conduire bizarrement. Ce n'était pas mon genre, jamais je n'avais eu une attitude aussi maladroite. En général j'étais une simple ombre me fondant dans la masse, je ne faisais aucune bavure, n'avait aucun acte qui pouvait me faire sortir du lot, bien trop habitué à attirer les regards de personne, ou du moins, de personne pour qui je méritait un minimum de respect. 

Je ne m'étais pas à proprement ridiculisé, personne n'avait dû se rendre compte de mon malaise, mais moi je m'en étais rendu compte, et je détestais ça. Je m'assurais toujours de ressentir le moins de sentiments possible, comme un tableau blanc que l'on oubliait dans un coin avec le temps. À vrai dire, ma vie était une liste de tout un tas de ressentiments tous négatifs, les oublier était la seule façon de survivre, alors je m'efforçais d'oublier toute variation de sentiments.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je sentis mon cerveau se mettre en pause pour les trente prochaines minutes, filtrant chacune de mes pensées pour ne me concentrer que sur les verres que je devais servir et les ordres alcoolisés que me donnaient les clients en face de moi. J'avais conscience du regard perçant qui me dévisageait toujours à l'autre bout de la salle mais m'assurais de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire.

-Louis, m'interpella une voix mielleuse sur ma gauche que je reconnu sans aucun problème, Bob. Et je n'avais aucun doute sur ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui, sentant Shawn se tendre à côté de moi, lui aussi bien conscient de ce qui m'attendait, simplement jaloux de ne pas être la place de l'homme qui allait encore abuser de moi.

-Oui?

-Suis-moi mon grand, on va arranger cette histoire de petit retard, d'accord? Demanda t-il d'une voix incroyablement douce comme s'il essayait de me réconforter avant même que tout ne se fasse.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'hocher la tête en laissant son bras se placer au niveau de mes reins pour me diriger doucement vers l'arrière salle d'où apparaissait l'escalier qui menait aux studios de l'étage, dont le mien. Je sortit rapidement la clé de ma poche, déverrouillant mon chez moi pour y laisser rentrer cet homme, éteignant directement mon cerveau et chacune de mes pensées pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir à ce qui était entrain de se passer. Encore une fois, mon corps était présent mais mon esprit s'était envolé très loin, laissant mes membres se diriger tous seuls vers l'homme qui s'était directement assis sur mon lit.

-Viens là chéri, commanda t-il en posant une main sur son entre-jambe déjà gonflée, défaisant doucement sa braguette sans me quitter des yeux, comme si il essayait de ne pas me brusquer, à qui essayait-il de faire croire ça? On va se contenter d'une petite gatterie ce soir trésor, chuchota t-il en laissant sortir son membre dressé de son pantalon vulgairement tiré sur ses cuisses.

Il attrapa fermement ma main, tirant dessus pour me faire tomber à genou devant lui avant de remonter la sienne dans ma nuque. Il me jeta un rapide regard noir de désir qui me fit froid dans le dos avant de forcer sa main pour faire baisser ma tête sur son membre. Je ferma durement les yeux, oubliant ce qui se passait autour de moi, fredonnant un air de musique au hasard dans mon esprit pour occuper chacune de mes pensées, m'efforçant de penser à tout sauf à ce qui se pressait en ce moment même contre mon palais. Je sentais des larmes se créer sous mes paupières, en grande partie à cause de la nausée que me refilait ses mouvements, mais aussi de honte.

Je n'étais plus qu'un objet pour tout le monde dans cette ville, cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne me considérait plus comme un être humain avec des émotions. Je devais faire avec, et laissa cette pensée se perdre dans mon esprit comme pour me faire accepter la dure réalité alors qu'un liquide visqueux se déversait dans ma gorge brûlée par les vas et viens de l'homme sous moi. Ma nuque me lançait à force d'avoir laissé Bob s'en servir pour diriger mes mouvements et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, courir loin d'ici pour ne pas avoir à relever le regard vers l'homme qui attendait patiemment que j'avale le fruit de son désir.

-Allez trésor, avales mon grand, chuchota t-il comme pour m'apaiser alors qu'il avait glissé sa main contre ma joue pour la caresser de son pouce, me donnant encore plus envie de vomir.

J'executai son ordre rapidement, désireux d'en finir au plus vite, avant que ce dernier ne se relève sans un mot. Il remonta son vêtement sur sa taille, le referma puis se tourna vers moi pour déposer sa main sur mes cheveux. Il les ébouriffa rapidement et quitta la pièce dans un sourire rapide, m'indiquant que je pouvais retourner au travail. C'était toujours pareil. Il prenait ce qu'il attendait de moi puis partait sans un mot me laissant là, agenouillé au sol, les yeux larmoyants et un gout horrible en bouche.

Je secouai la tête pour moi-même, histoire de me remettre les idées en place, et fila directement vers le lavabo de ma chambre pour me rincer longuement la bouche et retirer ce goût âcre que je connaissais trop bien. Un simple regard au miroir brisé au dessus me fit revenir en plein visage toute la honte que j'avais refoulé jusque là. Mes yeux étaient rouges et larmoyants, mes lèvres enflées et le contour de ma bouche rouge à force d'avoir été malmenée et mes cheveux dans un désordre incroyable à cause des grandes mains abîmées de Bob qui me répugnaient toujours autant.

Je mis de l'ordre rapide dans ma coupe de cheveux et rejeta une nouvelle fois mes émotions dans un coin de ma tête avant de redescendre à la salle. Je dû faire face à tous les clients du bar sûrement tous bien au courant de ce qui venait de se passer, et bien entendu cette idée se confirma vite. Je posai rapidement les yeux sur Bob, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, les joues rouges et les vêtements débraillés. Il fanfaronnait auprès des clients bourrés près du bar, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre que mes lèvres étaient une friandise de dieu. Et tous les regards affamés qui convergèrent sur moi à mon arrivée furent un réel supplice invivable.

-Et il se fera un plaisir de répondre à tous vos besoins pour quelques pièces seulement, assura t-il comme on vendrait un bout de viande sur un marché.

-Vraiment? Questionna une voix grave qui acheva de piétiner la dernière once de dignité qu'il restait en moi, celle de l'homme d'affaires.

Je sentis son regard dévaler mon corps de haut en bas sans se départir de son air impassible, remontant ensuite jusqu'à mon visage. À vrai dire il était un des seul à encore prendre la peine de me regarder dans les yeux et c'était sûrement cette raison qui m'avait poussé à croire qu'il avait sans doute au moins un minimum d'estime pour ma personne, mais je devais être bien loin de la vérité.

-Oh bien sûr, ce petit gars là n'a pas froid au yeux, il vous comblera parfaitement, assura Bob, seulement personne ne touche à son joli petit postérieur sans mon accord, et les cinquante dollars qui vont avec, c'est moi qui gère ses clients, assura t-il confirmant qu'il se faisait bel et bien de l'argent sur mon dos. Cet homme n'avait réellement aucune valeur.

-C'est assez intéressant, répondit simplement l'homme en buvant une longue nouvelle gorgée de son verre sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Je ne soutenu cependant pas plus longtemps son regard, grognant dans mon esprit sur chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce, jurant qu'ils le regretteraient tous un jour, et acheva la vaisselle que j'avais débuté avant de me faire interrompre. Plus vite j'en aurais fini, plus vite je pourrais quitter ces regards curieux que je ne supportais plus. La musique s'était éteinte, les lumières laissant entrevoir le fond de la salle avaient subies le même sort et Bob priait tout le monde de bien vouloir quitter l'établissement pour sa fermeture, les invitant déjà à revenir demain.

-Bonne soirée, souffla la voix grave trop près de mon oreille lorsque l'homme d'affaire réapparu près du bar pour y déposer son verre vide, chose que peu de personne ne prenait le temps de faire, témoignant de ses bonnes manières.

J'ignorai volontairement le frisson qui remonta le long de mon dos lorsque mes yeux se plantèrent dans les siens, les pupilles dilatées et un regard aussi vert qu'une forêt de pins. Ses lèvres se tordirent dans le même sourire en coin qui l'habillait depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bar et ses sourcils semblaient désormais parfaitement déridés.

-Merci, soufflais-je en attrapant le verre qu'il venait de me rapporter, augmentant la force de son sourire.

-Mais de rien, ajouta t-il simplement en se tournant, déjà prêt à quitter le bar.

Il avait une démarche sûre de lui, forte et intimidante. Ses longues jambes semblaient se mouvoir avec une grâce inimitable alors qu'il s'arrêta près de Bob, attisant ma curiosité. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches fines dans un geste qui aurait pu paraître efféminé mais qui, à vrai dire, le rendait surtout d'autant plus impressionnant. Il s'était légèrement penché vers Bob, bien plus petit que lui, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait le dessus sur la conversation alors que mon patron faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains comme il le faisait toujours quand il perdait sa confiance en lui. Je vis malgré tout un grand sourire naître sur son visage après deux bonnes minutes de conversation à laquelle je ne pu comprendre le moindre mot et je vis l'homme aux cheveux bouclés sortir son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son pantalon à pinces. Il en sortit une liasse de billets qui fit noircir les yeux avides de mon patron, déposant cette dernière entre ses mains grasses avant de me jeter un léger coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Il me jaugea une dernière fois avant de quitter l'enseigne sans un mot de plus laissant Bob compter avec attention ce qu'il venait de gagner sous mon regard perdu.

-Tu vas devenir ma poule aux oeufs d'or, souriait mon patron en secouant la liasse dans les airs lorsqu'il passa près de moi, me faisant m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

Alors cet homme avait payé Bob pour devenir mon client? Et au prix fort d'après ce que j'avais compris, argent qui aurait du me revenir de droit puisque mon patron n'avait aucun rapport avec mes petites affaires, il n'avait aucun mot à dire sur les clients que je prenais ou non. Mais bien sûr il était toujours très doué pour tourner les choses à son avantage, il s'était fait passer pour mon agent et avait touché en une soirée plus d'argent que je ne pourrais en récupérer en un an. Décidément le sort semblait penser que je n'en avait pas encore assez bavé.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander d'une voix plus cassée que je ne l'aurais voulu, j'avais besoin de cet argent, il n'avait pas le droit de le garder pour lui.

-Pourquoi? Parce que je le peux, ria Bob sans porter la moindre importance à mes émotions. Et puis je viens de te dégoter un client, tu devrais me remercier pour ça, tu devrais me payer aussi tiens, raya t-il en récupérant ses affaires en salle près à retourner chez lui. Allez, tu as fini ta journée, rentres chez toi et ne reviens pas en retard la prochaine fois, termina t-il d'une voix tranchante, me laissant minable et seul derrière le bar dans cette pièce désormais vide.


	2. Chapitre 2:

Un long soupir résonna à mes oreilles sans même que je ne sois capable de savoir s'il venait de moi ou de Shawn à côté de moi qui remplissait tout un tas de verres pour les épaves en face de nous, déjà bien imbibés et accoudés au bar. Nous étions dimanche et heureusement demain était notre jour de repos, j'en avais incroyablement besoin. Ma vie suivait la même routine depuis des mois maintenant, je me couchais tard avec la fermeture du bar et me levais tôt pour satisfaire mes clients, mon seul jour où je me laissais l'occasion de me reposer était le lundi et il était toujours le bienvenu, un moyen de m'assurer de garder les pieds sur terre et ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

-Louis, grogna Alizée en arrivant vers nous le regard énervé, ton abruti de client est de retour, pesta t-elle en nous déposant son plateau de verres vides dans un coin du bar avant de récupérer un nouveau plateau pour terminer de laver les tables en salle.

Je relevai directement le regard vers cette table qui avait hantée toute ma semaine, une nouvelle fois occupée par cet homme impressionnant aux cheveux bouclés. Étonnamment, il était venu chaque soir de la semaine, prenant place à la même table en réclamant la même commande. Cependant, il n'avait jamais laissé Alizée s'occuper de lui, malgré que ce soit son rôle étant donné qu'elle était chargée de la salle et réclamait toujours que ce soit moi qui prenne ses commandes. J'avais d'abord failli lui répondre que s'il voulait que je m'occupe de lui il devait venir au bar, puis je m'étais souvenu de la liasse de billets qu'il avait tendu à Bob et à combien moi aussi je voulais avoir la chance de profiter de son argent. J'avais alors rien dit et avait cédé à ses caprices, le même sourire aux lèvres que celui que j'offrais à tous mes clients, attendant patiemment qu'il décide de réclamer mes autres services. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait en une semaine complète, il s'était contenté de me réclamer des scotchs tous les soirs, me dévisageant de sa place tout le long de la soirée sans jamais m'adresser plus que nécessaire la parole.

-J'y vais, soufflais-je pour Shawn bien qu'il n'en ai sûrement aucun intérêt, recoiffant ma mèche avant de me planter devant l'homme au costume d'un bleu roi impressionnant. Bonsoir, l'interpellais-je, attirant directement son regard dans le mien, me faisant encore une fois perdre mes moyens.

Je ne sais pas ce que cet homme attendait de moi mais ce regard était le plus profond que l'on ai jamais porté sur moi, et à chaque fois il me faisait me sentir de plus en plus petit face à l'homme de pouvoir.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il en laissant apparaître son fameux sourire en coin, reculant sur sa chaise pour s'adosser élégamment dessus, prenant une posture décontractée. Je prendrais un scotch s'il te plait, affirma t-il en plaçant son menton dans sa main, s'avançant sur la table pour me regarder de plus près, jugeant chaque traits de mon visage.

-Bien sûr, je vous apporte ça tout de suite, marmonnais-je comme chaque soir avant de faire demi tour vers le bar, m'occupant de sa commande.

Son regard ne me quittait pas, comme toujours, faisant grogner Shawn à côté de moi qui en profitait pour déposer plus souvent que d'habitude ses mains sur la courbe de mes fesses comme pour marquer son territoire. Comme si ça pouvait avoir un intérêt pour l'homme qu'il essayait de rendre jaloux qui se contentait de ne lui apporter aucun regard.

-Il commence sérieusement à me gonfler celui-là, grogna Shawn alors que je revenais vers le bar après avoir déposé sa boisson à l'homme. Viens par là plutôt, grogna t-il en m'attrapant par la main, tirant dessus pour me rapprocher de lui après m'avoir vu lever les yeux au ciel à sa réflexion. Je déteste quand tu fais ça, grogna t-il contre mon visage après y avoir collé le sien de bien trop près.

-Pardon, soufflais-je rapidement espérant qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je me fichais bien de me rabaisser devant lui si ça le faisait me laisser tranquille, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un ego à nourrir.

-Hum, ouais, tu ferais mieux de t'excuser oui, mais j'attends plus d'implication, assura t-il en attrapant mon bras dans sa main, me traînant jusque dans l'arrière salle, ne prêtant aucune attention au fait que je m'étais emmêlé les pieds sous la surprise de son acte et peinait à le suivre.

Il me poussa directement dans la fameuse salle, fermant la porte derrière lui en me lançant un regard mauvais qui me fit froid dans le dos. Shawn était peut-être lourd mais il ne s'était jamais montré bien méchant, ou du moins pas physiquement. Pour la première fois il me faisait vraiment peur, peut-être l'avais-je trop poussé à bout?

-J'en peux plus de toi et de ta ridicule mèche de gamin de 16 ans, qui es tu pour refuser mes avances et t'offrir à tous les SDF de la ville en échange de quelques pièces, je suis si repoussant que ça hein? C'est ça? Tu n'es qu'une pute Louis, une pute! Je refuse de me faire traiter de cette façon par une prostituée de bas étages, puis que tu ne veux pas me satisfaire je ne vais pas t'en laisser le choix. Et tu vas voir que tu vas tellement aimer ça que tu vas en redemander constamment, c'est toi qui sera près à payer pour m'avoir, je te le promet, grogna t-il en commençant à défaire son pantalon sous mes yeux exorbités.

Jamais personne n'avait essayé d'abuser de moi, je m'étais offert à des hommes qui me répugnaient, me blessaient même, mais toujours en mon âme et conscience, personne n'avait jamais eu si peu d'estime de moi pour ne même pas prêter attention à mon consentement. Je suis peut-être une pute qui n'a que très peu de vertu mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le viol est acceptable sur moi. Je reste un être humain bien que personne hormis moi ne semble s'en rendre compte.

-Viens là mon grand, je vais te faire te sentir bien, minauda t-il en s'approchant, le pantalon baissé sur les cuisses et un regard noir de haine et de désir gravé sur le visage.

-Arrêtes ça, marmonnais-je en reculant tout en sachant bien sûr que le mur allait finir par stopper ma course.

-Non non, toi arrêtes de me fuir, tu veux quoi? Deux dollars c'est ça? Si je te paye tu te jettes sur ma queue comme avec tous ces gros porcs? Tu me dégoûtes, grogna t-il en se collant contre mon corps déjà plaqué contre le mur derrière moi, me faisant déglutir à l'idée de son membre nu contre le tissus de mon jean.

Je ne répondis pas, baissant les yeux en serrant fort les poings en essayant de m'évader pour penser à autre chose que ce qui se passait autour de moi, sentant malgré tout Shawn se frotter contre moi. Et le grincement reconnaissable de la porte derrière nous qui s'ouvrit fut le son le plus réconfortant que je n'avais jamais entendu. La petite tête perdue d'Alizée apparue devant nous, lâchant une acclamation de surprise qui fit se reculer Shawn d'un grand coup.

-Je serais toi j'arrêterais ça tout de suite, grogna une voix grave qui me rassura directement alors que le corps de mon collègue fut violemment tiré en arrière.

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés le maintenait contre le mur, une main enroulée autour de son tee-shirt à son épaule pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas, comme on l'aurait fait avec un chat maintenu par la peau du cou.

-Non mais je rêves, pour qui tu te prends toi? Grogna Shawn en peinant pour remonter son pantalon, essayant de garder la tête haute malgré le ridicule de sa situation.

-Pour quelqu'un qui pourrait te faire virer en un simple mot à ton patron, tu ferais donc bien d'écouter mes petits conseils et de ne plus jamais approcher tes mains de ce garçon, c'est clair?

-Je rêve, t'es au courant que c'est une pute n'est-ce pas? Mes mains sont sans aucun doute les plus propres qui ont du se poser sur lui depuis ces six derniers mois, tu perds ton temps avec cette ordure.

-Approches-toi une nouvelle fois de lui et je m'assure de faire de ta vie un enfer.

-Mmh, je serais ravi de voir ça mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible de faire pire, ria Shawn bien conscient que sa propre vie, comme celle de chaque personne travaillant dans ce bar avait déjà touché le fond. 

-Fais-moi confiance, ça peut toujours être pire, expliqua simplement le bouclé, poussant une dernière fois mon collègue contre le mur avant de se tourner vers moi.

Il me jaugea des pieds à la tête, le regard froid, presque énervé avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-Suis-moi, ordonna t-il simplement en se retournant pour rejoindre la salle sans me jeter le moindre regard pour s'assurer que je suive son ordre, bien que je le fis sans hésiter. Je refusait de rester de nouveau enfermé avec Shawn qui me regardait désormais avec plus de dégoût que je n'aurais pu en supporter.

L'homme au costume se retourna rapidement vers moi en me voyant m'arrêter derrière le bar près à me remettre au travail, le faisant me lancer un regard indescriptible avant qu'il ne se décide à attraper ma main dans la sienne durement, sans aucune once de douceur pour me maintenir à sa suite sous mes protestations.

-Suis-moi, répéta t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait clairement aucun doute sur le fait que je ferais mieux de l'écouter.

Il ne rajouta rien, se contentant d'approfondir sa prise sur ma main et nous guida jusqu'à Bob qui discutait calmement dans le fond du restaurant avec un de nos clients habituel. C'était bien là tout le rôle que Bob jouait dans ce bar, ne faire absolument rien et discuter avec les clients pendant que ses employés sous-payés s'occupaient de tout.

-Je peux vous aider, questionna t-il néanmoins, une mine surprise sur le visage en nous voyant arriver vers lui.

-À vrai dire oui, commença l'homme d'une voix grave initiant une conversation visiblement sérieuse. J'emmène celui-ci avec moi, dit-il en me désignant du menton, et quand je reviendrais demain je veux que celui qui sors de la réserve en ce moment même soit viré.

-Pardon?

-Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu. Je payerais en conséquence bien sûr, raya l'homme en sortant son fameux portefeuille qui semblait contenir plus de richesse que je n'en avait jamais eu de ma vie.

Il en sortit rapidement une grosse liasse de billets, me faisant ouvrir grand les yeux à la vision des billets de cent dollars réunis en bloc, n'imaginant même pas la somme que ça pouvait représenter.

-Bien, j'imagine qu'avec ça on arrivera à se mettre d'accord, affirma t-il d'une voix pleine de pouvoir qui me dégoutta.

Certes, il faisait tout cela pour moi mais je détestais la facilité avec laquelle il se séparait de son argent pour satisfaire ses petits caprices. Il n'a clairement aucune notion de ce qu'un seul de ses billets peut représenter pour une personne comme moi, ça me permettrait de vivre comme un roi pendant au moins un bon mois. Lui se sépare d'au moins une dizaine de ces billets par jour sans même réaliser leur importance. Ça me donnait la nausée. La richesse me donnait la nausée. Combien de personnes avaient bien trop d'argent pour vivre mais le gardait précieusement sans penser un seul instant à toutes les personnes dans le besoin qui seraient prêtes à tout pour quelques dollars. Comme vendre leur corps.

-Oh, oui bien sûr ça ne posera aucun problème, assura Bob des yeux gourmands posés sur les billets verts, une mine réjoui sur le visage. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée et ne vous en faites pas, notre petite affaire sera réglée dès ce soir, insista t-il sans même me jeter un regard. De toute façon je ne méritais sûrement pas son intérêt selon lui.

-Bien, bonne soirée messieurs, salua t-il simplement avant de faire demi tour, me jetant un regard pour me faire bien comprendre de le suivre sans avoir à dire un mot, nous conduisant vers l'extérieur de l'établissement. Montes, indiqua t-il après avoir ouvert la portière passager d'une voiture noire impressionnante, me faisant presque me sentir mal d'y déposer mes fesses vêtues d'un jean sale de peur de salir les sièges par ma propre présence. S'il te plaît, ajouta t-il d'une voix légèrement plus douce en me voyant bêtement planté les pieds dans le sol sans bouger.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vous suivre, expliquais-je simplement, osant enfin relever les yeux vers lui, complètement indécis.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que me voulait cet homme, non seulement je ne le connaissais pas et ne lui avait jamais parlé pour autre chose que prendre sa commande, mais en plus il semblait vouloir avoir un certain pouvoir sur moi et sur ma vie en me donnant des ordres et faisant renvoyer mes collègues, je n'aimais pas cela. J'avais eu assez de mauvaises expériences pour savoir que traîner avec des gens fortunés et qui avaient du pouvoir se soldait souvent par des malheurs. Ils se pensaient toujours mieux que nous et se permettaient de nous traiter comme si notre vie n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

-Je ne te ferais aucun mal, et je m'assurerais de payer chaque minute que tu passeras avec moi, assura t-il en me rabaissant directement à mon simple rôle de pute.

J'avais envie de lui dire que je n'étais pas à vendre, qu'il ne pourrait pas m'acheter pour me forcer à suivre tous ses ordres au doigt et à l'œil, mais honnêtement cette simple idée me fit presque hurler de rire. Bien sûr que j'étais à vendre, je ne pouvais tromper personne, je lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil toute la nuit pour dix simple dollars au point où j'en étais.

Je ne répondis donc pas, me contentant d'hocher la tête avant de pénétrer dans la voiture. La portière fut refermée derrière moi et je fus surpris par l'odeur des sièges en cuir qui flottait dans l'air de la voiture semblant neuve. Je pense bien n'être jamais monté dans une voiture qui n'avait pas au moins dix ans de vie derrière elle minimum, l'odeur des sièges neufs était un luxe que je n'avais jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer.

-Où allons nous ? Demandais-je lorsque l'homme prit place derrière le volant, me faisant froncer les sourcils avant de me rappeler qu'il n'avait bu qu'un verre, il était donc encore tout à fait en droit de conduire.

-Chez moi, répondit-il comme si la réponse tombait sous le sens.

Et bien sûr, j'aurais du le prévoir. Je savais qu'il avait payé Bob pour pouvoir devenir mon client, il fallait bien qu'il décide de passer à l'acte à un moment. Et étonnamment je me sentis tout de suite plus à l'aise. J'étais habitué à me prostituer, c'était quelque chose que je savais faire et que je maîtrisais. Je savais comment agir, comment allait se passer les choses, je retrouvais une routine que je connaissais et c'était rassurant. J'avais étonnamment l'impression de reprendre en quelque sorte le dessus sur la situation, je n'étais plus perdu dans un monde de richesse que je ne connaissais pas, je retrouvais mon monde à moi, noir et sale.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je alors pour camoufler ma gêne de ne pas avoir directement compris ce qu'il attendait de moi, me détendant doucement dans mon siège jusqu'à laisser mon dos se reposer contre le dossier de ce dernier.

À vrai dire, je pense que je pouvais me considérer comme chanceux. Je ne sais pas combien j'allais toucher pour une séance avec cette homme mais je risquais de toucher plus qu'il ne m'était jamais arrivé. D'autant plus que l'homme en question était très loin d'être repoussant comparé à la quasi totalité de mes clients habituels. Je n'allais pas apprécier, je n'avais jamais aimé le sexe à vrai dire et ne l'apprécierait sûrement jamais. Mais je devais bien reconnaître que ça serait sûrement plus agréable de s'offrir physiquement à un homme qui ne nous dégoûte pas. Mes clients habituels sont issus du même milieu que moi et m'emmène dans des taudis sales pour me prendre contre un mur moisi. Ils puaient souvent l'alcool et la sueur tout en ayant trois fois mon âge, rien de très appréciable en somme.

Cet homme là était tout à fait différent. Ses cheveux étaient souples et délicats, sûrement nourris de tout un tas de produits hors de prix prenant soin de ses boucles parfaitement formées. Son visage était sans défaut, inspirant le pouvoir par ses traits tirés sans casser le côté délicat du grain de sa peau parfaite. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert renversant comme on en croisait rarement et surmontés de cils longs et noirs à la courbure parfaite.

J'avais eu le temps de remarquer chacun de ces détails pendant cette semaine complète au bar mais je devais bien avouer qu'une fois en dehors des lumières jaunâtres de l'établissement mal famé il était encore plus appréciable.

Je détachai finalement mes yeux de son profil en le sentant s'arrêter juste devant la porte d'un hôtel incroyablement haut dont je me souvenais voir la pointe de la fenêtre de mon studio du 17Black. Il s'agissait de l'un des bâtiments les plus haut de la ville et j'allais y pénétrer, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir ne serait que passer devant sans m'attirer les regards dédaigneux de ses occupants.

Je sortit de mes pensées lorsqu'un homme vêtu d'un costume noir, sûrement un voiturier, vint m'ouvrir la porte alors que son collègue en faisait de même pour la personne à côté de moi. Celui-ci tandis ses clés à l'un des deux hommes qui nous souhaitaient en très peu de temps une très bonne soirée avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la voiture sûrement pour aller la garer plus loin.

Je sentis rapidement la main de l'homme au costume se presser dans mon dos, me faisant avancer jusque dans le grand bâtiment avant de me mener jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Rien que le hall d'accueil était une impressionnante exposition de richesse comme je n'en avais jamais vu, grouillant d'hommes et de femmes bien vêtus en tenues de soirées me faisant me sentir ridicule dans mon jean sale et mon tee-shirt à l'effigie du bar dans lequel je travaillais. Je secouai rapidement la tête une fois seuls dans la cage de fer qui se referma sur nous alors que mon accompagnateur glissa une clé dans un emplacement prévu à cet effet, faisant monter l'ascenseur sans même avoir à sélectionner un étage. 

Nous étions seuls, c'était à mon tour de passer à l'action. Je me tourna donc doucement vers l'homme qui regardait durement face à lui, fixant les portes de fer qui nous renvoyaient notre reflet.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda t-il en me coupant alors que je m'apprêtais à passer en mode séduction, me laissant le regarder bêtement quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits.

-Louis, répondis-je directement, le fixant bêtement pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait de moi maintenant, en général mes partenaires n'en ont absolument rien à faire de mon prénom. Je pourrais autant m'appeler Germaine que Barry ça ne changerait pas la forme de mon postérieur et la luxure de mes lèvres. Erm, et vous? Demandais-je maladroitement.

-Harry, assura t-il, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres alors que les portes s'ouvraient enfin.

Il ne me lança pas un regard, pénétrant directement dans la suite sur laquelle venait de s'ouvrir l'ascenseur, me laissant le suivre discrètement.

Je retenu directement un sifflement appréciateur de quitter la barrière de mes lèvres alors que tout autour de moi sentait la richesse. Le salon était incroyablement grand et haut de plafond, décoré avec soin dans une atmosphère de luxe avec une grande majorité de tons blancs qui rendaient le tout léger. Mais je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus à admirer l'endroit, faisant directement passer mon tee-shirt par dessus ma tête sous le regard ahuri du plus grand. Peut-être voulait-il me déshabiller lui-même ? Je me rapprocha donc de lui, pénétrant dans l'espace chambre séparé du reste de la suite par un paravent, dans une démarche féline, récitant mes règles de bases que je passait mon temps à préciser.

-Je n'ai aucun rapport non protégé, j'ai toujours des préservatifs avec moi mais si tu ne souhaites pas en mettre il faudra te trouver une autre pute, soufflais-je en le voyant grimacer devant mon manque de retenue. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras moyennant tarif, soufflais-je en me rapprochant de lui, glissant mes bras autour de son cou avant de coller nos corps, rapprochant nos visages. Je prends vingt dollars de l'heure, avec supplément en fonction de l'extravagance des demandes.

-Extravagance ? Questionna t-il sans se départir du sourire amusé qui régnait sur ses lèvres depuis le début, me blessant légèrement, je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui pouvait le faire rire.

-Plan à plusieurs, bondage, bdsm, je te le ferais savoir si une de tes demandes engage un supplément.

-Tu as déjà fait une de ces choses ? Questionna t-il sans prêter attention à ma main qui caressait sa nuque, énervé de le voir si absent et insensible à ce qui était entrain de se passer. Pourquoi payer si ça semble l'ennuyer ?

-Toutes, je te l'ai dit, je ferais tout ce que tu veux de moi.

-Bien, alors va prendre une douche, souffla t-il en retirant mes bras d'autour de lui avant de se reculer.

-Pardon ? Demandais-je totalement surpris alors qu'il fouillait dans son dressing avant de me tendre un peignoir et un boxer propre.

-Vas prendre ta douche et ensuite enfiles ça, insista t-il.

-D'accord, soufflais-je bêtement avant de tourner sur moi-même à la recherche de la salle de bain.

-Dernière porte à gauche au fond de ce couloir, déposes tes affaires sales dans la panière à linge, la femme de ménage s'en chargera et je te les rapporteraient au 17Black.

-Et comment je vais rentrer chez moi ? Demandais-je directement surpris.

-Je te prêterais des affaires, maintenant cesses donc de poser des questions et fais ce que je te demandes.

-Tu es bien conscient que depuis que j'ai passé la porte de ta chambre je considère que tu payes le temps que je passe ici. Le temps que je passerais sous la douche y compris.

-Je le sais, n'hésite pas à prendre ton temps, souria t-il avant de me tourner le dos pour rejoindre l'espace salon, se laissant tomber sur le grand canapé de cuir blanc comme si de rien était.

Je resta abasourdi un moment, traversant la suite jusqu'à la fameuse porte indiquée par ce Harry, la poussant en ouvrant de gros yeux devant la pièce. Tout était parfaitement propre et entretenu avec soin. Une grande vasque trônait au milieu du plus grand mur surplombé par un miroir incroyablement imposant aux contours dorés. Le sol et les murs étaient carrelés d'un motif marbre alors qu'une douche à l'italienne avec des touches de couleur noir matte m'attendais. Je retira rapidement mes derniers vêtements, essayant de ne pas rougir à l'idée de comment mon client m'avait repoussé alors que j'avais déjà commencé à me déshabiller.

Je jeta un regard étrange à tous ces boutons autour de moi une fois dans l'habitacle, cherchant à comprendre comment tout cela pouvait marcher, appuyant sur des interrupteurs au hasard faisant enfin couler l'eau chaude par le pommeau de douche ainsi qu'un diffuseur fixé au dessus de ma tête. Je ne perdis pas une seconde à sentir mon corps se relaxer, heureux de sentir de l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau et non tiède comme j'en avais l'habitude dans la douche commune aux trois studios d'au dessus du 17Black.

Après tout, je pouvais comprendre mon client. Je n'appréciais jamais de me faire prendre par des clients à l'odeur de sueur, il devait sûrement se dire qu'avec mon train de vie je ne devais pas avoir une hygiène parfaite. Je reste une pute qu'il avait déniché dans un bar mal famé pendant qu'il y servait, peu importe que ma dernière douche ne remonte qu'à trois heures en arrière.

Je me servis sans hésiter entre les gels douches de luxe, attrapant un flacon raffiné de la marque Chanel indiqué "gel douche corps et cheveux" sentant la richesse à l'état pur. J'en déversa une pointe dans ma main, essayant de ne pas grimacer en imaginant le prix du produit, soupirant de bonheur en sentant l'odeur se répandre autour de moi. Dire que des gens comme mon client du soir avaient cette vie tous les jours, avaient-ils même conscience de leurs chances ?

Je ferma finalement les yeux, fredonnant sous la douche en massant mon cuir chevelu puis mon corps, prenant tout mon temps comme conseillé par mon client, après tout, je n'allais pas me gêner. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on est payé pour prendre sa douche.

Je laissa donc tous mes muscles se décontracter sous l'eau, embaumant la salle de bain à l'odeur du gel douche avant de me décider à sortir de là de peur de finir par y passer la nuit. Je m'enroulais dans le peignoir mit à ma disposition, y séchant ma peau avant de froncer les sourcils devant le caleçon qui m'attendait. Non seulement il appartenait à mon client ce qui me paraissait étrange mais en plus de cela je ne voyais pas bien l'intérêt de le porter si c'était pour le retirer quelques secondes plus tard. Malgré tout je l'enfilai sans poser de questions. Mon client payait alors je suivais ses ordres sans réfléchir, ça évitait qu'il décide finalement de ne pas payer comme il m'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois parce que ma "partie du contrat n'avait pas été respectée". J'appliquais donc la même règle à chaque fois, se taire et obéir, ça évitait toute sorte de problème.

Je quittai donc la salle de bain sans perdre de temps après avoir déposé sceptiquement mes affaires dans la panière à linge sale de l'homme chez qui je me trouvais, traversant le long couloir en sens inverse d'un mouvement maladroit. Je ne comprenais définitivement toujours pas ce qu'un raté comme moi faisait dans cette chambre luxueuse. Je rejoignis le salon où l'homme attendait patiemment dans la même position que je l'avais quitté, assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées avec élégance, regardant d'un air distrait l'écran plat haute définition devant lui.

-Ah, te revoilà, murmura t-il après m'avoir entendu toussoter pour attirer son attention. Il éteignit la télévision avant de se relever, me regardant des pieds à la tête en souriant, me faisant enfin comprendre que l'on allait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Pas que j'étais pressé mais j'aurais aimé rentrer chez moi pour une nuit bien méritée. Je remonta donc directement mes mains jusqu'à la ceinture du fameux peignoir incroyablement doux et confortable, la desserrant encouragé par l'air amusé de mon interlocuteur.

-Arrêtes ça, souria t-il simplement en frappant avec légèreté le dos d'une de mes mains pour les retirer afin qu'il y place les siennes, me faisant comprendre qu'il voulait sûrement s'en charger lui-même.

Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'il se contenta de resserrer convenablement cette dernière avant de se reculer l'air de rien.

-Je ne vais pas te toucher Louis, expliqua t-il simplement, me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux.

-C'est quoi cette histoire? Grognais-je en imaginant déjà tout un tas de scénarios catastrophe.

-Je ne te toucherais pas, c'est tout, alors tu peux arrêter d'essayer de me chauffer, ria t-il directement, blessant mon égo.

-Pourquoi je suis là alors? C'est une blague c'est ça? Tu vas me jeter dehors sans me payer content d'avoir occupé ta soirée à te moquer d'une pute désespérée? C'est ça tes petits passes temps de riche snobe? Questionnais-je faisant redoubler le rire de mon "client", faisant encore plus bouillonner mon sang. J'en reviens pas, dire que ça fait une semaine que tu prévois ton coup à venir tous les soirs au bar, mais mon pauvre gars, je suis peut-être qu'une prostituée sale et misérable mais j'ai au moins l'honneur de me dire que j'ai encore des valeurs.

-Calmes-toi Louis, notre accord ne tombe pas à l'eau, souffla t-il simplement en se déplaçant pour rejoindre l'espace chambre, me faisant presque tourner la tête. Ce gars pouvait-il cessé de changer de versions toutes les cinq minutes?

-Tu vas me baiser alors?

-Non.

-Je ne comprends pas, cédais-je décidant que le laisser parler serait encore le plus simple.

-Je vais en effet te payer mais pas pour ce que tu imagines, je te demande seulement de passer la nuit ici, je ne te toucherais pas. Si ça ne te vas pas tu es libre de partir tout de suite, je te payerais tout de même le tarif d'une heure, assura t-il comme si tout était normal.

-Je ne suis pas une escorte, répondis-je simplement, croisant les bras sur mon torse, perdu.

-Non t'es une pute, répondit-il simplement avec évidence en croisant une nouvelle fois les jambes, me regardant dans les yeux.

Et, aïe, ça piquait.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais que je passe la nuit ici si ce n'est pas pour me baiser?

-Je croyais que tu ferais tout ce que j'attendais de toi sans poser de questions? Demanda t-il ironiquement en référence à mes déclarations d'un peu plus tôt. Je ne t'expliquerais pas pourquoi je te demandes ça, je n'y tiens pas, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu acceptes de le faire, admit-il finalement.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est une demande assez inattendue.

-Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te payer que selon tes tarifs n'est-ce pas? Vingt dollars de l'heure c'est affreusement sous-payé pour un joli minois comme le tient. Disons que pour une nuit on pourrait se mettre d'accord sur cinq-cents dollars?

-Cinq-cents? Répétais-je bêtement sentant presque déjà la sensation des petites coupures entre mes doigts.

Je ne pouvais clairement pas refuser, pour un tel tarif il aurait pu me demander de me couper une main que je l'aurais sûrement fait. J'avais déjà surévalué mes tarifs pour lui en sachant qu'il en avait les moyens, mes clients habituels étaient plus de l'ordre de cinq dollars de l'heure, pour ceux qui payaient en temps et en heure ce qui se faisait plutôt rare. Et autant dire que tout partait en nourriture quand Bob ne s'appropriait pas le reste de mon argent pour soit-disant payer mon studio qu'il me louait à un prix indécent. Mais c'était soit cela soit je vivais à la rue, et Bob avait beau m'arnaquer nuit et jour il me laissait toujours assez d'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins et me nourrir, si je n'avais pas assez pour le loyer et ma survie il se contentait de réclamer un paiement en nature.

-Tout à fait, tu as très bien entendu Louis, tu es tout de même libre de partir dès maintenant, je ne te forces à rien.

La simple question "pourquoi?" me brûlait les lèvres mais je la ravalait directement bien conscient que je n'en obtiendrait aucune réponse, décidant de simplement le dévisager pour m'assurer qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi.

-Je comprends que tu sois sceptique, mais moi je te fais confiance, alors je vais te donner l'argent maintenant, expliqua t-il en se déplaçant vers son dressing où se trouvait un petit coffre protégé d'un mot de passe. Il en tapa rapidement le code avant de me sortir une liasse de billets similaire à celle qu'il avait déjà offert à mon patron. J'espère que tu honoreras ta partie du contrat et restera bien toute la nuit, mais si tu décides de partir maintenant je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, disons qu'il s'agit d'un gage de confiance entre nous. Comprends bien aussi que si tu trahis cette confiance tu ne me compteras plus parmis tes clients, ce qui serait un grand manque à gagner pour toi, assura t-il en annonçant à demi mots qu'il comptait reproduire ce genre de demandes d'autres fois.

Autant dire que si j'étais payé de la même façon à chaque fois que je venais chez ce client j'allais vite pouvoir moi aussi m'offrir un gel douche Chanel. J'acceptai donc la liasse de billet, me trouvant bête de réaliser que je n'avais même pas de poche où les mettre, décidant de simplement les garder bêtement en main alors que l'homme fouillait encore dans son dressing.

-Tiens, voici tes affaires pour demain, ainsi, tu es libre de partir lorsque tu le souhaites mais saches que pour que notre contrat soit respecté selon moi, j'aimerais que tu attendes que je t'en donnes oralement l'autorisation demain matin. Sinon je considérerais notre petite affaire comme caduque.

-Bien, je suis d'accord, soufflais-je un peu perdu, déposant les billets sur la pile de vêtement qu'il venait lui même de placer sur la table de nuit du côté gauche.

-Parfait alors, il est, commença t-il avant de jeter un regard à sa montre hors de prix, trois heures du matin. J'imagine que tu es fatigué, tu peux te mettre au lit si tu veux, murmura t-il avant de m'indiquer qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Si tu as besoin de vêtements pour dormir je t'autorise à te servir dans mon dressing, affirma t-il finalement, me faisant grincer des dents.

Chaque chose qu'il me disait était sous forme d'autorisation. J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant interdit de se servir de quoi que ce soit sans avoir l'accord de ses parents et c'était légèrement blessant, mais je me contenta bien sûr d'obéir sagement. Pour la première fois depuis des années j'allais passer la nuit dans un lit confortable avec des draps propres et emmêlé dans un peignoir doux et chaud qui me protégerait de la fraîcheur hivernale bien mieux que le simple drap qui recouvrait le matelas de mon studio.

Je me glissa donc directement dans les draps, soufflant de bonheur à l'odeur de lessive qui s'en échappa lorsque je les souleva, remontant la couverture sur mes épaules une fois parfaitement allongé, ronronnant presque de bonheur. Non seulement j'étais si fatigué que je risquais de sombrer dans le sommeil à tout moment mais en plus je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien et propre depuis des années. Les draps étaient doux, je sortais d'une douche chaude et revigorante et était en plus payé une somme indécente pour ce confort pour lequel j'aurais même sûrement dû payer dans une vie normale. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Et ce fut sur ces pensées pour une fois appréciables et joyeuses que je sombra dans le sommeil, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.


	3. chapitre 3:

Ce fut un doux sentiment de sécurité qui s'empara de moi à mon réveil. Les rayons du soleil reflétaient leurs dorures sur ma peau, réchauffant doucement mon corps alors qu'un cocon doux entourait mon corps, faisant voler autour de moi une odeur fleurie et douce de lessive. Jamais je n'avais eu un réveil aussi délicat, j'étais au chaud, je me sentais propre et reposé. Je papillonna donc doucement des yeux, tournant dans la couverture en poussant un léger gémissement de bonheur, remontant les draps jusqu'à mon épaule en enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller doux et moelleux qui avait accueilli ma nuit. Mais lorsque le cours de mes pensées repris son fil une fois enfin un minimum éveillé, je me souviens rapidement de ce qui avait causé une si bonne nuit. Je me retrouvais dans la chambre d'un homme incroyablement riche dont je ne connaissais que le prénom et qui m'avait fait la demande la plus étrange de toute ma vie. Simplement dormir dans son lit pour en récolter cinq-cents dollars.

J'ouvris donc rapidement les yeux, légèrement ébloui par le soleil qui pénétrait sans mal dans la chambre, tombant directement sur un corps étalé à côté de moi. Mon client, Harry, était assis adossé à son oreiller, lui-même posé contre le mur qui longeait la tête de lit. La couverture lui couvrait tout le bas du corps jusqu'au nombril alors que le reste de son buste apparaissait dénudé sous mes yeux. Sa peau était dorée par le soleil, délicate et sans le moindre défaut, contrastant avec son torse musclé. Ses boucles brunes tombaient sur ses épaules dans un désordre sûrement lié à sa nuit, couvrant sa peau de la même couleur noire que celle qui composait ses nombreux tatouages. Son ordinateur était déposé sur ses genoux alors qu'il tapait dessus à une vitesse incroyable, fronçant des sourcils devant la page qui était ouverte comme si ce qu'il faisait était d'une importance capitale.

-Bonjour, marmonnais-je d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil, attirant directement son attention.

-Ah, tu es réveillé, bonjour Louis, répondit-il simplement en fermant son ordinateur pour le déposer sur sa table de nuit, m'offrant ainsi toute son attention. Bien dormi? M'interrogea t-il comme si la situation n'avait rien d'étrange.

-Parfaitement, avouais-je en étirant doucement mes jambes sous la couverture, fermant les yeux une dernière fois pour profiter de cette sensation.

-J'en suis ravi, souriait-il alors que je sentais une main se frayer un chemin dans ma mèche pour la relever doucement de sur mon front me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris. Harry m'observait avec un simple sourire en coin sur les lèvres, celui-ci même que je connaissais par coeur tant il le laissait apparaître.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de laisser traîner sa main encore quelques secondes près de mon front avant de la retirer pour jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

-Il est dix heures et demi, tu as dormis longtemps, m'informa t-il, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger malgré tout. Tu peux partir maintenant, je viendrais sûrement te rechercher dans la semaine, m'expliqua t-il en se relevant, quittant le lit pour se retrouver simplement en bas de jogging devant moi, s'avançant vers la coiffeuse de la chambre pour y récupérer son portable. Je t'appelles un taxi, précisa t-il, tu habites où?

-Hum, au 17Black, répondis-je maladroitement, espérant qu'il ne me juge pas sur ma réponse, me levant à mon tour pour m'habiller, un peu perturbé de me faire jeter dès mon réveil.

-Parfait, il sera là dans dix minutes, c'est bon pour toi? M'interrogea t-il l'air de rien alors que je peinais pour enfiler son jean incroyablement serré.

Déjà que ses jeans étaient incroyablement slims, il fallait en plus que ses jambes soient bien trois fois plus fines que les miennes. Mes cuisses ne passeront jamais là-dedans, c'est évident. Mais bien sûr il n'y avait aucune chance que je me ridiculise d'avantage à le lui avouer. J'enfilais donc par dessus le pull qu'il m'avait aussi prêté, bien trop grand, m'arrivant jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, parfait. Je remonta le jean au plus haut que je puisse faire, m'assurant de cacher à l'aide du pull qu'il pendait bêtement sur le haut de mes cuisses.

-Oui oui, c'est parfait, bredouillais-je en attrapant la liasse de billet qui m'attendait encore, la gardant fermement enfermée dans mes mains.

Je jeta un regard maladroit partout autour de moi à la recherche de mes chaussures, me rappelant que j'avais très sûrement dû les laisser bêtement dans la salle de bain où je m'étais déshabillé la veille, en profitant pour quitter la pièce tranquillement, content de m'éloigner de cet atmosphère qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais là et ne comprenais encore moins pourquoi il voulait remettre ça dans le semaine comme il venait de me l'annoncer. Je ne chercha pas plus loin, enfilant mes chaussures usées faisant tâche avec ce pull doux et en parfait état, sûrement d'une marque incroyablement chère, tachant de ne pas y penser. J'assumais le fait que je n'avais pas le même mode de vie qu'Harry, j'avais fini par apprendre à ne plus avoir honte de ma condition, alors il n'y avait aucune chance que les mauvaises habitudes reviennent. Je jetai un regard rapide à mon reflet dans le miroir, piteux et à moitié habillé, décidant que ça n'avait aucun   
intérêt, et quitta la pièce, la tête haute, rejoignant la chambre sans un mot.

-Tu es prêt? M'interrogea l'homme en me jaugeant des pieds à la tête me faisant rougir à l'idée qu'il puisse remarquer que mon pantalon n'était même pas boutonné alors qu'il s'était lui-même habillé, tiré à quatre épingles, opinant tout de même de la tête pour lui donner une réponse. Parfait, je vais te raccompagner en bas, m'indiqua t-il en tendant son bras vers moi pour s'emparer de ma main comme il l'avait fait la veille au bar.

Sa main était chaude dans la mienne et bien plus grande, presque aussi intimidante que tout ce qui composait mon client, me faisant encore une fois perdre un peu de mon courage lorsque l'on se retrouva tous les deux silencieux dans la cage de fer qui nous descendis jusqu'au hall d'entrée. J'avais essayé de retirer ma main de la sienne, mal à l'aise avec cette idée et le silence lourd qui nous entourait, recevant comme réponse un regard appuyé de l'homme d'affaire alors qu'il resserrait ses doigts autour des miens. Au moins le message était clair, même si je ne le comprenait pas.

Je retenu de justesse un souffle de soulagement lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent face à nous quelques secondes plus tard, laissant le bouclé nous faire traverser le grand hall tout aussi luxueux que la veille, passant les portes coulissantes de l'entrée pour nous arrêter devant un taxi patiemment garé sur le côté, sur l'espace qui lui était réservé. Harry poursuivit sa course jusqu'à lui, m'ouvrant la portière passager en me faisait signe d'y entrer avant d'indiquer pour moi mon adresse au chauffeur, me jetant un regard incompréhensible qui devait sûrement avoir un sens pour lui.

-J'aimerais que tu évites de coucher avec d'autres hommes d'ici à ce que l'on se revoit, expliqua t-il sans aucune once de gêne devant le chauffeur qui nous écoutait, me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

-C'est mon métier, répondis-je simplement et le plus calmement possible, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mes clients, et ce, peu importe l'image que ça me donne à vos yeux.

-Ce n'est pas pour ton image que je m'inquiètes, mais pour toi, j'estime t'avoir donné assez d'argent pour que tu puisse garder tes fesses à l'abris quelques jours.

-Certes, mais si je déprogramme mes rendez-vous avec mes clients de la semaine je risque de les perdre et j'ai besoin de ce revenu, vous ne serez pas là indéfiniment et je dois assurer mes arrières. Je suis au regret de refuser cette requête, affirmais-je simplement. Vous n'êtes qu'un client comme les autres, ne puis-je m'empêcher de rajouter pour espérer le faire descendre de son pied d'estale imaginaire, vous n'avez aucune légitimité à me demander ce genre de choses, peu importe le prix que vous me payez. Démarrez je vous prie, indiquais-je au chauffeur en fermant moi-même ma porte, coupant court à la conversation. Personne ne pouvait diriger ma vie et décider ce que je ferais ou non de mon temps libre. Encore moins un client.

***

-Concentres-toi un peu Louis, grogna Bob en me voyant trébucher sur la marche menant à la salle alors que je gérais l'ensemble du bar à moi tout seul.

Je payais cher le licenciement de Shawn, en général en début de soirée nous gérions tous les deux l'endroit, lui le bar et moi la salle avant que l'on se retrouve tous les deux derrière le bar lorsque Alizée embauchait vers minuit. Seulement maintenant je devais m'occuper de tout jusqu'à l'arrivée de ma collègue et c'était définitivement mission impossible. Plus encore après la séance éprouvante que je venais de vivre avec mon client du mardi.

Il s'agissait d'un père de famille dont la femme n'acceptait pas les fantasmes et qui passait ses frustrations sur moi, et pour le vivre une fois par semaine, je pouvais témoigner que sa femme avait bien raison de refuser. L'homme était quelqu'un de violent qui réfutait sa nature toute la semaine auprès de sa famille avant de rattraper son retard pendant notre séance. Il adorait le sexe violent et j'en ressortais le plus souvent avec d'impressionnant bleus, mais bien sûr je lui faisais payer un supplément et il était ma plus grande source de revenu, enfin, il l'était avant que je ne devienne le client de ce Harry. Je recevais trente dollars de l'heure avec ce client et sincèrement il pouvait me frapper autant qu'il le voulait pour ce tarif.

-Oui, je fais de mon mieux, grognais-je plus pour moi-même comme réponse à mon patron, déposant les verres demandés devant un groupe de trois hommes plutôt calmes qui commentaient le match de foot qui défilait sur la télévision de la salle. Vous désirez autre chose? Questionnais-je en voyant l'un d'entre eux me fixer trop intensément.

-Non merci ça ira, répondit son ami sans même me jeter un coup d'oeil, gardant le regard fixé sur l'écran devant eux.

Je ne répondis pas, jetant un dernier regard au blond qui avait soulevé un sourcil en continuant à me regarder de la tête aux pieds et disparut derrière le bar pour m'occuper des commandes qui arrivaient à une vitesse folle. Pourquoi le bar était-il si rempli pour un mardi soir? Je n'eus malheureusement pas le loisir de m'arrêter plus longtemps sur la question alors que devant moi se trouvait Shawn, penché nonchalamment sur le bar, un regard assassin gravé sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? Questionnais-je finalement en feignant de ne pas l'avoir reconnu, le traitant comme n'importe quel client, ce qui eut pour don de l'énerver d'avantage.

-Une pipe, réclama t-il ouvertement en déposant sous mes yeux deux billets de vingts dollars.

C'était une très belle somme, en général une simple fellation ne me rapportait que deux dollars. Ce n'était certes pas grand chose mais je ne pouvais décemment pas demander plus, mes clients étaient souvent aussi pauvres que moi.

-Voyons, à ce prix là tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser? Demanda t-il joueur sachant qu'il était en position de pouvoir, il allait remporter la victoire.

Mais ce qu'il semblait oublier était que ma dignité s'était déjà envolée depuis bien longtemps, à ce prix là j'aurais taillé une pipe à n'importe qui, peu importe qu'il soit mon actuel pire ennemi. C'était moi qui me sentait gagnant dans cette histoire, j'allais être grassement payé pour cinq minutes de calvaire.

-Suis-moi, proposais-je directement en sortant de derrière le bar après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil partout autour de moi pour m'assurer que tout le monde avait bien une boisson et que je pouvais me permettre de disparaître cinq minutes.

Je pénétra dans l'arrière salle, ignorant ce qui s'y était passé la veille au soir, montant directement l'escalier qui menait au studio pour faire entrer cet homme chez moi. Quitte à me rabaisser une nouvelle fois plus bas que terre j'aurais au moins apprécié que personne ne nous surprenne, je n'avais pas besoin de spectateur.

-Fais comme chez toi, marmonnais-je en l'invitant à entrer, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris en le voyant déjà la pantalon baissé et l'érection pointée en l'air lorsque je me retourna après avoir fermé la porte.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire et enfouit bien sagement les vingts dollars au fond de ma poche arrière avant de m'approcher de mon ancien collègue. Celui-ci appuya directement sur mes épaules pour me faire m'agenouiller alors qu'il restait debout, juste devant mon matelas. Il attrapa directement mes cheveux entre ses mains pour diriger ma tête, enfouissant son membre au fond de ma gorge dès le premier mouvement, me faisant déjà pousser un hoquet nauséeux. Il resta un long moment dans cette position riant des larmes qui s'était précipitées au bord de mes paupières à force de me retenir de vomir avant qu'il ne commence de grands vas et viens secs et brutaux. Il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de m'y préparer et pilonnait ma gorge sans pause, s'amusant de me voir m'étouffer autour de lui. Il m'empêchait de reculer à l'aide de sa main qui me tenait la tête et me pinça même le nez un moment pour que je ne sois pas en mesure d'aspirer la moindre source d'air. Je me débattais avec force, mettant tous mes sens en éveil à la recherche d'oxygène avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à me relâcher, sûrement lorsque je commençai à devenir bleu. Il ne me laissa qu'à peine une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle avant de me presser une nouvelle fois autour de son membre.

Il enchaîna les vas et viens comme un peu plus tôt pendant une bonne minute bien trop longue avant de venir dans un souffle rauque qui m'empli d'effroi. J'avais depuis un long moment déjà fermé les yeux dans l'espoir de m'évader loin d'ici et fut rapidement obligé d'avaler la semence salée lorsqu'il resta enfoui dans ma gorge même après s'être terminé, m'obligeant à faire durer le moment. Il me laissa ensuite tomber en arrière, me projetant contre le parquet sale de la pièce lorsqu'il eu décidé qu'il en avait eu assez, et quitta la pièce sans un mot ni un regard. Je resta ici un moment, allongé au sol à tousser et pleurer en essayant d'aspirer de l'air sans me faire tousser de nouveau tant ma gorge avait été mise à contribution.

Ma respiration était sifflante lorsque je me releva enfin, tanguant légèrement jusqu'au seul lavabo qui habitait ma chambre, y vomissant directement tout ce que j'avais retenu jusque là, brûlant ma gorge déjà à vif. J'avais l'habitude de la douleur, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on forçait mes mouvements durant une fellation et que l'on me conduisait jusqu'à la nausée. Mais cette fois était différent, le but de Shawn n'avait pas été de prendre du plaisir mais de me faire du mal, et uniquement me faire du mal. Je me sentais humilié, bafoué et malade. Je détestais cette sensation.

Malgré tout je ne me laissai pas abattre plus longtemps et ouvrit le robinet pour nettoyer mes petites affaires avant de me rincer la bouche et de boire plusieurs gorgées de l'eau au goût de calcaire avant de sortir les deux billets de ma poche. Au moins j'aurais bien mérité ma paye, pensais-je moqueusement envers moi-même, me dirigeant vers ma table de nuit à la recherche de l'enveloppe dans laquelle je déposais chacune de mes rentrées d'argent, autant mon salaire du bar que l'argent de mes clients.

Et je pense n'avoir jamais autant touché le fond que lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur cet endroit, vide, sans la moindre trace d'enveloppe. Je savais qu'elle était là, je n'avais aucun autre meuble dans cette pièce et cette enveloppe restait toujours ici, elle ne quittait jamais ma table de nuit. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où elle pouvait être en ce moment même, entre les mains de Shawn. Cette immonde pourriture avait profité de me bousiller la gorge pour récupérer toutes mes économies sous mes yeux fermés sans même que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte.

En deux secondes seulement je me ruais vers les escaliers, descendant ces derniers à une vitesse imprenable, traversant le bar comme une fusée avant d'apparaître dans la rue. Je voulais hurler le prénom de mon ancien collègue mais ma gorge abîmée ne sembla pas de cet accord, rendant mon hurlement aussi misérable qu'un gémissement étouffé alors que je détalais comme un lapin à travers les rues sans même savoir par où était passé Shawn.

Les larmes me brouillaient la vue alors que je réalisais que je n'avais plus pour vivre que les vingts dollars de cette pire pipe de ma vie et qu'il se faisait la belle avec mon argent durement gagné depuis des mois, et plus encore, les cinq-cents dollars que j'avais réussi à me faire la veille. Je n'allais pas pouvoir payer mon loyer ce mois ci, je n'aurais même pas de quoi m'acheter à manger et plus encore, Shawn, lui, va se payer une vie de rêve dans les jours qui viennent entièrement sur mon dos en se moquant de la façon dont il m'avait trop démolit pour que je réalise ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

C'était trop, je n'en pouvais plus.

Et ce fut sur cette pensée que j'arrêtais de courir bêtement, bien conscient que je ne le rattraperait plus, et surtout que ma tête me tournait trop après tous ses événements pour que je sois en état de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus. Je me laissai donc tomber au sol, entendant mon prénom résonner derrière moi à travers la rue alors que mes larmes retenues dévalaient mon visage. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter un destin comme celui-ci? J'avais du être la pire des merdes dans une autre vie pour que dieu décide de me punir ainsi.

-Louis? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Questionna une voix grave que je reconnu facilement et qui me fit presque lever les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais surtout pas besoin de lui maintenant.

-Lâchez-moi, grognais-je pour cacher mes larmes honteuses.

-J'ai vu ton collègue que j'ai fait renvoyer sortir de la même porte que la dernière fois, révéla t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'as fait mais je refuses de te voir dans un tel état, je te jures que je vais tout faire pour lui faire payer, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Pourquoi? Hurlais-je malgré moi. Pourquoi vous feriez ça, répétais-je d'une voix dure. Vous ne savez rien de moi, rien de lui, vous vous êtes seulement mit en tête d'user de votre argent dans une oeuvre de charité pour combler votre égo mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, laissez moi tranquille maintenant.

-Non.

-Pardon? Commença non? Je suis tout de même encore en droit de décider qui je veux dans ma vie ou non. Et je ne vous veux plus dans mes pattes.

-Et bien moi aussi j'en ai le droit, et tu vas devoir t'habituer à ma présence car je ne comptes pas partir. Maintenant arrêtes de crier et reprends ton souffle, tu es tout blanc, ordonna t-il en attrapant mes épaules.

Il me redressa afin que je ne sois plus plié en deux, la tête dans mes genoux, permettant à mon souffle de passer plus facilement, ce que je n'avouerais même pas sous la contrainte. Il étendit mes jambes et s'asseya derrière moi avant de me faire tomber en arrière très légèrement pour m'adosser à son torse. La position eu pour mérite de me faciliter la respiration et de détendre tous mes muscles, m'aidant à me calmer doucement. J'essayais d'ignorer le corps du presque inconnu derrière moi avec qui j'avais partagé une nuit calme pour me concentrer sur moi et mon état, ce qui malheureusement n'était pas si facile. L'homme chuchotais des propos rassurants en caressant doucement mon bras, du bout de l'index comme s'il avait peur de me brusquer, puis m'aida à me relever quand je fus en état, un peu plus calme.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda l'homme en fixant mon visage, fronçant des sourcils devant mes larmes séchées.

-Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, grognais-je en reprenant ma marche vers le 17black.

-Je dirais plutôt que tu t'es fait avoir avec des bleues, grogna t-il en attrapant mon bras pour le tendre vers lui, jetant un regard mauvais aux ecchymoses que m'avait laissé mon client d'un peu plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas Shawn ça, expliquais-je simplement, ce qui bien évidemment ne calma pas mon interlocuteur.

-Et bah voyons, c'est rassurant.

-Arrêtez, commençais-je en faisant une pause dans ma marche pour rejoindre le café afin de me tourner vers lui. À vrai dire là je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur d'entendre les serments d'un inconnu, je vous assures que ce n'est absolument pas le moment.

-Tu as raison, souffla t-il simplement, me faisant presque sourire d'avoir enfin eu le dernier mot sur cet homme qui ne semblait pas du genre à se laisser faire. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en état de travailler.

-En effet mais maintenant que mon collègue s'est fait renvoyé je dois m'occuper de tout tout seul, alors autant dire que je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter le travail, je ne devrais d'ailleurs même pas être là, soufflais-je en accélérant le pas, ignorant mon tout nouveau mal de crâne avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement.

-Tu m'en veux? Demanda t-il directement comme frappé par les mots que je venais de prononcer.

-Non, je ne pourrais pas vous en vouloir pour ça mais encore une fois, je ne vous comprends pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez décidé de faire ça pour moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez décidé de me faire passer la nuit chez vous sans me toucher, ni pourquoi vous revenez tous les soirs au bar. Je ne vous comprends pas et j'aimerais que vous me laissiez respirer. Je ne vous ai rien demandé moi alors laissez-moi vivre comme je l'entends.

-Bien, répondit-il simplement.

-Bien?

-Bien.

J'haussais simplement des épaules, ne répondant plus, bien content qu'il ai comprit le message et me rendit au bar où plusieurs clients me hélaient méchamment, mécontents de mon absence prolongée. Je fis en sorte de ne pas laisser voir ma surprise lorsque ce fameux Harry s'asseya au bar près de moi, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait jusque là. Je ne lui lança aucun regard au début, servant rapidement tous les clients qui réclamaient méchamment leurs commandes avant de me tourner vers lui.

-Un scotch? Questionnais-je directement, plantant mon regard dans le sien, vert et intense.

-S'il te plait, répondit-il sans me lâcher du regard de sa voix bien trop grave me faisant même me demander s'il ne l'avait pas accentuée exprès. Mais bien sûr il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Je me contenta d'hocher de la tête sans répondre, préparant sa commande sous les acclamations des clients lorsque l'équipe que tout le monde soutenait marqua un but, me faisant presque sourire. L'ambiance était bonne pour une fois, on en oublierait presque l'enfer que représente cet endroit pour moi.

-On m'a dit que Shawn était passé? Questionna Bob dans mon dos, d'une voix qui signifiait bien que j'allais avoir des ennuis.

-En effet.

-Et tu as jugé intelligent de quitter le bar sans personne pour s'en occuper dans le seul but d'aller lui tailler une pipe? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre deux secondes? Demanda t-il dans un ton grave et fort qui attira l'attention de plusieurs clients, me faisant légèrement rougir de honte.

Bien sûr que tout le monde savait que j'étais une pute, après tout, mon patron s'amusait à proposer mes services à chaque client qui passait les portes de ce bar, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'appréciais que tout le monde entende parler de mes exploits.

-C'était stupide, je ne le referais pas Bob, assurais-je avant d'enfin me tourner vers lui après avoir tendu son verre à Harry qui avait tous les muscles du visage incroyablement tendus alors qu'il assassinait mon patron du regard. Je suis désolé, marmonnais-je en le fixant dans les yeux pour essayer de bien faire passer le message.

-Ça ira pour cette fois, souffla t-il comme si ça n'avait finalement pas eu tant d'importance. Tu te feras pardonner tout à l'heure, ajouta t-il simplement en tournant les talons pour aller discuter dans le fond de la salle avec quelques habitués.

-Moi aussi je pense que tu ferais mieux de venir t'excuser auprès de moi tout à l'heure, à cause de tes conneries j'ai quand même attendu cinq minutes pour mon verre, m'interpella une voix inconnue non loin.

-J'avoue, une petite pipe serait la moindre des choses, ajouta une seconde alors que tout le monde me jugeait d'un regard amusé, se moquant ouvertement de moi.

-Le premier qui le touche contre sa volonté aura affaire à moi, grogna la voix du brun bouclé sur ma droite, lançant un regard noir à tous ceux qui venaient de parler.

Et je reconnais que dans ses habits hors de prix et son corps incroyablement grand et musclé il inquiétait assez. Je n'aurais pas aimé me frotter à lui, et tout le monde semblait d'accord avec cette idée puisqu'un silence pesant suivit sa réflexion.

Finalement ce dernier se leva de sa place et quitta le bar sans un mot, déposant seulement un billet de vingt dollars sur le bar pour payer son verre qui n'en valait que cinq, me faisant lever les yeux à la façon dont il ne prêtait aucun intérêt à la manière dont il dépensait son argent.

Je ne m'en formalisai pas et me contentai de me concentrer sur mon travail, naviguant entre la salle et le bar jusqu'à ce qu'Alizée arrive pour prendre la relève, me laissant m'occuper du bar jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Le temps passa à une vitesse folle entre les nombreux clients venus pour fêter notre victoire au match de foot ainsi que ma pause durement méritée passée à "me faire pardonner" par Bob, retournant au travail sans avoir eu le temps de souffler un seul instant malgré tout ce qui m'était tombé dessus en début de soirée. Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment j'avais réussi à tenir toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit, mais une fois quatre heures du matin arrivé et la fermeture du bar je souffla de bonheur, absolument ravi de pouvoir me faufiler dans ma chambre et relâcher toutes les larmes de mon corps que je retenais depuis des heures maintenant. J'avais envie de hurler et de frapper tout ce qui me passerait sous les mains pour évacuer la pression.

Ce fut donc dans un soupir de bonheur que je me débarrassai du tablier de l'établissement en me dirigeant vers la porte pour fermer le bâtiment, lâchant un petit cri de surprise en y trouvant mon client, Harry, adossé, attendant visiblement patiemment que je le rejoigne.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là? Ronchonnait-je en sortant de l'enseigne, refermant la porte derrière moi.

-J'aimerais te ramener chez moi, souffla t-il simplement en faisant un signe vers sa voiture qui nous attendait un peu plus loin, un chauffeur derrière le volant, me faisant lever fort les yeux au ciel, il n'était même pas foutu de conduire sa voiture. Ce sera payé bien sûr, ajouta t-il devant mon air exaspéré.

Et bien évidemment, je n'avais aucun moyen de refuser, je n'avais même plus un centime en poche, je ne serais pas contre une nouvelle paye de cinq-cents dollars.

-Laisses-moi juste récupérer des affaires cette fois, chuchotais-je en tournant les talons.

-À vrai dire je ne préférerais pas, chuchota t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui eu le don de me faire perdre mes moyens. Je préfère te voir dans mes vêtements, assuma t-il sans une once de gêne.

De toute façon j'avais essuyé tout un tas de fantasmes incompréhensibles, plus rien ne pouvait me surprendre. Mais cette fois ci ça posait un problème, je ne pouvais pas sortir de chez lui à chaque fois avec un pantalon que je ne peux pas fermer sur les fesses.

-À vrai dire, tu dois savoir que ton jean de ce matin était trop étroit pour moi, expliquais-je en tâchant de ne pas rougir devant l'information que je dévoilais. Je n'ai pas réussi à le fermer.

-Oh, déclara t-il seulement, baissant son regard sur mon corps comme si il découvrait pour la première fois mes cuisses trop larges et la courbe de mes fesses.

Et pour la première depuis bien longtemps je me suis senti gêné par mon corps, comme si le fait qu'il me trouve trop gras pouvait avoir un intérêt pour moi.

-Tu aurais du me le dire. Dans ce cas, laisses-moi t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, questionna t-il doucement comme s'il avait peur que je refuses. Seulement il semblait avoir oublié qu'il parlait à une pute, bien sûr que j'allais accepter des vêtements neufs, peu importe ce qu'il pourra choisir pour moi.

-C'est une idée qui me plaît, souriais-je au mieux que je pu malgré mon humeur massacrante, avançant vers la voiture qui nous attendait.

Mon client se pressa pour m'ouvrir la porte alors que je me glissais sur les sièges de cuir noir, saluant le chauffeur en face de moi qui me répondit dans un sourire contagieux.

-Fred, conduis nous à la maison s'il te plaît, je te présentes Louis, tu seras amené à le croiser souvent à partir de maintenant.

-Enchanté monsieur, répondit rapidement l'employé, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

Jamais personne ne m'avait témoigné autant de respect en une seule phrase. À vrai dire il me semble que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'appelait monsieur, c'était agréable.

-Moi de même, répondis-je poliment avant de laisser ma tête se poser contre la fenêtre fraîche de la voiture. À vrai dire, je pense n'avoir jamais été autant épuisé que ce soit moralement ou physiquement. J'avais sans aucun doute atteint mes limites.


	4. chapitre 4:

Je me sentis soulevé dans mon sommeil, déplacé contre mon gré, me faisant ronchonner. Je me remis peu à peu à distinguer les bruits autour de moi alors que je réalisais que quelqu'un me portait, me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux fatigués et paniqués. Je reconnu directement le hall d'entrée luxueux de l'hôtel de mon client aux cheveux bouclés, celui-ci même qui me tenait entre ses bras comme si de rien était.

-Hey, lâchez-moi, je peux marcher, grognais-je en me débattant, ne recevant en réponse que la sensation de ses bras forçant leur étreinte autour de moi pour me maintenir bien en place.

-Je paye, c'est moi qui décide, assura t-il en pressant comme il pu le bouton de l'ascenseur, attendant qu'il arrive alors que nous nous donnions en spectacle devant tous les bourges de l'établissement, heureusement que l'heure tardive de la nuit faisait que peu de gens étaient présents. Se trouvaient devant nous seulement les hôtesses d'accueil et quelques résidents du bâtiment qui rentraient d'une soirée visiblement agitée, ne perdant pas pour autant de leur grande grâce.

Je sentis doucement la gêne se mettre à couler dans mes veines lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière nous, nous laissant seul Harry et moi dans une position qui me mettait effroyablement mal à l'aise. Ma tempe reposait contre son épaule gauche alors qu'il avait déposé ses bras sous mes genoux, et l'une dans le haut de mon dos. Son visage était stricte, presque dur alors qu'il n'affichait aucune réelle émotion. Ses cheveux caressaient sans le vouloir le haut de mon front alors que je tripotais maladroitement mes doigts entre eux.

-J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé ce soir avec ton collègue, avoua t-il d'un voix sûre de lui, avançant dans la suite lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent face à lui.

-Pourquoi cela? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de questionner. Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas comment ça peut avoir un intérêt pour vous.

-Parce que tu m'intéresses toi, il en va donc de même avec tout ce qui t'arrives, répliqua t-il simplement en s'avançant assez dans la suite pour rejoindre l'espace chambre, me déposant sur les draps de soie blancs, déjà la tête sur l'oreiller, presque près à passer la nuit.

Il s'asseya près de moi, juste à côté de mes chevilles sous mon regard ébahi lorsqu'il commença à défaire les lacets de mes vans déchirées et déteintes.

-Je peux le faire, me dépêchais-je de proposer en me redressant pour m'occuper moi-même de me déchausser, recevant un regard intransigeant de l'homme d'affaire.

-Je ne préfère pas, répondit-il simplement, rallonges-toi. Et maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'explique, tu le veux bien? Questionna t-il en passant déjà la première chaussure hors de mon pied.

-Vous m'expliquerez pourquoi je suis là? Demandais-je en profitant de la situation, ce qui fit sourire en coin mon client.

-Je pense oui, conclut-il sans réellement promettre quoi que ce soit, déposant mes deux chaussures au sol après les avoir retirées. Il se releva pour aller fouiller dans la partie dressing de la chambre, en sortant un de ses pulls incroyablement large et un bas de jogging alors que je commençais mon histoire.

-Shawn est venu au bar tout à l'heure, juste avant que vous arriviez. Il m'a réclamé, hum, une prestation.

-Une fellation, d'après ce que j'ai compris, se sentit obligé de préciser mon client, me faisant rougir alors qu'il attrapait les bords de mon tee-shirt pour le soulever au dessus de ma tête.

Il se recula le temps de récupérer son pull, me lançant un regard avant de couler ses yeux vers mon torse nu qu'il analysa en silence, décidant finalement de passer le fameux vêtement au dessus de ma tête pour me l'enfiler.

-Oui, une fellation, rectifiais-je, il a payé assez cher et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de refuser cet argent, j'en avais besoin. Soufflais-je alors que l'homme s'occupait de déboutonner mon jean.

Étonnamment il me fixait moi, dans les yeux, écoutant mon histoire sans réellement prêter d'attention à ce qu'il faisait. Pour la première fois un homme me touchait, me déshabillais, sans avoir d'arrières pensées, il semblait sincèrement vouloir simplement prendre soin de moi. Et je crois que la sensation de réconfort que ça fit naître dans mon corps fut une découverte inédite pour moi que j'espérais revivre bien plus souvent.

Je le laissa baisser mon pantalon, le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes, frôlant ma peau de ses grandes mains sans réellement me toucher, faisant naître une lignée de frissons le long de mon dos, peu habitué à la douceur. En général les hommes me retiraient mon pantalon d'un coup sec, sans se soucier du vêtement ou de mon bien être, ne pensant qu'à leur propre plaisir. Pour une fois c'était comme si mon bonheur était la seule chose qui importait, bien que je soit pourtant payé pour être ici. C'était surprenant.

-Ça s'est très mal passé, continuais-je après un petit silence alors que l'homme me faisait enfiler son bas de jogging. Il a été violent et agressif, je ne voyais plus rien et ne contrôlais rien, il en a profité pour voler l'enveloppe dans laquelle je mets tout mon argent. Je ne m'en suis absolument pas rendu compte sur le coup, j'étais assez occupé, grognais-je légèrement. Et quand il est partit je suis resté un moment à essayer de, hum, me remettre, je n'arrivais plus à respirer et j'ai du vomir avant de pouvoir reprendre mes esprits, c'est là que j'ai réalisé ce qu'il avait fait mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Je voyais pour la première fois le masque neutre de mon client s'effacer de sur son visage alors qu'il fronça légèrement les sourcils, remontant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je suis désolé, souffla t-il en soupirant. Tu n'as rien pu garder?

-Les vingts dollars qu'il a payé pour sa pipe, il a au moins eu la décence de ne pas les récupérer de dans ma poche, pouffais-je me moquant de moi-même.

-Tu avais beaucoup d'argent?

-Pas tant que ça, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à avoir de quoi économiser mais j'avais réussi à mettre deux cents dollars de côté qui devaient m'aider à trouver un autre logement que mon studio au 17Black, ça et les cinq-cents dollars que vous m'avez donné lundi, pouffais-je en réalisant qu'en une nuit je m'étais fais deux fois plus d'argent que ce que j'avais économisé en un an.

-Je vois, souffla t-il en se déplaçant pour s'asseoir plus correctement sur le lit. Et ces bleus, ils viennent d'où?

-Mon client du mardi, il paye un supplément pour ça, je sais ce que je fais, me sentis-je obligé de rajouter.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne en pitié, pas sur ça en tout cas, je l'avais choisi.

-Tu le laisse te frapper? Demanda t-il sincèrement surpris.

-C'est mon métier, grognais-je en appréciant que très peu la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Si je veux pouvoir manger et ne pas vivre dans la rue je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser ce genre de demande. Ma vie n'est pas rose, je ne vis pas dans une suite luxueuse de l'hôtel le plus prisé de la ville, il m'arrive de ne pas manger une journée entière, de passer des nuits blanches à jongler entre le bar et mes clients, c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans mon monde, et je ne veux pas de pitié.

-Je, commença t-il s'apprêtant sûrement à dire qu'il ne me prenait pas en pitié avant de se rétracter. Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait. Ne me prends pas comme ton ennemi à cause de mon argent, je ne veux pas que ça crée un fossé entre nous.

-On ne vit pas dans le même monde, fut la seule chose que je réussi à dire.

-Je le conçois, mais je comprends aussi combien tu es courageux. Je ne te regardes pas de haut, je vois seulement un homme qui se bat pour survivre avec une force et une rage de vaincre incroyable. Ne soyons pas ennemi, répètes t-il.

-C'est assez difficile de vous faire confiance alors que je ne vous comprends absolument pas, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous me payez pour venir ici alors que vous ne faites rien d'autre que dormir à côté de moi.

-Commence déjà par me tutoyer, chuchota t-il en se levant pour venir prendre sa propre place dans le lit, restant malgré tout assis. Je suis le propriétaire de cet hôtel, Harry Styles, tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler de Styles Industrie ?

-Qui n'en a pas entendu parler, répondis-je simplement en réalisant petit à petit l'ampleur de la richesse de l'homme face à moi.

-Et bien, c'est mon père qui en tient les rênes, je suis censé prendre sa relève mais il ne me fait pas confiance, je ne suis pas assez mature selon mes parents. Ils m'ont mit à la tête de cet hôtel pour jauger ma façon de diriger mais ça ne semble pas leur suffire. Je dois avoir l'air sûr de moi avec des plans fixes pour l'avenir et une vie qui prend forme. C'est pour ça que tu es là, expliqua t-il rapidement. J'ai eu rapidement l'idée de trouver une prostituée et après deux ou trois questions j'ai été aiguillé vers le 17Black, plus précisément vers toi. Mon but était de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait se faire passer pour mon fiancé, je ne pouvais pas demander ça à n'importe qui et me servir de mon argent pour arriver à mes fins semblait être une assez bonne solution. Tout était déjà préconçu dans ma tête, je devais venir au bar, observer de loin pour voir si tu collais au rôle que je devais t'attribuer et te prendre à part pour t'exposer mon plan. Je t'aurais proposé un contrat très simple, on m'avait dit que tu accepterais tout pour pas grand chose, le plan parfait. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas pu, commença t-il en attisant ma curiosité. Tu dégages quelque chose de fort Louis, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi j'ai réalisé que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. À vrai dire tu as les yeux les plus purs et expressifs que je n'ai jamais vu, j'ai l'impression qu'en un regard tu m'as partagé ton histoire, et dès lors je ne pouvais plus oublier. Ça m'a tout de suite impressionné, j'ai eu l'impression de te connaitre et de partager tes peines, j'ai tout de suite voulu faire quelque chose pour toi. Je sais que ce que je te dis n'a aucun sens, je ne suis qu'un client parmi d'autre mais je ne pouvais plus te laisser seul dans ce bar et reprendre ma vie comme si je n'avais jamais croisé ton regard perdu et solitaire. Je ne voulais plus te laisser alors j'ai oublié tous mes plans de faux fiancé et je suis revenu chaque jour de la semaine. Juste pour recroiser ce regard. Je t'ai observer servir ces hommes qui te regardait comme un vulgaire bout de viande sans jamais baisser la tête, j'ai admiré ta force qui contrastait avec tout ce que ton regard hurlait au monde, de la lassitude et du désespoir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je t'ai simplement ramené chez moi, parce que je préfère te savoir là, en sécurité que n'importe où. Et je ne me comprends pas non plus Louis à vrai dire, alors j'aurais du mal à te l'expliquer.

-C'est, commençais-je avant de m'arrêter à la recherche du parfait adjectif, et définitivement je n'en avais aucune idée.

Cet homme qui m'avait toujours donné l'impression d'être dur et froid avait en fait simplement voulu m'aider? C'était étrange, non seulement parce que je ne lui avait rien demandé et parce que personne ne m'avait jamais aidé de toute ma vie, mais aussi parce que cette idée ne m'enchantait pas tant que ça. J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait tout cela simplement par pitié, comme son oeuvre de charité de l'année qui le ferait se sentir bien.

-Ouais, termina t-il dans un souffle bien conscient lui-même que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Peu importe, tu es fatigué, trancha t-il, dors Louis.

Je l'observa quelques secondes les yeux bêtement ouverts mécontent de son changement d'attitude direct, le regardant se diriger vers le dressing à son tour.

-Écoutes, juste, ne te poses pas de questions, tu seras payé pour tout le temps que tu passes avec moi et je ne te demanderais jamais quoi que ce soit de l'ordre sexuel, tu es gagnant dans l'histoire, insista t-il.

-Sans doute mais je ne vois pas ce que toi tu y gagnes.

-Tu me sors de ma solitude aussi, souriait-il, disons que c'est comme un échange de bon procédé. Ça fait du bien d'avoir la présence de quelqu'un de temps en temps, quelqu'un qui n'a rien contre mon obsession du contrôle.

-Ouais, j'ai cru remarquer que tu étais du genre à donner des ordres, riais-je doucement.

-En effet, personne n'apprécie ça en général.

-Mais comme tu me payes je suis obligé d'écouter tes ordres et de ne pas contester, terminais-je.

-C'est un peu ça, et puis, j'y gagne peut-être aussi un faux fiancé pour mes parents, si tu l'accepte bien sûr, mais nous verrons tout ça demain, je t'ai dit de dormir Louis, je ne veux pas que tu sois fatigué, réclama t-il en attrapant dans son dressing une tenue pour la nuit.

Je me glissa sagement sous les draps, décidant de ne pas répondre, sachant que c'était ce qu'il attendait de moi, essayant d'ignorer à quel point la situation était étrange. Harry avait raison, j'y trouvais mon compte, je passais mes nuits dans le lit le plus confortable que je n'avais jamais essayé, bien au chaud, et j'étais grassement payé pour ça. J'allais seulement attendre de voir ce qui se passe au jour le jour et ne pas me poser de questions.

Je ferma doucement les yeux en fondant sous les draps dans un soupir de confort, laissant mon client se changer dans mon dos dans un silence complet alors que déjà mon corps devenait cotonneux et emporté par le sommeil qui avait déjà essayé de me prendre un peu plus tôt. Les draps se soulevèrent rapidement à côté de moi alors qu'un corps se glissa sur le matelas, près du mien. La première fois que j'avais dormi chez Harry je m'étais assoupi avant son retour et n'avais pas assisté à ce moment, mais maintenant que j'étais éveillé et que j'avais conscience de son corps près du mien, essayant de trouver le sommeil à quelques centimètres de moi, je réalisais que je n'avais jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi intime. J'avais déjà donné tout ce que j'avais à donner sur le plan sexuel à plus d'homme que je ne pourrais l'assumer, mais je n'avais jamais partagé un moment aussi simple. C'était presque plus intimidant encore. Je savais offrir mon corps, donner du plaisir, mais la douceur d'un moment partagé sans arrières pensées était définitivement une sensation que je n'avais jamais connue. La chose était sûrement totalement normale pour mon client à côté de moi mais de mon côté je n'avais jamais dormi avec personne, même pas avec mes clients. C'était la première fois que je partageais mon lit pour la nuit avec une personne et je trouvais ça effroyablement intimidant.

***

Une nouvelle fois, le réveil fut doux et réellement agréable. Je tournais et retournais dans le lit, fermant calmement les yeux en m'enroulant dans la couverture douce et chaude, bien conscient d'être seul dans le lit de mon client. Je devinais sans mal où il pouvait être en entendant les bruits de couverts qui s'entrechoquent un peu plus loin alors qu'il devait être entrain de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine un peu plus loin. Je me remémorais sans mal la façon dont je m'étais fait expédié dès mon réveil la dernière fois, décidant de prendre tout mon temps avant de me lever, profitant de mes derniers instants de calme dans un endroit confortable, pas sûr de pouvoir y remettre les pieds de si tôt.

Je roula une nouvelle fois sur moi-même, terminant ma course dans l'oreiller de mon voisin, essayant d'ignorer l'odeur musquée, mélange de vanille et de chaleur, comme l'odeur délicate qui embaume la pièce après un feu de cheminé en plein hiver. Quelque chose de fort et rassurant à la fois, comme une couverture molletonnée pendant une longue nuit froide.

Je n'eu cependant pas l'occasion de profiter encore de ces quelques minutes de calme supplémentaires puisque je perçu, malgré mes yeux durement fermés, la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement, embaument la pièce d'une douce odeur de pâtisserie qui me mit directement l'eau à la bouche, mais bien sur la présence de mon client dans la pièce m'empêchais de montrer que j'étais réveillé pour filer en cuisine et manger tout ce qui y traîne. Non seulement il me mettait mal à l'aise et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir la force de faire face à son regard perçant dès le matin, ni de me faire chasser de chez lui au réveil. Alors je rassemblais en moi tous mes talents d'acteurs pour tâcher de feindre le véritable sommeil, sentant le corps de l'homme se rapprocher de moi dans un léger pouffement, sûrement lié à ma position, étalé au milieu du lit, roulé dans la couette comme un sushi.

Le matelas s'abaissait doucement près de ma tête, me faisant comprendre qu'il s'y était assis, faisant redoubler les battements de mon coeur qui tachait pourtant d'être calme pour simuler le sommeil. Je sentis directement sa main se déposer dans mes cheveux, remontant ma mèche de sur mon front dans une infinie douceur alors que mon nom était chuchoté, plus près de mon oreille que je ne m'y étais attendu, me faisant presque sursauter. Cependant je me contentai d'ouvrir les yeux doucement, calmement, mimant le réveil, faisant directement face à un léger sourire qui n'avait en fait rien d'inquiétant.

-Désolé de te réveiller, murmura t-il pour ne pas me brusquer, j'ai préparé le déjeuner, ça va refroidir, explique t-il, me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

Il n'était en fait pas entrain de manger tout seul dans son coin mais de nous préparer un petit déjeuner pour deux? Je me sentit sourire bêtement en le voyant se relever, m'étirant, encore perdu dans les draps blancs avant de m'asseoir dans le lit.

-Tu ne me mets pas dehors cette fois? demandais-je joueur.

-Non, je combat mes travers.

-Travers? Questionnais-je directement, dis-moi que tu n'es pas un psychopathe.

-Non, se moqua t-il gentiment, seulement je n'aime pas me montrer faible, je n'aime pas montrer que j'ai besoin d'une présence. La nuit c'est toujours plus facile, c'est une autre atmosphère, tout est différent, moins formel, tout semble autorisé. Alors je me laisse aller, je demande à un inconnu de passer la nuit dans mon lit en échange de quelques dollars pour ne pas avoir à dormir une nouvelle fois dans un lit vide. Mais la journée c'est différent, on est à découvert, à la lumière du jour, je ne peux pas me laisser aller à ce genre de faiblesses.

-Ce n'est pas une faiblesse que de ne pas vouloir être seul, peu de personne aiment la solitude, soufflais-je simplement.

-Peu importe, conclut-il, tu viens déjeuner? Questionna t-il me faisant presque sourire devant son changement de sujet très peu discret.

-Humhm, fredonnais-je en tirant rapidement la couette loin de moi.

Je jeta un regard en biais à mon client qui reliait ses cheveux dans un chignon affreusement sexy, laissant malgré lui dépasser des petites mèches près de son visage. Je ne fis aucun commentaire et me releva sur mes deux jambes cotonneuses d'après un si long sommeil, boitillant vers la porte de la chambre, suivant le grand brun jusqu'à la cuisine où nous attendait une table parfaitement dressée. Il y avait deux couverts, l'un seulement composé d'un bol, le deuxième avec tout un tas de porcelaine inutile, assiette, bol, tasse et verre, comme si il avait eu peur que je manque de quelque chose. Si il savait que le petit-déjeuner est déjà un luxe que je ne me permet jamais, il m'aurait servit un biscuit rassit et ça m'aurait bien suffit.

-Tu bois quoi? Me demanda t-il en ouvrant en grand son frigo en inox.

-Du lait, marmonnais-je un peu mal à l'aise devant son visage étonné, et, si tu aurais du chocolat en poudre?

-Tu as quel âge déjà Louis rappelles-moi? Sourit-il amusé en se dirigeant malgré tout vers un placard tellement en hauteur qu'il devait même sûrement jamais aller y chercher quoi que ce soit. Il vérifia la date du produit, confirmant mes pensées, et le déposa devant moi alors que je ronchonnais encore, refusant de répondre à sa question. Je te chauffe ton lait j'imagine?

-Erm non, je le prend froid, soufflais-je passant encore plus pour un extra-terrestre devant mon client qui se contenta d'hausser des épaules en souriant, déposant simplement les affaires que j'avais réclamé en face de moi, m'intimant de me servir alors qu'il se faisait chauffer de l'eau, sûrement pour un thé.

-J'aimerais qu'on discute, expliqua t-il rapidement d'une voix sérieuse qui ne laissa nulle doute sur l'importance de la conversation qui allait arriver.

Il ne rajouta rien, bien conscient que malgré mon manque de réponse je l'avais parfaitement entendu, le laissant seulement finir sa boisson avant qu'il ne prenne place à table. Il laissa tomber son sachet de thé dans sa tasse, sortant un croissant tout frais d'un sac sûrement venu de la boulangerie du coin, me faisant sourire, je n'avais jamais mangé de pâtisserie de la boulangerie et pourtant j'en avais tant entendu du bien, j'étais déjà pressé de croquer dedans.

-J'aimerais que tu te fasses passer pour mon fiancé Louis, lâcha t-il finalement alors que je retirais vivement mes yeux des douceurs devant moi pour les reposer sur Harry.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me pose la question, il m'en avait parlé hier, c'était pour cela qu'il était venu au 17Black la première fois, je savais bien que le sujet allait venir. Mais l'air sérieux et un peu torturé qu'il a prit me donnait l'impression que j'avais légèrement sous-estimé la chose.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, assurais-je pour le rassurer.

Ça sera l'argent le plus facile que je ne me serais jamais fait, comment pouvait-il imaginer que j'allais refuser.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça Louis, souffla t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux pourtant attachés, il faut que ce soit authentique Louis, je ne te forces à rien, mais la personne qui se fera passer pour mon fiancé devra vivre ici, mon père passe chez moi à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, tu devras être là, tu devras m'accompagner aux soirées de l'entreprise, aux repas chez mes parents, m'accompagner manger pour quelques pauses déjeuner, il faut que tu sois super présent, ce n'est pas rien Louis.

-Vivre ici? Questionnais-je perdu, c'est pas un peu excessif?

-Je ne laisse rien au hasard, je veux pouvoir m'assurer que le mensonge ne soit jamais dévoilé. Je ne te demande pas de me donner de réponse maintenant Louis, je sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile. Saches juste que tu n'auras plus à payer ton loyer et qu'ici tu serais nourri logé et blanchi, je te payerais tout ce dont tu as besoin, vêtements, téléphone, absolument tout, et bien sûr je te rémunérerais. On peut dire, cinquante dollars par jour, ça me semble judicieux.

-C'est beaucoup, soufflais-je pensif, mais je ne sais pas, je veux dire, je perdrais mon studio et mon travail au bar si je dois assister à tous ces repas, Bob n'acceptera pas que j'ai plusieurs jours d'absence, c'est pas rassurant. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas la garantie que tu ne me jettes pas à la rue du jour au lendemain et je me retrouverais dans un bien pire état que je le suis déjà, sans logement ni travail.

-Si ça peut te rassurer je peux toujours rédiger un contrat qui te mettrais à l'abri, je sais bien que ma parole ne vaut rien quand tu dois prendre une telle décision, mais je ne serais jamais capable de te faire une chose pareil Louis, jamais, assura t-il en fixant fermement ses yeux aux miens comme pour donner plus de cachet à ses mots.

-Tu dis ça maintenant mais tu ne me connais pas, on ne se connait pas, comment on peut s'assurer que l'on arrivera à s'entendre en vivant ensemble, sous la pression. Si tu es vraiment énervé tu peux me mettre dehors sans même réaliser ce que tu fais.

-Alors laisses-moi faire un contrat, tu seras protégé Louis.

-Je vais y réfléchir, tempérais-je en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

-Bien sûr, c'est normal prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, je dois y aller, expliqua t-il en se relevant de table, j'ai une réunion importante que je ne peux pas louper, finis de déjeuner, restes là autant que tu veux et prends le temps de réfléchir, assura t-il avant de se diriger vers la chambre sûrement pour finir de se préparer, me laissant seul avec mon petit-déjeuner et mes pensées.

Il enfila un costume rapidement, attachant plus sérieusement ses cheveux avant de revenir vers moi, il me jeta un regard étrange, comme hésitant, avant qu'il ne se décide à se rapprocher. Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur mon front faisant paniquer mon coeur alors que mes sourcils se fronçaient sous la surprise.

Personne n'avait jamais eu envers moi un geste aussi tendre. Je trouvais ça même presque intime. Harry se contenta de m'offrir un petit sourire rapide avant de tourner les talons et de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur qui servait d'entrée à la suite. Et je resta là, bêtement assis à me laisser rattraper par toutes mes pensées, m'insultant presque de la plus importante de toutes. Celle qui me répétait: "Si tu refuses, une autre personne prendra ta place dans ce lit et près de cet homme", et ça n'aurait pas dû autant me toucher. Je ne voulais pas céder ma place, non seulement parce que c'était une affaire à ne pas manquer, j'étais gagnant sous tous rapports, ou presque, mais surtout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir étrange à l'idée d'un autre homme ici à se faire servir un déjeuner gourmand, de la jalousie?

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, tout en moi me criait d'accepter sauf une petite partie infime de mon esprit qui me répétait que je devais réfléchir, que ce n'était pas responsable, mais en même temps, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre? Une vie ratée à travailler dans un bar sous payé où je me fais tripoter par tous les clients et un studio avec pour seul meuble un matelas, je n'y perdrais pas grand chose. Mais malgré tout cela signifiait accepter de remettre toute ma vie entre les mains de cet homme que je ne connais pas. Certes j'allais vivre une vie de rêve dans la cage dorée qu'est cet appartement, mais Harry avait le contrôle sur tout, il pouvait tout arrêter du jour au lendemain et je ne pourrais rien faire. Son idée de contrat était une bonne idée, mais je n'y connaissais rien, est-ce que je lui faisais même assez confiance là-dessus? J'allais lire le contrat, certes, mais lui, c'était un professionnel, il devait faire des contrats à longueur de journée, moi je n'en avais jamais lu, c'était bien facile de me berner. Mais penserait-il même à ça ?

J'ai été si souvent trompé dans ma vie que je ne faisais plus confiance à personne, j'avais vu toute la misère du monde et je commençais à croire qu'il n'y avait pas une seule once de bonté en l'Homme. Mais une chance pareille? Je regretterais toute ma vie de la laisser passer. Alors je réalisais peu à peu que je pouvais me mentir autant que je voulais ça ne changeait pas le fait que ma décision était déjà prise quoique je puisse en dire et bien malgré moi.

***

Je jeta un dernier regard au visage tordu de haine de mon patron avant de tourner les talons et quitter son bureau sans attendre sa remontrance, c'était fini. Je venais à l'instant de lui annoncer que je quittais et le studio dans lequel je vivais depuis quatre ans et le travail que j'occupais depuis autant de temps. Je quittais la misère en quelque sorte, et ça, ça le faisait rougir de rage. Je savais qu'il était hors de question pour lui qu'une pute comme moi ai la chance de s'en sortir dans la vie alors que lui tramait pour réussir, mais honnêtement, il s'était foutu de ma gueule pendant tout ce temps autant sur mon salaire ridicule que sur le prix exorbitant de mon loyer, je n'avais aucun regret à le quitter.

Je rejoignis donc rapidement la salle, m'apprêtant à vivre ma dernière journée dans ce bar miteux, enfilant mon tablier à l'effigie du 17Black avant de prendre place derrière le bar. Les même habitués m'attendaient déjà, attendant patiemment de pouvoir prendre leurs commandes, grognant de me voir enfin arriver après cinq longues minutes de pauses. Tout le monde se mit rapidement à me réclamer leurs verres sans prendre la peine d'y ajouter la moindre once de politesse, n'attendant même pas que je leur demande ce qu'ils veulent.

J'alignais donc rapidement tous les verres sur le bar, les remplissant au fur et à mesure que j'entendais les commandes arriver, souriant à quelques client lorsqu'ils me faisaient des compliments à la limite de l'indécence, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Les mains baladeuses se suivaient et les regards lubriques me scannaient de la tête aux pieds avant que, une bonne demi heure plus tard, Bob ne sorte enfin de son bureau, claquant la porte dans un bruit qui fit sursauter presque tout le monde malgré le bruit ambiant pourtant déjà assez élevé. Il déposa directement son regard noir sur moi, gonflant ses joues de rage avant de me pointer du doigt dans un geste qui me fit frissonner tant il respirait la haine.

-Toi! Hurla t-il d'une voix méconnaissable en fondant sur moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir sale rat, tu quittes ce bar tout de suite et tu n'y remet plus jamais les pieds sombre pute.

Je ne détacha pas mes yeux de lui, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il était dans un tel état mais à vrai dire la réponse était assez évidente. Bob non plus ne s'en sortait pas dans la vie, il avait besoin d'argent et en partant je lui retirais sa plus grande revenue d'argent avec le loyer et je le laissais sans serveur avec mon départ et celui de Shawn que je me suis retrouvé malgré moi à l'obliger à virer. Et il savait fort bien que personne d'autre n'accepterait de travailler pour un salaire si faible, il avait besoin de personnes désespérées comme nous près à donner un de leurs membres pour une poignée de billets, mais ça ne se trouvait malheureusement pas à tous les coins de rues. Je venais de le mettre dans une merde incroyable.

Et je ne vis pas venir le coup qui me décolla la mâchoire alors qu'il attrapa mon bras avec une force incroyable, y créant sûrement des hématomes avant de me traîner à travers le bar, me jetant dehors par la grande porte, jetant sans mal mon corps trop maigre dans la rue, me laissant m'éclater au sol dans une cascade ridicule.

-Je vous le laisse les gars, grinça t-il en faisant demi tour vers l'intérieur de l'enseigne, me laissant bêtement allongé sur le trottoir devant deux colosses aux muscles bien trop dessinés.

L'un d'entre eux se craqua les doigts dans un geste incroyablement cliché avant de se pencher vers moi, me faisant ravaler toute trace de moquerie. Il attrapa directement mon cou dans sa main énorme, me soulevant dans les airs sans même que mes pieds ne touchent le sol, m'écrasant contre le mur derrière nous alors que je me débattais dans tous les sens pour essayer de récupérer un minimum d'oxygène. Le visage rieur de l'homme se rapprochait de plus en plus me faisant monter des frissons d'horreur alors qu'il cracha sur ma joue, faisant pouffer l'abruti derrière lui. Ce même gars profita de mon moment d'absence pour enfoncer son poing dans mon ventre, laissant un cri strident de douleur s'échapper de mes lèvres en me tordant en deux comme je pu lorsque le premier de mes deux assaillants lâcha enfin ma gorge, me laissant m'étaler au sol. Et bien sûr, les coups de pieds ne mirent pas une seconde de plus à fondre contre mon corps, sur chaque parcelle de peau qui pouvait être atteinte. Je me retrouvais entre les coups qui me martelait sans relâche et le mur qui m'empêchait de fuir, me demandant comment j'avais pu en arriver là, regrettant déjà la décision que je venais de prendre, je sentais que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

Puis finalement je me contentais de fermer les yeux, fatigué de la vitesse avec laquelle filaient mes pensées presque aussi vite que les coups m'attaquaient. Je vidais mon esprit, me concentrant sur les gémissements de douleur qui quittaient mes lèvres sans même que je ne le contrôle, laissant filer une bonne dizaine de minutes interminables avant que mes yeux ne se ferment doucement. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi, mon cerveau me criait seulement qu'il n'avait plus la force de les garder ouverts et j'avais bêtement obéis, déjà trop fatigué pour faire le moindre effort. Je ferma donc les yeux, détendant tous mes muscles, laissant mon corps être projeté dans tous les sens sous les coups sans n'entendre le moindre de mes gémissements, visiblement mes lèvres ne voulaient même plus se séparer, tout était devenu trop difficile. Et heureusement pour moi, mon nouvel état d'esprit sembla fatiguer les deux gorilles en face de moi, déçus de me voir ne plus réagir. Je sentis une nouvelle fois un cracha qui me retourna l'estomac tomber sur ma joue avant que les hommes ne s'éloignent dans un dernier coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Je resta de longues secondes bêtement allongé par terre, sentant tout à coup l'étendu des dégâts sur mon corps, surtout mon estomac qui n'avait pas été épargné, me faisant directement ressentir une secousse violente de l'intérieur de mon corps. Je me tordis de douleur et me senti vomir de douleur sans avoir eu le courage de me déplacer, vomissant malgré moi sur mon propre torse, sentant sans l'avoir vu venir mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, je connaissais les clients du 17Black, si certains me trouvaient ici, dans cet état, on aurait sûrement pu ajouter un viol à la liste de tous mes problèmes du moment, et définitivement, il en était hors de question.

Je fis une rapide analyse de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, décidant qu'il n'y avait aucun cachette. Je devais alors réussir à me relever et marcher sur je ne sais combien de mètres pour au moins trouver une ruelle ou un recoins où souffrir au calme. Je n'avais jamais autant regretté de ne pas avoir de portable, cela dit, je ne vois pas qui j'aurais pu appeler. Harry sans doute. Mais cette idée ne resta pas bien longtemps dans mon esprit, décidant de me redresser au moins à quatre pattes, essayant d'ignorer à quel point ma position était ridicule, de toute façon je n'étais plus en état de penser à ce genre de choses. Je voyais flou, mon ventre se tordait à chaque mouvement et j'étais recouvert de larmes et de vomit, clairement, j'avais d'autres problèmes en ce moment que ma façon de me déplacer.

Je me décida finalement, après un long soupir, à me traîner comme je pu à travers le parking, parcourant la rue qui longeait le 17Black, me tordant de douleur toutes les secondes, poussant des gémissements torturés avant de tomber sur trois poubelles alignées dans le coin d'un bâtiment, m'appelant presque. Et laissant tomber derrière moi mon reste de dignité, je me glissa jusque là-bas, décalant une des poubelles pour me laisser tomber derrière, replaçant correctement ces dernières pour me cacher alors que je m'allongea de nouveau. J'étais entrain de pleurer à même le sol, entouré de poubelles, je ne me souviens pas être déjà tombé plus bas.


	5. Chapitre 5:

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai patienté ici, sûrement des heures, presque inconscient, entouré de l'odeur d'ordures avant d'entendre mon nom résonner dans la rue. Des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre, des pas précipités suivis d'une respiration forte et mon nom résonnant dans la ruelle d'une voix grave. C'était Harry.

Je tenta de me redresser pour attirer son attention, bien conscient qu'il ne me verra jamais si je restais derrière ces poubelles poussant un juron malgré moi en sentant mon ventre se tordre une nouvelle fois, me faisant pousser un hoquet de nausée qui attira l'attention de mon client.

-Louis? Tu es là?

Je poussa un long gémissement avant de tendre la jambe assez fortement pour taper dans une des poubelles autour de moi, créant un bruit de métal sourd qui indiqua rapidement ma position à mon client. Celui-ci arriva visiblement en courant, retirant l'une des poubelles qui me cachait de la vue de tous, grimaçant directement en me voyant là.

-Est-ce qu'un jour il t'arrivera d'arrêter de te mettre dans la merde, chuchota t-il plus pour lui-même avant de jeter un regard tout autour de lui comme pour chercher une solution. Bon, je suis garé au 17Black, je vais te porter jusque là-bas, ça va aller?

-Mhhm, marmonnais-je en le voyant s'agenouiller devant moi.

Il passa une main sous mes jambes, derrière mes genoux, avant de placer l'autre dans mon dos au niveau de mes omoplates. Je serra fort les dents, me mordant presque à sang la lèvre pour ne pas émettre le moindre grognement de douleur, fatigué de toujours me retrouver en position de détresse face à cet homme. J'en avais assez.

-Je suis venu te chercher au bar, des clients m'ont informé de ce qu'il s'est passé, apparemment tu leur as servis de spectacle, m'informa t-il comme si ça pouvait me rassurer, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir que tout un bar avait assisté à mon passage à tabac. Ça va? M'interrogea t-il en reportant son attention sur moi après avoir remarqué que je ne répondais pas.

-Ouais, dépêches-toi, grognais-je en voyant enfin le parking se dessiner devant nous.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui donnait les ordres, ria t-il complètement insensible à mon état, ou du moins en façade puisque la ride qui s'était créée entre ses sourcils ne pouvait pas mentir. Allez, on y est, laisses-toi faire, demanda t-il en ouvrant comme il pu la porte arrière du véhicule.

Je reçu un regard plein de pitié du chauffeur, sagement assis à la place du conducteur, me saluant dans un signe discret que je fus dans l'incapacité de lui rendre. Je fus rapidement allongé sur la banquette arrière avant que le corps d'Harry ne prenne place sur le siège de droite, déposant ma tête sur ses genoux dans un geste qui semblait parfaitement naturel pour lui. Il me laissa m'installer confortablement de façon à ne pas appuyer sur mes blessures puis fit signe à son chauffeur de démarrer pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

J'aurais bien réclamé de ne pas y aller, plutôt décidé à me fondre dans les draps chauds de mon client, mais bien sûr je n'avais pas la force de prononcer le moindre mot, et sincèrement, un petit séjour à l'hôpital ne devrait pas me faire grand mal. Alors je me contenta de fermer les yeux, laissant la main de mon client se perdre dans mes cheveux, bien heureux d'enfin me sentir en sécurité. C'était un sentiment rare que je n'avais quasiment jamais connu, mais ce soir, dans cette voiture, je sentais que pour une fois on ne me laisserait pas simplement tomber. On allait faire en sorte que tout s'arrange et j'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin de l'importance pour quelqu'un. C'était sûrement uniquement l'éthique qui voulait que mon client ne m'ait pas laissé bêtement seul dans la rue, ses valeurs le poussaient à me venir en aide, mais la raison n'avait peu d'importance, on s'occupait enfin de moi.

***

Le réveil fut une nouvelle fois difficile, mes côtes me faisaient un mal de chien comme ces cinq derniers jours et mon crâne semblait être à deux doigts d'exploser. Des médecins étaient autour de mon lit, des notes à la main, discutant avec Harry. Celui-ci était étonnamment revenu me voir bien plus souvent que je ne l'aurais imaginé, il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais s'installait sur le fauteuil près de mon lit et travaillait en silence. Parfois il me demandait si tout allait bien, si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, mais comme toujours je me contentais de refuser. Je n'étais pas très habitué à cohabiter avec la présence d'autrui, en particulier quand je n'avais pas déjà tout à fait le contrôle sur mon corps.

Aujourd'hui je devais enfin sortir, et je devais avouer que j'avais eu le temps de voir une nette amélioration. Certes je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme mais je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux qu'à mon arrivée ici, et les médecins m'avaient bien fait comprendre que si je prenais consciencieusement mes comprimés je serais vite remit sur pieds, je voulais bien les croire. Mes côtes me faisaient encore mal au réveil ou après des mouvements brusques, certes, mais en dehors de cela j'allais de nouveau très bien. De toute façon j'étais habitué à faire avec la douleur, j'avais eu bon nombre de clients violents ces dernières années cela ne m'empêchait pas de travailler au bar toute la nuit qui suivait et sans me plaindre. Là, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, quitter ce lit que je n'avais pas quitté depuis cinq longs jours et ces médecins qui m'obligeaient à rester allonger, je voulais reprendre le cours de ma vie.

C'était presque insupportable de tenir dans un espace aussi confiné sans bouger, j'avais le droit de me dégourdir les jambes plusieurs fois par jours mais je devais être de retour dans mon lit dans les dix minutes qui suivaient. Ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre de rester assis à ne rien faire, ça ne m'étais même sûrement jamais arrivé, entre mes clients et mon travail au bar j'avais toujours quelque chose à faire jusque là. Et puis, il faut avouer que vu l'endroit où je vivais jusqu'à ce début de semaine, ça ne donnait pas envie d'y rester bêtement à attendre. Disons que moins je mettais les pieds dans ce studio mieux je me portais. Et j'avais désormais le même sentiment envers cette chambre d'hôpital.

-Vous voilà réveillez monsieur Tomlinson, attira mon attention un des deux médecins présents dans la petite chambre. Vous allez pouvoir signer ses papiers pour votre sortie, vous êtes libre, souria t-il en sachant que je n'attendais que cela. Dès que vous aurez tout signé vous pourrez quitter la chambre et redéposer ces formulaires à l'accueil, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de rétablissement, conclua t-il avant de saluer Harry d'une poignée de main et de quitter la salle dans un dernier signe.

Mon client ne perdit alors pas une seconde pour se retourner vers moi, m'offrant un sourire maladroit avant de s'asseoir de nouveau dans le fauteuil au coin de mon lit.

-Alors, commença t-il, on a pas encore eu le temps d'en parler, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça mais j'imagine que si tu as quitté ton travail c'est que tu as décidé d'accepter mon offre? Demanda t-il alors que j'acquiesçais, n'ayant pas trop la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour engager une conversation. Alors, maintenant que tu sors de l'hopital, je te ramène chez moi?

-Et bien, si je ne dérange pas, répondis-je bien conscient qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, je n'échapperais pas à cette conversation.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est ce qui était prévu, affirma t-il, j'ai demandé à mon chauffeur d'aller récupérer tes affaires dans ton ancien studio, tu pourras être définitivement installé dès ce soir, expliqua t-il en reprenant déjà son rôle de fou du contrôle bien décidé à régir ma vie.

Et bien sûr j'étais trop fatigué, autant émotionnellement que physiquement pour refuser, alors bêtement, j'opinai de la tête et me relevai pour rassembler mes affaires et quitter cette pièce que j'avais déjà bien trop vue ces derniers jours. De toute façon il semblerait que suivre cet homme était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on me propose d'être payé pour vivre dans une suite luxueuse, et sans rapport en plus, qui étais-je pour refuser une telle offre?

Je suivis rapidement Harry qui se rendit directement à l'accueil pour régler les derniers détails de mon retour, essayant d'éviter les regards de pitié qui se posaient sur mon visage tuméfié, il semblerait que je garde cette merde sur moi quelques jours encore, il allait falloir que je m'y fasse. Et je fus à peine surpris de sentir la main de mon client s'entourer autour de mon poignet pour me tirer à lui visiblement mécontent de me voir traîner bêtement derrière.

-Alors tout est parfait, souffla la femme de l'accueil, levant un regard charmeur vers le grand bouclé, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, souria t-elle en laissant traîner sa main sur le poignet de mon client qui ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

-Au revoir, grogna t-il visiblement pressé de quitter les lieux, tu viens Louis? S'énerva t-il en se retournant vers moi, récupérant une nouvelle fois mon bras dans sa main comme on le ferait avec un gamin incapable de rester concentré.

Il ne dit pas un mot et me rapprocha assez de lui pour glisser son bras autour de mon bassin et me guider collé à son flanc, prenant soin de ne pas blesser d'avantage mes côtes malgré tout. Je sentais la tension dans ses muscles m'englober, témoins de sa mauvaise humeur ou de son énervement, bien qu'il faisait en sorte de se montrer le plus doux possible dans ses mouvements envers moi alors que nous arrivions devant la berline noire qui nous attendait sur le parking et que je commençais à reconnaître sans mal. J'y devinais d'ici le chauffeur attitré d'Harry qui patientait calement derrière le volant, tapotant ses longs doigts maigres contre ce dernier en bougeant la tête sûrement au rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait. Il tourna finalement la tête vers nous lorsqu'Harry s'approcha et se jeta presque directement sur le bouton pour déverrouiller les portières de la voiture, faisant apparaître sur son visage un air sérieux et professionnel.

-Bonjour monsieur Styles, monsieur Tomlinson, poursuivit-il en nous lançant un regard à travers le rétroviseur, me laissant bêtement surpris de voir qu'il connaissait mon identité, je ne me souvenais même pas que mon client connaissait mon nom de famille à vrai dire.

-Bonjour Fred, on rentre à l'hôtel, indiqua directement le brun une fois qu'on fut assis, se penchant vers moi pour attacher ma ceinture au même moment, me faisant encore une fois rougir de plusieurs teintes.

-Je, je peux le faire, chuchotais-je comme si j'avais peur de me faire gronder, honnêtement, Harry en serait sûrement capable.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, souffla t-il simplement, il faudra que tu t'habitues à ne pas rechigner quand je fais des choses pour toi, apprends à te laisser faire, expliqua t-il alors que la voiture démarrait dans un bruit de moteur puissant qui me fit presque sursauter. On va faire en sorte que tu prennes tes marques dans la suite, je vais rédiger le contrat et quand tout sera en place j'organiserais un repas avec mes parents pour la rencontre, je ne veux pas te presser mais il serait bien que ce soit fait rapidement, expliqua t-il en laissant couler son regard sur la fenêtre, observant le paysage avec un air sérieux.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés comme si il réfléchissait alors que Fred, le chauffeur devant nous, lança de nouveau la radio dans une légère musique de fond discrète avant que le bouclé ne se retourne une nouvelle fois vers moi.

-Pour l'instant je ne veux pas que tu penses trop à tout ça, reposes toi et je m'occuperais de tout, assura t-il en sortant déjà son portable pour pianoter dessus, se donnant malgré lui un côté homme d'affaire occupé qui me fit sourire. À force de rester près de moi dans cette triste chambre d'hôpital il s'était sûrement mit en retard, et même si une partie de moi s'en voulait je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir fier.

-Les affaires de monsieurs ont été déposées comme vous l'avez demandé, nous interrompis Fred en nous jetant un regard maladroit comme si il avait eu peur de mal faire.

-C'est parfait, merci Fred, répondit-il sans même relever les yeux, me jetant seulement quelques regards discrets par moment avant que je ne sente la voiture se garer devant l'hôtel. Il laissa le chauffeur couper le moteur avant de ranger son portable dans la poche de sa veste de costume d'un noir parfait. Il recoiffa ses cheveux d'un mouvement de main délicat avant de quitter le véhicule dont il fit tout le tour pendant que je me tortillais pour défaire ma ceinture avant qu'il n'arrive à ma portière, l'ouvrant dans la volée, laissant une mine peu ravie s'installer sur son visage en voyant que je ne l'avais pas attendu pour me séparer de ma fameuse ceinture. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et se contenta de passer son bras dans le bas de mon dos pour m'aider à me relever et quitter le véhicule, avant de se pencher dans celui-ci pour dire deux mots au chauffeur que je n'entendit pas, refermant la portière derrière nous pour laisser le véhicule redémarrer.

-Tu es fatigué? Questionna t-il lorsque l'on passa les deux grandes portes vitrées pour rejoindre le hall de l'hôtel.

-Un petit peu, avouais-je sans trop de mal lorsque mon corps me força à bailler juste à la fin de me phrase pour lui apporter de l'oxygène et essayer de le réveiller un petit peu.

Honnêtement, j'avais passé mes derniers jours à dormir le plus souvent possible à cause des médicaments que l'on me refilait et qui m'assommaient et je ne savais pas quand je réussirait à sortir de ce rythme.

-Tu vas pouvoir te reposer dans la chambre, indiqua l'homme lorsque l'on pénètra dans le grand ascenseur que je commençais à connaitre par coeur. Je m'occuperais du contrat pendant ce temps là, tes affaires sont déjà arrivées, j'ai demandé à mon assistant de les ranger alors j'espère que tu trouveras tout sans problème, ajouta t-il dans une drôle de grimace comme si il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

-Merci, c'est parfait, soufflais-je alors pour le rassurer, au moment où les portes de la cage de fer s'ouvrirent face à nous, parce que tout était sincèrement parfait.

On me laissait la possibilité de me remettre calmement de tout ça dans un lit douillet avec tout le confort à proximité et en plus de tout cela je n'avais pas eu à déménager mes affaires, bien qu'il ne s'agissait sincèrement que de pas grand chose. Je possédais à peine quelques vêtements, le stricte minimum en matière d'ustensiles de toilette et un paquet de pâtes que je tachais d'économiser au maximum.

-Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose peut-être? Questionna le grand bouclé après que l'on ai tous deux mis les pieds dans la grande suite, me voyant directement me diriger vers la chambre.

-Non merci, c'est gentil mais je pense que je vais aller dormir tout de suite, assurais-je en sentant presque déjà mes yeux se fermer sous l'effort que j'avais dû fournir pour arriver jusque là.

-D'accord, n'oublies pas que tu es chez toi ici désormais, si tu veux te servir dans le frigo ou quoi que ce soit tu n'as pas à m'en demander l'autorisation, d'accord?

-C'est noté, soufflais-je en forçant un sourire sur mes traits fatigués qui sembla totalement convenir à l'homme en face de moi qui se contenta d'hocher de la tête avant de se diriger vers le salon où l'attendait son ordinateur portable, sagement posé sur la table basse devant le canapé, me faisant comprendre qu'il allait directement se mettre à rédiger le contrat.

Cette simple idée fit naître un courant de réconfort en moi. Il tenait à ce que tous les détails techniques soient vite réglés pour que je puisse plonger dans cette histoire en toute sécurité. Une nouvelle fois il prenait soin de moi, chose que je n'avais encore jamais connu, et les sentiments que ça faisait naître en moi étaient incroyablement appréciables. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne cesse jamais de s'occuper de moi, peu importe que ce soit en rédigeant un contrat ou en me proposant à boire, chacune de ses attentions faisaient gonfler mon coeur de bonheur.

Je n'ajouta pas un mot, me tournant seulement en direction de la chambre, un sourire non désiré placardé sur le visage, pénétrant dans la chambre comme s'il s'agissait de ma propre suite. Directement l'odeur boisée de l'homme propriétaire des lieux vint se frotter à moi, m'entourant d'un sentiment de réconfort, me faisant pousser un long soupir léger et rassurant. J'aimais décidément beaucoup trop cette situation, le bonheur des draps à l'odeur de lessive, le soleil bien haut dans le ciel chauffant le linge de lit tout en les dorant de sa lumière alors qu'une longue sieste de plusieurs heures se profilait devant moi. Je ne perdis donc pas une seconde avant de retirer cet horrible pantalon bien trop serré que j'avais enfilé ce matin, n'ayant que ça sous la main, et me retrouva rapidement en tee-shirt et caleçon. Je fila vers le lit pour me glisser entre les draps épais, déposant ma tête sur l'oreiller dans un soupir de confort, j'allais très vite me faire à la vie qui m'attendait désormais aux côtés de cet homme.

***

-Ça va aller? Questionna le grand bouclé sur le siège conducteur à côté de moi, enclenchant le frein à main avant de se tourner vers mon profil, me jugeant d'un regard bienveillant.

Il avait sans doute repéré sans mal le tremblement de mes jambes et ma manie insupportable de passer constamment une main dans mes cheveux pour recoiffer ma mèche qui ne bougeait pourtant absolument pas.

-Oui, j'ai seulement peur de faire des gaffes, soufflais-je en jetant un regard au restaurant quatre étoiles devant lequel la berline était garée. Je ne suis pas du même milieu que vous, qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je dis des bêtises ou que je suis incapable de répondre à leurs questions?

-Louis, mes parents savent que tu gagnes ta vie en servant dans un bar, je ne le leur ai pas caché, commença t-il avant de laisser une moue adorable se peindre sur ses traits. Bon, je ne leur ai pas parlé de ta seconde activité, précisa t-il en sous entendant bien évidement mes revenus en tant que prostituée, mais ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Je ne te demande pas de jouer un rôle sur ta personne, uniquement sur le lien qui nous uni. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou te sentir mal à l'aise, répond sincèrement, c'est tout ce que j'attends de toi, d'accord?

-Hum, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils m'apprécient beaucoup alors, pouffais-je en baissant le regard vers mes doigts qui semblaient vraiment tenir à se tripoter les uns les autres.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, ça ne fait qu'une petite semaine que l'on partage la même résidence mais j'ai eu le temps de découvrir quelqu'un d'intéressant, explique t-il en faisant référence à la semaine qui s'était déroulée depuis mon retour de l'hôpital. Je suis sûr qu'ils verront en toi les mêmes qualités que j'ai su découvrir, et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, tant pis pour eux, ajouta t-il sincèrement avant de retirer la carte de la voiture, se détachant d'un même mouvement. Si vraiment tu n'es pas du tout à l'aise, fais moi un signe et on partira, indiqua t-il en quittant la voiture.

Étonnamment il était tellement prévenant envers moi que c'était comme si il en oubliant que j'étais payé pour être ici à la base. Et au prix que j'étais payé de plus, je n'avais nécessairement aucun droit de faire de caprices, mais ça bien sûr, il ne semblait pas y porter de l'attention. Ça n'avait aucune importance par rapport à mon bonheur, et il n'y avait rien de plus appréciable que de sentir que j'avais de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un. Je n'étais pas seulement une prostituée sans espoir que l'on pouvait ramener dans sa chambre chaque soir sans forcément la payer, j'avais enfin un minimum d'intérêt pour au moins une personne sur cette terre.

Je ne perdis donc pas un instant pour détacher ma ceinture au moment même où ma portière s'ouvrit sur le grand bouclé et son sourire encourageant. Il tendit son bras vers moi pour attraper mon poignet dans sa main, me stabilisant sur mes deux jambes avant de refermer la portière derrière nous, verrouillant le véhicule par la même occasion. Je laissa mes pieds s'enfoncer dans les petits gravillons que formait l'allée en lissant mon costume noir fraîchement acheté par mon client. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien habillé de ma vie, je transpirais la richesse dans mes petits souliers vernis et ma chemise plus blanche que blanche. Ma mèche avait été soigneusement coiffée vers le haut par les mains expertes du coiffeur personnel de mon client comme si je m'apprêtais à assister à une soirée mondaine et non un simple dîner avec les parents de mon "fiancé".

Je sortis finalement de mes pensées en entendant les pas du grand bouclé contre les graviers, signe qu'il se rendait vers l'entrée du restaurant, me faisant directement quitter ma léthargie pour me mettre en marche et le suivre rapidement. Je dû faire de bien plus grands pas que prévu pour l'atteindre une seconde fois, ce qui le fit diminuer son rythme de marche lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, glissant sa main dans la mienne lorsque l'on pénétra derrière les grandes portes vitrées. Il m'attrapait souvent la main ou le poignet pour me tirer à lui et s'assurer que je le suive, mais ça n'avait jamais été d'une façon si personnelle. Cette fois il avait seulement roulé ses doigts autour des miens avec douceur et laissait nos mains se balancer entre nos deux corps, doucement, avec délicatesse.

Et ce fut uniquement lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi une fois dans la file pour annoncer nos réservations et qu'il fit couler son nez dans mes cheveux pour y prendre une longue respiration que je compris ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. Il venait de rentrer dans son rôle, j'étais devenu son fiancé pour la soirée et j'allais avoir le droit durant de longues heures à toutes ses attentions qui faisaient bondir mon coeur dans ma cage thoracique à chaque fois. Personne ne s'était jamais montré doux et prévenant envers moi, on ne m'avait jamais caliné ou tenu la main en public. C'était un sentiment très étrange, j'avais l'impression que mon estomac n'allait jamais cessé de se retourner et que mes battements de coeurs allaient accélérer de minutes en minutes. D'autant plus lorsque les lèvres de mon client s'écrasaient avec douceur contre mes cheveux pour y laisser un baiser appuyé avant de faire rouler son bras autour de mon flanc pour me guider contre lui. Je ne savais pas qui étaient ses parents mais visiblement ils ne devaient pas être loin, alors pour entrer dans le jeu, je força un sourire et releva le regard vers Harry ignorant volontairement la teinte rougeâtre qu'avaient pris mes joues.

-Bonsoir, nous avons réservé une table pour quatre au nom de Styles, indiqua le bouclé au petit homme blond qui nous regardait derrière son comptoir, jetant un regard à sa liste de tables réservées.

-Bien sûr monsieur Styles, vos deux invités sont déjà arrivés, je vous conduis à eux tout de suite, indiqua t-il en attrapant un menu qu'il glissa sous son bras avant de nous faire traverser la petite allée de carrelage impeccable pour rejoindre les tables.

Il s'arrêta rapidement devant l'une d'elles où étaient attablée une femme brune et souriante aux cheveux assez longs tenant la main à un homme au visage légèrement plus fermé, le regard dur et des cheveux grisonnant sur le dessus du crâne.

-Ah, Louis, je suis ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer, souria la femme brune en se levant directement de table, me prenant dans ses bras dans la seconde qui suivit.

Je me sentis pressé contre une prise ferme et douce, enfermé dans l'odeur de son parfum de marque et son foulard incroyablement léger qui effleura mes joues avec douceur. Je la sentis finalement se reculer avant de déposer deux bises bruyantes sur mes joues, ne remarquant pas, et heureusement, ma mine un peu perdue devant tant de ferveur.

-Tu es encore plus mignon que ce que j'avais entendu dire, souria t-elle en me pinçant une joue en jetant un regard joueur à son fils, me laissant bredouiller des remerciements mal à l'aise.

-Enchanté madame Styles, chuchotais-je presque en sentant la brûlure de mon malaise se faire sentir sur mes joues, signe qu'elles se tintaient encore plus de rouge.

-Appelles-moi Anne mon grand, ria t-elle avec dynamisme avant de serrer son fils dans ses bras à son tour.

Je vis alors l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approcher, il avait un costume parfaitement taillé, sûrement sur mesure et dans un gris clair si franc qu'il en devenait presque aussi inquiétant que l'air sérieux qu'avait prit l'homme. Il me tendit sa main sans plus de mots et m'offrit une poignée de main tout en force lorsque je fis de même, me faisant perdre le maigre sourire que la mère de mon client avait réussi à faire naître sur mon visage.

-Enchanté monsieur Tomlinson, souffla t-il simplement avant de déposer une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son fils comme simple salutation avant de reprendre place à table, nous faisant signe d'en faire de même.

Une fois assis à ma place je sentis rapidement l'odeur boisée et réconfortante de mon client se répandre autour de moi alors qu'il attrapa ma main sous la table dans un geste qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil ravi de sa mère. Je ne savais pas si il avait uniquement fait ça pour donner du crédit à notre faux couple ou s'il avait par la même occasion essayé de me rassurer mais je peux dire que je me sentais tout à coup beaucoup moins stressé.

-Vous avez fait bonne route? Questionna l'homme en arrêtant un serveur d'un signe de main. On prendra une bouteille de ce vin, indiqua t-il en pointant son choix sur la carte qu'il avait relevé vers le serveur. C'était comme si il n'avait pas voulu que l'on connaisse son choix pour ne pas que l'on se renseigne sur le prix de la bouteille, comme le rituel qui voulait qu'on ne dise pas combien un cadeau nous avait couté, décidément, j'avais sûrement encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les bonnes manières à adopter lorsque l'on sort avec Harry Styles.

-Très bonne, répondit son fils sans même attendre que le serveur finisse de prendre la commande avant d'enchaîner sur une question plus professionnelle pour son père que je ne compris même pas. Dès que les mots finances et partenaires dépassaient les lèvres de mon faux fiancé je comprenais que je devais m'effacer et me faire discret.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, assis l'un en face de l'autre à parler de l'entreprise alors qu'Harry avait déposé nos mains liées sur la table à la vue de tous, caressant de la pulpe de son pouce le dos de ma main dans un geste qui n'achevait jamais de me faire perdre mes moyens. Anne qui lisait le menu depuis de longues minutes maintenant sembla finalement trouver ce qui lui convient puisqu'elle referma la petite carte avec douceur, la déposant devant elle avant de relever un regard amical vers moi.

-Alors Louis dites-moi, comment avez-vous rencontré mon fils? Demanda t-elle en me faisant presque avaler ma salive de travers.

Je jeta un regard discret à mon client qui me rendit un sourire en coin, comme pour me laisser me débrouiller seul alors que notre conversation d'un peu plus tôt me revenait en mémoire. Je devais être moi-même et dire le plus possible la vérité, c'est donc ce que j'allais faire.

-Il est venu plusieurs fois au bar où je travaille, on s'est très rapidement bien entendu, soufflais-je en envoyant un faux regard amoureux à mon voisin. Il m'a sortit le grand jeu, poursuivis-je en rougissant un peu maintenant que je réalisais que l'attention de toute la petite tablée était sur moi. J'ai eu le droit à pas mal de bouquets de fleurs et des sorties toutes autant romantiques les unes que les autres.

-Et malgré tout ça monsieur jouais les difficile, intervint directement Harry, cette petite teigne ne voulait rien entendre, j'avais beau mettre tous mes talents à contribution il ne voulait pas accepter un véritable rendez-vous avec moi, pouffa t-il des étoiles dans les yeux comme si il se souvenait d'une scène réelle, j'espérais bien qu'il n'était pas entrain de décrire sa rencontre avec un autre homme parce que je n'étais pas sûr de bien le prendre. Et un jour j'ai enfin eu le droit à une réponse positive, je lui ai concocté le plus beau des rendez-vous pour être sûr qu'il ne regrette jamais, et depuis on ne s'est pas quitté, souffla t-il en s'approchant de moi pour déposer un baiser si doux contre mon front que je faillis en faire un malaise.

-Oh, c'est adorable, murmura Anne en me lançant un regard conquis. J'espère que mon fils te traites bien, souffla t-elle sans une once de doute, visiblement bernée par les attitudes douces de mon client envers moi depuis le début de la soirée.

-Incroyablement bien, souriais-je en me tournant vers Harry pour lui offrir un regard doux que j'essayais de rendre le plus authentique possible avant de rougir lorsqu'il ébouriffa gentiment mes cheveux.

-Bien sûr que je te traites bien mon amour, souffla t-il tout doucement comme sur un ton de confidence bien que prononcé assez fort pour ne pas échapper aux oreilles à l'affût de sa mère qui gloussa dans un rire fondant comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui devant une vidéo de chaton.

Je dû faire appel à tous mes sens pour ne pas perdre mon sang froid et faire un malaise lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue droite et qu'il fondit quelque secondes son visage dans mon cou, prenant de petites respirations délicates. Décidément si tous les repas avec mes "beau-parents" devaient se passer de cette façon il n'y avait que peu de chances que j'y survive.

Et s'en suivit tout le long de la soirée des anecdotes complètement fausses sur notre vie de couple et des petites attentions et caresses ici et là de mon faux fiancé qui n'avaient jamais cessées de me faire rougir. Je n'avais jamais eu une telle proximité avec qui que ce soit, ça me rendait fou.


	6. Chapitre 6:

-Avec plaisir maman, souria le grand brun me faisant m'étouffer avec ma propre salive avant de relever un regard maladroit vers lui.

Le repas venait de toucher à sa fin et Anne enfilait précautionneusement son manteau tandis que son mari réglait la note pour tout le monde. Elle venait de réclamer gentiment à son fils et moi-même par la même occasion de passer la nuit chez eux ce qu'il avait accepté sans un instant de réflexion, sans même me consulter. Ce qui de toute façon n'aurait pas été nécessaire étant donné que j'étais justement payé pour ça, je n'aurais en aucun cas pu refuser.

-Je n'ai pas mes affaires, chuchotais-je simplement, faisant sourire Anne.

Étrangement elle semblait amusée par ma maladresse et ma timidité si bien que quoi que je fasse la faisait sourire.

-Ce n'est pas un soucis Louis, Harry a encore sa chambre d'enfant remplie de ses affaires, ça lui permet de revenir quand il veut, tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu auras besoin.

-Oui Lou, tu vas pouvoir dormir dans mon pyjama avec des petits oursons, ria Harry en enroulant ses bras autour de mon bassin pour coller son dos à mon torse en déposant sa tête sur mon épaule, je suis pressé de voir ça.

Je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas sursauter ni au surnom utilisé ni au rapprochement physique qui avait habillé le visage de sa mère d'un sourire rayonnant, mais réellement, je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de m'y faire un jour ou l'autre. Encore moins maintenant que ses lèvres recouvraient doucement mon cou de doux baisers mouillés. Ses doigts enroulés autour de mon bras le caressaient doucement alors que mon souffle se coupait. Ses cheveux caressaient mes joues rouges écarlates et ses lèvres goûtaient ma peau au moment même où mes jambes se mirent discrètement à trembler, ce qui ne manqua pas cependant à mon client. Je sentis le souffle chaud de son rire s'écraser contre ma peau et ses bras se resserrer autour de moi, nous maintenant l'un contre l'autre malgré que Anne s'était finalement tournée vers son mari, nous tournant le dos.

-Tu vois, ça s'est bien passé, chuchota t-il près de mon oreille, ma mère t'adore.

-Elle est adorable, chuchotais-je d'une voix tremblante incapable d'aligner deux mots en sentant les lèvres de cet homme derrière moi continuer leur ascension.

-Hum, tu as été génial ce soir, fredonna t-il simplement lorsque ses parents se tournèrent de nouveau vers nous.

-Allez les enfants, vous êtes près?

-Oui maman, assura le brun en se décollant de moi, attrapant tout de même ma main dans la sienne.

Il offrit un sourire sincère à Anne et arrangea le col de sa chemise dans un geste discret, jetant un regard vers moi, comme encourageant avant que l'on ne passe la porte du restaurant, filant dans le froid du vent extérieur. La chaleur de mes joues se dissipa peu à peu au contact de l'air hivernal alors qu'un bras se glissa autour des mon flanc dans un geste qui devenait presque habituel. Mon client me guida jusqu'à la fameuse voiture noire qui nous attendait patiemment, se tournant vers ses parents juste avant de m'ouvrir la portière. Il écouta avec un sourire attendri sa mère lui réclamer de faire attention sur la route et lui fit un dernier petit signe avant de me faire signe de m'asseoir sur le siège en cuir beige devant moi. Il referma la portière après avoir vérifié que mes bras et jambes n'étaient pas dans sa trajectoire et fit le tour du véhicule pour rejoindre sa propre place derrière le volant.

-Ça va aller tu sais, on va juste aller se coucher rapidement et juste après le repas de demain midi on sera déjà dans la voiture pour le retour, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, chuchotais-je sûrement plus pour me convaincre moi-même.

-Bien sûr que tu ne t'inquiètes pas, ria t-il en attrapant mes mains pour séparer mes doigts et m'empêcher de les triturer maladroitement comme je le faisais à chaque fois que j'étais stressé.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire de plus, déjà assez gêné par le sourire amusé qui avait prit place sur ses lèvres et m'enfonça calmement dans mon siège lorsque le bruit du moteur se mit à ronronner juste autour de nous. Mon client apaisa son air amusé en remarquant que je ne semblait pas l'apprécier et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à mon cuir chevelu pour l'ébouriffer comme on l'aurait fait à un chien avant de reposer cette dernière sur le levier de vitesse. Décidément, si même lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas dans l'équation il se permettait ce genre de gestes, je n'allais pas apaiser de si tôt les battements anarchiques de mon cœur.

Étonnement il avait une façon de m'approcher, me toucher, qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les gestes habituels de mes clients. Il était toujours doux et prévenant comme si au moindre signe de gêne de ma part il serait prêt à retirer sa main comme si de rien était. On m'avait tellement forcé ces dernières années, malmené sans jamais me demander mon avis que j'avais fini par même oublier que j'avais tous les droits sur mon corps et qui pouvait le toucher ou non. Harry, lui, semblait parfaitement s'en souvenir et cherchait toujours à savoir si il n'était pas de trop, si j'étais d'accord avec ce qu'il faisait, ça me donnait sincèrement l'impression d'être redevenu une personne à part entière et non l'ombre que j'avais fini par devenir ces dernières années. Ça semblait d'ailleurs tellement naturel pour mon client. Toutes ses petites attentions, c'était comme si il était toujours entrain de prendre soin de tout le monde autour de lui, il ne se rendait même pas compte que personne n'avait jamais été aussi doux envers moi, lui qui devait agir de la même façon peut importe avec qui il se trouvait.

Et sa simplicité ce fit une nouvelle fois ressentir lorsqu'il lança la radio de la berline et qu'il secoua doucement la tête au rythme des paroles sans se soucier du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux titre des années 80 totalement démodé. Il agitait ses doigts fins contre le cuir du volant et laissait ses boucles brunes voltiger doucement au rythme de ses mouvements, fredonnant par moment les paroles qui résonnaient dans la voiture, imitant même la voix affreusement aiguë de l'interprète original.

Il ne se soucia pas spécialement de ma présence, m'envoyant seulement de temps en temps des regards maladroits comme si il se souvenait que j'étais encore présent, sûrement perdu devant mon air impassible à l'opposé de son attitude insouciante du moment.

-Tu t'amuses par moment? Questionna t-il finalement de sa voix toujours aussi grave qui me fit presque sursauter tant elle contrastait avec le fredonnement aiguë qu'il répétait depuis de longues minutes maintenant.

-Ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arrivé, chuchotais-je simplement.

-Moi aussi, du moins avant ce soir ça faisait un moment, s'amusa t-il en me lançant un regard joueur, mais ton côté coincé me rend tellement fou que j'ai besoin de rajouter de la gaieté dans cette voiture. Sinon je peux t'assurer que je nous aurait déjà fait sauter d'un pont malgré que j'aime ma voiture comme la prunelle de mes yeux.

-Je te donnes envie de te suicider? Pouffais-je parfaitement conscient qu'il exagérait volontairement.

-Carrément, il y a une super musique qui passe à la radio et toi tu ne bouges pas d'un poil, tu continues à te torturer l'esprit en pensant à je ne sais quoi sans lâcher la fenêtre du regard, j'essaie bêtement de te faire sourire moi depuis tout à l'heure, pouffa t-il en avançant la voiture vers un portail en fer noir incroyablement haut et impressionnant.

-Et bien ça marche pas, souriais-je malicieusement.

-Je vois ça, mais j'abandonne pas encore, marmonna t-il en tapant un code contre le petit boitier mis à disposition à côté du fameux portail qui s'ouvrit ensuite directement.

On se retrouva alors devant une grande allée de gravillons blancs délimités par de nombreux arbustes parfaitement entretenus nous indiquant le chemin à suivre, et à travers lequel la voiture s'élança. On parcouru sûrement une trentaine de mètres avant de laisser apparaître devant nous la maison familiale des Styles, que dis-je, leur manoir. Une grande bâtisse ressemblant pour moi à un château, se dressait devant nous dans son style ancien modernisé par quelques touches de peintures neutres sur le bois des fenêtres ou de la porte, contrastant avec les pierres des murs encore en très bon état mais sûrement fort ancienne. Deux grands lampadaires en fer forgé noir se dressaient devant l'incroyablement grande porte d'entrée de l'endroit ainsi que de grands bacs emplis de fleures une nouvelle fois entretenues sûrement avec la plus grande des attentions.

Mon client gara la voiture sur une sorte de parking improvisé dans le coin de la grande cours, juste à côté de la voiture des parents Styles que j'avais pu apercevoir au restaurant, signe qu'ils étaient déjà de retour. Trois autres voitures de marque étaient sagement entreposées, rutilantes et brillantes tant elles devaient être entretenues presque quotidiennement. Elles affichaient toutes une marque aussi célèbre que chère qui me fit presque tourner de l'œil, j'étais persuadé que l'argent de la vente d'une seule de ces voitures me permettrait de vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours sans avoir à travailler de nouveau. Avec mon train de vie actuelle de toute façon ce ne serait pas bien dur, j'avais appris à me priver pour économiser.

-Bouges pas, réclama la voix grave de mon client alors qu'il quittait l'habitacle, faisant le tour du véhicule pour venir ouvrir ma portière comme il aimait le faire à chaque fois.

Il m'offrit un petit sourire avant de se pencher au dessus de moi pour détacher ma ceinture, me faisant presque rougir tant j'avais l'impression d'être traité comme un enfant. Mais cette fois-ci je ne fis aucun commentaire, sachant combien Harry n'aimait pas que je remette en cause son attitude envers moi, le laissant attraper ma main pour m'aider à quitter le véhicule qu'il verrouilla derrière nous. Il entoura ses doigts autour de ma main, emboîtant nos deux poignes ensemble avant de nous diriger jusqu'à la grande porte en chêne, l'ouvrant sans même prendre la peine de frapper, me faisant directement rougir espérant que les parents Styles ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que l'on annonce notre arrivée. De toute façon mon client devait savoir mieux que moi ce qu'il faisait.

-On est là, cria t-il en me faisant sursauter, ne m'étant absolument pas attendu à entendre sa voix grave résonner aussi fort, si près de mon oreille, ce qui le fit pouffer d'un rire discret avant qu'il ne chuchota des excuses presque contre mon oreille une nouvelle fois.

Il détacha nos mains et attrapa mes épaules pour me tourner vers lui, il me jaugea d'un regard qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens avant de sourire devant la couleur de mes joues. Définitivement, il allait falloir que je trouve un remède contre le fait de rougir constamment. Et bien entendu cette chaleur contenue au niveau de mon visage s'emplifia lorsque l'homme devant moi attrapa le bouton de ma veste de costume pour le défaire et faire ensuite glisser le vêtement le long de mes bras en m'intimant de son regard sérieux de ne pas bouger ni espérer pouvoir le faire moi-même.

Je ne comprenais pas cette manie de vouloir faire les choses à ma place mais il semblait définitivement y tenir, alors je le laissais faire, comme la fois ou il avait lui même délassé mes chaussures puis retirer tous mes vêtements pour me mettre en tenue pour la nuit, ou lorsqu'il avait insisté pour lui-même attacher ma ceinture. Peut-être parlait-il de ça principalement lorsqu'il évoquait son obsession du contrôle? Quoi qu'il en soit, même si je ne trouvais pas ça forcément habituel pour l'instant je savais que je finirais bien par m'y faire et que ce ne serait bientôt plus un problème, alors je ne disais rien. De toute façon c'était toujours agréable de voir que l'on prenait soin de soi lorsque ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des années, et encore, je n'étais même pas sûr que ça soit déjà arrivé.

Je laissa donc l'homme devant moi retirer ma veste pour la déposer soigneusement sur le porte manteau devant nous avant qu'il ne fasse de même avec la sienne lorsque sa mère apparue dans l'entrée à nos côtés, son habituel sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

-Ah les garçons, Rosalie a bientôt fini de préparer votre chambre, tu as l'air fatigué Louis, souria t-elle gentiment en déposant son regard sur mes petites cernes noires qui n'avaient pas quittées mes yeux depuis mon retour de l'hôpital.

Heureusement pour moi je venais d'arriver à bout de ces comprimés assommants que m'avait prescrit le médecin, et je ne ressentais déjà plus la moindre douleur bien que l'on ne soit que deux petites semaines après mon agression.

-Oui il n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, sourit gentiment Harry en passant son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de son flanc. Il a fait plusieurs cauchemars, mentit-il, je pense qu'on va aller se coucher tout de suite, ça ne te déranges pas?

-Bien sûr que non, je vous veux en pleine forme les garçons, sourit-elle en s'approchant de son fils pour déposer un baiser bruyant sur sa joue, bonne nuit mon grand, souffla t-elle avant de faire de même avec moi comme si elle ne me connaissait pas seulement depuis quelques heures. Ton père est au bureau, je ne pense pas que vous devriez monter lui dire bonne nuit il a réclamé de ne pas être dérangé, filez directement à la chambre les enfants, préconisa t-elle dans une dernière petite tape sur l'épaule de son fils et un sourire adorable.

-D'accord pas de soucis, passes une bonne nuit maman, lui répondit-il sûrement habitué à ne pas voir beaucoup son père.

Il attrapa rapidement ma main dans la sienne et nous guida vers la chambre, la laissant seulement quelques secondes plus tard lorsque sa mère fut hors de vue, me faisant malgré moi ressentir un faible pincement au coeur. Maintenant que la journée touchait à sa fin les petites attentions de mon client disparaissaient à leur tour.

-Ma chambre est au premier étage, souffla le bouclé en se tournant vers moi une fois tous deux arrivés devant un grand escalier de marbre blanc à la rambarde en imitation or, à moins que ça n'en soit vraiment? Je ne me posa pas plus longtemps la question et commença à escalader ce dernier, suivant comme je pu les grandes enjambées de mon client, faisant face à un grand couloir surmonté d'un tapis rouge qui me fit presque glousser tant c'était cliché. La main du grand bouclé s'enroula autour de mon poignet et il me tira à lui doucement mais sûrement, fatigué de ma voir traîner derrière, nous guidant jusqu'à la troisième porte de ce fameux couloir qu'il ouvrit sans même prendre le temps de frapper, faisant sursauter la fameuse Rosalie qui venait visiblement de finir de changer les draps.

-Ah, monsieur Styles, quel plaisir, assura t-elle en rassemblant ses affaires pour quitter la pièce et nous laisser libre champs dans notre espace.

-De même Rosalie, souffla t-il en pénétrant dans l'espace, tendant la main vers moi pour me faire signe de le rejoindre. Je vous présente mon fiancé, Louis Tomlinson, expliqua t-il en faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris à la femme en tenue noire devant nous.

-Oh, madame Styles ne m'avait pas prévenue, je suis ravie pour vous messieurs, enchanté monsieur Tomlinson, me souria t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête devant moi en signe de respect me faisant réfléchir à toute allure, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire? Devais-je lui serrer la main, lui faire la bise, ne rien faire comme l'avait fait Harry un peu plus tôt?

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps je décida de mimer le geste de la femme, baissant doucement mon visage vers le sol, faisant se resserrer la poigne d'Harry sur mon bras signe que la chose ne lui plaisait pas.

-Ça suffit, lève la tête Louis, grogna t-il en faisant pouffer maladroitement Rosalie qui elle non plus ne savait plus où se mettre. Merci Rosalie, bonne soirée, gronda t-il toujours de la même voix pour congédier la vieille femme, ce qu'elle fit sans perdre de temps dans un dernier sourire maladroit, refermant la porte en bois derrière elle.

-Je suis désolé, chuchotais-je un peu gauchement, incapable de savoir si j'avais réellement fait quelque chose de mal ou non.

-Cesses donc de t'excuser, tu es censé être mon fiancé maintenant, conduis-toi en tant que tel, tu ne baisses pas la tête devant les employés non plus, grogna t-il, me faisant me retenir d'afficher une mine totalement surprise. Où donc était passé le gentil Harry Styles qui m'avait câliné et parlé d'une façon attentionnée toute la soirée, même lorsque ses parents avaient le dos tourné.

-Désolé, poursuivis-je incapable de savoir quoi faire d'autre.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'excuser, éleva t-il la voix comme on le ferait pour punir un gamin, serrant les poings entre eux avant de prendre une grande respiration qui apaisa ses traits tirés. J'aimerais que tu prennes confiance en toi et que tu arrêtes de te conduire comme si tu ne valais rien Louis, souffla t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il attrapa mes deux mains dans les siennes et me fit reculer vers le lit, pressant ensuite doucement mes épaules pour me faire comprendre de m'y asseoir. Sa main remonta sur ma joue devenue rouge écarlate de honte, la caressant du bout du pouce avec une grande douceur avant qu'il ne s'accroupit pour atterrir à ma hauteur.

-Arrêtes de penser que tu n'es qu'une pute, grogna t-il en crachant presque le mot "pute" comme si il lui avait écorché la gorge, déposant ses mains sur mes genoux pour maintenir son équilibre précaire. Je veux te voir confiant et heureux d'accord? Demanda t-il en passant son doigt sous mon menton pour relever mon visage vers lui, me faisant seulement remarquer que je l'avais encore baissé.

Il fit couler ses mains vers le col de ma chemise et se mit à défaire chacun des boutons pour retirer le vêtement, prenant son temps sans jamais me brusquer comme pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il prenait seulement soin de moi pour me préparer à aller me coucher et qu'il ne faisant absolument pas ça dans un geste sexuel.

-J'aimerais que tu apprennes à te faire un peu plus confiance, expliqua t-il, tu es un garçon intelligent, j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte à force de t'observer de loin ce mois dernier, laisse cette partie de toi s'exprimer, me sermonna t-il en faisant glisser la chemise le long de mes bras pour me laisser totalement torse nu. J'aime quand tu te reposes sur moi et que tu me laisse prendre soin de toi comme en ce moment, mais avec les autres je veux que tu te montres plus puissant, plus sûr de toi, d'accord? Poursuivit-il en se rendant vers la grande armoire dans un coin de la pièce pour en récupérer un pull large avant de revenir vers moi. Tu ne baisseras plus la tête devant Rosalie ni aucun de nos employés, est-ce bien d'accord? Si tu dois faire semblant d'être sur le point de devenir un Styles il faudra que tu le fasses bien, insista t-il me rappelant nonchalamment que j'étais payé pour suivre chacun de ses ordres.

Si il voulait que j'agisse de tel ou tel façon j'allais devoir le faire, tel un pantin, pour toucher mon dû. D'un autre côté j'avais l'impression que tout cela allait être bénéfique pour moi, bien sûr que je devais apprendre à m'affirmer, je le savais. J'avais passé tellement de temps à vivre comme une simple ombre que j'avais fini par y croire moi-même et mon client essayait de me faire sortir de cet état d'esprit. Je ne savais pas réellement comment prendre la chose mais de toute façon je n'avais rien à dire, j'étais payé pour être ici, Harry pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, j'avais déjà de la chance qu'il ne me demande aucune faveur sexuelle, je pouvais au moins faire l'effort d'essayer de respecter ses conditions.

-D'accord, soufflais-je doucement en le laissant passer le col du pull au dessus de ma tête pour me l'enfiler, avant qu'il ne m'aide à passer mes bras dans les manches bien trop larges pour moi.

-Bien, c'est important pour moi Louis tu comprends? Je dois préserver mon image, aujourd'hui tu as fais ça dans un domaine privé alors ce n'est pas bien grave mais je ne veux pas que tu reproduises ce genre de choses devant la presse ou à des soirées de gala.

-Je m'en souviendrais, répétais-je désireux que cette conversation s'arrête.

Non seulement il avait réussi à me rendre honteux de mettre mit au même niveau que cette femme, ce qui pourtant devrait me paraître totalement normal, mais en plus avec la fatigue accumulée je prenais ses reproches beaucoup trop au sérieux. Je sentais ma gorge me brûler comme si j'allais me mettre à pleurer de mon surplus d'émotion, la honte de me faire engueuler comme un enfant, la fatigue de cette soirée éprouvante et la peur de ne pas savoir où tout cela me mène. Et il était hors de question que je pleure devant cet homme, encore moins au moment même où il me sermonne pour que je me donne l'air plus sûr de moi et moins timide. Il serait capable de s'énerver encore plus et mes larmes redoubleraient, un vrai scénario catastrophe que je refusais de m'infliger.

-Bon, laisses-moi t'enlever ça, souffla t-il en approchant ses mains de la braguette de mon pantalon, défaisant cette dernière avec douceur, relevant un regard interrogatif vers moi, comme pour s'assurer que je n'avais rien contre contre l'idée. Hey, ça va? Me demanda t-il en s'arrêtant directement, ayant sûrement vu quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas sur mon visage, sans aucun doute mes sourcils froncés. Je ne vais rien te faire Louis, je te retire seulement ton pantalon, insista t-il alors que j'hochais la tête.

Il ne s'arrêta pas plus longtemps, reprenant ses mouvements pour retirer mon pantalon en m'aidant à me redresser pour le faire passer le long de mes jambes. Il se releva en le pliant soigneusement, le déposant sur le bureau un peu plus loin dans la chambre, faisant de même avec ma chemise avant de se tourner vers moi en soupirant.

-C'est pas le pantalon le problème, murmura t-il plus pour lui-même avant de se rapprocher de moi.

Il déposa une nouvelle fois ses mains sur mes épaules et les poussa doucement pour m'obliger à m'allonger, déposant lui-même ma tête sur mon oreiller avant d'attraper mes jambes pour les étendre devant moi, et s'asseoir juste à côté.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser Louis, j'aime bien ton côté timide, je l'adore même et j'espère que tu ne le perdras jamais quand on sera tous les deux, mais le reste du temps, en public, il faudrait que tu joues un rôle, c'est pour ça qu'on est là à près tout, pour faire semblant. Je ne te demande pas de changer réellement, juste de le laisser penser aux autres. Ne le prends pas mal s'il te plait, c'est la dernière chose que je voulais, insista t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts, je suis censé prendre soin de toi, je veux prendre soin de toi, insista t-il en attrapant le bord de la couverture pour la faire glisser le long du matelas puis la remonter sur mon corps.

Il encercla mon corps sous cette dernière, faisant courir ses bras le long de ce dernier avec une douceur folle, un sourire rassurant peint sur le visage. Ses mains remontèrent ensuite vers son col, détachant sa chemise sans même se relever, me faisant sourire. Il ne s'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais changé devant moi, il allait toujours s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et revenait déjà prêt pour dormir. Aujourd'hui il avait dû sentir que je ne voulais plus être le seul à me sentir vulnérable, lui aussi devait s'ouvrir un peu, et par conséquent, il décida d'abandonner un peu de son contrôle. Il fit glisser le vêtement le long de son corps, dévoilant des muscles ciselés, une peau douce et des tatouages d'un noir profond contrastant parfaitement avec le reste de sa peau presque laiteuse. Ses bras étaient puissants, bien dessinés et me rendaient fou, ils semblaient pouvoir tirer un camion à main nue. Cela expliquait sûrement pourquoi il arrivait toujours à me porter sans la moindre peine.

Mon client se leva ensuite, se tournant de dos alors qu'il défaisait sa braguette de pantalon, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes alors que je restait bêtement perdu, les yeux accrochés aux muscles de son dos qui roulaient sous le mouvement, fondant sous la peau alors que je pouvais assurer n'avoir jamais eu une vision aussi délicieuse, et je ne m'arrêtais même pas sur ses fines jambes, étonnamment délicates qui s'échappaient du pantalon.

Il récupéra finalement ses affaires au sol, juste après s'être séparé de ses vêtements et les plia avant d'aller les déposer à côté des miens sur le bureau, laissant ses boucles brunes rebondir le long de son dos au fil de ses pas avant qu'il ne me rejoigne près du lit. Il attrapa la couverture de son côté, la déplaçant avant de venir s'allonger à côté de moi, me laissant bêtement surpris de le voir se coucher sans son habituel tee-shirt blanc et son short de pyjama.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et se tourna pour atteindre l'interrupteur de la chambre, plongeant la pièce dans le noir dans un soupir de confort avant de se tourner vers moi. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue malgré que je fus incapable de le voir dans le noir et son corps s'étendre près du mien sans pour autant me toucher. Nous avions beau dormir tous les soirs dans le même lit, en général on ne se touchait jamais, nous dormions chacun de notre coté, et cette fois-ci n'échappa à la règle. Ce fut seulement après un long moment dans le calme, bercés par nos respirations presque endormies que je senti sa main se glisser sous les draps pour attraper la mienne. Son corps resta loin du mien pour autant, mais je sentis la chaleur de sa main s'étendre autour de la mienne alors que son pouce caressait le dos de celle-ci, apaisant directement chacun de mes muscles ainsi que mon esprit, me poussant directement vers le sommeil en quelques secondes à peine, pour une longue nuit dans le calme et la douceur des draps propres et la chaleur de sa main.

Nuit qui semblait pourtant se terminer plus rapidement que prévu.

-Lou, mon coeur, réveilles-toi, chuchota une voix dans mon oreille alors que des baisers délicats étaient déposés contre ma joue.

Je fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir où je pouvais bien être avant que les éléments de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. La personne qui était actuellement au dessus de moi entrain de me réveiller en douceur n'était autre que mon client.

J'ouvris directement de grands yeux surpris avant de tomber face à un visage encore un peu endormit, encadré de boucles brunes et un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, lèvres qui se déposaient d'ailleurs rapidement sur mon front.

-Bien dormis mon ange? Demanda t-il de sa voix grave dû au sommeil avant de faire fondre sa tête dans mon cou, près de mon oreille. Il y a ma mère, elle est venue nous chercher pour le petit-déjeuner, chuchota t-il contre cette dernière, retirant sa tête de mon cou quelques secondes plus tard alors que je tournais ma tête vers la porte.

Anne nous observait calmement, des affaires propres dans les bras que je reconnu comme étant nos vêtements de la vieille qui avaient sûrement été nettoyés par Rosalie et que nous rapportait Anne. Elle avait un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres en nous observant et me fit un petit signe de la main pour me saluer lorsqu'elle compris que j'avais remarqué sa présence à mon tour.

-Bonjour Louis, bien dormit?

-Parfaitement, souriais-je lorsque mon client déposa un nouveau baiser sur ma joue, décidément il prenait sincèrement son rôle de fiancé parfait à coeur. Merci de nous avoir accueillit, terminais-je dans un sourire que j'espérais sincère.

-C'est normal mon grand, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous, souria t-elle en se tournant vers la porte prête à quitter la pièce, Rosalie a servi le petit-déjeuner si vous voulez manger avant de partir, souria t-elle alors qu'Harry derrière moi marmonnait quelque chose que je reconnu comme: "Maman, je t'avais dit que c'était une surprise!".

-Une surprise? Questionnais-je en me retournant, on va où? M'excitais-je directement en m'asseyant devant un Harry encore fatigué qui frottait ses yeux bouffis cherchant à se réveiller.

-Connais-tu le principe du mot surprise? Demanda t-il en glissant ses bras autour de mon bassin, me tirant à lui pour que je me retrouve allongé contre son corps encore chaud de sommeil, allongé sous la couverture de satin blanche.

Il enroula ses bras le long de mon bassin, me rapprochant encore davantage de lui, si bien que je sentis presque nos corps fusionner ensemble alors que son souffle rauque filait dans mes cheveux. Je ne m'étais étonnamment jamais senti aussi bien. Son corps était tellement plus grand que le mien, plus fort sous la surface de tous ses muscles et pourtant si doux avec moi, comme un petit chaton qu'il devait protéger. Son coeur battait rapidement contre le mien qui, lui, devait même s'être complètement emballé. Les grandes mains de mon client recouvraient une bonne partie de la peau de mon dos, la faisant chauffer sous ses caresses délicates.

-Ta mère n'est plus là, chuchotais-je plus pour me donner bonne conscience que dans le but qu'il me lâche, ce que je n'espérais d'ailleurs absolument pas.

-Je sais, grogna simplement Harry avant de resserrer d'avantage ses bras autour de moi comme si c'était possible, je le sentis prendre une grande respiration dans mon cou avant de me lâcher, se retirant de moi avant de se relever.

Il était de dos à moi, face à la fenêtre et à ses rayons de soleil dorés qui devaient chauffer sa peau alors qu'il s'étira de tout son long, mettant en marche chacun des ses muscles pour mon plus grand bonheur. La vision était sincèrement délicieuse.

-Je vais prendre une douche en bas, expliqua t-il en se tournant vers moi, la salle de bain est la porte juste en face de la chambre, Rosalie t'auras déposé tout le nécessaire, fais comme chez toi surtout, expliqua t-il en attrapant des vêtements dans son armoire. Rosalie a aussi lavé nos affaires mais si tu veux t'habiller un peu moins formellement, rit-il en jetant un regard à mon costume, sert-toi dans mon armoire, tu devrais y trouver ton bonheur, assura t-il avant de s'approcher de moi.

Il n'hésita plus autant que la première fois qu'il l'avait fait et déposa un baiser sur mon crâne, frottant rapidement mon cuir chevelu du bout du nez avant de se retirer pour quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus.


	7. chapitre 7:

-Encore merci de nous avoir accueilli, soufflais-je dans l'entrée du manoir Styles, les bras du fils enroulés autour de mon bassin après leur avoir dit au revoir.

-Ce fut un plaisir, revient nous voir quand tu veux Louis, assura Anne dans un dernier signe de la main alors qu'Harry nous tira doucement vers la voiture qui nous attendait toujours dans l'allée.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière nous, détendant mon corps qui jusque là n'avait cessé d'être sur les nerfs, de peur de faire la moindre gaffe, et pénétra rapidement dans la voiture après qu'Harry m'ai une nouvelle fois ouvert la portière. Je me laissa tomber dans le siège en cuir et ferma doucement les yeux, m'imprégnant une nouvelle fois de l'état de bonne humeur qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis mon réveil tout en douceur, laissant Harry pénétrer à son tour dans la voiture dans un calme complet. 

La matinée avait été incroyablement douce, nous avions déjeuné calmement avec Anne, Desmond étant une nouvelle fois resté enfermé dans son bureau assez longtemps pour ne même pas avoir à nous dire au revoir. La mère d'Harry avait largement rattrapé le moment et m'avait avec plaisir raconté tout un tas d'anecdotes sur Harry qui m'avaient fait voir une nouvelle facette de l'homme autoritaire que j'avais rencontré. Le petit enfant solitaire et sans amis était devenu un homme d'affaire ivre de pouvoir, et en besoin constant de garder le contrôle. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'une enfance différente aurait créé un tout autre homme. Ça me faisait voir les choses différemment, c'était sûr, et étonnamment ça n'avait pas eu l'air de plaire beaucoup à Harry qui s'était légèrement renfermé depuis la conversation. Il n'avait pas spécialement parlé mais avait gentiment laissé son bras traîner autour de mes épaules ou de mon bassin, sûrement pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de sa mère mais j'avais tout de même prit ça comme un geste rassurant envers moi. Mais maintenant que nous étions enfermés dans la même voiture qui quittait seulement la résidence, je le sentait tendu à côté de moi. Il ne disait pas un mot, amplifiant le froid qui était déjà causé par le manque de musique dans l'habitacle.

-On va où alors? Tentais-je une nouvelle fois d'une petite voix, espérant apaiser son humeur.

-En ville, répondit-il simplement avant de se tourner vers moi.

Il me jaugea des pieds à la tête avant de remonter vers mon visage, un air perdu sur les traits comme en pleine réflexion.

-Tu ne comptes plus voir tes clients Louis n'est-ce pas? Demanda t-il simplement comme si de rien était.

Je releva le regard vers lui, étonné de la façon dont sa question avait surtout eu l'air d'un ordre, restant bêtement les yeux grands ouverts à attendre plus d'explications. Bien sûr que je ne voyais plus mes clients, j'avais quitté mon travail et mon logement au bar en espérant que cet accord entre lui et moi dure assez longtemps pour m'en sortir facilement lorsque ça se terminera. Maintenant que j'avais tout quitté pour lui je m'étais fait en premier lieu un plaisir de ne plus jamais me rendre chez mes clients, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec eux et la prostitution tant que la vie me permettait de m'en sortir autrement. Mais ça bien sûr, Harry ne le savait pas. Il passait la plupart de ses journées en rendez-vous professionnels ou au bureau de son père à s'occuper de l'entreprise, finalement il ne savait pas réellement ce que je faisais de mes journées, ce qui m'allait très bien. Il m'avait rapidement laissé une clé de l'ascenseur pour atteindre l'étage de sa suite et m'avait bien évidemment laissé sortir à ma guise. L'idée qu'il m'interdise alors de faire ce que bon me semble de mon temps me donnait l'impression de régresser, je savais que j'étais payé pour vivre chez lui, que je n'avais rien à dire s'il souhaitait diriger lui-même mon temps libre mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ne pas apprécier la chose.

-Pourquoi cela? Questionnais-je simplement.

-Je refuse que tu couches avec ces hommes Louis, plus aucun d'eux ne posera leurs mains sur toi, grogna t-il en resserrant ses mains une nouvelle fois autour du volant, fronçant les sourcils avec énervement.

-J'estime pouvoir faire ce que je veux de mon temps libre, insistais-je pourtant d'une voix bien plus aiguë et moins sûre de moi qu'à l'habitude.

-Non! S'énerva t-il en tournant violemment la tête vers moi, ne regardant même plus la route. Je ne veux pas, répéta t-il d'une voix si grave que je ne trouvais bientôt plus rien à dire.

Son corps était devenu une boule de nerf alors que ses mains crispées sur le volant ne me rassuraient absolument pas, moins encore que sa vitesse qui s'était sensiblement accéléré en quelques secondes tandis qu'il fulminait dans sa barbe.

-S'il te plaît Harry, gares-toi, chuchotais-je de peur de l'énerver encore plus, ce qui n'améliorerait pas mon problème.

Il tourna une seconde fois la tête vers moi, le regard un peu trop noir à mon goût avant de reprendre une grande respiration, comme il l'avait fait la veille dans la chambre pour se calmer. Il enclencha son clignotant dans un soupir avant de se garer sur le bas côté et resta quelques secondes immobiles, les mains sur le volant à respirer bruyamment avant de se tourner vers moi, le visage légèrement plus détendu.

-Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te savoir entre les mains de ces hommes, affirma t-il calmement comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer. Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire du mal, ils n'ont plus le droit.

-Je ne vois plus mes clients Harry, assurais-je simplement pour le calmer, mettant mes principes de côté.

-Merci, répondit-il simplement, calmant sa respiration jusqu'à redevenir visiblement plus calme.

Il m'observa quelque secondes encore, montant doucement sa main à ma joue qu'il caressa calmement en remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-Tu mérites tellement mieux que tout ça, assura t-il en retirant sa main et tournant la tête pour démarrer de nouveau la voiture comme si de rien était.

Il ne fit pas un commentaire de plus et fila de nouveau le long de la route de campagne encore déserte, lançant cette fois-ci la radio de la voiture comme pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

Objectivement, je ne comprenais pas toujours l'attitude de mon client mais il semblait en fait vouloir me protéger plus qu'autre chose, du moins c'était l'impression que j'en avais. Il le faisait maladroitement mais il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir faire les choses autrement, son obsession du contrôle le poussait à espérer que je ferais tout ce qu'il m'ordonnerait sans rien dire. J'allais devoir lui faire comprendre que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça, le fait de me payer lui permettait d'ordonner beaucoup de choses mais il ne pouvait pas diriger entièrement ma vie, je n'étais pas sa possession. Après tout, j'étais ici pour me faire passer pour son fiancé, et uniquement cela.

Je ne pu cependant m'empêcher de sourire en oubliant peu à peu la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu lorsque la main de mon client s'enroula autour de la mienne comme pour se faire pardonner, laissant son pouce glisser contre la peau de celle-ci. Personne ne rajouta un mot, laissant la musique de fond de la petite radio occuper l'espace alors que le paysage défilait sous mes yeux. Je laissa ma tête tomber vers le dossier du siège, apaisant mon corps après cette petite crise et écouta pensivement la voix de mon client entrain de fredonner l'air de "Killer Queen" qui passait à la radio. Sa voix était toujours aussi grave que lorsqu'il parlait, peut-être même plus profonde encore et apaisait mon esprit sans mal. La douceur de la musique et de son timbre léger en contraste avec la force de sa voix était réellement une musique plus délicieuse encore que toute autre mélodie. Il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, fredonnant sans y penser en traversant les rues passantes, cherchant un parking où arrêter sa voiture.

-Bon, souffla t-il une fois que l'on fut garés, détachant sa ceinture avant de se tourner vers moi, je veux pas encore gâcher la surprise alors tu serais gentil de fermer les yeux à partir de maintenant, ria t-il dans un sourire joueur.

-Pardon? Mais on est en plein milieu d'une rue commerçante, je vais pas marcher les yeux fermés devant tout le monde.

-Bien sûr que si, sinon je te portes, souffla t-il fier de lui avant de sortir de la voiture.

Il ne ferma pas directement la portière, en profitant pour se pencher une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur en me réclamant de fermer les yeux avant de faire le tour pour venir vers moi. Privé de la vue je l'entendis seulement ouvrir la portière dans un petit rire, il déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur ma joue qui me fit sursauter avant que je ne sente son corps se pencher par dessus moi. Il détacha ma ceinture d'une main experte et prit mes mains dans les siennes, ne s'arrêtant même pas sur mon air une nouvelle fois totalement perdu. Je le laissa tirer doucement sur mes bras pour me relever avant de passer une main autour de mon bassin au moment même où j'entendis la portière se refermer et le bruit typique de la voiture qui se verrouillait.

-On va tout droit, intervint rapidement Harry en nous faisant avancer doucement, évitant les passants ici et là sous ses directives.

Je tâtonnais comme je pouvais, marchant sûrement plus au ralenti qu'il ne l'aurait désiré puisque je sentis ses bras me tirer de plus en plus vers lui pour me faire avancer malgré mes protestations sonores. Je n'étais vraiment pas fan de l'idée, à chaque pas j'avais l'impression d'être à deux doigts de foncer tête baissée dans un lampadaire ou un passant, et je ne vous parlait même pas de ma peur irrationnelle de tomber dans une bouche d'égout qui serait restée ouverte en plein milieu du trottoir sans raison particulière.

-Je t'avais prévenu, ria Harry avant que je ne sente un bras se presser derrière mes genoux et un second dans mon dos me faisant directement quitter le sol dans un cri bien trop aiguë qui me surprit moi-même.

Le corps chaud et robuste de mon client fut rapidement pressé contre le mien alors qu'il me portait comme une pauvre demoiselle en détresse, riant dans mon oreille en m'entend m'insurger. Mes petites mains tapant son épaule à répétition ne semblaient pas lui faire quoi que ce soit alors que ses grandes enjambées semblaient nous faire avancer bien plus rapidement que mes petits pas ne nous le permettaient. Le vent fouettait à intervalle régulier mes cheveux et ceux d'Harry, faisant voler les siens presque sur mon visage alors qu'il faisait courir son nez contre les miens dans un geste qui aurait sûrement dû être discret.

-On y est, susurra sa voix grave dans le creux de mon oreille, me réchauffant presque instantanément bien que ça ne soit pas l'effet recherché. Je vais te poser mais tu gardes les yeux fermés le temps de rentrer dans le magasin, réclama t-il alors que j'hochais vivement la tête, pressé de passer à autre chose.

Il attrapa de nouveau mes mains dans les siennes et me fit monter une petite marche avant d'ouvrir la porte de la boutique devant nous, faisant résonner une petite sonnerie indiquant notre venue alors que le chauffage de l'enseigne venait déjà s'immiscer sur ma peau me faisant sourire. Je me laissa guider par mon client sur quelques pas, rougissant à l'idée que tout le monde dans la boutique devait nous avoir remarqué mais ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsque le corps d'Harry se plaqua dans mon dos. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi pour me maintenir contre lui et déposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, chuchota t-il dans mon oreille, faisant rebondir son souffle chaud contre la peau de mon cou.

Je me laissa donc aller contre son corps un peu plus, comme pour me sentir plus entouré de sa chaleur et de son réconfort avant de laisser mes paupières se relever, dévoilant devant moi de grandes vitrines remplies de bijoux tous autant scintillant les uns que les autres.

-Que serait un fiancé sans sa bague, ria Harry derrière moi en déposant un baiser sur ma joue avant de séparer nos corps, il s'écarta doucement et me fit signe d'avancer vers les vitrines alors que je devinais seulement le nom de l'enseigne.

Nous étions dans une boutique Cartier et bien que les prix des bagues de fiançailles n'étaient pas indiqués je devinais sans mal combien elles devaient coûter chère. Des diamants de toutes les couleurs scintillaient sous mes yeux, brillant sous les reflets des douces lumières qui les mettaient en avant et se reflétant dans la vitre de verre impeccable. Ma main n'était pas faite pour recevoir un tel bijoux, c'était presque une profanation.

-Je ne peux pas Harry, c'est trop, soufflais-je à demi mot, chuchotant de peur de déranger les diamants sous mes yeux de ma voix trop impure. Je veux dire, je ne suis même pas ton vrai fiancé.

-Ca m'est égal, je veux que tu portes la plus belle des bagues, susurra t-il en commençant à jeter un regard vers les vitrines pour trouver un bijoux qui me conviendrait. Tu la garderas bien sûr, tu pourras la revendre si tu veux, murmura t-il dans une légère grimace comme si l'idée semblait lui faire tout de même mal au coeur. Ça serait dommage car une main aussi belle mérite d'être parfaitement mise en valeur, poursuivit-il en attrapant ma main pour jeter un coup d'oeil sûrement à la circonférence de mes doigts. Que dis-tu de celle-ci? Demanda t-il directement en me pointant un bijoux très élégant, un solitaire en argent surmonté d'un diamant bleu, un saphir à en juger par la petite étiquette d'information déposée sous la bague.

-Elle est magnifique, murmurais-je sincèrement incapable de même choisir un de ses bijoux tant ils semblaient tous autant parfaits les uns que les autres.

-Tu veux l'essayer? Elle a la même couleur que tes yeux, ajouta t-il plus pour lui-même avant de se tourner vers moi, à moins que tu en préfère une autre? Choisis celle que tu veux Louis.

-Je veux bien essayer celle-ci, assurais-je en jetant un nouveau regard à la pierre bleu. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment de la couleur de mes yeux?

Tout ce que je savais était que la forme de la bague, les petits diamants déposés tout autour et la pierre au milieu rendait le tout absolument magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu un tel bijoux, seulement quelque chose n'allait pas. Et c'est seulement lorsque la vendeuse au sourire trop forcé me la déposa sur le doigt que je compris ce qui me chiffonnait.

-La couleur ne va pas, chuchotais-je à Harry comme si j'avais peur que la vendeuse ne m'entende et me juge. Après tout je n'avais sûrement pas la dégaine de quelqu'un qui pouvait se payer une bague Cartier.

J'avais écouté les conseils de mon client ce matin et avait récupéré des affaires dans son armoire, plus particulièrement un pull de couleur lilas bien trop grand pour moi et un de ses jeans pas trop serrés qui sur mes jambes faisait une véritable coupe extra slim. Mes chaussures vernies de la veille étaient de retour à mes pieds et décidément le tout ensemble me donnait un look plus que surprenant, encore plus aux côtés d'Harry Styles qui, lui, semblait toujours sur son trente-et-un. Il avait sortit un pantalon de costume crème évasé au niveau des jambes surmonté d'un débardeur large blanc qui laissait entrevoir son tatouage d'hirondelles malgré la veste de costume de la même couleur que son pantalon ajoutée par dessus. Nous n'avions décidément rien à voir et j'avais bien l'impression que tout le monde en avait parfaitement conscience dans ce magasin, hormis Harry bien sûr.

-Tu voudrais qu'elle couleur alors? Un simple diamant peut-être? 

-Hum, vert je pense, murmurais-je en jetant un coup d'oeil au présentoir, cherchant autour de moi si il existait bien une pierre de cette couleur.

-Vous auriez cette bague avec une émeraude au centre? Questionna mon client d'un air autoritaire à la vendeuse, prouvant bien qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait alors que de mon côté je ne savais même pas que les émeraudes étaient vertes.

-Je n'ai pas exactement le même model mais j'ai quelques bagues avec une émeraude, on pourrait vous faire le même anneau avec une autre pierre mais vous ne pourriez pas avoir la bague avant une bonne semaine, expliqua la blonde sans un regard vers moi, gardant ses yeux durement fixés sur Harry. Merde, ne voyait-elle pas qu'il était entrain d'acheter une bague de fiançailles?

-Tu en penses quoi Louis?

-Je veux bien voir les autres modèles, marmonnais-je sans regarder la vendeuse dans les yeux, décidant de l'ignorer comme elle le faisait pour moi depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant.

-Bien sûr, il y en a d'exposés dans cette vitrine, expliqua la blonde en pointant un étalage du doigt, en profitant pour rouler une de ses longues mèches autour de ce même doigt quelques secondes plus tard, me faisant fortement rouler des yeux.

-Cette vendeuse veut définitivement finir dans ton lit, grognais-je à mon client une fois que l'on fut arrivé devant la fameuse vitrine, assez loin pour que la blonde en question ne nous entende pas, déjà tournée vers un autre client.

-Ça te déranges? Questionna Harry dans un haussement de sourcils joueur, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Je suis censé être ton fiancé, répondis-je simplement, incapable d'avouer que ça me dérangeait pour une toute autre raison, déjà pas sûr de vouloir me l'avouer à moi-même.

-Bien sûr, susurra t-il en enroulant son bras autour de mon bassin, me rapprochant de lui pour me coller à son flanc. Dans ce cas montrons lui que je ne suis pas disponible, chuchota t-il près de mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue, laissant ses lèvres se déposer sur ma peau bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, faisant prendre à cette dernière une teinte rougeâtre indésirée.   
J'adore quand tu rougis, pouffa t-il en se reculant, frottant son nez contre mon cuir chevelu avant de réellement se séparer de moi, inconscient d'avoir fait doubler la chaleur de mes joues qui était pourtant déjà bien présente. Alors, laquelle? Demanda t-il comme si de rien n'était alors que je rassemblais toute mon attention sur les bagues devant nous.

Elles étaient une nouvelle fois toutes magnifiques, certaines étaient plutôt simples, une bague en argent sans fioritures avec seulement une petite pierre verte au dessus, parfois il y avait deux anneaux entrelacés en un, des allées de diamants ou de pierres le long de l'anneau ou encore des petits symboles gravés, toutes étaient différents mais très belles à leurs manières, mais l'une d'entre elles attira réellement mon regard. L'anneau était argenté avec de fines gravures délicates alors qu'au centre se tenait une magnifique émeraude entourée de diamants disposés tout autour comme pour former une fleur, elle était parfaite.

-Elle est belle hein? Sourit Harry qui avait suivit mon regard, c'est celle que tu veux? Questionna t-il en attrapant ma main pour nous emmener de nouveau vers la vendeuse après que j'ai acquiescé.

Il me tira vers lui pour me serrer dans ses bras une fois devant la jeune femme et son sourire au rouge à lèvre impeccable, lui indiquant le choix que nous avions fait.

-C'est parfait, connais-tu ta taille de bague? Me demanda t-elle avant d'afficher une moue dédaigneuse lorsque je lui apprit que non.

Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un jour imaginé pouvoir porter une bague un jour dans ma vie, ma priorité jusque là était surtout de savoir si j'aurais assez à manger à la fin du mois. Bien que la plupart du temps la réponse était non.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, on va regarder ça, expliqua t-elle en attrapant quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un porte clé rempli de tout un tas d'anneaux de tailles différentes. Tiens, on va d'abord essayer le 52, je pense que ça t'irais, expliqua t-elle en cherchant à travers ses anneaux avant de me sortir celui dont-elle devait me parler, que j'enfila autour de mon doigt.

-T'en penses quoi? Demanda directement Harry en attrapant ma main pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures.

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu serré, marmonnais-je en regardant le petit bourrelet de peau qui se créait lorsque je pliais le doigt.

-Faites voir, demanda la blonde en attrapant ma main de façon bien plus violente qu'Harry un peu plus tôt, sûrement s'en même s'en être rendue compte. Hmm, ça ne me semble pas trop serré, expliqua t-elle, vos doigts sont encore légèrement engourdis par le froid extérieur mais en été par exemple ils seront plus fins et il ne faudrait pas que la bague devienne trop grande. Disons surtout que la taille au dessus sera trop grande, alors même si celle la est un peu serrée ça me semble être le mieux, je vais vous faire essayer une taille 53 pour que vous vous rendiez compte, expliqua t-elle en retirant l'anneau de mon doigt pour le remplacer par un second qui, cette fois, je le reconnu, ne me fis aucun bourrelet de peau mais ne tenait véritablement pas assez en place. Ça me faisait mal de le reconnaître mais cette vendeuse connaissait assez bien son métier.

-En effet, la taille 52 semble mieux, chuchotais-je, faisant sourire la vendeuse fière d'elle avant qu'elle ne récupère son porte clé d'anneaux. Elle se baissa finalement sous la caisse, ouvrant plusieurs tiroirs cachés autour d'elle avant de trouver ce qu'elle y cherchait, en sortant la bague que je venais de choisir en vitrine, visiblement à ma taille. J'imagine que c'est pour offrir, souria t-elle faussement en me jetant un mauvais regard une fois de retour derrière la caisse devant nous.

-Oui, c'est pour mon fiancé, expliqua fièrement Harry en m'attirant contre lui avant de claquer un baiser sur mon front faisant d'autant plus rager la femme devant nous.

-Mmmh, félicitation, murmura t-elle très peu convaincue en plaçant la bague dans un écrin avant d'emballer celui-ci dans un joli sac Cartier, relevant ensuite le regard vers Harry pour lui faire comprendre de passer en caisse, me faisant baisser la tête mal à l'aise.

Cet homme était entrain de me payer une bague qui valait sûrement plusieurs milliers de dollars, comment j'avais pu en arriver là? Pourquoi Harry voulait faire tout ça pour moi? Ça n'avait sincèrement aucun sens.

***

-Je vais jamais essayer tout ça Harry, grognais-je en ne voyant même plus mes pieds sous toute cette couche de vêtement.

-Bien sûr que si tu vas tout essayer, affirma l'homme à côté de moi, tout autant chargé, me forçant à rejoindre une des cabines, filant à l'intérieur avec moi comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Il abandonna sa pile de vêtements quelque part avant de faire de même avec celle qui était dans mes bras. Il m'ordonna de retirer mon haut alors qu'il farfouillait dans nos articles.

-Essayes-ça, réclama t-il en me tendant un tee-shirt à l'effigie de la marque «vans» et une veste en jean qui paraissait bien trop grande pour moi. Finalement non, laisses-moi faire, demanda t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Il attrapa les bords de mon pull lilas, ou plutôt le sien, et le retira doucement, affichant une moue joueuse sur ses traits avant qu'il ne s'empare du tee-shirt noir qu'il voulait me voir essayer.

-Je préfères te voir dans mes vêtements, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va falloir que tu en ai à toi, bouda t-il en passant l'article autour de mon cou avant de me faire enfiler les manches. Tu pourras continuer à t'habiller avec mes affaires quand on sera tous les deux, marmonna t-il en me faisant passer les bras dans les manches de la veste. Parfait, sourit-il ensuite fier de lui en reculant de quelques pas pour me voir dans mon entièreté avant de me tourner vers le miroir pour que je m'en rende compte par moi-même.

-Elle est pas trop large la veste? Demandais-je maladroitement en regardant le vêtement tomber lourdement sur mes épaules.

-Non, c'est parfait, t'as l'air adorable là-dedans, susurra t-il près de mon oreille, me faisant seulement réaliser combien il était proche de moi.

-Merci, bredouillais-je gauchement avant de retirer le vêtement, attrapant directement une nouvelle veste.

Il s'agissait d'une veste de survêtement noir que j'avais choisi malgré les réticences d'Harry que j'associais avec un polo blanc, pas non plus aux goûts du bouclé qui fronça le nez en soupirant gentiment.

-Ça me va bien, ronchonnais-je en voyant sa tête dans le miroir, dévalant ses yeux de mes pieds à la tête.

-Tout te vas bien, mais je suis quand même pas fan, pouffa t-il en me tendant cette fois-ci un jean simple et un polo à motifs sur lequel nous avions réussit à nous mettre d'accord.

Je n'attendais pas qu'il me le réclame et enfila la tenue, maladroit devant le regard du bouclé sur mon corps, avant de faire de même avec toutes les autres tenues que nous avions sélectionnés. Harry n'était pas d'accord avec la plupart des vêtements que j'avais voulu essayer mais me laissait faire mon propre choix à la fin des essayages, n'intervenant pas sur mes choix. Je décida tout de même de garder certains habits qu'Harry avait choisi, espérant qu'il me regarde toujours de la même façon lorsque je les porterais. Avec ce regard profond qui cernait chaque détails de mon corps comme pour ne jamais les oublier, personne ne m'avait jamais regarder ainsi et j'adorais cette sensation, particulièrement quand ce regard venait de mon client.

-Bon, qu'elle est la suite du programme? Questionnais je en sortant du magasin, de nombreux sacs dans les mains.

Harry m'avait déjà emmené manger après avoir choisi ma bague et nous avait fait faire le tour de tout un tas de magasins. C'était assez agréable à vrai dire de passer du temps avec cet homme lui qui était toujours parti ici ou là pour le travail. Cette dernière semaine passée chez lui je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu, il revenait en fin d'après-midi et repartait le matin qui suivait. Je comprenais pourquoi il en venait jusqu'à embaucher une pute comme faux fiancé dans le seul but de rassurer ses parents sur le fait qu'il est assez mature pour reprendre l'entreprise. Il aimait son travail, énormément, et je trouvais ça plutôt fascinant.

-J'aimerais bien voir ton bureau, chuchotais-je alors doucement, tournant la tête vers mon client pour voir s'il serait d'accord avec l'idée de me mélanger à son univers professionnel.

-Bien sûr, tout ce qui pourra faire plaisir à mon futur mari, ria t'il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui. Il déposa son nez dans mes cheveux comme il le faisant bien plus souvent qu'il ne le devrait et attrapa mes sacs pour me décharger.

-Je peux les porter tu sais, soufflais-je un peu perdu de le voir toujours me traiter comme une petite chose facile.

-Non je ne préfère pas, répondit-il simplement, reprenant une voix un peu moins enjouée.

Je me remémora rapidement la conversation que nous avions eu dans la voiture à la sortie de l'hôpital lorsqu'il m'avait ordonné de ne pas répliquer lorsqu'il prenait soin de moi. Peu importe que ce soit pour attacher ma ceinture ou porter mes sacs il s'attendait à ce que je le laisse faire sans rien dire.

-Désolé, chuchotais-je alors doucement, la journée avait été géniale, je ne voulais pas faire apparaître sa mauvaise humeur et gâcher ces derniers moments qui nous étaient offerts.

Harry ne s'y était visiblement pas attendu puisqu'il diminua la vitesse de ses incroyablement grands pas avant de se tourner doucement vers moi.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'excuser Louis.

J'ouvris alors la bouche pour répondre quelques secondes avant de la refermer en réalisant que je m'apprêtais à m'excuser de nouveau.

-D'accord, me contentais-je de répondre, suivant les pas de girafes de l'homme devant moi, marchant si vite que l'on était déjà arrivé à la voiture qui nous attendait sur le parking du centre commercial.

Je laissais mon client déposer les sacs dans le grand coffre de la berline tandis que je m'asseyais côté passager. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe des mots que je ne comprenais pas ou du moins n'entendais pas d'ici, et referma le coffre dans un grand bruit sourd.

-Il faudra t'acheter des chaussures aussi, répéta t-il comme pour me faire partager ses pensées d'un peu plus tôt. Je peux bien te prêter mes vêtements mais au niveau des chaussures on risque d'avoir un problème, ria t-il sûrement en repensant à la fois où j'avais voulu essayer ses bottines marrons trois fois trop grandes pour moi.

-On a déjà acheté beaucoup de choses, murmurais-je un peu mal à l'aise d'être à la base de tant de dépenses.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas te balader pieds nus Louis, ria t-il doucement en démarrant le moteur de la voiture.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je faisais jusque là, j'ai une paire de chaussures, c'est largement suffisant, marmonnais-je.

-Je sais Louis, je, commença t'il avant de s'arrêter, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire alors que la voiture quittait déjà le parking. Je ne veux pas que tu imagines que je t'achètes ou que tes anciens vêtements me font honte, enfin, tout ce qui pourrait passer à travers cette jolie petite tête, sourit-il. Je veux seulement te gâter, prendre soin de toi, mais si ça te gêne alors on est très loin de mes motivations, assura t-il. Je veux seulement que tu te sentes le mieux possible avec moi.

-Fais gaffe je risquerais de ne plus vouloir partir, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe à moitié ironique seulement.

-C'est peut-être une bonne chose, souria t-il simplement en enclenchant son clignotant pour s'engager sur le rond point comme si de rien était.


	8. Chapitre 8:

Je m'ennuyais à mourir depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant. Nous étions lundi après-midi et j'avais eu la bonne idée de réclamer à Harry de m'emmener au bureau aujourd'hui. J'avais encore passé deux longues semaines chez lui depuis notre après-midi shopping à le voir par intermittence. Il n'était que rarement là la journée et bien que je pouvais sortir comme je le souhaitais je devais bien reconnaître que je n'avais plus rien à faire de mes journées et je n'y étais absolument pas habitué. J'avais déjà utilisé l'ordinateur de mon client pour me faire un cv et une lettre de motivation que j'avais déposés dans toutes les boutiques autour de l'hôtel mais bien évidemment personne ne m'avait rappelé, c'était comme si le mot pute était écrit en lettres lumineuses sur mon front. J'avais donc passé le reste de mes journées à attendre patiemment le retour de mon client comme une femme au foyer et définitivement je ne voulais plus de ça. Mais bien évidemment je n'avais pas prévu que je m'ennuierais plus encore en le suivant sur place.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que j'étais assis sur le canapé qui occupait le bureau de mon client tandis que celui-ci travaillait pensivement sur son bureau un peu plus loin, les sourcils froncés et le regard rivé sur son ordinateur portable. Son bureau était vraiment grand, en tant que fils du patron il avait sûrement dû hériter d'une des pièces les plus grandes de l'entreprise. Le mur donnant sur le couloir était vitré, idée que je ne trouvais pas très intelligente maintenant que j'étais bêtement allongé dans un canapé à la vue de tout le monde quand chaque personne qui passait devant ce bureau étaient en plein travail. Le sol était en fait une sorte de parquet beige clair très épuré en accord avec les murs peints d'une couleur similaire tandis que tous les meubles de la pièce, passant du bureau de mon client à son armoire à dossiers, étaient d'un noir profond tranchant avec le reste de la décoration. Les autres bureaux du couloir visibles par les fenêtres devant nous laissait entrevoir à peu près les mêmes tons, une répétitions de bureaux identiques, loin de m'offrir assez d'occupations pour combler mon ennui.

Je me releva doucement, m'adossant contre le cuir du canapé dans une position assise avant de déposer mon regard sur mes doigts habillés de ma bague de fiançailles, souriant au souvenir de la soirée que nous avions passés mon client et moi deux semaines plus tôt. Il avait gardé la bague parfaitement emballée dans son petit sac Cartier durant tout le long de notre journée shopping avant de nous emmener manger dans un restaurant quatre étoiles le soir même. J'avais d'abord été surpris par l'endroit, fasciné par l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait, je pense même ne jamais m'être senti aussi peu à ma place de toute ma vie et pourtant Harry avait su parfaitement me mettre à l'aise. Il n'avait porté aucun intérêt aux personnes dans l'établissement qui jugeaient ma tenue et ne s'était absolument pas dérangées pour attirer l'attention sur nous en fin de soirée. Il s'était subitement agenouillé au sol en plein milieu de notre dégustation de desserts avant de tendre vers moi le fameux écrin que nous avions acheté un peu plus tôt, mimant une véritable demande en mariage devant toute l'assemblée, ne prêtant réellement attention qu'à moi. Il m'avait assuré que je méritais au moins que les choses soient faites dans les règles de l'art, que même si le mariage n'aura jamais lieu, les fiançailles, elles, devaient être réelles.

Et depuis ce jour je semblais louer un véritable culte à cette bague, non seulement elle était absolument magnifique, mais en plus pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais important avec un tel bijoux au doigt. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin un minimum de valeur, elle me rendait rayonnant et malgré qu'elle pourrait me rapporter beaucoup, je savais déjà que je serais incapable de la revendre. En si peu de temps elle était déjà devenue une partie de moi, une extension de mon doigt, un bijou symbolique de comment j'avais réussi à sortir de la misère. C'était quelque chose qui prouvait que je n'étais officiellement plus une simple pute. Et décidément me séparer de ce bijou me ferait trop mal au coeur, j'aurais la sensation de faire un retour en arrière et il en était hors de question.

-Je vais aux toilettes, expliquais-je simplement à Harry après m'être levé du canapé, captivant enfin son attention que je n'avais pas eu depuis le début de la matinée malgré tous mes stratagèmes pour l'avoir.

J'avais d'abord soupiré bruyamment bon nombre de fois ce matin sans jamais qu'il ne relève les yeux de son ordinateur avant de me mettre à chantonner, ce qui m'avait juste valu une petite remarque de sa part pour me demander un peu de silence, sans même un regard vers moi. J'avais eu beau tourner en rond pendant une demi heure dans son bureau, battre de pieds sur le sol et tourner dans tous les sens sur son canapé je n'avais jamais reçu le moindre soupçon d'intérêt.

-Fais attention, répondit-il simplement avant de se remettre à taper sur son clavier comme si de rien était.

Faire attention à quoi de toute façon? On était dans un bureau ennuyant où tout le monde semblait avoir un balais dans le cul. Je ne releva cependant pas, ne faisant aucun commentaire avant de me diriger vers le couloir. Je n'avais pas réellement envie d'aller aux toilettes mais avait eu une envie urgente de quitter cette pièce silencieuse à la recherche d'un peu d'action, alors je me contentai de me balader à travers les couloirs, jetant des regards ici et là à travers les bureaux de tout le monde. La plupart étaient dans le même état que celui de mon client, impeccables et sans la moindre affaire qui traîne avec un homme ennuyeux et trop concentré assit derrière son bureau. Rien d'intéressant, seulement tout un tas d'ennuis répartis dans différentes salles. Étonnamment il ne semblait même pas il y avoir de femmes dans cette entreprise, du moins pas à cet étage, seulement des hommes pour la plupart d'une quarantaine d'années en costumes impeccables et aux cheveux grisonnants.

J'hésitai quelques secondes une fois arrivé devant l'ascenseur, me demandant ce que je pourrais bien faire si je décidais de quitter l'immeuble, pas sûr que l'idée plaise à mon client. Puis je me ravisa pour simplement m'avancer vers la machine à café qui représentait déjà une distraction bien plus grande que ce que j'avais osé espérer. Je jetai un rapide regard aux boissons proposées et enfonça les mains dans mes poches, souriant lorsque je fus capable d'en sortir les trente centimes demandés, chose qui ne me serait jamais arrivé avant l'arrivée d'Harry dans ma vie. Je plaçai soigneusement mon dû dans la petite fente avant de sélectionner la boisson que je voulais, un simple chocolat chaud. Un verre en plastique tomba rapidement sur le petit réceptacle devant moi, avant qu'un filet de boisson chaude ne vienne le remplir, emplissant l'air autour de moi d'un doux filet de cacao qui me mit directement l'eau à la bouche. Je n'attendais pas un instant une fois le petit gobelet rempli pour l'apporter à mes lèvres et goûter la mixture, jurant lorsque je me brûla les lèvres au passage, chose que j'aurais du prévoir. Je levai les yeux au ciel pour moi-même, fatigué de sans arrêt enchaîner les gaffes puis tournai sur mes talons. J'allais sagement retourner sur mes pas et déguster en silence ma boisson, assit sur le canapé du bureau d'Harry, en espérant qu'il daigne me porter de l'attention à un moment ou à un autre. Décidément, je devrais peut-être accepter son offre de m'offrir un portable, j'aurais au moins eu de quoi m'occuper un minimum.

-Louis? Questionna une voix qui me fit directement relever la tête de mon verre que je fixais en marchant pour m'assurer de ne pas en renverser une goutte.

Devant moi se trouvait Charles, un de mes anciens client, marié et bien évidemment infidèle qui n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de moi depuis ma rencontre avec Harry. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas sûr qu'il ai apprécié la chose mais le sourire flamboyant qui traversait ses traits semblait affirmer le contraire.

-Ça faisait longtemps ma jolie, qui est-ce qui t'occupes autant en ce moment? Demanda t-il en se rapprochant de moi de façon à enrouler un de ses bras autour de mon bassin.

Je sentis sa main lourde se presser contre ma peau alors que chacun de ses doigts semblaient s'incruster dans cette dernière. Son souffle se rapprocha de moi, me faisant trembler mi d'inquiétude mi de dégoût avant que ses lèvres sèches ne s'abattent sur ma joue. Il recula dans un rire joueur en me voyant si maladroit. Il est vrai qu'en règle général je serais rentré dans son jeu et l'aurait chauffé pour récupérer un minimum d'argent.

-Tu te la joue timide? Ria t-il méchamment en descendant sa main dans le bas de mon dos vers la courbe de mes fesses, palpant à sa guise la peau qui s'y trouvait quelques secondes seulement avant que je ne réagisse en m'éloignant violemment.

-J'en ai fini avec tout ça, répondis-je simplement, replaçant correctement mon pull qu'il avait dérangé.

Je recoiffa d'un coup de tête ma mèche, relevant le menton avant d'essayer de reprendre mon chemin, me faisant bien évidemment barrer la route par un ancien client visiblement pas du même avis.

-Comment ça tu en as fini? Tu ne dirais pas non à quelques dollars tout de même? Se moqua t-il en enfouissant sa main dans la poche de son costume, en en ressortant son porte-monnaie, tout fier, absolument convaincu de pouvoir rapidement en arriver à ses fins avec moi. Disons, allez on va te faire plaisir, cinquante dollars, ça te va? Demanda t-il en sortant le billet.

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse, s'approchant pour glisser sa main dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, y plaçant son billet avant de me tirer à lui, collant directement nos torses ensemble et sa bouche à mon oreille.

-À ce prix là, une petite pipe ça ce négocie, sourit-il, commençant à reculer, me maintenant toujours à lui, sûrement pour nous emmener vers les toilettes, ne portant aucun intérêt au fait que je me débattais réellement.

-Non, ne puis-je m'empêcher de riposter une nouvelle fois, repoussant le corps dur contre moi de toutes mes forces.

Je reculai rapidement vers l'arrière jusqu'à me cogner contre le mur sous le feu de l'action, observant l'air perdu de mon ancien client et surtout le corps énervé derrière lui qui se dirigeait vers nous à une vitesse folle, Harry. Nous nous étions croisé à quelques mètres seulement du bureau de mon client qui visiblement avait eu le temps de lever quelques secondes la tête de son ordinateur au bon moment.

-Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, grogna sa voix grave, faisant se retourner Charles, un air joueur sur le visage.

Il nous regarda à tour de rôle sans se départir de son sourire en coin avant de pouffer distraitement, se tournant vers Harry comme si je n'existait même plus.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es amouraché de cette pute, ria t-il sincèrement, je sais qu'il baise bien mais tout de même, tu aurais facilement pu trouver mieux.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Harry alors que je restais bêtement accroché à la couleur sombre que venaient de prendre ses yeux, espérant qu'il ne me regarderait jamais de la même façon.

-Comment? Pute? C'est pourtant ce qu'il est, renchérit le blond cette fois-ci sans une seule once d'humour, parce qu'il fallait bien se l'avouer, il avait raison. J'étais une pute.

-Non, grogna Harry d'une voix bien plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé, non, répéta t-il n'ayant sûrement rien de mieux à dire bien conscient qu'il contestait la réalité. Ne poses plus jamais tes yeux de sale rat sur mon fiancé, fulmina t-il en passant devant l'homme sans lui lancer un seul regard, me tirant à lui pour me plaquer contre son torse comme pour me protéger et empêcher Charles de ne serait-ce que me regarder, avant de nous tirer l'un et l'autre loin d'ici.

Il ne posa même plus les yeux sur son collègue qui nous observait derrière, partagé entre la surprise, l'incompréhension et la moquerie, se contentant de me tenir fermement contre lui. Ses bras puissants encerclaient mon corps alors que sa tête était plongée dans mes cheveux, nous faisant marcher jusqu'à son bureau sans un mot avant de refermer la porte derrière nous. Il resta quelques secondes collé à moi, à respirer contre ma peau comme si il essayait de se calmer, puis il me fit doucement reculer pour me regarder des pieds à la tête, une moue pensive sur les traits.

-T'es pas une pute Louis, je ne suis pas d'accord, comment ça t-il en déposant sa main sur ma joue, la caressant du pouce avant d'exécuter une petite pression sous mon menton pour me faire relever le regard vers lui. Tous ces hommes, ces gros porcs, gronda t-il, ils ne te vois que comme un objet, une chose, mais moi ce que je vois c'est une personne qui a dû se battre pour s'en sortir, et peu importe ce que tu as du faire pour en arriver jusque là, au contraire, ça force encore plus mon admiration. On a pas le droit de seulement te rabaisser au mot pute, parce que non, ce n'est pas ce que tu es.

-C'est une jolie façon de voir les choses, souriais-je maladroitement, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très réaliste.

-Bien sûr que si, s'énerva t-il déçu que je ne partage visiblement pas sa façon de voir les choses, tu mérites tellement mieux, ajouta t-il simplement dans sa barbe, sûrement même pas pour que je l'entende, avant qu'il ne récupère ma main dans la sienne, nous tirant doucement vers son bureau.

Il s'asseya sur la grande chaise en cuir qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la matinée et me fis asseoir sur ses genoux, entourant de nouveau mon bassin de ses mains, déposant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Je t'avais demandé de faire attention, pouffa t-il, signe qu'il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait, bien sûr que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

-J'ai essayé, marmonnais-je en rentrant dans son jeu, déposant ma main sur la sienne, enroulant mes doigts autour de celle-ci.

Je n'avais jamais été celui qui osait toucher l'autre, qui prenait les devants, c'était Harry qui faisait ça. Harry qui me serrait dans ses bras, Harry qui me chuchotait de jolis mots à l'oreille, Harry qui prenait soin de moi. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais eu besoin de ce contact et je n'avais pas réfléchi plus loin. Plus les jours passaient plus je me sentais proche d'Harry, peu à peu la barrière client employé s'effaçait, en grande partie grâce aux attentions du bouclé et à sa façon de me traiter. Plus le temps passait plus je me laissait doucement aller à croire ses paroles. Je commençais à penser que peut-être il me trouvait réellement courageux, peut-être qu'il voulait vraiment que je ne partes jamais, peut-être qu'il tenait sincèrement à moi, et avec le temps j'avais envie d'y croire. Personne ne m'avait jamais apporté autant d'attention, je ne m'étais jamais senti réellement important et ce sentiment était si incroyable que je ne voulais jamais cesser de le ressentir. Les gestes d'Harry envers moi, lorsqu'il me serrait dans ses bras, embrassait mes joues ou tenait ma main n'avait jamais cessés de faire réagir chaque parcelle de mon corps, amplifiant les sensations de jours en jours au point que j'étais presque devenu dépendant de ses contacts. Et voilà que je ressentais désormais le besoin de moi-même le toucher.

-T'aurais pu me prendre un café, chuchota t-il doucement près de mon oreille en voyant le petit gobelet qui était resté bêtement pendu à mes mains, que je déposai maladroitement sur le bureau devant nous.

-Je peux toujours y retourner, riais-je en sachant fort bien qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire.

-Même pas en rêve, tu ne descends plus jamais de mes genoux, dès que tu t'éloignes de moi il t'arrives toujours quelque chose, je refuses de te réexposer au danger, grogna t-il en baissant doucement sa tête de sur mes cheveux avant de fondre dans mon cou, déposant un baiser contre la peau de celui-ci, me faisant tout de suite frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Jamais je n'avais reçu autant de douceur en un seul geste, j'avais l'habitude que mon cou soit pris à partie par mes clients, il était mordu, griffé, étranglé, on avait seulement jamais eu un geste aussi intime et doux envers moi. C'était comme si il avait voulu apaiser de ses lèvres tout ce que ma peau avait enduré, et le contraste entre la douceur de ses lèvres et la force du moment me rendait fou.

Alors je ne fis aucune remarque lorsqu'il réitéra le geste et laissa seulement mon corps se détendre, appuyant mon dos contre le torse de mon client derrière moi, penchant la tête sur le côté. Je savais que je prenais possiblement des risques à laisser Harry prendre tant de places dans ma vie, j'allais m'attacher, je le savais, je me connaissais, et il allait sûrement me virer sans préavis lorsqu'il n'aurait plus besoin de moi, mais j'acceptais de prendre le risque. J'acceptais de croire aveuglement en ses mots, imaginant qu'il tenait lui aussi vraiment à moi, même si je ne savais pas vraiment où cela pourrait nous mener.

-Tu sais qu'il y a aucune chance que t'arrives à finir ce dossier si je restes là? Le taquinais-je en pivotant légèrement mon dos vers le bureau derrière moi pour pouvoir observer mon client.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas si distrayant que ça, pouffa t-il, glissant distraitement la main qui était dans mon dos sous mon tee-shirt pour rentrer directement en contact avec ma peau, souriant devant ma moue faussement déçue de sa réflexion.

Il secoua doucement la tête en transformant peu à peu son sourire en un rire franc avant qu'il ne sente mes petites mains glisser sur son costume, retraçant du bout de l'index la forme de la poche cousue sur ce dernier au niveau du coeur. Il redevint doucement sérieux, les lèvres malgré tout toujours tirées dans une moue joyeuse alors que ses yeux retraçaient chaque détails de mon visage. Il ne me lâcha pas du regard, laissant sa main dans le bas de mon dos poursuivre ses douces caresses, ne prêtant aucune attention au fait que n'importe qui pourrait nous voir à travers le grand mur de baies vitrées. Il remonta sa seconde main à ma joue, pouffant lorsque je laissa tomber ma tête sur le côté pour recevoir plus de contact avec sa main, profitant de mon geste pour laisser son pouce vagabonder sur ma peau avec lenteur. Il redessina ma pommette avant de passer sur l'arrête de mon nez puis le contour de mes lèvres, leur faisant afficher un grand sourire.

-Mon beau fiancé, murmura t-il doucement en plaçant de nouveau ses deux mains sur mes hanches, sous mon tee-shirt.

Il attrapa doucement mon corps à cet endroit et me rapprocha de lui, fondant une nouvelle fois son visage dans mon cou. Il déposa de doux baisers le long de celui-ci, souriant contre ma peau tout en fondant son souffle chaud contre moi. Je laissa directement mon cerveau s'éteindre, s'effacer au profit des sensations incroyables que mon corps ressentait et qui voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Les lèvres de mon client semblaient me brûler la peau tant elles étaient douces alors que ses mains autour de mon bassin apaisaient mes sens en faisant de petits cercles sur ma peau avec ses pouces. Ses mains étaient si grandes autour de moi qu'elles semblaient me tenir à leurs guises, me manipulant comme un pantin, chauffant ma peau sur leur passage. Il ne me laissait aucun répit, couvrant de baisers chaque espace libre dans mon cou, inspirant de petites bouffées de mon odeur par-ci par-là alors que je n'avais plus qu'une envie, fondre mes mains dans ses cheveux et ne plus jamais les retirer. Mais bien sûr, les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi.

Mon cerveau semblait se rebrancher dans la seconde, réveillant mon esprit en me faisant peu à peu réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer. J'étais entrain de perdre le contrôle de la situation, j'avais laissé tomber toutes mes réserves et pour la première fois de ma vie je m'étais laissé guider par mes sentiments en en oubliant le bon sens. Chose que je ne pouvais décidément pas me permettre. Avec l'arrivée d'Harry dans ma vie j'étais enfin sortit de l'enfer, j'avais sortit la tête de l'eau et commençait même à croire que je pouvais réellement m'en sortir. Il était devenu ma porte de sortie et je n'avais pas le droit de tout gâcher, j'avais besoin de ce contrat, besoin de cet argent, besoin d'Harry. Je n'avais pas le droit de prendre le risque de perdre tout ça. Je ne savais pas à quoi mon client s'attendait avec moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi il faisait tout cela mais moi je jouais gros dans l'histoire, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de m'attacher à quelqu'un qui sans doute ne voyait pas les choses comme moi. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il décide de rompre le contrat, qu'il décide de ne plus me voir ou qu'il me laisse retourner à la rue. Je ne pouvais pas perdre la chance qu'il m'offrait.

-Harry, insistais-je en reculant pour m'éloigner de son visage, essayant de lui faire comprendre d'arrêter ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Arrêtes s'il te plait, réclamais-je attrapant ses avants bras pour retirer ses mains de sur mon bassin.

-Je t'ai fais mal? Demanda t-il directement en jetant un regard au bas de mon dos où se trouvaient ses mains quelques minutes plus tôt alors que je sentais encore l'air caresser le bas de mon dos maintenant que mon tee-shirt avait été légèrement relevé.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à ma peau comme s'il avait eu peur d'avoir trop serré mon bassin entre ses mains ou peu importe ce qui aurait pu me blesser, avant de relever des yeux perdus vers moi en voyant que tout semblait aller.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Louis? Demanda t-il doucement en se redressant sur sa chaise en sentant sûrement que la conversation devenait sérieuse.

-On ne devrait pas être aussi proche, soufflais-je, tu me payes pour faire semblant d'être ton fiancé, pas pour qu'on se pelote derrière le bureau, chuchotais-je en faisant ouvrir de grands yeux à mon client.

-Oh mon dieu Louis, je suis vraiment désolé, s'empressa t-il de répondre. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de te laisser faire, expliqua t-il d'une voix paniquée. Je ne voulais absolument pas te forcer, tu aurais dû me dire dès le début que tu ne voulais pas, souffla t-il en m'aidant à descendre de sur ses genoux sûrement pour me laisser plus d'espace, comme si il avait eu peur de me toucher de nouveau, et le voir comme ça me fit incroyablement mal au coeur.

Il n'avait pas comprit que j'avais moi aussi apprécié le moment, il a cru que je m'étais obligé à ne rien dire pour être sûr d'être bel et bien payé quoi qu'il arrive, mais ce n'était pas du tout ça. En réalité l'argent, le contrat et notre relation professionnelle n'existaient même plus dans mon esprit ces quelques dernières secondes, tout cela n'avait plus la moindre importance.

-Je te promets Louis que je ne me serais jamais permis de te traiter comme ça si j'avais su que tu ne le voulais pas. Je n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tu n'es pas une pute, et je le pense, jamais je ne t'aurais volontairement obligé à me laisser te toucher d'une façon qui ne te plais pas.

-Non Harry, non, me sentis-je obligé d'intervenir. Tu ne m'as obligé à rien, insistais-je dans un petit sourire pour apaiser la tension qui venait de naître entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais mais j'aime quand tu me touches là où j'ai pourtant toujours détesté sentir des mains d'hommes. Je veux dire, tu es tellement plus doux, plus attentionné que tout ce que j'ai connu toute ma vie. Pour la première fois j'ai l'impression qu'on me touche pour me faire du bien à moi, et pas à soi-même, expliquais-je rapidement en évitant soigneusement le regard de mon client. Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui Harry, tu es mon client, tu me donnes de l'argent, tu me nourris, tu me loges, je ne peux pas avoir ce genre de gestes envers quelqu'un qui tient cette place dans ma vie. Du jour au lendemain tu pourrais me mettre à la rue en reprenant tout ce qui t'appartient. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui va se passer un jour, même si tu ne me laisserais pas sans rien mais avec bien plus d'argent que je n'en ai jamais eu, une nouvelle garde robe remplie et un diamant somptueux au doigt. Mais un jour nos chemins se sépareront et la vie de rêve que tu me fais découvrir depuis un mois va disparaître pour me ramener à la rue, je ne veux pas en plus perdre un attachement sentimental que j'aurais eu envers toi. Et je ne veux pas non plus créer un rapprochement entre nous qui fragiliserait encore plus notre accord du moment. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque Harry, concluais-je en reculant de plusieurs pas pour me laisser tomber dans le canapé qui m'avait accueilli jusque là toute la matinée, espérant y recevoir le réconfort dont j'avais besoin.

-Louis, murmura Harry en me lançant un regard si puissant que je fus même incapable de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire. Je, je n'ai même pas pensé une seule seconde à combien la situation était difficile pour toi, murmura t-il en se relevant.

Il traversa la pièce en quelques pas grâce à ses jambes incroyablement longues et se plaça accroupi devant le canapé, attrapant ma main au passage, dans un geste incroyablement doux.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle sans réfléchir en suivant mes pulsions, mais Louis, tu dois savoir que même lorsque ce contrat sera fini entre nous je ne te laisserais pas tomber de cette façon, c'est hors de question. Tu pourras être sûr que je m'arrangerais pour que tu ai tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin, un toit au dessus de la tête, de quoi vivre aisément, absolument tout. Et il me semblait plutôt évident que l'on resterait en contact, nous ne sommes pas liés que par ce contrat Louis, je te l'ai dit la première fois, quand je t'ai vu dans ce bar j'ai sû que je ne pourrais plus passer mon chemin. Et maintenant que je t'ai à mes côtés j'en suis doublement convaincu. Tant que tu voudras bien de moi près de toi je ne comptes pas te lâcher, ria t-il doucement avant de se redresser pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus que je sois trop proche de toi, chuchota t-il, et je ne le ferais plus, même si ça serait difficile de me contenir, ria t-il. Mais saches que quoi que tu fasses ça ne remettra pas en question ce que je viens de te dire, assura t-il, je ne te demanderais pas de partir de chez moi et ne te mettrais jamais en danger d'une quelconque façon, insista t-il en passant ses bras de nouveau autour de mon bassin.

Il hésita quelques secondes et devant mon petit sourire qui le rassura il décida de tirer doucement sur ses bras pour me faire rejoindre ses genoux.

-Et ça va nous mener où tout ça? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-Jusqu'au mariage, pouffa t-il simplement.

Et effectivement maintenant que nous étions fiancé, bien que ce ne soit qu'une comédie, il était un peu tard pour se demander où deux trois petites attentions ici et là pourraient nous conduire. Après tout, aux yeux de tout le monde on était déjà lancés dans la plus grande des formes d'engagement.


	9. Chapitre 9:

Je m'étirais joyeusement, baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, roulant dans le lit et ses couvertures toujours aussi douces, me cognant de tout mon long contre un corps dur et chaud qui força mes paupières à s'ouvrir, malgré le sommeil filant encore entre mes veines. Nous avons souvent dormi ensemble Harry et moi, mais rares étaient les fois où il ne se réveillait pas en premier. En général, je le retrouvais dans le salon, son ordinateur portable sur la table où il prenait son petit déjeuner et ses lunettes glissées sur l'arrête du nez pour bosser dès le réveil.

Je sentis un sourire se former sur mes lèvres en me remémorant notre conversation de la veille où mon client m'avait assuré qu'il passerait la journée avec moi, ayant pris sa journée pour ne pas être dérangé, ayant compris que plus le temps passait plus je m'ennuyais à ne rien faire dans cette grande chambre d'hôtel inoccupée. Je savais que quelques activitées avaient étés prévues par le bouclé pour aujourd'hui mais n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle nous devions quitter la chambre, me demandant si je devais le réveiller, relevant mon regard vers son visage. Il était calme, comme apaisé, alors que chacun de ses traits affichaient un air détendu. Sa bouche était légèrement courbée vers l'extérieur, les lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes, lui donnant un air bien plus jeune que son froncement de sourcils habituel alors que ses bras étaient étalés sans aucun ordre respecté au dessus de sa tête et derrière lui dans la lignée de son dos. La moitié de son visage était enfoncé dans son oreiller, pliant en partie sa peau dans une mimique adorable alors que je laissais échapper un soupir de confort en m'étirant une nouvelle fois.

Je vis les sourcils de mon client se froncer, sûrement déranger par le mouvement que je venais de causer, remuant dans son sommeil, grognant d'un ton grave qui créa des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'eus à peine le temps de me remettre de ses premières sensations que deux bras solides roulèrent près de moi avant d'encercler ma taille, me rapprochant du corps irradiant de chaleur près de moi, arrêtant mon coeur quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se remettre à battre complètement paniqué, directement contre le torse plaqué contre moi, m'étonnant presque de ne pas le réveiller sous les battements réguliers de ma cage thoracique contre la sienne. Mes yeux grands ouverts pourtant encore embrumés de sommeil se mirent doucement à s'emplir d'eau pour me signifier qu'ils ne supportaient pas l'air qui s'y abatait alors que mon froncement de sourcils ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter, créant sûrement de petites rides le long de mon front.

Nous avions dormit tous les deux à chaque fois depuis le début de notre petit accord, mais jamais nous n'avions été si proches. En général nous nous endormions chacun d'un côté du lit, dos à dos, avant que je ne me réveille seul, la place d'à côté de moi totalement fraîche, signe que mon client s'était sûrement levé depuis au moins une heure. Jamais nous ne nous étions ne serait-ce que frôlé, du moins à ma connaissance. Et pourtant nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps, depuis notre conversation au bureau d'Harry, il y a de ça une semaine.

Il m'avait rassuré sur le fait que je pouvais me laisser aller à être proche de lui comme une partie de mon cerveau et de mon corps me le réclamait sans trop que je ne saches pourquoi. Je ressentais bel et bien les frissons que la plupart des actions du bouclé faisaient naître en moi, je sentais les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer lorsqu'il me touchait, que ce soit de son plein gré ou pour jouer la comédie devant ses parents. Et mon cerveau avait parfaitement assimilé qu'Harry était bel homme, presque autant que mon corps. Chaque fibre de ma personne adorait que l'on s'occupe de moi pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais enfin réellement important. Avec le bouclé, j'avais des discussions simples, on se demandait ce que l'autre avait fait de sa journée, ce que l'on voulait manger le soir, tout un tas de gestes du quotidien que je n'avaient jamais connus. Les seules personnes avec qui j'avais un contact humain jusque là étaient mes collègues, mon patron et mes clients, autant dire que la sympathie ou tout simplement la bienveillance étaient des notions qui n'avaient jamais pointées le bout de leur nez dans ma vie. Alors maintenant que je pouvais être traité comme un petit prince, découvrant ce que c'était que de vivre avec de l'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins, et même plus encore, ainsi qu'une personne pour occuper notre temps et se confier, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi j'avais tant de mal à ne pas me laisser aller.

Bien sûr que je voulais pouvoir prendre tout ce que l'on m'offrait et bien plus encore, je voulais croire qu'après tout ceci Harry et moi resterons en contact, je voulais croire qu'il m'appréciait réellement, autrement que pour mon simple statut de pute qui lui permettait de mentir à ses parents. Je voulais pouvoir faire plaisir aux recommandations de mon corps et me coller contre ce corps chaud lorsque l'on regardait la télévision le soir, mais tout ça ne plaisait pas à une partie de mon cerveau, la partie rationnelle. Celle qui me répétait sans cesse de faire attention, que je ne savais rien réellement de cet homme et qu'il pouvait mettre fin à ce rêve éveillé en un claquement de doigt. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire si aveuglément confiance en quelqu'un après toutes les déceptions que j'avais rencontré, mais Harry avait l'air si sincère que je n'arriverais bientôt plus à me raisonner. J'avais toujours l'impression que cet homme ne pouvait pas faire semblant, il arrivait parfois que la partie malade du contrôle et obsessionnelle de sa personnalité reprenne le dessus en m'ordonnant des choses étranges, devenant plus dur et demandeur, mais d'une certaine façon cela me rassurait.

Il savait bien que je n'aimais pas cette partie de lui, mais elle était en lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire, il ne pouvait pas la contrôler et la laissait ressortir malgré lui, je doutais que mon client soit capable de jouer un rôle. Il était bien trop impulsif et entêté pour pouvoir se contrôler sur demande, alors je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance. Me dire que tout ce qu'il avançait ne pouvait qu'être sincère puisque c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionnait, alors j'avais cessé de me battre contre moi-même. J'avais écouté chaque mot de la petite discutions que l'on avait eu dans son bureau, me répétant encore et encore qu'il ne jouait pas et qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber. Alors je ne savais pas ce que c'était que tout ça, où ça allait nous mener, je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais réellement, mais j'avais laissé ses bras se refermer autour de moi et avait déposé ma tête contre son torse dans un soupir de bonheur.

Je laissais sa chaleur m'entourer, son souffle caresser mes cheveux, faisant voler quelques mèches autour de moi alors que je fermais une nouvelle fois les yeux. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir, j'éteignis mon cerveau et laissait mon corps prendre les commandes de la situation, comme bien souvent cette semaine. Je laissais le bras de mon client s'enrouler autour de moi le soir sur le canapé, je ne faisais aucun gestes pour empêcher les petits baisers qu'il déposait par moment le long de ma nuque pendant que je faisais à manger et qu'il arrivait derrière moi, ou lorsqu'il en déposait sur mon front au moment de partir le matin pour me dire au revoir. Tout cela était même presque devenu une routine en une semaine seulement, je n'y prêtais plus attention et avait cessé de me poser tout un tas de question. Alors je me contentais de soupirer de bonheur lorsque le corps sous moi remua doucement et qu'un soupir profond échappa au bouclé, se répercutant droit contre mon oreille, la réchauffant de son souffle chaud alors que ses bras se resserraient davantage. J'essayais de faire abstraction des battements de mon coeur trop rapide pour pouvoir rester tout à fait impassible mais objectivement je me sentais bien, apaisé, comme dans un cocon chaud et rassurant.

Je sentis le brun marmonner derrière moi avant que son corps ne bouge doucement contre le mien, signe qu'il se réveillait, resserrant encore d'avantage ses bras, faisant s'étaler mon torse contre le sien, chose qui ne me dérangeait objectivement pas le moins du monde.

-Louis? Marmonna une voix grave contre mon oreille, laissant réapparaître les frissons qui venaient seulement de quitter ma nuque quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Mmh?

Et je ne reçu aucune autre réponse qu'un soupir de confort derrière moi et un nez qui fila dans mes cheveux, au même titre que l'une de ses mains, qui, jusque là, se promenait dans mon dos. Je sentis sa main tracer son chemin le long de ma colonne vertébrale avant de venir glisser ses doigts dans les petits cheveux au début de ma nuque, tirant parfois dessus, riant sûrement de voir la peau juste en dessous se couvrir de frissons. Il déposa de nombreux baisers perdus dans mes cheveux, roulant sur le côté pour pouvoir se mettre face à moi, sur son flanc, et laisser son visage apparaître en face du mien. Il avait les yeux bouffis mais un petit sourire en coin qui fit griller chacune de mes cellules nerveuses alors qu'un léger rire, presque un simple souffle, s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il fit remonter sa main un peu plus haut, la déposant sur ma joue avant de déposer un baiser presque volé sur ma pommette, pouffant devant mon air perdu.

-Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, tu manges quoi?

-Mhh, ce que tu veux, marmonnais-je en me tournant dans les draps à la recherche de chaleur maintenant que ce radiateur naturel venait de quitter le lit.

Je roulais un peu entre les couvertures, faisant raisonner le rire grave de mon client avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre sans une remarque, comme un soupir. Je passa une main sur mon visage remettant mes idées en place en glissant sur le dos, le regard pointé vers le plafond et les pensées volant dans tous les sens.

La date du "mariage" avait été annoncée aux parents Styles, celui-ci devrait se tenir dans six mois, et à l'étonnement général de tout le monde -ou bien uniquement de moi, je n'avais pas réellement fait attention- Desmond avait semblé absolument ravi. Il avait prit son fils dans ses bras, un sourire qui me semblait sincère au visage et lui avait annoncé qu'il était fier de lui. En réalité je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était fier que son fils se mari mais sûrement pas de la personne qu'il avait choisi pour le faire. Je n'avais reçu aucun regard de sa part pendant toute l'annonce ni la moindre félicitation, ce qui, cela dit, me changeait des regards dédaigneux qu'il avait l'habitude de me lancer jusque là. Anne, elle, avait directement accouru vers moi et m'avait serré dans ses bras, me soufflant à l'oreille que j'étais le bienvenu dans la famille et qu'elle était très fière que son fils ai choisi un « adorable garçon comme moi », ce qui avait presque planté une pointe directement dans mon coeur. Anne était une personne merveilleuse et j'étais une personne immonde qui lui mentait.

Je ne comprenais même pas comment Harry pouvait accepter la chose, je savais qu'il aimait excessivement sa mère, il suffisait de voir les étoiles briller dans ses yeux pour n'en n'avoir aucun doute, mais pour avoir la clé de l'entreprise familiale il était près à lui mentir. On en avait déjà parlé tous les deux et il m'avait simplement expliqué que l'entreprise appartenait à son père, père avec qui il n'avait aucun lien alors il ne se sentait absolument pas mal de le doubler pour en récupérer son dû, même si sa mère prenait la chose trop à coeur et que ça lui faisait mal. Et après tout, je devais avouer que Desmond ne semblait pas avoir une once d'amour en lui, ça n'avait pas toujours du être facile d'être son fils, alors je ne jugeais pas Harry, je le suivais de toute façon sans chercher à comprendre. Même si j'avais toujours l'étrange impression qu'il y avait plus derrière.

Et ce fut dans un soupir de confort que je me redressait dans le lit, m'étirant de tout mon long avant de rejeter la couverture de sur mes jambes d'un coup de pied précis. Je frottais de mes deux poings fermés mes paupières fatiguées avant de déposer mes deux pieds nus sur le sol froid, me relevant doucement, en soufflant de devoir quitter la chaleur des draps pourtant si attirante. Je ne jetais pas un regard en arrière et filais dans la pièce d'à côté, rejoignant Harry qui faisait chauffer des tartines ainsi qu'une tasse de thé pour moi et une de café pour lui. Je chassais comme je pu le sourire comblé qui tentait de se frayer un chemin sur mes lèvres et m'asseyais calmement sur l'une des chaises bien trop hautes de la cuisine, laissant mes jambes tanguer dans le vide sous moi.

-Alors, quel est le programme de la journée? Demandais-je en déposant ma tête entre mes mains appuyées sur la table.

-Surprise, marmonna simplement le bouclé.

***

Et surprise était le mot en effet. Voilà qu'une heure plus tard je me retrouvais dans le hall d'un établissement guindé, une serviette blanche autour des reins et un peignoir par dessus, nu, et regardant bêtement autour de moi que l'on m'indique où me rendre. Je suivis rapidement les nombreuses personnes passant à côté de moi, principalement des couples couverts du même peignoir que moi et de claquette à l'effigie de l'enseigne où l'on se trouvait, un spa, de ce que j'en avais compris.

La devanture du bâtiment était très sophistiquée, annonçant en grandes lettres grises et impressionnantes le nom de l'établissement alors que des femmes aux ongles parfaitement manucurés et au rouge à lèvres parfait nous avaient accueilli pour prendre notre réservation, nous remettant les serviettes qui m'habillaient désormais. Elle nous avait indiqué de nous rendre vers les vestiaires un peu plus loin, loin de ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer. Les cabines ressemblaient plus à de petites loges personnelles qu'à des vestiaires de sport ou tout ce qui aurait pu me passer par la tête. Et j'étais ressorti de là, bêtement mal à l'aise de ne pas me sentir à ma place, attendant le bouclé devant les cabines dix bonnes minutes avant de me décider à partir rejoindre la fameuse "salle d'attente" dont nous avaient parlé les femmes de l'accueil, imaginant que le bouclé devait s'y trouver depuis un petit moment.

Et en effet, une fois avoir suivit le flot de personnes, je me retrouvais dans une grande salle apaisante aux nombreux ventilateurs et une petite musique de fond calme qui fit se détendre peu à peu mes muscles, plus encore lorsque je déposais le regard sur celui amusé du brun un peu plus loin qui devait observer mon air perdu depuis quelques secondes maintenant. Il passa une boucle derrière son oreille gauche avant de tapoter le fauteuil à côté de lui, fait entièrement de cuir, glissant un sourire sur ses lèvres narquoises.

Et je ne perdis pas un instant, refermant maladroitement mon grand peignoir avant de m'installer près du bouclé, jetant un regard étrange aux autres personnes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas dans la salle d'attente, poursuivant directement leur chemin vers un long couloir, surmonté d'un panneau indiquant: "Sauna".

-On ira au sauna après, indiqua le brun en tendant sa main pour s'emparer de la mienne, tirant légèrement pour me laisser m'asseoir avant de passer son bras au dessus de mes épaules lorsque je fus installé, pour l'instant on attends notre séance de massage.

-Oh, soufflais-je en me laissant fondre dans le dossier du siège, et principalement contre la peau du bouclé qui semblait brûler celle de mes épaules. Je n'ai jamais été massé, pouffais-je en réalisant au milieu de ma phrase que ça semblait plutôt évident, et le petit sourire d'Harry me laissa comprendre qu'effectivement il l'avait deviné comme un grand.

-On verra si ça te plaît, souffla t-il en se rapprochant de moi pour coller son flanc à mon corps, chauffant nos peaux l'une contre l'autre en glissant sa bouche près de mon oreille, se souciant peu de son souffle chaud s'abattant sur ma peau qui me faisait frissonner. Je t'en referais à la maison, ria t-il alors que je ne savais pas ce qui avait fait le plus paniquer mon coeur, l'idée d'Harry me massant ou l'idée d'appeler son appartement "la maison", comme si c'était aussi la mienne, comme un couple marié.

Et définitivement c'était la toute nouvelle proximité qu'Harry semblait vouloir mettre en place entre nous depuis ce matin qui avait prit le dessus.

-Je vais aimer, assurais-je sans doute trop vite, appâté par l'idée d'un Harry me massant avant de dormir, faisant rire ce dernier à gorge déployée, résonnant autour de nous et faisant vibrer chaque fibre de mon corps, c'était définitivement un son merveilleux que je n'entendais réellement pas assez souvent.

-Mmh, tant mieux, souffla t-il en se penchant un peu plus, glissant son visage près de mon épaule pour y déposer un baiser, faisant glisser ses cheveux contre ma joue, pouffant en voyant mon corps se tendre, et en effet, il n'avait jamais été aussi possessif et doux que depuis notre réveil de ce matin.

Il n'avait pas hésité à laisser trainer ses mains partout sur moi, ses lèvres dans mes cheveux ou mes épaules, ou peu importe où il voulait les mettre, s'amusant de me voir perdre mes moyens, perdu entre tous les fourmillements et sensations que cela créait dans mon corps sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, et les questionnements que cela créait en moi. Est-ce que le bouclé agissait comme ça parce qu'il se laissait réellement allé? Je savais qu'il avait un côté tactile qui réclamait de s'exprimer mais avec lequel il n'était pas forcément à l'aise, s'imaginant bêtement que ça le rendait faible. Et pour un malade du contrôle et du pouvoir accepter de perdre un peu de son image de gros dur devait lui peser, mais il semblait avoir décidé de passé à côté.

Et je sortis de mes pensées à la sensation nouvelle de son rire reflétant contre ma peau alors qu'il fit semblant de mordre mon épaule, sentant ses dents s'enfoncer sans me blesser dans ma peau, comme pour créer encore plus de frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que je n'étais déjà plus réellement en état d'aligner deux pensées constructives.

-Voilà c'est mieux, pouffa Harry un sourire joueur sur les lèvres, laissant son index dériver sur ma joue, la pinçant doucement. T'es magnifique avec les joues rouges, souligna t-il alors qu'une femme en tenue entièrement blanche brodée à l'effigie de l'enseigne s'approchait de nous.

-Monsieur Styles? Demanda t-elle en nous gratifiant d'un sourire sincère, quelques mèches de cheveux volant autour de son visage alors que le reste avait été réuni dans un chignon lâche.

-C'est nous, chantonna la voix rauque d'Harry qui retira doucement son bras d'autour de mes épaules avant de se redresser, attrapant ma main pour m'aider à faire de même.

-Parfait, souffla la jolie brune. Je suis Pauline, je vais m'occuper de vous pour l'heure qui vient, précisa t-elle en serrant nos mains respectives, faisant glisser son regard sur moi, un faible sourire en coin.

Est-ce qu'elle avait deviné que j'étais bien loin de mon univers et me jugeait elle aussi comme tout le monde semblait tellement aimer le faire? Je me retenu au dernier moment de lever les yeux au ciel, sachant que j'en subirais sûrement des remontrances de la part du brun pour avoir osé mal me comporter en public alors que la femme se retourna sans perdre de temps après nous avoir indiqué de la suivre, roulant des hanches sûrement bien plus que nécessaire alors que je sentais le corps d'Harry se contracter à côté de moi, comme tendu.

-Ça va pas? Marmonnais-je maladroitement, m'emmêlent les pieds entre eux, incapable de marcher avec leurs étranges claquettes, empirant la situation lorsque mon regard se concentra sur mon voisin.

-Non, grogna Harry, mais rien qui te concernes. Profites du moment c'est tout ce que je te demandes.

-Mais, objectais-je maladroitement, recevant un regard noir du bouclé.

-Louis, n'insiste pas, réclamait-il simplement, sans un nouveau regard sur moi, le regard noir et fixe, droit devant lui.

Et voilà que l'homme malade de contrôle venait de remplacer le jeune homme doux et câlin qui m'avait accompagné jusque là. Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer mais de toute évidence je ne le saurais pas, je n'étais sans doute pas digne de le savoir. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Auprès d'Harry je me sentais toujours comme un enfant incapable de comprendre le monde qui l'entoure, après tout c'était sans doute comme ça qu'il me voyait. une petite pute à peine sortit de son monde de crasse et de misère, ne connaissant rien à la vrai vie.

-D'accord, chuchotais-je maladroitement, récoltant un sourire fin d'Harry qui enroula sa main autour de la mienne, comme pour me remercier de l'écouter, ou peut-être bien une récompense? Je ne voulais pas trop y penser, l'idée ne me plaisant pas tant que ça.

-Nous y voilà, résonnant la voix douce et aiguë de la brune qui ouvrit la porte de bois devant laquelle elle venait de nous guider, laissant entrevoir une pièce couverte du sol au plafond de bois clair, de fines planches, alors qu'un nuage de vapeur chaude arriva jusqu'à nous. Entrez, assura t-elle en faisant un petit signe de main en direction de la pièce.

Je laissais Harry entrer en premier, tirant doucement sur ma main pour me faire le suivre, me laissant ouvrir de grands yeux devant la chaleur de la pièce, sursautant malgré tout lorsque la femme déposa sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me guider elle aussi, refermant la porte derrière nous. Et une fois totalement dans la pièce je pu enfin remarquer une deuxième femme, la peau ébène et les cheveux relevés dans un chignon stricte parfaitement tiré, se lavant les mains dans un petit lavabo situé dans un recoin de la pièce, relevant vers nous un sourire parfaitement rassurant.

-Bonjour Messieurs, salua t-elle en tendant sa main pour serrer les notres dans un geste énergique et sincère, se présentant dans la foulée. Je m'appelle Noémie, précisa t-elle avant de nous présenter les deux grandes tables de massage l'air tellement confortable que je rêvais déjà de m'y glisser alors qu'Harry à côté semblait ne pas vouloir se détendre malgré tout. Installez-vous, je vous en prie, assura t-elle alors qu'elle guida gentiment le bouclé pour le faire s'installer.

Et je n'eus pas le temps de tourner plus longtemps le regard vers eux que je sentis déjà les mains de Pauline sur mes épaules, m'indiquant de m'installer confortablement et de retirer mon peignoir alors qu'elle s'en chargeait presque déjà elle même, glissant se dernier le long de mes bras sans même me demander mon avis, me faisant rougir. D'autant plus lorsque ses mains glissèrent vers mes pectoraux, avec sans doute un peu trop de pression et de sensualité que nécessaire, bien qu'après tout elle était là pour me masser, j'imagine que ce n'était pas aussi inconvenant que ce que je m'imaginais.

-En fait, souffla la voix grave d'Harry attirant mon attention alors qu'il semblait ne pas avoir bougé depuis que Noémie l'avait emmené, son regard noir grave sur nous. Je ne pense pas que ça va le faire, souligna t-il alors que je sentais mes joues rougir et mon corps se courber sur lui-même, essayant de disparaître sous le regard assassin du brun qui, honnêtement, me faisait réellement peur.

-Il y a un problème? Questionna la voix polie de Pauline presque juste contre mon oreille.

-Oui, le fait que vous draguiez ostensiblement mon fiancé sous mon nez, gronda t-il, faisant naître une grimace mal à l'aise sur le visage de Noémie qui nous fixa, moi et sa collègue, qui ne lâcha pas un mot.

-Hum, Pauline, commença t-elle, je vais faire cette séance avec Andréa, tu peux sortir, souffla t-elle sans avoir l'air de douter, étant visiblement la supérieur de la brune qui n'eut rien à répondre.

Elle baissa la tête, relâchant ses mains de mon peignoir me faisant presque de la peine de la voir soudainement si silencieuse, son sourire rayonnant évaporé.

-Bien sûr, je vais la chercher, souffla t-elle en quittant la pièce tel un fantôme, une ombre silencieuse, me faisant me sentir tellement mal pour elle, relevant le regard vers Harry qui semblait avoir toujours autant de mal à contenir ses nerfs, rendant la situation étrange pour tout le monde.

-Elle ne me draguait pas, soufflais-je doucement en avançant vers Harry, m'arrêtant rapidement devant son regard mauvais.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas discuter, souffla t-il en me rendant soudainement honteux, laissant mes yeux s'ouvrir de surprise et mon regard maladroit se poser sur Noémie qui, je le voyais, ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Harry mais tâchait de rester professionnelle malgré la situation. Je sais ce que je dis, ajouta t-il plus calmement après avoir sûrement vu l'expression de mon visage. Elle te dévorait des yeux depuis le début et voilà qu'elle se met à te tripoter en profitant de l'ambiguïté d'un massage pour avoir des gestes déplacés sans que tu t'en rendes compte, grogna t-il plus contre elle que contre moi.

-Je tiens à l'excuser pour cet incident, intervint maladroitement Noémie. Je peux vous assurer qu'il y aura des conséquences.

-Ça ira, souffla Harry en se tournant vers elle, jetant un regard à son visage à la fois gêné et peiné. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, souffla t-il en nous lançant un regard comme pour s'excuser auprès de chacun de nous.

-Il n'y a aucun soucis, insista Noémie alors que la porte s'ouvrait derrière nous, sur un visage doux et des boucles rousses, la fameuse Andréa qui nous saluait tous deux, sûrement à mille lieues de comprendre la tension qui coulait dans cette pièce. 

Elle laissait ses joues rougir sous les regards de tout le monde, comprenant d'un petit signe de tête de Noémie qu'elle devait s'occuper de moi, s'avançant un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres avant de me serrer gentiment la main, me proposant de m'installer confortablement alors qu'elle allait se laver les mains. Et lorsque je laissa tomber doucement mon peignoir pour le déposer sur le petit banc un peu plus loin, croisant le regard d'Harry, gourmand et dévalant mon corps, j'avais compris que le moment allait être des plus appréciables. Et je mentirais si je disais que je ne m'étais pas trémoussé ouvertement, le regard rivé droit dans les yeux du brun, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres. Je m'étais installé tranquillement sur la petite table, allongé sur le ventre, croisant les bras sous ma tête pour la déposer, sur le côté, la joue contre mon avant bras pour laisser mon regard dériver vers Harry. Et lorsque celui-ci se plaça dans la même position, les deux femmes revenant vers nous pour débuter le massage, huilant notre peau avec des produits à l'odeur chaude et agréable, je sentis mon coeur s'enrober de douceur. Je laissais mon regard couler sur le visage d'Harry, son petit sourire en coin, ses yeux noir de gourmandise et son nez retroussé, sentant son regard glissé de mon visage, aux mains de la femme sur mon corps. Le regard dérivant sur chaque centimètre de ma peau, presque jusqu'à mes chevilles. je n'avais presque même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir où se trouvait exactement son regard tant ma peau chauffait à son contact.

***

-Tu vas les rendre folles, pouffa Harry en pinçant ma hanche, sa mauvaise humeur envolée bien loin alors que l'on passait devant un groupe de femmes âgées, installées dans les petits bassins chaud, pouffant de rire alors que l'on passait près d'elles uniquement vêtus de nos maillots de bains fournis par l'enseigne, ridiculement petits et qui avaient le don de me rendre très mal à l'aise. Et bien sûr Harry en jouait beaucoup.

-C'est toi qu'elles regardent, gloussais-je malgré tout lorsque le brun fit un petit signe aux femmes qui se mirent à rougir et pouffer entre elles.

-Tant mieux, je n'ai pas à être jaloux alors, murmura t-il dans mon oreille après avoir glissé son bras autour de mon bassin pour nous rapprocher, collant mes hanches au haut de sa cuisse gauche alors que le souffle de son rire près de mon oreille me fis presque trembler les jambes.

C'était toujours aussi bon toute cette douceur que m'apportait Harry, toute cette attention qui me rendait spécial. J'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir de l'importance pour quelqu'un, d'avoir un rôle à jouer dans ce monde et de ne plus être un rat caché dans sa chambre au dessus d'un bar où ma seule existence semblait être un problème. Pour une fois je me sentais choyé, important, et rien que pour ça je laissais passer toutes les petites fantaisies étranges d'Harry. Tel que sa jalousie maladive ou sa tendance à prendre parfois trop soin de moi lorsqu'il voulait accrocher ma ceinture lui même ou m'empêcher de porter quoi que ce soit, récupérant toujours mes sacs ou autre pour les porter lui-même. J'acceptais tout ça avec le sourire et ne disait rien, parce que ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance quand je pouvais sentir ses bras m'entourer, ses cheveux caresser ma peau ou ses lèvres découvrir mon visage.

-Et si moi je le suis? Répondis-je malgré tout après avoir chassé un long frisson lorsqu'Harry avait relevé sa tête de ma peau, nous guidant vers la petite salle des saunas, riant doucement d'une petite voix grave.

-T'as aucune raison de l'être, marmonna t-il alors que sa main s'enroulait autour de mes côtes, laissant son pouce glisser contre la peau frissonnante alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du sauna, faisant glisser jusqu'à nous une chaude vapeur d'eau qui glissa sur nos peaux. On pénétra dans la pièce, refermant la grande porte en bois derrière nous, dans un soupir de confort de ma part.

Je laissais Harry me guider jusqu'à l'un des bancs de la pièce réservée uniquement pour nous, évitant de réfléchir à combien cela avait pu coûter au bouclé malgré mon rapport toujours délicat à sa façon de dépenser son argent sans compter, chose qui me faisait toujours bien trop mal au coeur. L'activité d'aujourd'hui avait sûrement dû coûter bien assez d'argent pour me permettre de vivre des mois dans mon ancienne vie. Et puis la simple mention des mots "ancienne vie" suffisait en général à m'apaiser, me souffler de ne pas m'arrêter sur ce genre de détails, m'obligeant à profiter du moment en attendant patiemment que la roue tourne une nouvelle fois.

-Viens là Louis, souffla la voix grave d'Harry près de moi, tendant son bras, attendant patiemment que je me glisse contre son flanc, sentant nos peaux rendues brûlantes et déjà légèrement transpirantes par la vapeur chaude qui volait partout autour de nous se rencontrer.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot, se contentant de faire glisser son bras au dessus de mes épaules comme il le faisait souvent, nous collant l'un à l'autre en baissant sa tempe contre le dessus de mon crâne. Et je m'efforçais de ne pas relever la tête juste pour sentir la boucle de ses cheveux qui s'était déposée sur mon front, glissant vers mon nez, espérant retrouver l'odeur fruité de ses cheveux que je m'autoriserais à apprécier parfois. Du moins seulement lorsqu'il ne pourrais pas s'en rendre compte.

Harry était un personnage étrange, il pouvait tout aussi bien se lever le matin et quitter la maison pour la journée sans même un bonjour ni un regard, rentrant le soir sans plus de cérémonie, me laissant dans mon coin. Tout comme il pouvait, comme aujourd'hui, s'occuper de moi et me tenir contre lui comme si il avait toujours rêvé de le faire et qu'il se laissait enfin aller. Il était une véritable contradiction à lui tout seul et je le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, ne me plaignant dans aucun des cas, attendant seulement qu'il daigne enfin me rapporter de l'attention, profitant de chaque seconde où il laissait nos peaux rentrer en contact. J'avais vite fini par décider moi-même de me laisser aller malgré mes réticences du début. Je savais encore que lorsque tout cela sera fini j'en souffrirais, cela ne faisait aucune doute, je m'étais habitué à ne plus être seul, à avoir l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, lorsque je retournerais à une vie seul à essayer de m'en sortir par tous les moyens ça fera mal, je le savais. Et pourtant, au lieu de simplement patienter dans l'angoisse j'avais fini par accepter que quoi qu'il arrive, que je me laisse aller ou non, j'aurais mal, alors autant profiter au maximum de chaque seconde de cette vie qui m'était offerte pour un temps indéterminé. Et cette simple résolution m'avait permis de réaliser d'une certaine manière que ce n'était pas seulement l'attention d'Harry et le fait de me sentir enfin protégé et apprécié qui comptait, mais aussi la personne qui en était à l'origine. Depuis le début j'avais reconnu qu'Harry était un homme impressionnant avec sans aucun doute quelque chose de magnifique. Dans son physique bien sûr, avec ses longues boucles parfaitement soignées, ses orbes vertes fixant toujours son interlocuteur avec un tel intérêt qu'il m'en faisant frissonner à chaque fois et son corps imposant qui me maintenait toujours près de lui, mais aussi dans son attitude. Il y avait quelque chose dans le côté mystérieux et un peu lunatique du bouclé qui me rendait fou et le rendait à mes yeux encore plus beau. Et dès que j'avais fini par accepter cette idée pour moi-même, je m'étais retrouvé coincé dans une spirale infinie où, de jours en jours, mon intérêt pour le brun grandissait.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à décrocher mes yeux de lui lorsqu'il préparait son café le matin, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux bouffis, ou lorsqu'il bossait sur quelques dossiers le soir à l'appartement, le stylo coincé entre ses dents lorsqu'il réfléchissait, les sourcils froncés avec intérêt. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister à ça, cette ora qu'il dégageait tout comme il semblait avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à rester loin de moi, un cercle vicieux qui nous poussait sans arrêt à nous rapprocher. Une mauvaise idée, un sentiment que j'allais regretter, une passade de ma vie impossible à oublier et dure à se remémorer, blessante, mais tant pis, je fonçais dedans tête baissée et le sourire aux lèvres. Presque fier de m'auto-détruire.

Et ce fut un doux baisé sur le bout pointu de mon épaule qui me fit pouffer et sortir de mes pensées alors que je me sentais pressé contre le corps chaud de mon client, son souffle brûlant et ses mèches folles glissant dans mon cou.

-Merci, soufflais-je mollement en croisant mes jambes entre elles, me rapprochant volontairement d'Harry bien que je ne le laissait pas deviner, mimant que ça n'avait été lié qu'à mon changement de position alors que ma cuisse se retrouva collée à celle du brun. Pour cet après-midi, insistais-je.

-Ce fut un plaisir, souffla Harry, joueur, glissant son nez sur le dessus de mon épaule, bien plus tactile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Et dans un petit souffle de frustration il se redressa, me faisant me tendre à mon tour, déçu de perdre mon contact avec sa peau avant que je ne sente ses mains s'enrouler autour de ma taille, resserrant ses dernières pour me faire me relever, m'installant calmement sur ses cuisses chaudes, sans un mot.

-Voilà qui est mieux, s'amusa t-il, la voix grave alors qu'il enroulait ses bras tout autour de moi pour me rapprocher et coller mon dos à son torse humide.

Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de ma colonne vertébrale, au milieu de mon dos et juste en dessous de ma nuque, appuyant assez ses lèvres pour s'assurer de recouvrir ma peau de frissons. Il glissa ensuite son nez juste au même endroit alors que ses bras se détendirent, déposant ses mains sur mon ventre qui se contracta sous ses attentions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pouffais-je en laissant malgré tout tomber ma tête en arrière pour la déposer sur son épaule, lui laissant libre accès à mon cou qu'il s'empressa de couvrir de baisers délicats.

-Je prends soin de mon fiancé, souria t-il en détachant une de ses mains pour l'enrouler autour de ma main, jouant avec la jolie bague Cartier qui habillait encore joliment mes doigts trop fins de son émeraude éblouissante.

-Hum, faux fiancé, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter, faisant déborder le rire joueur de mon client contre ma peau avide.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail, assura t-il en attrapant cette fois-ci un mince filet de la peau de mon cou entre ses dents, la suçotant sans crier gare, faisant étouffer un gémissement de surprise entre mes lèvres.

Jamais personne n'avait laissé de telles marque sur ma peau, j'avais eu des griffures, des morsures voir même des marques de strangulation, mais jamais de suçons. Le geste était bien trop intime, trop personnel pour que mes clients ne décident de me le laisser sur la peau. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait mais selon moi cela voulait dire que la personne avait au moins un minimum de considération pour son compagnon, du désir. Personne ne ferait ce genre de choses à un gamin lambda servant seulement à se vider les couilles. Alors, même si ça pouvait me donner l'impression d'être rabaissé, comme une marque d'appartenance à Harry Styles, je refusais de l'arrêter, j'aimais trop la signification que cela avait même si je devais être le seul à voir les choses ainsi.

Alors je me laissais aller, me sentant m'abandonner dans ses bras, me ramollissant comme pour me coller au maximum à sa peau, laissant quelques petits souffles erratiques quitter mes lèvres alors que la main d'Harry sur mon ventre me cajolait, son autre main jouant lascivement avec ma bague comme si il ne pouvait à se lasser de la savoir présente. Et pour la première fois depuis sûrement des années, je sentis mon corps chauffer, mon ventre palpiter et mon envie se réveiller. Une légère érection se fit sentir dans mon maillot de bain déjà ridiculement serré, faisant rougir mes joues et perdre tout contrôle à mon esprit.

J'avais été tellement dégoûté par le sexe toutes ces années que étrangement mon corps avait semblé le comprendre et je n'avais plus eu la moindre érection. Je devais bien avouer que ça m'avait beaucoup inquiété au début, sans doute parce qu'on m'avait toujours répété qu'il fallait "se vider", mais honnêtement, je n'avais pas les moyens de m'en inquiéter. Après tout je ne risquais pas de consulter, ou peu importe ce qui aurait pu résoudre le problème. Alors, après avoir essayé de me forcer les premières semaines, laissant ma main glisser jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon caleçon espérant que l'envie revienne d'elle même, j'avais fini par laisser tomber quand ce simple contact me rappelait simplement l'horreur que je vivais chaque soir avec mes clients. Je voyais des flashs de souvenirs, je ressentais la douleur et n'avais plus qu'une envie, rejoindre les toilettes les plus proches et relâcher toutes mes tripes. Alors j'avais laissé tomber.

Et voilà que des années plus tard, le simple fait de me sentir cajolé et en sécurité avait su ramener ce genre de sensations à mon corps, le sortant de son blocage comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Et alors que je me tortillais sur les jambes d'Harry je le sentis se retirer de ma peau, léchouillant la marque qu'il venait de faire avant de nouveau glisser plus haut dans mon cou, presque derrière mon oreille. Je sentis son souffle chaud s'abattre contre ma joue alors qu'un faible grognement rauque m'échappait. Je venais de me trémousser sans le vouloir au dessus de sa propre érection naissante, rougissant deux fois plus alors qu'Harry ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, me serrant encore plus fort contre lui, collant nos peaux davantage dans un soupir. Et je sentis sa main glisser doucement de mon ventre à mon bassin, avant de s'avancer vers mon érection, glissant doucement au dessus, comme pour s'assurer qu'on était dans le même état, souriant contre ma peau quand il me sentit me tendre dans un petit geignement surpris.

-Désolé, marmonna t-il avant de retirer carrément ses mains d'autour de moi ainsi que son visage qui reposait dans mon cou, soupirant en glissant une main sur son visage comme pour se calmer.

Il déposa un dernier baiser, cette fois-ci directement sur ma joue avant de me laisser me décaler, m'installant de nouveau sur le banc, nos jambes toujours collées malgré tout. Et il se contenta de se tourner vers moi, recoiffant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles en me fixant d'un air doux, seul nos genoux se frôlant ensemble. Il déposa ensuite sa main près de la mienne, le caressant seulement du bout de l'index, si faiblement que je me laissais croire un moment que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

-Je voulais pas rendre ça trop, enfin, tu vois, ria t-il en courbant le cou pour faire tomber sa tête sur le côté dans un moue adorable, son sourire spécial fossettes barrant le bas de son visage.

Le regard qu'il me lança à cet instant était réellement intimidant, il ne baissait pas les yeux des miens, un fin sourire en coin alors qu'il semblait analyser chaque parcelle de ma peau.

-Je voulais qu'on profite de cet après-midi pour se rapprocher, hum, apprendre à se connaitre du moins, clarifia t-il pour insister sur le côté platonique qu'aurait dû être le moment, me faisant légèrement pouffer.

Je me dandinais sur moi-même pour essayer de passer outre mon excitation naissante, rassemblant tous mes efforts pour ne pas fixer la sienne, présente juste sous mes yeux et qui semblait le déranger autant que moi.

-Alors rapprochons nous, pouffais-je maladroitement, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, gêné de prendre les devants dans la conversation, me redressant légèrement, mal à l'aise face à notre proximité.

-Hum, je voudrais te poser des questions, initia t-il en glissant sa langue sur l'une de ses lèvres, la rendant brillante et rosée, attirant toute mon attention en quelques secondes à peine. J'ai pas mal de choses à te demander mais je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, souria t-il en appuyant un peu plus fort ses doigts contre ma main.

-Je pourrais le faire aussi? Questionnais-je maladroitement, la voix plus grave que prévu, faisant naître une petite rougeur sur mes joues.

-Humm, bien sûr, souffla t-il sans essayer de camoufler le sourire qui prit place sur ses lèvres, glissant cette fois-ci sa main dans la mienne au lieu de simplement faire glisser ses doigts sur ma peau.

Il jeta rapidement un petit regard vers le mur devant nous, se pinçant les lèvres comme en pleine réflexion avant de me faire face de nouveau, pressant nos mains ensemble.

-Comment tu as commencé à travailler pour Bob? Enfin, pas au bar mais tu sais, le reste, souffla t-il, gêné, et, effectivement, il ne s'était pas contenté de débuter en douceur.

-Je ne travaillais pas réellement pour lui en réalité, il aime bien le faire croire pour toucher des bénéfices sur mon dos mais disons seulement que les autres serveurs le faisaient, le bar est connu pour ça, alors après plusieurs demandes des clients et le fait que j'étais incapable de joindre les deux bouts j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était définitivement la meilleure chose à faire. 

-La meilleure chose à faire, marmonna t-il ironiquement, pas sûr.

-Et bien je n'avais sans doute pas réellement d'autres choix, grognais-je sans cacher mon énervement, il n'avait pas le droit de juger.

-Je sais, marmonna t-il, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, seulement que personne ne devrait se retrouver dans une situation où se prostituer semble être la meilleure solution, toi encore moins, souffla t-il doucement, la voix tout de même toujours dure. Peu importe, à ton tour.

-Pourquoi tes parents apportent de l'intérêt au fait que tu sois marié avant de te donner les rennes de la boîte, alors que définitivement ton père semble penser que tu en es déjà capable.

-C'est une simple question de précaution, souffla t-il en glissant une main sur ses cheveux pour les replacer au dessus de son crâne. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'ai une grande soeur, Gemma. Elle allait prendre la succession de mon père, tous les papiers étaient près et elle a fuit et quitté la ville pour vivre avec son copain de l'époque du jour au lendemain. Elle a fui loin des responsabilités qu'on allait lui mettre sur les épaules quand elle s'est rendue compte que cette vie ne semblait pas être fait pour Nicolas, son copain, alors mes parents veulent éviter de reproduire une telle situation. Si je suis marié et installé, mon mari au courant de ce qui l'attend, ils imaginent que je n'aurais aucune raison de suivre le chemin de ma soeur.

-Et tu es encore en contact avec elle?

-C'est à mon tour de poser une question, pouffa t-il, mais oui, on s'appelle encore, même si je ne l'ai pas vu en vrai depuis un long moment. Disons qu'elle ne veut pas revenir en ville et que je n'ai pas le temps de lui rendre visite, souffla t-il en souriant devant ma moue désolée. Comment, hum, pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à devoir prendre soin de toi même aussi tôt?

-Je m'y attendais, riais-je alors que les joues d'Harry rougissaient, comme ça n'arrivait presque jamais, son regard sur moi devenant maladroit.

-J'ai grandi en foyer, chuchotais-je presque, comme pour rendre la discussion plus intime, ne m'attardant pas trop sur les raisons de cette information, laissant comprendre au brun de ne pas poser de questions. Et, bon, tu sais ce que c'est, à mes dix huits ans j'ai été mis dehors.

-Tu es directement tombé sur Bob?

-Mmh, il m'a retrouvé à dormir adossé à son bar les premiers jours, je n'avais aucun endroit où vivre et il m'a laissé entrer. Il m'a servi un chocolat chaud et m'a directement proposé de travailler pour lui. Même si c'était incroyablement mal payé je me suis dit que c'était un bon début, et je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre derrière, bien évidemment, soufflais-je alors qu'Harry enroula son bras autour de mes épaules, nous rapprochant comme un signe de soutien. C'est à mon tour, poursuivis-je en fixant les lèvres tordues dans un sourire amusé du brun. Pourquoi ton père veut vous céder son entreprise? Je veux dire, il a l'air de tellement aimer ce qu'il fait, son travail, pourquoi il veut tout lâcher aussi tôt?

Et, la fine ombre qui prit place sur le visage d'Harry m'indiquait que j'avais sûrement posé la question de trop, du moins celle à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu et dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir répondre.

-Il est mourant, lâcha t-il simplement, resserrant simplement un peu plus notre étreinte, de façon à ce que je me retrouve appuyé sur son torse alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son bassin, nous plaçant dans une véritable étreinte.

Je le sentit soupirer doucement, se sentant visiblement mieux avec toute mon attention et ma tentative de réconfort.

-Il a un cancer, il ne veut pas réellement nous en parler, je ne sais pas réellement à quel stade il en est, ni combien de temps il lui reste, mais de toute évidence si il tient tant à nous redonner les parts de l'entreprise c'est que ça ne sert à rien de se faire des illusions, marmonna t-il dans mon cou.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai appris à vivre avec et puis, j'aime beaucoup mon père, mais comme tu as dû le voir par toi-même, ce n'est pas le plus aimant des parents, je pense même que si il n'y avait pas cette histoire d'entreprise et d'héritage familiale il ne me parlerait plus depuis longtemps. Alors oui ça va faire mal mais, enfin, je ne sais pas comment dire ça sans avoir l'air d'un fils indigne, pouffa t-il en relevant la tête de mon corps pour m'observer. Disons que je suis apaisé à l'idée que ça ne soit pas arrivé à ma mère, annonça t-il dans une grimace, témoins de combien il se sentait mal de dire ça.

-Je te comprends Harry, tu as le droit de le penser, assurais-je. Ta mère est une femme en or, elle t'aime de tout son coeur, tu as le droit de te sentir comme ça.

-Mmh, merci, pouffa t-il comme si ma compréhension et mon soutient avait réellement de l'intérêt pour lui. Je propose qu'on arrête là les questions, c'est plus si drôle que ça en avait l'air, ria t-il jaune sans pour autant me lâcher d'entre ses bras.

Et il se contenta de glisser sa tête sur mon épaule, sa tempe appuyée sur ma peau, nous serrant l'un contre l'autre sans un bruit jusqu'à la fin de notre séance. Quelques baisers déposés sur mon épaules, nos coeur frappant l'un contre l'autre et rien de plus.


	10. Chapitre 10:

Les jours semblent filer à une vitesse folle depuis ma rencontre avec Harry. Cela fait plus d'un mois que l'on vit en cohabitation, mes affaires installées chez Harry, ses bras chaud m'enlaçant le soir en rentrant du travail et sa mère passant parfois à l'improviste pour des passages surprises à l'appartement. Elle passait l'après-midi avec moi, attendant patiemment que son fils rentre nous rejoindre. Honnêtement, je me retrouvais par moment à croire à mon propre mensonge. Tout avait l'air si réel, de l'affection sincère que m'apportait sa mère dès qu'elle me voyait, m'appelant presque son fils, aux attentions douces d'Harry qui n'avait jamais cessé de me faire me sentir spécial. Il me chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille, me tenait fièrement dans ses bras, recouvrant ma peau de baisers papillons sans arrêt. Il n'avait même plus besoin de jouer la comédie devant ses parents, être proche étant devenu plus que naturel pour nous. Il n'avait pas à se servir de notre accord comme couverture pour m'emmener en repas romantique dans des restaurants plus classes les uns que les autres, le faisant seulement parce qu'il en avait envie, parce que c'était ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient désormais entre nous. Il n'y avait plus réellement de barrière pour discerner le vrai du faux, tanguant tous les deux sans arrêt sur le fil de la limite entre notre arrangement qui nous forçait à agir d'une certaine façon l'un envers l'autre et ce que l'on voulait vraiment. Je ne me privait jamais de glisser dans les bras réconfortant d'Harry au beau milieu de la nuit ou pendant notre soirée films du vendredi soir. Je ne me formalisait plus dès que ses mains me touchaient en me forçant à ne pas espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais, comprenant qu'Harry était en réalité plus que sincère. Et même si l'on n'en avait jamais réellement parlé, lui comme moi savions ce qui se passait réellement, lui comme moi n'avions pas la force de s'empêcher de tenir un peu plus à l'autre chaque jour, lui comme moi étions devenu presque comme un petit couple sans jamais s'en formaliser.

-Viens par là, marmonna la voix d'Harry derrière son bureau au moment même où je rentrais dans la pièce.

Ça ne faisait pas longtemps maintenant que j'osais passer au bureau d'Harry les après-midis, ayant toujours eu peur de me faire rejeter ou de le déranger. Pourtant lorsque j'avais franchi le pas la première fois, j'avais été reçu comme un prince. Il m'avait gardé sur ses genoux toute la journée en travaillant, répondant à toutes mes questions et prenant le temps de m'expliquer ce qu'il faisait, me présentant avec plaisir comme son fiancé à tous ses collègues que l'on avait croisés dans la journée. Il m'avait laissé revenir plusieurs fois depuis, m'accueillant toujours avec le sourire, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours s'occuper de moi, n'en ayant pas forcément le temps. Mais il comprenait que je m'ennuyais, seul dans l'appartement, sans lui, et me faisait toujours de la place près de lui au bureau, laissant parfois sa main glisser le long de mon bassin pour me rapprocher de lui ou butiner mes joues de doux baisers entre deux appels professionnels.

Je ne me fis donc pas désirer, trottinant directement jusqu'à son bureau, glissant sur ses genoux sans perdre de temps, soufflant de bonheur lorsque ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi, plaquant mon dos à son torse en glissant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu dormais encore quand je suis partit, se contenta t-il de dire en déposant un baiser sur ma joue, comme pour me saluer avant de jeter un regard à son ordinateur. Tu as eu le temps de manger?

-Mmh, ta mère m'a emmené bruncher, pouffais-je en enroulant mes mains autour des siennes, bien plus grandes, les laissant me réchauffer du vent frais que j'avais dû combattre pour arriver jusqu'à son bureau.

-Inséparables, souria t-il près de mon oreille presque comme une approbation, elle t'a encore parlé du mariage?

-Elle arrête pas, grognais-je, fatigué de devoir mentir à Anne qui prenait toujours tant soin de moi et prenait cette histoire bien trop à cœur, comment pouvais-je la laisser organiser avec tant de dévotion un mariage qui je le savais n'aurais jamais lieux?

-Elle s'en remettra, souffla simplement Harry, conscient de ce que je pensais de tout ça, en ayant déjà bien assez discuté tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lou, tu t'ennuyais?

-Mhh, non, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, souriais-je en me dandinant sur le siège sur lequel j'étais assis pour pouvoir me retourner et faire face à mon client, qui n'en était objectivement presque plus un à mes yeux, regardant les siens briller.

-C'est ce que je crois?

-Non j'ai pas acheté de chien, gloussais-je en référence à notre discussion sans importance sur l'oreiller quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'il m'avait avoué avoir toujours voulu un chien alors que je sombrais déjà dans le sommeil.

-Idiot, gloussa t-il en pinçant ma hanche enfermée dans sa grande main, je ne pensais pas à ça tu le sais bien.

-J'ai été pris, confirmais-je sa pensée avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la formuler, le faisant sourire comme rarement, fossettes à l'appui. À la librairie, ajoutais-je bien qu'il s'en doutait sûrement, le faisant pousser un petit cri de joie avant qu'il ne me serre dans ses bras sans crier gare, me serrant contre lui sans doute avec plus de force que nécessaire.

En effet, j'avais déposé tout un tas de CV un peu partout ces dernières semaines, ne recevant bien évidemment aucune réponse positive, ni aucune réponse tout simplement, les personnes ne prenant même pas la peine de me rappeler. J'avais bien été vite découragé avant que l'un des collègues d'Harry ne m'informe que sa femme, tenant une petite librairie à quelques pâtés de maison de l'immeuble où Harry travaillait, recherchait du personnel. Il m'avait demandé mon CV en insistant sur le fait qu'il glisserait un mot en ma faveur à sa femme, qui m'avait rappelé quelques jours plus tard seulement pour un entretien. Et je venais d'apprendre que j'étais pris, pour la première fois de ma vie j'allais avoir un travail décent, bien payé, et une possibilité de retrouver une vie normale. C'était une possibilité offerte de prendre soin de moi-même, de payer mes factures et vivre correctement, et tout ça sans même avoir besoin de vendre mon corps. Moi qui avait toujours cru que j'aurais à faire cette activité toute ma vie jusqu'à ce que je sois trop vieux et repoussant pour attirer qui que ce soit. Et voilà que je sortais réellement la tête de l'eau. J'aimais énormément ce que l'on vivait avec Harry et m'en sortait sans mal grâce à l'argent que je touchais toutes les semaines suite à notre arrangement, mais savoir que je ne dépendais plus de lui pour ma propre survie dans ce monde était sincèrement rassurant.

-Je suis si fier de toi, marmonna t-il, sa bouche collée à mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

-Merci, gloussais-je, c'est en partie grâce à toi.

-N'importe quoi je n'ai rien fait, tu as seulement su tomber sur la bonne personne et peu importe que ce soit mon collègue, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a fait ça pour toi, c'est parce que tu le mérites et que, lui, comme sa femme, ont vu combien tu étais motivé et combien tu méritais ce travail plus que quiconque. Tu ne te le dois qu'à toi uniquement, insista t-il une dernière fois, en desserrant son étreinte pour pouvoir m'observer dans les yeux, un sourire rayonnant sur les traits. Je suis fier de toi, répéta t-il.

-Merci, pouffais-je en le laissant déposer un baiser rapide sur ma joue avant que je ne me retourne face au bureau, récupérant sa tasse de café à moitié vide et plus très chaude, en avalant de longues gorgées sous les protestations du brun, riant alors qu'il essayait de sauver le reste de sa boisson.

-Laisses ça à sa place, souffla t-il joueur, si t'en veux un tu n'as qu'à aller te le chercher.

-Je suis un peu déçu, moi qui pensais que tu me passais tous mes caprices.

-À la maison sans doute mais ici j'ai une réputation à maintenir.

-Oh je vois, donc ce soir je pourrais siroter tranquillement dans ta tasse et tu ne diras rien?

-Essayes donc et tu verras, souffla t-il amusé, en glissant ses bras une nouvelle fois autour de moi. Alors, tu commences quand mmh? Demanda t-il de sa voix traînante dont il usait et abusait lorsque l'on était tous les deux.

Un ton grave et lent qu'il maniait à la perfection juste pour faire remonter tout un tas de frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ma nuque.

-Dans trois jours, je suis passé à la bibliothèque juste avant de venir pour signer mon contrat, ça m'a seulement donné envie de commencer encore plus tôt.

-Je vais pas pouvoir résister à passer te voir constamment, je suis sûr que tu dois être adorable entouré d'autant de livres, avec tes lunettes sur le nez, pouffa t-il en glissant sa tête sur mon épaule pour pouvoir observer mon visage, comme le soir devant la télévision.

Et peut-être que je les mettait d'ailleurs plus parce que ça attirait toujours le regard d'Harry que parce que j'en avais réellement besoin. Il m'avait avoué un des premiers soirs que j'étais adorable avec, et je ne les avait quitté que bien trop peu depuis.

-Je n'aurais pas un bureau avec machine à café pour t'accueillir moi, marmonnais-je en jetant un regard vers sa tasse. Bien qu'en fait je n'ai même pas le droit de toucher à ton café, pouffais-je avant de sursauter malgré moi, surpris par la porte du bureau s'ouvrant devant nous alors que j'étais encore confortablement installé sur les genoux d'Harry, dans une posture loin d'être professionnel. Déjà que ma simple présence ici était discutable.

-Monsieur Styles, salua un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants et le regard rivé vers un petit post-it d'un jaune délavé entre ses mains avant qu'il ne relève enfin le regard vers nous, écarquillant les yeux en se rendant compte de ma présence. Enfin, messieurs Styles, se reprit-il rapidement avant d'encore plus se mettre à bafouiller lorsqu'il sembla se rappeler que l'on n'était pas encore mariés. Enfin, hum, marmonna t-il en cherchant clairement mon véritable nom de famille qu'il devait sans doute même n'avoir jamais entendu, alors que j'essayais de ne pas prêter attention à la chaleur qui s'était répandue dans le creux de mon ventre à l'idée de me faire interpeller par le nom de famille de l'homme derrière moi.

-Messieurs Styles c'est très bien, intervient Harry joueur en se redressant, sans pour autant me faire me relever de sur ses genoux, me rapprochant même de lui à la force de ses bras lorsqu'il me sentis essayer de me remettre sur mes pieds pour mettre fin à cet instant étrange. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? Demanda t-il d'un ton professionnel, pas du tout gêné par la situation.

-Monsieur Styles senior vous demande à son bureau, souligna t-il simplement en s'avançant suffisamment pour déposer le post-it sur le bureau, dévoilant une écriture noire et stricte, un petit mot de Desmond adressé à son fils, explicite et sans la moindre trace de douceur. Juste un ordre sans saveur.

-Bien sûr, j'irais dès que j'aurais clôturé ce dossier, se contenta de répondre Harry, sans prêter attention au mot "urgent" souligné sous le petit message sous nos yeux.

-Hum, il me semble qu'il vous attend rapidement, insista l'homme devant nous, légèrement mal à l'aise de devoir tenir tête au fils Styles, mais sûrement moins que de devoir retourner vers le père sans répondre à sa requête.

-Voyons, je suis sûr qu'il peut patienter quelques minutes, dis-lui seulement que j'arrive, insista t-il d'une voix tranchante, laissant faire comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis alors que l'homme grisonnant et au costume parfaitement tiré devant nous hocha de la tête, faisant demi tour sans un mot de plus.

-Messieurs Styles, salua t-il simplement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, faisant sans aucun doute rougir mes joues alors que le petit rire doux du bouclé se perdait dans la peau de mon cou où résidait son visage.

-Mmh, j'aime beaucoup cette idée, avoua t-il simplement en redressant sa tête et tournant légèrement la mienne d'une fine pression de ses doigts pour faire plonger son regard dans le mien. Monsieur Louis Styles, souriait-il, son visage définitivement trop proche du mien, le vert de ses yeux se fondant presque au bleu des miens dans une douceur infinie, alors que seul un fin rictus moqueur habillait son visage pour se donner de la contenance, son regard tombant sur mes lèvres.

Il ne fit aucun geste, n'émettant aucun mot, se contentant de faire doucement glisser son sourire en coin vers un plus sincère, plus brillant, creusant légèrement sa joue dans une fine fossette qui ne manqua pas d'attirer mon regard.

-Styles, fis-je rouler le mot sur ma langue, goûtant ce que ça ferait de le porter, essayant surtout de faire baisser ses dernières barrières au bouclé, le sentant se tendre un peu plus encore en m'écoutant répéter son nom de famille comme s'il m'appartenait.

Et son regard sur mes lèvres était définitivement brûlant. Je voulais le garder pour moi, bien caché dans un coin de mes pensées pour pouvoir me le remémorer n'importe quand et ressentir de nouveau cette douce chaleur coulant dans mon estomac, et ces fins picotements le long de mon cuir chevelu. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se contenter de les fixer sans agir, il devait faire quelque chose, je voulais qu'il le fasse. Je voulais qu'il oublie cette stupide histoire de contrat, ce ridicule fossé qu'il laissait glisser entre nous par moment pour ne pas aller trop loin alors qu'il dépassait déjà les limites à chaque secondes qu'il me serrait trop fort dans ses bras. Je voulais qu'il laisse tout tomber et se contente de suivre ce qu'il voulait, j'en était sûr, au moins autant que moi. Je voulais l'embrasser.

Et, guidé par mes pulsions et une envie impossible à ignorer et coulant dans mes veines avec force depuis quelques secondes, je m'approcha doucement. Me laissais fondre davantage dans ses bras pour goûter à cette sensation de l'espace se réduisant entre nos lèvres, presque sûrement aussi bon que l'idée même de les sentir se frôler. Les mains du grand bouclé se refermèrent davantage autour de mes côtes alors qu'il n'esquissait pas le moindre geste ni pour s'échapper ni pour me rapprocher, patientant seulement face à moi, les yeux brillants et fixés avec tant d'envie sur mes lèvres que je ne comprenais même qu'il puisse encore avoir la force de ne pas s'approcher. Surtout quand moi-même l'envie m'en déchirait presque les membres tant je devais me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Dieu, ce que je le voulais.

Je voulais oublier mes peurs de ne pas pouvoir faire confiance en Harry, je voulais oublier mes principes de ne jamais tomber pour un client, je voulais oublier ce regard de défi qu'il me lançait à l'instant, je voulais oublier que j'étais à deux doigts de faire une bêtise. Je voulais juste goûter ses lèvres.

Et, en un petit rire léger dont le souffle se répercuta directement sur mes lèvres, un petit mouvement moqueur de la tête et une prise plus ferme autour de mon faible corps, je sentis le moment s'échapper loin de moi, la possibilité de goûter les lèvres d'Harry s'envoler, une frustration violente prenant place dans chaque cellules de mon être alors que je sentais simplement les lèvres chaudes et tentatrices d'Harry se déposer sur mon front.

-Un peu de retenu monsieur Styles, chantonna le brun dans un air joueur, pinçant doucement ma hanche bien que son souffle coupé laissait deviner que malgré ses grands talents d'acteur il était au moins dans le même état que moi. Pas au bureau voyons, ce serait un manque flagrant de professionnalisme, sermonna t-il en secouant doucement la tête en signe de désapprobation sans pouvoir se départir de son sourire adorable.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rentrer ce soir alors, puis-je laisser échapper malgré mon souffle honteusement erratique qui aurait pu me faire rougir si toutes mes pensées n'étaient pas déjà occupées et dirigées vers les lèvres roses devant moi.

-Tu ne me sauterais pas dessus quand même, ria t-il sincèrement, jetant légèrement sa tête en arrière, sa réaction amplifiée par la tension palpable autour de nous.

-Ça, je ne peux pas le promettre, grondais-je en m'imaginant fort bien déshabiller Harry à peine le palier passé. Définitivement oui, je voulais exactement ça.

-Tant mieux, souriait-il simplement, plus calme, glissant doucement son visage assez près de moi pour laisser son nez frôler le mien, le caressant quelques secondes du sien, fermant les yeux quelques secondes en reprenant une grande respiration comme pour se donner du courage alors qu'il se reculait rapidement.

Il descendit ses mains pour les déposer à plat sur mes cuisses, tombant autour de ses genoux sur lesquels j'étais assis, les pressant pour me faire comprendre de me relever, m'obligeant à retenir un gémissement de désespoir. Il n'allait tout de même pas me laisser seul maintenant.

Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire, quittant ses genoux pour le regarder se redresser en lissant son costume noir, pourtant déjà impeccable, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de me lancer un regard amusé en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue, définitivement bien trop près de mes lèvres, définitivement avec un peu trop de pression, définitivement trop appréciable.

-Je te raccompagnes? Demanda t-il en attrapant le post-it de Desmond, signe qu'il comptait se rendre à son bureau, sûrement au sommet de cette tour remplie de bureaux sans vie et d'open spaces, m'obligeant à quitter les lieux malgré lui.

-Je connais le chemin, couinais-je un peu plus méchamment que prévu, dû à la frustration, faisant seulement pouffer le brun.

-Bien, à ce soir alors, marmonna t-il en ouvrant la porte du bureau, me laissant passer devant lui avant de la refermer derrière nous. Monsieur Styles, insista t-il dans un sourire joueur avant de tourner sur ses talons, se dirigeant avec élégance vers le fond d'un couloir sombre et étroit, à l'opposé des ascenseurs où je me rendais.

Et, réellement, il n'avait aucune idée qu'il venait de lancer une bombe à retardement. J'allais le faire craquer en bien moins de temps qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer.

***

Le grand miroir éclairé de la salle de bain, impeccable, me faisait face depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le devrait alors que je jetais un dernier regard anxieux à mon visage, hésitant. Mes cheveux étaient brossés avec précaution, tombant sur mon front comme de fines plumes, quelques mèches m'arrivant presque dans les yeux, seulement repoussés par la monture noire de mes lunettes de vue fixées sur l'arrête de mon nez. J'étais enfermé dans le doux cocon chaud d'un pull beige clair d'Harry, moelleux et bien trop grand pour moi, recouvrant presque la moitié de mes mains, m'obligeant à pincer la manche dans mon poing pour qu'elle ne tombe pas plus bas. J'avais sans aucun doute l'air ridicule pour n'importe qui d'autre mais à en juger par la tête qu'avait fait Harry quand il m'avait vu lire un livre de compte à des enfants au travail aujourd'hui, mes lunettes sur le nez, s'était définitivement comme ça qu'il aimait me voir, et je m'étais fait un plaisir de forcer les traits.

J'avais déjà tout essayé pour rendre fou mon colocataire, je m'étais baladé à moitié nu dans tout l'appartement une bonne partie de la semaine, j'avais opté pour des costumes cintrés le soir, essayant de me donner un air sexy, rien n'avait marché. Il avait bien comprit mon petit jeu et s'était contenté de lever un sourcil amusé à chaque fois, peu importe que ma coiffure ai pu prendre des heures à bien vouloir tenir sur le haut de mon crâne ou que mes chaussures me donnaient des ampoules, je n'avais le droit à rien de plus. Il savait ce que je voulais, il voulait lui-même me le donner, mais il allait prendre grand soin de me rendre fou d'abord. Mais ce soir il ne pourrait pas résister, ce soir c'est moi qui remporterais la partie. Si le Louis sexy et sûr de lui n'avait pas marché, il ne pourrait rien contre celui doux et innocent sur lequel il allait tomber en rentrant du travail ce soir. Un bon repas préparé et tout un tas de choix de films loués au magasin du coin de la rue. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un bon feu dans notre cheminée malheureusement inexistante et l'ambiance aurait été à son comble.

Je passais une dernière fois ma main dans ma mèche tombante, la plaçant de nouveau sur le côté avant de quitter la salle de bain, filant éteindre le four dans la cuisine pour en retirer le poulet à l'odeur alléchante qui s'était répandue dans tout l'appartement. Je surveillais du coin de l'oeil mes légumes en train de dorer calmement. Tout était parfait. Et peut-être que j'en avais légèrement fait trop avec la bougie sur le coin de la table, mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché d'en rajouter une autre, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres alors que le bruit typique de l'ascenseur arrivant à la suite se mit à résonner autour de moi. Je sentais rapidement mes mains se mettre à devenir moites, mon coeur se mettre à palpiter et mon estomac se serrer alors que l'odeur boisée d'Harry pénétrait déjà dans la pièce bien qu'il n'y avait encore mit qu'un pied.

-Bonsoir, marmonna sa voix grave lorsqu'il déposa son regard sur moi, faisant couler ses yeux brûlants sur l'ensemble de mon corps, ces derniers s'exorbitant doucement alors qu'un fin sourire joueur prit place sur ses lèvres.

Il avança vers moi d'un pas rapide, glissant sa main sur ma taille sans attendre avant de faire courir son nez vers ma tempe, me rapprochant de lui sans un mot, mon coeur battait si fort que j'aurais pu en perdre connaissance si j'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'attendre pendu au bras d'Harry qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de moi. Il prit une longue inspiration dans mes cheveux, glissant un baiser sur ma joue, léger et définitivement pas assez présent, avant de reculer l'air de rien, un grand sourire barrant son visage, ses yeux braqués vers mon visage, en analysant chaque détail. Magnifique, murmura t-il plus pour lui-même avant d'enfin retirer son attention de sur moi, m'obligeant à reprendre ma respiration, découvrant seulement que je la retenais depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Merci, marmonnais-je si bas qu'il ne dû même pas s'en rendre compte alors qu'il observait ma présentation sur la table et la nourriture sur le feu.

-T'as fais à manger, souria t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers moi, c'est adorable, souligna t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je vais juste me changer vite fait et on peut se mettre à table, expliqua t-il gentiment, comme si il se sentait mal de me faire encore attendre alors que je me contentais d'hocher de la tête rapidement, le laissant quitter la pièce en vitesse alors que j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits.

Je secouais doucement la tête, avançant jusqu'à mes légumes pour les disposer dans les assiettes devant moi, souriant face aux mets colorés qui me mettaient déjà l'eau à la bouche. Je n'avais jamais été un vrai grand cuisinier mais depuis le début de la cohabitation avec Harry j'avais fini par apprendre du plus grand. Il était constamment entrain de cuisiner tout un tas de plats aux saveurs délicieuses et inconnues, revisitant des spécialités de tout un tas de pays sans jamais se rater. La pression était importante, je n'avais pas le droit de me rater, encore moins ce soir.

-Ça sent bon, souligna la voix du brun alors qu'il revenait habillé de son bas de jogging habituel, un tee-shirt blanc ajusté qui mettait en valeur ses biceps et ses longues boucles délicates étalées sur ses épaules. Laisses-moi faire, ordonna t-il alors qu'il me voyait m'emparer de la grande marmite dans laquelle attendait encore mon poulet, l'attrapant lui-même comme si il avait peur que je m'arrache un bras en le faisant, me laissant retrouver l'habituel Harry surprotecteur qui reprenait le dessus par moments.

Il avait beau laisser de plus en plus son envie de me contrôler de côté ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me surprotéger quoi qu'il arrive. Il était toujours entrain de prendre soin de moi sans même y penser, comme poussé par son instinct, et même si j'avais eu du mal à m'y faire les premiers temps je finissais par reconnaître que c'était agréable. Il était surtout bon de penser que quelqu'un s'inquiétait enfin que tout aille bien pour moi, il montrait à travers ses gestes qu'il tenait à moi quoi qu'il en dise ou qu'il fasse. Je le savais et il n'avait pas besoin de le dire.

-Merci, marmonnais-je en ayant appris la leçon, avec Harry rien ne servait d'essayer de forcer pour faire les choses par moi-même il serait capable de s'énerver, et définitivement ce n'était pas le moment.

Je le laissais donc servir les deux assiettes, apportant la carafe d'eau et la bouteille de vin rouge que j'avais acheté dans la journée sur la table, m'installant face au brun lorsqu'il redéposa le couvercle de la casserole sur cette dernière une fois terminé, souriant maladroitement en s'asseyant en face de moi, lançant un regard amusé vers la flamme de la bougie vacillante entre nous, un sourcil haussé qui me fit rougir.

-J'ai essayé de faire les choses bien, marmonnais-je en me renfrognant, renforçant le fin sourire d'Harry qui secoua doucement de la tête comme pour chasser mon malaise, glissant sa main sur la table, tendant doucement son index pour tapoter ma main, comme un petit signe de réconfort.

-Et c'est parfait, assura t-il en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, analysant chaque partie de mon visage, merci, assura t-il en commençant à attraper ses couverts, récupérant plusieurs des légumes, les enfournant dans sa bouche dans un petit souffle d'appréciation. Et délicieux, poursuivit-il en riant devant mon regard fixé sur lui, dans l'attente de son verdict sans même que je ne m'en sois rendu compte.

-Merci, marmonnais-je une nouvelle fois, me sentant affreusement timide sans même savoir réellement pourquoi.

En réalité j'avais fait beaucoup d'efforts pour cette soirée, la cuisine étant déjà un grand défi pour moi, et j'avais l'impression que ça me rendait vulnérable, comme si Harry avait quelque chose pour se moquer s'il le voulait, et pourtant ça semblait être à mille lieues de ses préoccupations. Il s'était contenté de manger avec appétit, m'interrogeant sur ma journée comme si ça l'intéressait réellement, jetant sans arrêts des regards à mon visage habillé de mes fines lunettes, comme si ses orbes vertes ne pouvaient pas s'en détacher, réchauffant ma confiance en moi, je devais bien le reconnaître. Et le repas se passa simplement, dans la douceur et la simplicité, ma main enfermée dans celle d'Harry, ses yeux dévalant mon visage et son sourire sincère gravé sur le visage.

-T'as pensé à tout, sourit Harry en se laissant tomber sur le canapé une fois que l'on eu terminé la vaisselle, jetant un regard amusé aux films étalés devant nous, sur la petite table basse de bois blanc sculpté, passant son index sous chacun d'eux alors que je lui indiquais de faire un choix.

Il souriait à pleine dents, attrapant le boitié du film "the notebook", glissant un regard sérieux sur moi en annonçant qu'il n'était même pas question de choix quand ce film était dans la liste, m'invitant à m'installer dans le canapé tandis qu'il s'occupait de tout mettre en place. Il glissa le DVD dans ce dernier, réglant la télévision jusqu'à ce que le sommaire du film apparaisse devant nous.

Le brun me laissa lancer ce dernier à l'aide de la télécommande restée près de moi sur le canapé, alors qu'il disparaissait dans la chambre, revenant avec son plaid beige clair dans les bras, l'installant directement sur mes jambes, sans un mot, avant de s'asseoir près de moi. Il augmenta légèrement le son de l'écran devant nous, soupirant de bonheur en calant ses boucles derrière son oreille lorsqu'il s'installa plus confortablement, récupérant une partie du plaid, nos jambes collées l'une à l'autre pour pouvoir tenir à deux sous la petite couverture, sa main se refermant autour de la mienne sans un bruit. Et ce, sans même qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention, ce genre de gestes étant devenus habituels entre nous, si bien qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte alors que mon coeur sautillait toujours dans ma cage thoracique à chaque fois. Il créait des frissons puissant le long de ma peau, faisant brûler cette dernière dès qu'il me touchait, sa chaleur semblant s'imprégner directement en moi, et j'étais perdu. Je m'étais trop habitué à tout ça, je l'appréciais trop, j'en réclamais trop. Ça faisait une semaine maintenant que j'essayais tout ce qui me passait par la tête pour essayer de rendre fou mon colocataire, espérant recevoir ce baiser qui m'avait échappé de si peu mardi dernier, je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, je ne voulais plus que ça. Et ce fut poussé par cette idée que je me rapprocha d'avantage d'Harry, laissant ma tête tomber contre son épaule, récoltant un soupir de bonheur de sa part alors qu'il serrait plus fort encore nos mains ensembles, l'air de rien. Son visage se tourna légèrement vers moi, suffisamment pour qu'il glisse le bout de son nez dans mes cheveux, prenant une petite inspiration qui s'était voulue discrète avant d'y déposer un fin baiser, délicat, doux, et définitivement pas assez.

-Tu me rends fou ce soir, ria t-il contre mon cuir chevelu, jouant avec les manches bien trop grandes de mon pull qui tombait entre nous maintenant qu'il me tenait la main. Tout doux dans mes vêtements, poursuivit-il sans se soucier de combien je semblais incapable de contrôler la chaire de poule qui se dressait sur l'ensemble de mon corps face à ses réflexions. Et ces lunettes, pouffa t-il comme une blague que lui même pouvait comprendre, glissant des baisers de mon cuir chevelu jusque sous mon lobe d'oreille avant de glisser dans mon cou, sans un mot de plus.

Et c'était le moment non? Ça allait se passer? J'allais enfin pouvoir goûter ses lèvres, j'allais être embrassé sincèrement pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais me sentir important, cajolé. Ça en devenait presque un besoin. J'apportais tellement de confiance en Harry, j'avais tant apprit à aimer ce qu'il y avait entre nous, j'avais fini par en avoir tellement besoin que ça faisait presque mal de sentir toujours cette distance entre nous. Cette chose qui me faisait toujours me demander si je n'avais pas tord du début à la fin, si ce n'était pas moi qui espérait bêtement, si je ne me faisais pas des idées. Cette part de questionnement et de doutes qui me rongeait bien plus que ça ne le devrait et que je ne voulais plus que voir disparaître.

Alors, lorsque je sentis les mains d'Harry s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour me soulever sans mal et me glisser sur ses genoux, collant son torse à mon dos, je ne fis aucun commentaire, me fondant contre sa chaleur, attendant docilement de sentir de nouveau la douce pression de ses lèvre brûlante contre ma peau gourmande. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi pour finir par se lier sur mon ventre, la pointe de son nez glissant le long de ma nuque, légèrement, juste sous le col de mon pull, alors qu'il n'avait clairement aucune idée de ce qu'il était entrain de me faire vivre. Et ma tête tomba d'elle même en arrière, sur l'épaule d'Harry, faisant atterrir ses lèvres contre ma joue, son visage bien trop près du mien, son souffle se répercutant contre ma peau, chaud et humide, ses boucles caressant mon cou si paisiblement que je ne voulais plu que m'endormir calmement sous ses attentions délicates. Je voulais le laisser faire, tout oublier et juste profiter. Mais une pulsion plus importante, plus forte se logea en moi, je n'allais pas pouvoir me contenter d'attendre, je devais prendre les choses en main. Alors il ne me fallut que quelques seconde pour desserrer doucement les bras d'Harry autour de moi pour être de nouveau libre de mes mouvements et pouvoir me retourner sur les genoux d'Harry. Je me plaça face à lui, mes jambes toujours autour des siennes, nos visages enfin l'un en face de l'autre, son souffle juste contre mes lèvres, me faisant perdre le reste de contrôle que j'avais en moi. Je glissais mes mains sur son torse alors qu'il souriait sincèrement, sans une once de questionnement dans le regard, une de ses mains glissant sous son pull pour se placer contre le bas de mon dos, la seconde remontant vers mon visage pour redessiner le contour de mes lunettes.

Et je sentais mon coeur battre avec force, mes muscles se tendant presque tant je ne voulais plus que me pencher en avant pour recueillir la douceur de ses lèvres, commençant déjà à glisser vers l'avant. M'arrêtant malgré tout lorsque, le regard d'Harry qui s'était posé sur mes mains déposée sur lui jusque là se releva vers moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le regard joueur comme si il se préparait à dire quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Réclamais-je, ma curiosité piquée à vif alors que le sourire d'Harry grandissait.

-T'es libre, souffla t-il simplement, la voix fière et son regard brillant comme si il venait de m'annoncer une nouvelle incroyable.

-Libre? Répétais-je bêtement, mon cerveau incapable de réaliser ce qui se passait, trop embrumé par mon envie folle d'embrasser Harry et mon battement de coeur incessant, essayant de comprendre premièrement pourquoi le brun avait décidé de parler pile à ce moment.

-Mmh, j'ai signé le contrat avec mon père tout à l'heure, expliqua t-il alors que l'information montait peu à peu à mon esprit. Je viens officiellement de récupérer l'entreprise, souffla t-il, ça y est.

-Libre donc, répétais-je bêtement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien sous entendre par là, ou du moins espérant que j'avais mal compris.

-Oui, souffla t-il si joyeux, attendant que j'ai la même réaction, bien qu'il allait pouvoir attendre longtemps. On a plus à faire semblant, tu vas pouvoir te prendre un appartement, tu vas pouvoir vivre réellement, avec ton argent, ton chez toi, ajouta t-il.

Et réellement, j'avais mal au coeur.

J'étais bêtement assis sur lui en plein milieu de son canapé, ses mains sur ma peau et une envie folle de relier nos lèvres et j'apprenais que l'on avait plus à "faire semblant". Je venais de tomber de très haut. Tout ce que je m'étais imaginé être réciproque n'était qu'une vaste blague, il avait été si tactile et doux avec moi uniquement parce qu'on faisait semblant d'être fiancé, puisque quittes à faire la comédie devant les autres, pourquoi ne pas le faire quand on était tous les deux. Histoire d'en tirer un peu d'avantages, de profiter d'un peu de la douceur offerte qui allait avec sans avoir à se préoccuper des conséquences.

Tout ça n'était rien d'autre qu'une blague pour lui, un jeu de rôle, la comédie du couple parfait. Il avait touché ma peau, il m'avait fait espérer, il m'avait fait me sentir aimé, juste parce qu'on était là pour faire semblant, alors il l'avait fait. Sûrement qu'il avait aimé avoir toutes ces attentions envers moi mais ça ne voulait rien dire, du moins pas ce que je m'étais imaginé bêtement. C'était seulement des gestes tout ce qu'il y a de plus basiques pour lui, amicaux. Et il se les étaient permis puisqu'il pensait ne pas y avoir d'ambiguïté entre nous, j'étais là pour jouer son faux fiancé. J'aurais dû savoir que tout ça ne voulait rien dire, alors il ne s'est pas restreint. Il a été aussi tactile qu'il aimait l'être, en ne s'imaginant simplement pas que ça pourrait porter à confusion, uniquement parce que pour lui tout ça ne voulait rien dire. J'étais tombé dans le panneau sans même y réfléchir à deux fois et je me faisais remettre à ma place en quelques secondes à peine.

-Tu me mets dehors là?

-Mais bien sûr que non, pouffa t-il, on va te chercher un appartement pour que tu puisses partir le plus tôt possible et enfin être tranquille, mais je ne te mettrais pas dehors sans endroit où aller, ria t-il comme si ma question était stupide. De toute façon j'ai déjà commencé à chercher, il y a plusieurs appartements qui sont vraiment très bien et dans tes prix, on ira les visiter dès demain Lou, tu seras bien là-bas, assura t-il en serrant davantage ses mains autour de mes reins.

Mais non. Je ne voulais plus sentir ses mains sur moi. Je ne voulais plus sentir la douce chaleur qu'il faisait glisser sur ma peau alors que ça ne voulait rien dire de son côté. Je ne voulais pas qu'il crée plus de frissons sur ma peau alors que ça n'avait pas la même signification pour lui. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche, et peut-être même juste que je ne voulais plus le voir du tout.

-Et si moi je ne veux pas partir, tentais-je malgré tout, dans l'espoir stupide de me raccrocher à quelque chose, espérant qu'il m'autorise à rester dans ses bras et son lit autant de temps que je le voudrais.

Mais le rire franc qui me répondit acheva de briser tous mes espoirs.

-Et pourquoi tu resterais? Demanda t-il sincèrement amusé, incapable de voir qu'il me brisait le coeur.

Chaque fibre de mon cerveau étant trop concentré à retenir mes larmes, je n'étais même plus en état de lui répondre. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'énerver, partir sans un mot ou me mettre à pleurer. Alors la chose la plus logique qui me venait en tête fut de me relever des genoux du brun, m'éloignant au plus vite de son corps, essayant de recentrer mes idées sous le regard d'incompréhension du bouclé.

-Peut-être parce que moi je ne faisais pas semblant, répondis-je la voix légèrement tremblante, les yeux exorbités, et le ton haussé par l'énervement. Peut-être que quand je frissonnait dans tes bras, quand je tremblais dès que tu me touchais, quand je m'accrochais bêtement à toi, tu aurais du te rendre compte que c'était pas de la comédie, continuais-je, décidant que j'avais de toute façon été bien assez humilié comme ça, je pouvais continuer à m'enterrer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda Harry, incrédule, son sourire rayonnant fanant seulement sur son visage remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

-Rien, laisses tomber, je suis juste trop bête, riais-je cyniquement. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une pute payée pour jouer un rôle, c'est de ma faute tout ça, grondais-je en tournant sur moi-même, les mains plantées dans mes cheveux en tirant légèrement dessus, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il me restait à faire maintenant. Et il était évident que commencer par retirer ce pull qui ne m'appartenait même pas sonnait comme la première des choses à faire.

Ce fut dans un pas précipité que je me jetais dans la chambre, retirant rageusement le vêtement que je détestais d'être aussi doux et de sentir si bon, le laissant tomber du bout de mes bras à même le sol. Sans attendre, je me jetais déjà dans les placards pour en récupérer mes affaires, les plaquant dans un grand sac qui traînait par là. Après tout, quitte à n'avoir jamais quitté mon rôle de pute comme je le pensais pourtant, autant repartir avec tout ce que le brun m'avait payé, je n'allais sûrement pas me gêner. Mais il ne me reverrais plus.

-Arrêtes ça tout de suite, gronda la voix grave d'Harry qui venait de faire irruption contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre, un air énervé sur les traits.

Et cette même voix qui m'aurait fait recentrer mes idées et tout arrêter sur le champs quelques secondes seulement plus tard ne faisait désormais plus que faire couler davantage d'énervement et de frustration dans mes veines.

-Il me semble que je ne suis plus ton client, je fais ce que je veux, répondis-je la voix calme et mesurée, loin de mes réels sentiments mais refusant de les dévoiler malgré tout.

J'agissais sans vraiment y réfléchir, mes mains semblant voler à travers la pièce pour tout récupérer, sans même que mon cerveau n'ai le temps d'analyser mon geste, poussé par la honte dévorante qui grandissait en moi et me criait de disparaître loin et le plus vite possible. Je me saisissais de tout ce qui m'appartenait, retournant la chambre comme une tempête avant de la quitter sans même être sûr d'avoir bien tout prit avec moi, m'assurant seulement de bien être en possession de la carte de crédit rattaché au compte que le brun avait créé uniquement pour moi et sur lequel il avait mit chaque jour tout l'argent qu'il me devait. En somme, largement de quoi m'en sortir sans l'aide de personne pour une fois.

Je me sentais une nouvelle fois trahis, humilié et salit, mais c'était la dernière fois. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne m'atteindre comme mes clients l'ont toujours fait avec moi. À dater du moment où j'aurais passé le palier de cet appartement je ne serais plus jamais une pute pour personne, c'était une promesse que je me faisais à moi-même.

Je n'écoutais même plus les ordres que scandait Harry, ses bras qui cherchaient à me retenir sans réelle grande conviction, car bien sûr que si il avait réellement voulu le faire il aurait pu, et je filais vers l'ascenseur qui servait d'entrée à la chambre, écoutant Harry me dire que j'étais ridicule et que j'avais une attitude immature. Tout ça en me promettant que je ne lâcherais pas une seule larme avant d'être parti loin d'ici.

Et après tout, j'avais raison. Le brun pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas de ma faute si on en était là. Ce n'était jamais moi qui instaurait les contacts entre nous au début, et même maintenant. Il était toujours le plus tactile des deux, le plus attentionné et même le plus jaloux. J'avais vu ses regards sur moi, j'avais sentit son coeur battre plus fort contre ma peau quand je le serrais en retour dans mes bras, j'avais vu son envie de m'embrasser dans son bureau une semaine plus tôt. Je n'avais pas rêvé de tout cela, ça s'était réellement passé et il était injuste d'essayer de me faire croire que ça n'avait été que dans ma tête. Il était injuste de me dire que c'était moi qui était entrain de tout gâcher, que c'était moi qui avait une attitude de gamin quand il n'était même pas capable d'assumer la réalité. Ce n'était pas de ma faute.

-Adieu Styles, marmonnais-je sans même que je ne sois sûr qu'il ai pu l'entendre alors que je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur vide et froid devant moi, ravalant la pointe amer et blessante qui s'était logée dans ma gorge en espérant faire couler mes larmes que je retenais au maximum.


	11. Chapitre 11:

-Et donc, la poignée de la porte qui s'enlève ce n'est qu'un détail? Marmonnais-je en jetant un regard vers la fameuse poignée de ma peut-être future chambre qui m'était restée dans les mains, récoltant un rire chaud et rayonnant en réponse.

-Désolé mon pote, je dois la réparer depuis longtemps mais j'ai tendance à tout remettre à plus tard, assura le faux blond à l'accent irlandais en se grattant maladroitement la nuque. Promis, si tu t'installes ça sera réparé dans la journée, insista t-il en reprenant un air sérieux.

-Hum, tant que la porte reste là on va dire que la poignée peut être en option, répondis-je conciliant, sachant fort bien que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être exigeant, il me fallait un logement, et au plus vite.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais quitté l'hôtel de mon ancien client, ne recevant aucune nouvelle de sa part depuis, bien évidemment. Et, j'avais passé tout ce temps à me morfondre dans une chambre d'hôtel lugubre et bien trop chère pour ce qu'elle était. Mes seules sorties étaient pour aller au travail et rejoindre le restaurant du grand bâtiment pour manger, seul et silencieux, et j'avais fini par décréter qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose de concret de mes journées. Déjà parce que je me détestais de me morfondre pour un Harry qui devait sûrement m'avoir déjà oublié, assit derrière le bureau de son nouveau poste de directeur de l'entreprise Styles. Et aussi parce que l'hôtel était définitivement pas une solution définitive. Je devais reconnaître que je n'avais pas non plus assez d'argent pour me permettre d'en jeter par les fenêtres, et m'installer réellement semblait être devenue une réelle nécessité. Et même si j'avais sûrement eu les moyens de me louer un appartement dans le coin et m'assurer de vivre seul dans mon petit confort, je ne l'avais pas fait. Premièrement parce que dépenser trop d'argent me faisait toujours autant mal au coeur, mon côté rationnel me répétant que je ne savais jamais ce qui pouvait arriver, et aussi parce que j'avais définitivement besoin de compagnie.

Une colocation avec un irlandais un peu bruyant dans un petit appartement pas cher semblait être la meilleure réponse à tous mes problèmes. Et vu comme le blond semblait déjà me parler comme si on se connaissait depuis des années alors que je l'avais rencontré que quelques jours plus tôt, me faisait comprendre qu'il ne serait pas difficile de m'en faire un ami, chose dont j'avais plus que besoin en ce moment. En réalité, Niall était le cousin de ma patronne à la bibliothèque, Léana, elle nous avait directement mis en contact quand elle a su que je cherchais un nouvel appartement alors que, lui, cherchait justement un colocataire. Et elle m'avait bien facilité la tâche. Honnêtement, l'appartement pourrait partir en lambeaux que mon choix serait déjà fait. Je voulais déménager dans cet endroit où le réfrigérateur était recouvert d'aimants en forme de bouteilles de bière et où une odeur persistante de pâtes au fromage volait dans l'air. C'était définitivement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Un simple petit regard à la chambre dans laquelle je devrais vivre à partir de maintenant ne me fis pas changer d'avis, les murs étant simplement recouverts d'un blanc accueillant. Un lit une place en bois sombre trônant au milieu de la pièce, dénudé de draps et un petit placard dans le fond pour ranger quelques affaires, pile ce dont j'avais besoin. De la simplicité et du confort simple, loin de l'appartement luxueux d'Harry et de son canapé doux comme de la soie, sentant constamment les fleurs fraîches. 

-Je veux définitivement vivre ici, concluais-je rapidement, sans même avoir à refaire un petit tour des pièces, faisant sourire de façon accueillante le petit blond qui frappa dans ses mains tout content.

-Je savais bien que quelqu'un comme toi saurais reconnaître que cet appartement a du goût, un vrai palace, chantonna t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour en sortir deux bouteilles de bière sans même me demander mon avis.Tu peux t'installer dès maintenant mon pote, je te demandes seulement le premier mois de loyer en avance. Tu as déjà lu le contrat de toute façon, fit-il en référence à notre café en ville la veille lorsque l'on s'était rencontré et qu'il en avait profité pour me glisser le contrat. T'es pas obligé de le signer tout de suite, prends ton temps, mais faudrait que ce soit fait pour la fin de la semaine, expliqua t-il simplement. T'as apporté toutes tes affaires? Demanda t-il en jaugeant du regard le même gros sac que j'avais depuis que j'avais quitté l'appartement d'Harry et que je n'avais toujours pas vidé, l'emportant avec moi aujourd'hui.

-Oui, j'ai rendu ma chambre à l'hôtel où je suis, elle est trop chère et je pensais en prendre une autre en repartant, disons que je m'attendais pas à ce que les choses se fassent aussi simplement, pouffais-je, ça veut dire que je peux m'installer?

-Bien sûr Louis, fais comme chez toi, souria t-il en faisant un signe rapide vers la porte de la chambre, alors que je m'étais contenté d'y déposer mon sac avant de revenir sur mes pas pour partager ma bière avec le blond. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le petit canapé de cuir à l'étrange couleur rouille et légèrement craquelant par moment, me lançant un regard curieux.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton histoire? Réclama t-il directement, question qu'il n'avait encore pas osé me poser jusque là et que j'avais espéré ne pas avoir à entendre. Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on se retrouve à vivre à l'hôtel, souligna t-il comme pour justifier sa curiosité.

-J'ai, hum, je vivais chez un garçon avec qui j'ai, en quelque sorte rompu, marmonnais-je en essayant de mentir un minimum, conscient que cela relèverait du miracle.

-En quelque sorte, pouffa t-il, on va bien s'entendre toi et moi, se contenta t-il de répondre sans poser plus de questions ni insister pour être sûr de ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise. J'ai vécu trois ans avec une fille qui avait deux autres petits copains à côté, marmonna t-il, t'as pas à te sentir gêné de quoi que ce soit si tu veux parler de cette histoire avec moi, ou de n'importe quoi d'ailleurs, en général on dit que je suis de bon conseils.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, marmonnais-je sans savoir encore qu'il finirait par me faire en parler bien plus vite que n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Seulement trois jours plus tard, il m'avait retrouvé pleurant dans ma chambre, des mouchoirs usés traînant un peu partout dans la chambre, et mon corps tremblant dans les draps, et il n'avait pas perdu un instant avant d'agir. Il avait refermé la porte derrière lui après être entré, replongeant la pièce dans le noir, et avait rampé jusqu'au lit pour me tirer dans ses bras, une main réconfortante dans mes cheveux, en me chuchotant que ce n'était qu'un connard, comprenant sans même que je n'ai eu à lui dire la raison pour laquelle je pleurais. Il m'avait laissé tremper son tee-shirt de longues minutes avant de sentir mes spasmes s'apaiser contre lui. Il avait frappé dans ses mains en se jetant en vitesse hors du lit, ouvrant les volets de la pièce sans perdre de temps, décrétant qu'il fallait que je me bouge, et m'avait emmené faire une petite session shopping qui s'était terminé en "mangeons le plus de cochonneries possible au snack du coin jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous vomisse dans les toilettes". Et ça avait failli être moi. Je m'étais tellement amusé que je n'avais même pas répondu au message de la mère d'Harry, déclencheur de cette crise qui m'avait seulement demandé comment je me portais, inquiète de ne plus avoir de mes nouvelles.

Et elle n'en avait plus jamais eu, ne m'envoyant par la suite plus de messages de son côté non plus, même après un long mois, me faisant me demander ce qu'Harry avait bien pu raconter à ses parents pour faire passer la chose. La seule condition pour qu'il signe ce ridicule papier était d'être sur le point de se marier et de rassurer son père sur le fait de faire sa vie en fonction de ses nouvelles responsabilités. Et le jour même de la signature, je disparaissais de leurs vies. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Mais quoi qu'il arrive ce n'était plus mon problème depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Je n'avais eu d'autre nouvelles d'Harry qu'un ridicule "Tu me manques." envoyé à trois heures du matin et qui m'avait fait rentrer dans une rage folle, il y a de ça presque deux semaines. Il avait osé me dire une telle chose après tout ce qui s'était passé, au moment même où je commençais à remonter la pente. J'avais beau m'être beaucoup menti à moi-même, Harry avait prit une place bien trop importante dans ma vie en si peu de temps. Il avait sûrement d'ailleurs eu ce pouvoir uniquement car il était la première personne en qui j'avais su donner ma confiance, le premier qui m'avait fait me sentir attirant et apprécié. Ça avait fait mal de voir comment les choses pouvaient se finir quand je pensais avoir de la chance pour la première fois de ma vie. Je savais qu'Harry était une personne difficile, avec un sérieux manque de sincérité sur ces sentiments en prime. Mais de là à me mettre à la porte en me laissant croire que tout ce que l'on avait vécu n'était que de la comédie, ça avait été incroyablement douloureux. Et pire encore les jours qui avaient suivis la crise, lorsque, bêtement, j'avais espéré qu'il ouvre les yeux. Qu'il réalise que je lui manquais, presque autant que son absence semblait me serrer le coeur littéralement. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il était sûrement passé à autre chose aussi vite que mes premières larmes avaient coulées, et c'était sûrement le plus douloureux.

J'avais eu mal de savoir que je n'avais pas eu un aussi gros impact en lui qu'il avait eu sur moi, mais ça m'avait fait encore plus mal de le voir revenir des semaines plus tard comme une fleur, attendant sûrement que je lui saute au cou. J'avais attendu ce message pendant des jours et des jours, et après avoir décrété qu'il n'arriverait jamais et que je devais passer à autre chose, voilà qu'il était arrivé. Voilà que je m'étais fait réveillé par le prénom d'Harry sur mon portable en pleine nuit, n'ayant jamais pu me rendormir après, dévasté par les larmes perlant sur mon visage et la haine coulant dans mes veines. Un message qu'il avait sûrement envoyé sans réfléchir, sans peut-être même le penser, et qui, avait pourtant déréglé toutes mes pensées pendant une semaine entière derrière, durant laquelle je n'avais fait que de réfléchir à son message. J'avais été partagé entre l'envie de pleurer, de crier ou bien de lui envoyer un message salé, ne pas répondre, lui pardonner, effacé son nom de mes contacts. Tout un tas de possibilités qui volaient autour de moi alors que la seule que je savais réellement faire était m'insulter d'avoir été aussi bête, et de me retrouver désormais aussi dépendant sans même avoir réalisé avant l'emprise qu'il avait su prendre sur moi.

Et finalement, je ne lui avait pas répondu, effaçant le message pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à y faire face une nouvelle fois et m'empêchant de passer mes journées à me restreindre d'aller dans mes messages pour relire celui-ci toutes les cinqs minutes. Et je n'avais heureusement pas eu de nouvelles depuis, essayant d'ignorer le fait que dans le fond j'aurais sûrement voulu en avoir.

***

-Tu sais, je crois qu'ils sont rangés maintenant, souriais Léana en tapant doucement mon épaule en plein milieu d'une allée de la bibliothèque, me faisant sortir de mes pensées alors que je parcourais surement pour la troisième fois la même rangée de livres, m'assurant de les placer correctement lorsque c'était pourtant déjà le cas.

-Je suis désolé, marmonnais-je en refrénant une envie irrésistible de me claquer la joue volontairement, dans le seul but de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Je devais arrêter de me morfondre au travail et apprendre à rester concentré. Léana était une patronne très gentille que je devais peut-être même sûrement considérée comme une amie, surtout depuis la soirée pizza qu'elle était venue faire chez moi et son cousin le week-end dernier, mais je ne devais pas pour autant me reposer sur cette idée pour me permettre de faire n'importe quoi en plein milieu de mon travail. Travail que j'adorais d'ailleurs et que je ne voulais surtout pas risquer de perdre. Être au contact des livres était quelque chose qui m'avait tout de suite plus, je n'avais jamais pu en acheter avant et n'en avait pas lu depuis mon départ du foyer. Ici, elle me laissait emprunter ceux que je voulais et je passais des heures et des heures chaque soir à découvrir un monde différent à chaque fois. J'étais devenu un grand passionné de lecture et la bibliothèque était définitivement un endroit où je me sentais bien, parfaitement à ma place et moi-même. Ce sentiment de réconfort s'accentuait plus encore pour mon plus grand bonheur les mercredi après-midis, pendant mes séances de lectures aux gamins du quartier. Les enfants n'ayant pas cours le mercredi, Léana avait eu l'idée de mettre en place un atelier de lecture pour les jeunes, gratuits et ouverts à tous dans le seul et unique but de sensibiliser les enfants à la lecture et à la joie que peut procurer un bon livre. En général elle le faisait elle-même mais devait ridiculement s'arrêter pour passer en caisse dès qu'un client l'y attendait, faisant ronchonner tous les enfants. Ma présence avait semblé être une véritable bénédiction pour elle, et les enfants m'adoraient déjà tous, presque autant que j'aimais leur faire la lecture.

-De toute façon, ta journée est terminée Lou, rentres chez toi et arrêtes de ruminer dans ton coin tu veux? Sermonna t-elle avec amour en pressant sa main autour de mon épaule comme pour me soutenir, ayant deviné bien que je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute qui occupait encore mes pensées.

Léana connaissait bien Harry étant donné que son copain était l'un de ses collègues, celui-ci même qui nous avait mit en contact elle et moi pour ce travail et que j'avais rencontré grâce au brun. Quand Niall lui avait parlé de ma petite déception amoureuse elle n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de se rappeler que j'étais en réalité "fiancé" et n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour le raconter au blond. Celui qui, désormais, ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle de peur que je fonde en larme de chagrin. Et ça aurait pu être touchant si j'avais réellement été financé à cet homme, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Non seulement la présence de Niall et son soutient me rappelait que je me morfondais bien trop pour pas grand chose -parce qu'il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait jamais réellement eu de relation entre Harry et moi- mais me faisait en plus me sentir mal de lui mentir avec tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi.

J'avais donc fini par bêtement lâcher la vérité, un soir où il avait voulu qu'on sorte boire un coup et que par un concours de circonstances on s'était retrouvé devant le 17Black avec un blond tout excité de découvrir un nouveau bar et un mécheux au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Premièrement, parce que je ne voulais plus jamais remettre le pied dans ce ramassis de rats en tout genre, mais aussi parce que en contact de mes anciens clients et de mon ancien patron qui m'aurait sûrement mit dehors, Niall n'aurait pas mit longtemps à découvrir la vérité.

Et c'était cette piqûre de rappel qui m'avait une nouvelle fois noyé dans la culpabilité de ne pas avoir parlé de tout ça à celui qui était devenu mon meilleur ami en si peu de temps. Celui qui m'avait fait tout déballer en quelques secondes. Je lui avait raconté ma vie d'avant, horrible et sale, avant de lui raconter du début à la fin mon histoire avec Harry, de notre rencontre à ma crise de larmes sur le chemin pour trouver un hôtel ou passer la nuit après m'être fait viré de chez lui. Je m'étais tellement attendu à recevoir des reproches du blond, ou même des jugements, que quand il s'était contenté de me serrer dans ses bras en me chuchotant que j'étais plus fort que je le pensais, j'avais fondu en larmes pendant de longues minutes. Et depuis, je n'avais plus aucun doute sur le fait que cet irlandais trop bruyant qui ne cessait de cracher sur le nom de Styles était devenu bien plus important que quiconque dans ma vie.

-Je vais faire ça, marmonnais-je en réponse à Léana, laissant mon regard glisser vers la rue sombre. Tu veux que je te raccompagnes?

-Non, c'est gentil mais Marc vient me chercher, on dîne en amoureux ce soir, souria t-elle sincèrement ravi, des étoiles dans les yeux qui me firent reprendre espoir en l'humanité.

-Super plans, assurais-je en la serrant rapidement dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir. Profites à fond, insistais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte alors qu'un clin d'oeil de la petite blonde me laissais deviner que c'était bien évidemment dans ses plans pour la soirée, et je refusais d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Je m'engouffra rapidement dans le froid, un fin sourire sur les lèvres encore présent suite à mon interaction avec ma patronne, resserrant mon écharpe autour de mon cou avant de relever le regard vers le petit lampadaire dans la rue d'en face, m'indiquant la marche à suivre pour rentrer chez moi. Et mon corps se figea, chaque cellule de mon être se glaçant en quelques secondes alors que mon coeur frappait bien trop puissamment dans ma cage thoracique lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette, que, malheureusement, je connaissais par coeur.

De longues jambes me faisaient face, habillées d'un élégant pantalon de costume noir impeccable, un long buste parfaitement dessiné sur lequel reposaient des bras croisés dans l'attente, était appuyé contre le mur de briques à côté de lui. Maintenu seulement du coin de l'épaule, alors que juste au dessus, le visage d'Harry m'observait avec une expression que je ne lui avait jamais connu, quelque chose comme de la peine.

Il fut en mesure de bouger bien avant moi, avançant vers mon corps tétanisé, geste qui eu pour finalité d'enfin me sortir de ma transe, alors que je reculais de plusieurs bon mètres, me prenant presque le long du dos la porte en verre froide de la bibliothèque où je travaille.

-Ne me touche pas, hurlais-je presque, me surprenant moi-même alors que la seule idée de la main chaude et douce d'Harry recouvrant la mienne me donnait envie de vomir. Et ce, uniquement parce que je savais que mon corps y réagirait comme il l'avait toujours fait, presque avec adoration du touché d'Harry.

-Lou, regardes-moi s'il te plait, marmonna sa voix blessée alors que je réalisais seulement mon regard baissé sur le sol, refusant de revoir ce visage.

Je savais que j'étais ridicule, que je m'étais sans doute attaché trop vite uniquement parce qu'il avait été le seul à me faire me sentir heureux. Mais ce soir, je ne pouvais pas nier une chose, c'est que j'étais réellement et sincèrement tombé amoureux d'Harry Styles. Je ne savais pas vraiment quand, ni comment, ça c'était fait sans même que je ne le vois venir, mais je m'en étais rendu compte bien trop tard. Et même si j'avais repoussé cette pensée loin dans mon esprit depuis plus d'un mois, le fait d'avoir le brun sous mes yeux me forçait à voir la réalité en face. J'étais tombé bien trop amoureux de chaque chose qui composait sa personne, à commencer par cette stature impressionnante qui était en ce moment même courbée au dessus de moi, me déchirant le cœur en deux.

-Vas t'en, marmonnais-je la voix tranchante, fier de ne pas l'avoir laissé trembler.

-Non, tu dois m'écouter, répéta t-il le ton cette fois-ci moins empreint de tristesse, retrouvant son côté stricte, attendant que tout le monde obéisse à ses ordres.

-Ah ça non, je ne te dois rien. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, marmonnais-je en ignorant la pointe de dégoût qui monta en moi à m'entendre parler de nouveau de moi-même comme d'une pute bien que je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire.

-Mais moi je te dois des explications, assura t-il en se rapprochant, se tendant de me voir paniquer à sa simple présence. Et surtout des excuses, ajouta t-il comme s'il essayait d'apaiser une bête sauvage.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'ai bêtement cru que mes sentiments étaient réciproques et ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, maintenant que le contrat et notre accord sont terminés, je n'ai plus de raison de te voir, j'aimerais donc que tu me laisses tranquille.

-Et moi je ne veux pas, hurla t-il bien trop fort, me faisant sursauter et cogner le dos de ma tête contre la porte en verre, relevant malgré moi le regard vers le visage d'Harry qui, étonnamment, semblait torturé. Ses traits s'apaisant rapidement dès que ses yeux filèrent dans les miens, et j'étais perdu. Je n'avais réellement pas assez de force pour dériver le regard d'un tel spectacle. Harry était déjà magnifique, premièrement, mais le voir avec des yeux larmoyants et tristes posés sur moi était quelque chose d'étonnant et de bouleversant.

J'étais partagé entre le fait de sentir ma fierté se réparer peu à peu à l'idée de ne pas être le seul à me ridiculiser dans cette histoire et à souffrir, et l'envie de m'excuser sur le champs et le serrer fort dans mes bras jusqu'à l'étouffer pour apaiser ses maux.

-Ils étaient réciproques, insista t-il, les sentiments. Je, je tiens beaucoup à toi Louis et c'était déjà le cas à l'époque mais je ne voulais pas que ça le soit, parce que tu mérite quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de toi hum? Pas un obsessionnel du contrôle que tu as rencontré dans un bar et qui a cru pouvoir se servir de toi pendant des mois. J'avais pas le droit de te garder.

-Alors pourquoi tu es là?

-Parce que j'ai beau lutter contre ma nature il faut bien reconnaître que je suis un gros connard égoïste, et je veux pas rester loin de toi. Alors je viens égoïstement m'excuser.

Et je devais reconnaître que son regard et tout son corps parfaitement immobile dans l'attente de ma réponse me donnait presque envie de baisser les bras.

-Dommage que ces excuses arrivent trop tard alors, marmonnais-je en reprenant ma route, l'air de rien, le laissant bêtement seul sur le trottoir, le forçant à faire de grands pas pour me rattraper.

-Trop tard?

-Mmh, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, fanfaronnait-je, presque trop pour que ce soit crédible, me reprenant directement. Quelqu'un qui a bien voulu m'embrasser si tu veux savoir, marmonnais-je une pointe de rancœur dans la voix.

Et un petit cri m'échappa lorsque je sentis de grandes mains se refermer autour de mes épaules, mon corps propulsé contre le mur derrière moi, en vitesse, mais étonnamment avec assez de douceur pour que ça ne fasse pas mal. Et le corps chaud d'Harry était de nouveau plaqué contre moi, le même que celui qui me serrait dans ses bras là nuit, qui me couvrait de baisers sur la nuque pendant le film du vendredi soir, qui m'avait fait me sentir bien pendant si longtemps. Celui qui me faisait presque mal aujourd'hui.

-Moi aussi je peux t'embrasser Lou. Je le veux tellement. Je peux prendre soin de toi, te rendre heureux, tu serais tellement bien avec moi, tellement chouchouté. J'ai fais la pire erreur de ma vie en te laissant partir, en pensant que tu serais mieux sans moi, tu ne seras jamais aussi bien traité que par moi, je le sais maintenant, murmura t-il contre la peau de ma joue, fermant les yeux presque trop fortement, comme si il souffrait autant que moi que l'on soit si proches, prenant de grandes respirations. Laisses-moi t'embrasser, s'il te plaît, murmura t-il encore, faisant frotter son nez sur ma peau dans une douce caresse qui me donnait envie de laisser tomber mes jambes flageolantes et me glisser dans ses bras pour le laisser me ramener chez nous.

-T'en as eu l'occasion mais tu l'a laissée passer, répondis-je avec toute la conviction et la force que je pu réunir en moi malgré mon envie folle de me jeter sur des lèvres, refusant de me faire avoir une nouvelle fois par le même homme.

Je le repoussais de mes mains à plats sur son torse sans même avoir à mettre de la pression, le brun s'étant reculé de lui-même, comme pour s'assurer de ne pas agir contre ma volonté, sa moue de chien battu sur le visage alors qu'il semblait porter tout le malheur du monde.

-Tu es heureux alors?

-Plus qu'avec toi.

-Tu ne seras jamais plus heureux qu'avec moi Lou, je le sais pertinemment. C'est pour ça que je vais me battre.

-Amuses-toi bien alors, marmonnais-je en m'éloignant loin de lui, filant dans le vent hivernale le plus vite possible pour ne pas laisser à Harry la chance de voir la larme qui venait de glisser le long de ma joue.

Je voulais qu'il se batte.

***

-Non mais Louis c'est quoi ça, fais un effort, allez hop hop hop, on met des vrai doses chez les Horan, grogna le petit leprechaun près de moi, alors qu'il attrapait mon coude pour le relever malgré moi, faisant couler plus d'alcool de la bouteille que j'avais dans les mains jusqu'à mes cocktails que j'étais entrain de préparer.

-Comme tu veux, c'est pas moi qui paye, raillais-je en versant un peu plus du liquide transparent en souriant malgré moi.

J'étais étonnamment pressé de faire cette soirée, Niall avait convié la plupart de ses amis pour son anniversaire ce soir et j'allais participer à ma toute première soirée. Je sentais l'excitation battre dans mes veines au simple fait de mettre en place tous les préparatifs, une pointe de stress à l'estomac dans l'espoir que tout se passe bien. J'avais peur de ne pas forcément savoir comment me concentrer, de ne pas me faire apprécier par les amis du blond ou même de croiser des anciens clients, absolument tout m'étais déjà passé par la tête. J'avais déjà vécu par la pensée un million de scénarios de la fête sans même réellement savoir à quoi cela allait réellement ressembler, pensant sincèrement m'être préparé à toutes les possibilités. Et préparer des cocktails bleu et rouges pendant que Niall tentait en grognant de déplier les faux parapluies en carton qu'il avait prit la peine d'acheter au supermarché était vraiment une activité très passionnante. Encore plus quand ça me permettait de me servir gracieusement dans le petit paquet de cacahuètes qui traînait près de moi, malgré les protestations de l'Irlandais.

-Tu peux sortir les minis quiches du four après? Marmonna ce dernier, sa pince à épiler dans une main, un des parapluies refusant d'obéir dans l'autre et la langue sortit sous la concentration alors qu'il essayait de l'ouvrir. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, poursuivit-il en soufflant de joie après avoir vaincu l'objet, passant une main rapide dans ses cheveux pour les chasser de sa vue.

Il attrapa en vitesse la manique près de lui, me la lançant au visage dans un petit cri pour me prévenir, revenant à son activité en marmonnant un "et ne te salis pas". Et, avec les vêtements du blond sur le dos, j'allais tout faire pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Cet entêté m'avait réprimandé longuement sur mon choix vestimentaire pour la soirée -après avoir bien ri-, critiquant le costume noir que m'avait offert Harry et qui seyait parfaitement à la longueur de mes bras, s'arrêtant tout juste aux tendons de mon poignet.

-Rassures-moi, tu ne comptes pas mettre ça? Avait-il demandé entre deux éclats de rire, les mains pressées sur le ventre comme si ça lui en avait donné des crampes.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que je mettais aux soirées avec Harry, marmonnais-je déçu en lissant le pantalon le long de mes cuisses, comme pour essayer de me redonner de la contenance.

-Chéri, Harry Connard Styles et moi n'organisons clairement pas le même genre de soirées, suis-moi, je vais te relooker moi.

Et il n'avait pas perdu un instant pour me forcer le chemin vers sa chambre, m'ordonnant de retirer ce ridicule costume alors qu'il me jetais déjà aux visages différentes chemises et un jean noir qui semblait encore plus serré que ceux que portait le bouclé et qui m'avaient toujours tant fascinés.

-Aucune chance que je rentre là-dedans, avais-je murmuré, mais j'ai exactement le même style dans ma taille ça fera l'affaire, avais-je laissé sous entendre avant de jeter un vif regard aux différentes chemises, décrétant que je préférais celle à carreaux noirs et rouges, bien que ça fit grogner le blond sur mon manque d'originalité.

-Allez, files cacher le fameux cul Tomlinson dans un des rares pantalons à sa taille, avait-il marmonné, un sourire joueur me narguant avant de me donner une petite claque aux fesses qui m'avait fait pousser un rire étranglé dans la surprise, n'oubliant pas de grogner au passage, pour la forme.

Niall était comme ça, incroyablement nature et lui-même avec tout le monde, un petit côté tactile bien présent. Dès les premiers jours il me donnait déjà des surnoms de vieux couple mariés, le faisant rire à chaque fois, et faisant glisser ses mains un peu partout sur mon bras dès qu'il me parlait. Et je n'échappais jamais aux câlins du matin, sa seule et unique salutation acceptable, il m'obligeait parfois à revenir dans l'appartement lui faire son fameux câlin de bonne journée si j'avais eu la malheur de filer au travail sans l'avoir fait. J'aurais d'ailleurs sans doute pu me poser des questions si Niall ne passait pas la moitié de son temps libre à me raconter en long et en large toutes ses interactions avec Juliette, sa petite collègue brune qui le rendait fou. Peu importe le sujet de discussion entamé il semblait avoir un don pour la faire revenir dans la conversation à coup de; "ah mais oui, comme avec Juliette", "Oh, Juliette elle pense pareil", "tiens, c'est marrant que tu dises ça, Juliette m'a dit la même chose l'autre jour". Ça aurait presque pu devenir insupportable si il ne me faisait pas totalement craquer à rougir constamment dès qu'il en parlait, ses yeux s'illuminant. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui en vouloir.

Un long coup à la porte, fort et qui me fit sursauter fut le déclencheur qui me fit sortir de mes pensées, la plaque tout juste sortie du four et remplie de quiches encore en main alors qu'une tempête blonde se ruait jusqu'à la porte. Je ne perdis pas un instant pour déposer mon attirail sur le plan de travail, entendant déjà des éclats de voix et de rires dans le salon, juste à l'entrée, me pressant dans leur direction pour accueillir nos invités.

-Ah, le fameux Louis, m'accueillait un petit brun étonnamment plus petit que moi encore, le corps bien plus musclé que tout ceux présents dans la pièce. Enfin on se rencontre, avait-il sourit en avançant vers moi les bras grands ouverts, définitivement aussi tactile que son ami alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de ma taille. Je suis Enzo, avait-il ajouté, plus formellement, sachant fort bien que je connaissais déjà son prénom grâce à Niall qui me parlait constamment de ce trio, Zayn, Liam et Enzo.

-Enchanté, avais-je rapidement répondu, lui rendant son étreinte avant de serrer les mains tendues des deux autres, presque éblouis par leurs visages si souriant.

Et je n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître qui était Liam et qui était Zayn, semblant presque déjà les connaitre avant même de les avoir vu tellement j'en entendais parler par Niall. Et, voir enfin sous mes yeux le couple nommé le "plus mignon et adorablement détestable de tout l'ouest de l’Angleterre" était un véritable honneur. Je fis tomber mes yeux indiscrets sur le bras du brun enroulé autour des hanches de Liam, recevant un rougissement de la part du châtain lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, alors que les trois parlaient déjà entre eux du match de foot qui aurait lieux dans quelques jours.

-Entrez, annonçais-je rapidement en faisant un petit signe aux garçons vers le canapé et le reste du salon, en parfait hôte de soirée, recevant un clin d'oeil amusé de Niall de me voir si bien entrer dans mon rôle. Je vais finir de m'occuper des quiches, marmonnais-je justement pour ce dernier avant de retourner vers la petite cuisine ouverte, profitant tout de même de la conversation des garçons, tournant autour des personnes qui seraient présentes ce soir.

-Je vous sers quoi? Avait tout de suite renchéris Niall en se rapprochant de moi en cuisine, dictant les nombreux cocktails que l'on avait préparés ainsi que le reste des bouteilles d'alcool simplement étalées un peu partout dans le réfrigérateur au milieu d'un million de bouteilles de bière, ne laissant plus qu'à peine de la place pour la nourriture.

Et, alors que je déposais soigneusement ma dernière quiche dans le plateau que j'avais prévu à cet effet et que Niall servait tous les verres de tout le monde, une petite vibration attira mon attention sur la gauche, ouvrant des yeux grands et confus devant l'émetteur du message que je venais de recevoir:

-Harry: "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver que je suis sincère?"


	12. Chapitre 12:

Un corps lourd et chaud s'abattit sur le canapé près de moi, souriant et puant la transpiration d'avoir dansé si longtemps, son verre à moitié vidé sur le sol dans sa démarche, montant désormais à ses lèvres. Et je devais avouer que si ma propre vision n'était pas si trouble et vacillante sous les effets de l'alcool je me serais sûrement éloigné de ce déchet vivant.

La soirée avait largement avancée, toutes les quiches étaient terminées depuis longtemps et mes beaux cocktails colorés sûrement déjà revomit dans les toilettes pour certains. J'avais laissé Niall m'entraîner dans une partie d'un étrange jeu de carte duquel je n'avais pas compris les règles mais qui m'avait forcé à boire à presque chaque parties, conséquences sûrement principal de mon état du moment.

J'aurais aimé avoir une pointe d'euphorie en moi et un sourire béant sur le visage comme toutes les personnes autour de moi, mais ce foutu Styles avait tout gâché. Mes pensées ne tournaient plus qu'autour de ce ridicule message depuis le début de la soirée, je m'étais laissé malmené par Niall au beerpong, j'avais laissé Zayn me faire danser sur quelques tubes sous les rires bienveillants de Liam et de mon colocataire. Et j'avais réussi à lancer un tournée de pizzas du congélateur ravissant tout le monde sans faire de ratés malgré ma tête qui tournait bien trop. Et pendant toutes ses activités, mon esprit ne s'était pas déconnecté une seule seconde du message que j'avais reçu un peu plus tôt, ne me laissant l'opportunité de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à Harry Connard Styles comme aimait l'appeler Niall. J'avais pensé à son corps près de moi pendant que je dansais, à son souffle dans mon cou pendant que j'essayais de viser les gobelets de Niall avec ma balle de ping-pong, à son rire devant mon air perdu sur les indications le long des boites de pizzas, essayant de comprendre comment les mettre ensemble au four bien qu'elle n'ai pas le même temps de cuisson. J'avais eu l'impression qu'il était à la fois partout avec moi mais surtout nul part, et c'était le plus douloureux. L'alcool semblait avoir créé en moi une certaine dépendance et un vrai manque d'Harry qui me tourmentait sans relâche ce soir. Je reconnaissais qu'Harry me manquais sans arrêt et sans doute trop à chaque jour qui passe, que je pouvais penser à lui que je sois entrain de me brosser les dents ou de changer l'encre de l'imprimante. Tout était bon pour laisser mes pensées dériver vers des moments plus doux où il me serrait contre lui dans le canapé.

Mais ce soir, à partir du moment où mes lèvres avaient touchées les premières doses d'alcool que je m'étais infligé, ce manque était devenu presque viscérale. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, l'avoir autour de moi, contre moi et avec moi. Et pour une fois c'était bon, agréable. En général penser à mon ancien client ne ravivait en moi bien souvent que de la tristesse, de l'environnement et un horrible manque. Ce soir il n'y avait plus que du manque et du plaisir à retrouver ces souvenirs sans que ce ne soit douloureux. Nous revoir tous les deux dans le lit, ses bras me berçant tranquillement dans mon sommeil alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans mes cheveux ne m'avait pas serré le coeur ce soir. Ça avait surtout laisser s'élancer de petits papillons tout le long de mon estomac et des picotement le longs de mon corps là où j'imaginais les mains d'Harry Styles. Et plus les heures passaient, plus l'alcool s'infiltrait en moi, plus je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, le serrer dans mes bras.

-Concentres-toi, me marmonnais-je à moi-même en me relevant du canapé où je m'étais assis, espérant chasser le cours de mes pensées en filant vers la piste de danse improvisée au beau milieu du salon quand je m'étais surpris à avoir envie, non besoin, de répondre à son message. Tu le regretteras demain j'en suis sûr, avais-je poursuivis, ne prêtant aucun intérêt au fait que l'on pourrait m'entendre parler seul, filant directement vers Niall pour le serrer dans mes bras, le coupant dans sa série de mouvements de danse ridicule.

-Alors petit chiot, pourquoi tu as l'air tout triste depuis tout à l'heure? Avait-il marmonné contre mon oreille en me serrant en retour, sans hésiter à déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

-Rien, soufflais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

En réalité je n'étais pas triste, j'avais juste affreusement mal au coeur, je souffrais du manque et c'était définitivement une sensation horrible.

-Je veux danser, avais-je affirmé en m'éloignant du blond et levant les bras au dessus de ma tête, le yeux fermés et la tête penchée vers le haut, largement encouragé par l'alcool et malgré les rires de Niall.

Et je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes côtes, suivant mes mouvements avec une moue concentrée sur les lèvres comme si c'était l'exercice le plus dur qu'il n'ai jamais eu à faire.

-T'es complètement bourré chéri, riait-il en jetant sa tête en arrière sous son rire. Tu danses tellement mal, on dirait un dindon qui essaie d'apprendre à voler.

-Hey, je ne te permets pas de me traiter de dinde.

-J'ai dit dindon, c'est pas du tout la même chose, riposta t-il en me rapprochant de lui d'une pression de ses bras, collant nos torses ensemble alors que, dans un rire sincère et emporté par l'alcool, il noua ses bras dans mon dos, comme dans une étreinte, alors qu'il remuait des hanches, m'emportant avec lui. Bouges moi ces fesses que toute l'assemblée matte depuis tout à l'heure, on va leur donner un petit spectacle, ria t-il dans mon oreille en glissant presque contre mon corps, se dandinant au dessus de moi et me serrant fort contre lui comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile.

Et, ce n'était définitivement pas bizarre de danser ainsi avec Niall parce que justement c'était lui, et que je l'avais vu faire avec au moins quatre personnes différentes depuis le début de la soirée. Alors je le laissais me guider, balançant mes hanches dans un rythme que j'espérais accordé à la musique qui défilait autour de nous, sous les rires de Zayn et Liam qui s'était mit à nous imiter, Liam prenant définitivement mon rôle à en juger à ses bras qui s'agitaient bêtement autour de son corps, une moue étrange sur les traits, sûrement le parfait reflet de ma personne depuis mon arrivée sur la piste de danse. Et, je décidais d'oublier tout ça, fermant les yeux et profitant seulement de l'instant. Je roulais des hanches, rejetant la tête en arrière en ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à mon corps qui bougeait sans réelle organisation. Je ne cherchais plus à me diriger, ni à réfléchir, je tanguais seulement d'une jambe à l'autre, d'une hanche à l'autre, sentant les bras de Niall se resserrer autour de moi. Il riait dans mon oreille, sa cage thoracique se soulevant contre la mienne comme un souvenir timide de réveils dans le lit, mon coeur contre celui d'Harry.

Je sentais la respiration de Niall dans mon cou en pensant à celle d'Harry, je sentais les mains du blond en imaginant d'autres, plus grandes, plus puissantes, plus sûres d'elles. J'imaginais le brun me rapprocher avec force de lui, coller nos bassins ensemble alors qu'il butinerait mon cou, et cette simple pensée me faisait lâcher prise. Je glissais mes mains contre les épaules fines de l'irlandais, les imaginant plus puissantes et larges, pressant la peau en laissant mon imagination faire le reste du travail. Je ne voulais plus qu'Harry. Je grognais quand Niall parlait près de moi, faisant vaciller l'illusion à chaque fois, lorsque je faisais tout pour partir dans un autre monde, filant vers un lieu plus chaud, plus doux, plus fort, au milieu des bras d'Harry. Je grognais quand la main de Niall était trop fine pour coller à celle de l'image que je me faisais mentalement, quand son corps n'était pas assez grand, son souffle pas assez chaud, l'illusion pas assez parfaite. Ce n'était pas d'un souvenir jouant lentement dans mon esprit, d'un fantasme imaginé que j'avais besoin, c'était du vrai Harry, en chair et en os. Et si possible contre mon corps.

Et ce fut cette simple idée qui me fit repousser gentiment Niall, une moue simple sur les lèvres pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, alors que me frayais déjà un chemin entre toutes les personnes transpirantes et mouvantes autour de moi. Je savais, oui je savais pertinemment que je le regretterais. À ce point là, ce n'était même plus un simple doute, c'était une certitude, j'allais passer la journée de demain à me flageller et sans doute pleurer sur mon sort. Et pourtant rien n'était assez puissant pour combattre cette folle envie de ne serait-ce qu'entendre sa voix, chaude et rauque, si lente à chaque fois qu'il parlait comme si la fin de ses phrases étaient un lourd secret que seul les plus patients avaient la chance d'entendre. Et ma main était clairement déjà entrain de fourrager dans ma poche alors que j'atteignais seulement la porte de la salle de bain, me ruant dedans en vitesse à la recherche d'un peu de silence pour profiter au maximum de l'instant qui allait passer. Je ne voulais pas qu'un seul élément extérieur ne puisse m'éloigner de ma quête, rien ne devait m'empêcher de profiter de ce moment que j'allais tellement regretter qu'il se devait d'en valoir la peine.

Et ce fut une main tremblante, mon esprit embrumé par l'alcool et la vision floue qui se dirigèrent dans mes contacts, glissant jusqu'à la lettre "H", souriant devant le prénom de mon ancien client, alors que mes yeux commençaient doucement à s'humidifier à la vue du dernier message que j'avais reçu. Celui qui m'avait presque obligé, l'arme à la tempe, de ne pas oublier pendant une seule seconde de la soirée mon ancien client.

Il avait déjà été si dur de me remettre de son ancienne visite à la bibliothèque. J'avais pleuré de longues bonnes heures, seul dans mon lit, une de plus à essayer de tout raconter à Niall entre deux sanglots, puis avait passé le reste de ma semaine à ressasser le moment dans mon esprit. Je changeais étonnamment toujours la fin, me retrouvant parfois plaqué contre le mur, la langue du brun dans ma bouche, parfois je pleurais dans ses bras en sentant de doux baisers réconfortant dans mes cheveux, d'autres fois il m'emmenait simplement dîner et me faisait passer une soirée merveilleuse, s'excusant à chaque seconde qui passaient. En d'autres termes, n'importe quelle autre fin m'aurait semblé plus plaisante, mais je savais dans le fond que j'avais laissé parler la voix de la raison alors j'aurais sans doute dû ne pas le regretter. Mais la frustration était visiblement trop forte et prenait le dessus ce soir, j'avais passé tant de temps cette semaine à goûter à un bonheur fictif auprès du bouclé qu'il était temps d'en goûter un peu pour de vrai. C'était un véritable besoin.

Et je n'hésitais pas un instant avant de presser le bouton de l'appel, levant le portable d'une main tremblante jusqu'à mon oreille, mon coeur battant si fort que mon sang semblait frapper directement contre mes tempes, résonnant dans ma tête. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus les détonations résonnaient contre mon oreille plus je me sentais à deux doigts de défaillir. Je prenais conscience de bien trop de choses à la fois, le manque bien trop présent qui me rongeait l'âme, mais aussi le doute fort et certain. Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Mais bien sûr je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que je sentais un petite cassure à l'autre bout de la ligne, un fin froissement, et une voix grave, ensommeillée et surprise.

-Lou? Marmonna la voix d'Harry qui m'avait tant manqué, si chaude et glissant sur mon oreille, si douce et rauque à la fois, si merveilleuse.

Je sentis mon coeur se serrer, mes jambes flageoler jusqu'à ce que je me laisse glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol, oubliant le fait que chacun de mes membres n'étaient plus qu'un éternelle tremblement, essayant de ne pas laisser ma voix faire de même lorsque je pris la parole.

-Salut, avais-je soufflé, finalement incapable de ne pas laisser transparaître mes émotions à travers ma voix, me donnant presque envie de laisser tomber mon portable pour pouvoir me frapper de ma main tremblante. J'étais plus ridicule que jamais. Et pourtant le ridicule et la honte, je connaissais.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda la voix cette fois inquiète d'Harry, alors que j'entendais des froissements à l'autre bout du fil, comme si il se redressait dans son lit. Lou est-ce que tu vas bien? Insista t-il en ne recevant aucune réponse. Tu appelles tard, précisa t-il. Et visiblement bouleversé, est-ce que tu es chez toi? Est-ce que je peux aller te chercher quelque part?

-Je suis chez moi, marmonnais-je. Je vais bien.

-Oh, chanta la voix grave, un brin de soulagement dans le ton alors que j'entendais au bout du fil qu'il semblait se rasseoir sur son lit. Bien, souligna t-il gravement. Est-ce que tu me rappel pour mon message? Tu as une réponse?

-Erm, oui, oui c'est ça, marmonnais-je alors que mon cerveau me criait que non ce n'était pas ça, parce que je n'avais eu aucune raison de l'appeler.

J'avais seulement voulu entendre sa voix, j'avais seulement voulu retrouver un peu du bonheur auquel j'avais goûté ces derniers temps, je voulais seulement que tout s'arrête. Je n'en pouvais plus de regretter, de me morfondre et surtout de ce manque, cet incroyable manque. Cela faisait un mois et demi maintenant et c'était toujours aussi douloureux que les premiers jours. J'avais parfois l'impression que je ne m'en sortirais jamais, mais bien sûr je n'avais pas pu dire une telle chose à Harry. Alors je m'étais contenté lâchement de lui faire croire que j'avais une réponse. Mais je n'en avais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Lou? Qu'est-ce qui te redonnerait confiance en moi? Tout ce que tu veux.

-Je, marmonnais-je bêtement, posant le regard sur le mur d'un ignoble bleu ciel devant moi, roulant des yeux devant la manière dont j'avais réussi à me trouver une nouvelle fois dans un mauvais plan.

Il y avait t-il vraiment quelque chose qui me donnerait assez confiance en la sincérité d'Harry pour retourner vers lui? Quelque chose sur lequel il ne pourrait pas tricher?

-Je suis prêt à tout Lou, avait murmuré la voix douce et un peu tremblante d'Harry.

-Tout?

-Louis, je suis sérieux, et sa voix aussi tremblante que la mienne laissa couler une fine larme le long de ma joue que je n'avais su retenir. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, croassa t-il en soupirant, visiblement aussi énervé que moi de ne pas réussir à contrôler ses émotions.

Et je voulais tellement le croire, j'espérais si fort qu'il était sincère, je ne rêvais plus que de savoir que je pouvais lui faire confiance et courir jusqu'à lui pour reprendre cette vie si douce que l'on partageait. Je ne voulais plus que ça. Mais il y avait toujours une bien trop grande part de doute en moi, doute que je ne pouvais pas oublier. Je m'étais senti si humilié, si mal, si honteux et surtout si brisé que je ne voulais jamais revivre une telle chose. Je n'étais pas sûr que si il me donnait un de ses bras se serait assez suffisant pour panser le manque de confiance que toute cette histoire avait créé en moi. En réalité, je n'étais pas sûr que quoi que ce soit serait suffisant, alors je laissais seulement sortir la première chose qui me passait par la tête, sûrement la seule chose qui suffirait à me donner confiance.

-Abandonne l'entreprise.

-Quoi? S'étrangla presque la voix d'Harry, son souffle coupé contre le combiné.

-Je suis entré dans ta vie pour que tu puisses avoir l'entreprise, ça a toujours été l'entreprise de ton père ou moi, tu as eu ton entreprise puis tu m'as rejeté. Si tu veux que je considère la possibilité de revenir vers toi, abandonne l'entreprise.

Et je n'ajoutais rien, retirant en vitesse mon portable de mon oreille d'un geste tremblant, raccrochant sans attendre, sans même écouter la vitesse du souffle d'Harry qui devait s'être accentué sous la surprise. Je ne voulais rien entendre, je savais déjà que ça ne se ferait jamais à la façon dont il avait répondu la première fois. Je savais que je ne serais jamais assez important pour lui, jamais autant qu'il ne l'est pour moi. Et je laissais tomber la force que je gardais en moi depuis un certain temps, je ne cherchais plus à retenir mes larmes, je ne cherchais plus à relativiser, à espérer. Ce soir je devais faire un deuil, le deuil de cette douce vie passée, deuil de mes espoirs et de la présence si merveilleuse d'Harry dans ma vie. Cette présence qui m'avait sorti du cauchemar, qui m'avait fait reprendre confiance en moi et qui m'avait fait me sentir aimé. J'allais devoir passer à autre chose, j'allais devoir oublier tout ça peu importe combien ça me brisait le coeur et combien je voyais ça comme un obstacle insurmontable.

***

-T'es une épave, grogna la voix de Niall alors qu'il entrait dans ma chambre, fronçant le nez à l'odeur et ouvrant les volets ainsi que la fenêtre sans même me demander mon avis.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, on entrait dans sa phase du plan nommé: "se prendre en main". Il y avait d'abord eu l'ignorance, où il m'avait laissé profiter de ma solitude et pleurer des heures et des heures seul dans ma chambre pendant deux jours. Puis, hier soir il y avait eu l'explication. Il m'avait coincé contre un coin de mur, les mains des deux côtés de ma tête et un air résigné sur le visage, m'obligeant à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Du message d'Harry à mon appel ridicule, en passant par le dilemme que je lui avais donné, puis la résiliation dans la voix d'Harry. Et j'avais encore pleurer, bêtement, comme la seule chose que je semblais savoir faire depuis presque deux mois, en prenant conscience une nouvelle fois que c'était entièrement fini. Je n'avais aucun doute la dessus, après tous les sacrifices que ça avait engendré pour Harry d'avoir cette entreprise, le mal que ça pourrait faire à son père et sans doute en partie à sa mère de revenir sur sa décision, je savais que je ne serais jamais assez important pour ça. Le copain de sa soeur avait eu de la chance de tomber sur une personne comme elle qui avait tout abandonné pour lui mais ce ne serait pas mon cas. Et finalement, ce fut en pensant à sa soeur, à la façon dont elle avait été reniée de la famille, le fait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de personne et que personne n'avait pris la peine de m'en parler, que je me sentis effroyablement mal. Je n'y avais pas pensé une seule seconde, mais bien évidemment qu'Harry subirait le même sort. Je ne lui avais pas demandé de choisir entre moi et l'entreprise mais clairement entre moi et sa famille, l'entreprise en supplément. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, bien sûr que j'avais été le plus grand des égoïstes, bien sûr qu'il avait finalement toutes les raisons de ne même pas essayer de revenir vers moi finalement. Il m'avait raconté cette histoire, il savait que je la connaissais et penserait sans le moindre doute que j'avais fait exprès de lui demander ça pour cette même raison. Mais la vérité était que, depuis le début, j'étais ridiculement jaloux de cette entreprise qui m'avait toujours semblé être plus importante que moi à ses yeux. J'étais foutrement jaloux d'une entreprise et j'étais tellement aveuglé par ma rage de m'être fait jetée à cause d'elle que je n'avais même pas prit la peine de réfléchir aux conséquences. Ça n'avait été qu'un choix dirigé par une rancoeur que j'ignorais presque pleinement jusque là et pour lequel je n'avais pas réfléchit un seul instant.

Et si, sait-on jamais, il avait ne serait-ce que réfléchi au fait d'accepter mon dilemme, si jamais il avait prit la décision de laisser tomber cette entreprise pour laquelle il s'est tellement battu et avec ça sa famille? Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

Je me relevais sans perdre de temps, devant les yeux ébahis de Niall qui se félicitait d'avoir eu un tel impact sur moi, bien que ce ne fus en aucun cas grâce à lui. Je l'entendis vaguement marmonné une phrase du style 'finalement il ne fallait pas grand chose', avant que je ne file dans la cuisine sans un mot, m'emparant de mon téléphone, auquel je n'avais pas touché depuis une éternité, faisant glisser mes doigts vers le dernier contact avec lequel j'étais entré en communication, sélectionnant l'onglet des messages. Je devais au moins avoir l'élégance de laisser tomber cette histoire comme un adulte. Ça ne fonctionnerait jamais entre moi et Harry parce qu'il ne tient pas à moi comme je tiens à lui, c'était un fait avéré, j'allais maintenant prendre mes responsabilités et annuler ce ridicule ultimatum qui ne rimait à rien et me donnait dans airs d'adolescent puérils. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire que Harry se sente mal de ne pas répondre à ma requête, comme si c'était de sa faute alors que je lui réclamais clairement bien trop gros.

-À Harry: "Ne le fais pas."

Et dans un ronchonnement de frustration, je me permis de remplacer le simple prénom qui semblait avoir un petit air affectif qui servait de contact au brun par quelque chose de plus formel. Ajoutant au moins son nom derrière, dans une appellation qui ferait, je l'espérais, moins mal. Elle ne ferait pas référence à un temps passé, à un bonheur révolu, un prénom chuchoté le matin dans l'oreil de l'autre. Mais avec une petite pointe d'amertume je nota: Harry Connard Styles. Je devais reconnaître que ça sonnait plutôt bien, et ça m'avait arraché le seul sourire des trois derniers jours que j'avais su échapper.

-Harry Connard Styles: "Si tu savais combien je suis sincère quand je te dis que je tiens à toi."

Avait-il seulement déjà été si énigmatique? Tout ce que je pu comprendre était qu'il s'excusait, sans aucun doute, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, ou bien de ne pas avoir pu répondre à mes attentes. Il n'avait pas pu mais s'assurait de savoir que je comprenais malgré tout combien il tenait à moi. Et bon, je n'étais pas sûr d'y croire.

-Ça va? Demanda la petite voix maladroite de Niall derrière moi, ses mains réunies dans son dos alors qu'il tanguait d'une jambe à l'autre, innocemment, me regardant fixer mon portable avec un air indécis sur le visage.

-Non, avais-je simplement répondu, le plus sincèrement du monde, haussant des épaules. Je l'aime, avouais-je enfin sincèrement, reniflant un reflu de sentiments en tout genre que je refusais de laisser déborder une nouvelle fois sous forme de petites gouttes à travers mes yeux rouges et fatigués. Mais ça finira par me passer un jour. 

***

Et ça n'était définitivement pas passé dès le lendemain matin alors que je me baladais en bas de pyjama à motifs écossais et pantoufles dans le hall de notre immeuble, les clés de la boîte aux lettres dans une main et le courrier tout juste récupéré dans l'autre alors que je remontais les trois étages d'un pas décidé alors que je jetai un petit regard distrait aux différents prospectus et factures qui se trouvaient entre mes bras. Ce n'était pas non plus passé lorsque j'étais tombé sur une grande enveloppe marron aux bords cornés signée d'Harry Styles, mon ancienne adresse indiquée au dos en une écriture calligraphique soignée que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Et ça avait été très loin d'être passé, plutôt renforcé, lorsque je m'étais retrouvé face à une photocopie des documents officiels de l'abandon de l'entreprise familiale par Harry, daté du lendemain même de notre petite conversation au téléphone. Il n'avait donc pas hésité une seule seconde, et son message n'était pas une excuse insignifiante de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur trop haute que je lui imposait, mais une promesse qu'il tenait à moi comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Une dernière preuve de sa sincérité.

Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé assis à même le sol de notre cuisine, adossé au plan de travail, les mains trop tremblantes et les yeux trop embrumés de larmes pour lire la petite note écrite à la main sur un papier rose qui accompagnait les papiers, hurlant presque le prénom de Niall qui était arrivé vers moi en trombe. Il s'était agenouillé près de moi, rapidement coincé juste contre moi et ses bras autour de mon corps, me berçant sans même comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Niall il l'a fait, Ni, il, marmonnais-je en pleurant plus dur encore, faisant couler assurément plusieurs larmes chaudes sur l'épaule de l'irlandais et possiblement un peu de morve, bien que je ne l'aurais jamais avoué.

-Chut, calmes-toi avant de parler chéri, avait-il murmuré, caressant mon dos de ses petites mains sans jamais cesser de me bercer en douceur. Respires Lou, en même temps que moi, comme ça, indiqua t-il en prenant de grandes respirations claires. C'est ça, encouragea t-il lorsque les soubresauts commençaient à prendre fin et mes halètements se transformaient en petits souffles maladroits.

-Il a abandonné sa putain d'entreprise pour moi, marmonnais-je en tendant les papiers à Niall, tenant toujours la petite note serrée entre mes doigts, pour moi, la levant à mon coeur sans même savoir pourquoi.

-Et ses parents? Réclama Niall incrédule, le visage rougit sous la surprise, visiblement sincère.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonnais-je.

-Et bien peut-être que je vais devoir arrêter de l'appeler un connard maintenant, avait-il simplement répondu en me serrant d'avantage dans ses bras. Que vas tu faire alors?

-Je ne sais pas, on se fait constamment du mal lui et moi, il m'a brisé le coeur alors je lui ai prit son avenir financier et sa famille, ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça. Se rendre les coups tout en fonçant dans le mur ce n'est pas une façon de faire, grognais-je énervé contre moi-même de ne pas avoir saisi avant l'égoïsme de ma demande.

-Lou, après ce qu'il a fait pour toi?

-Je ne pourrais jamais le regarder dans les yeux après ce que je lui ai justement demandé de faire.

-Si, tu vas le faire Lou, parce qu'il le veut autant que toi. Il a fait le plus beau geste que tu aurais pu ne serait ce qu'imaginer, ne laisses pas passer ça.

-Je ne sais pas, m'entêtais-je en baissant le regard sur ma main et le petit papier qui s'y trouvait.

Je le défroissais rapidement, essayant mes larmes d'un revers de main, prenant de grandes respirations avant de laisser mon regard se déposer sur la douce écriture manuscrite d'Harry.

"Je t'aime.   
Si jamais tu en doutais encore après cela je me devais de te le dire, je t'aime. Louis, mon Louis. C'est sûrement fou à entendre après tout ça, mais je te le répète, j'avais bêtement décidé seul et sans te consulter que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Tu es une si belle pierre précieuse, si douce, si magnifiquement formée, une telle beauté d'âme, je ne pouvais pas te ternir de mon aura si mauvaise. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer noircir tes journées de ma jalousie, de mon obsession du contrôle et de mon obstination. Tu méritais tellement mieux selon moi. Et puis j'ai réalisé que, je t'aimais trop pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que c'est ainsi que tu serais traité avec moi. Au contraire, tu serais la plus belle des pierres précieuses, je passerais ma vie à essayer de te rendre plus confiant, plus sûr de toi, plus grand et plus scintillant. Je te cajolerais de toutes mes forces et te ferais te sentir si bien, si aimé, que jamais tu ne pourras cesser de briller, plus beau et plus magnifique que tous les autres cristaux qui essaieraient de te faire de la concurrence, si inatteignable. Laisses-moi sacrifier mes journées à essayer de te rendre heureux, laisses-moi faire ça pour une si belle pierre comme toi, pour un si précieux trésor. Je t'en laisse le choix. Louis tu peux dire non, tu peux être effrayé, tu peux avoir rencontré quelqu'un que tu estimes meilleur pour toi, je t'en laisse le choix. Je ne te forces à rien et je t'encourages à ne surtout rien faire contre ta volonté, peu importe que tu te sente coupable ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait influencer ton choix. Mais si c'est moi que tu choisis, si c'est cette vie, alors je t'attendrais, lundi, à quinze heures, au parc où tu avais l'habitude de lire, juste devant l'hôtel Styles, sur ton banc.

Ton Harry, qui t'aime."

-Je ne vais rien faire, marmonnais-je en me redressant tel un robot, sans réellement le contrôler, repliant soigneusement la petite lettre rose avant de la déposer sur le plan de travail. C'est fini et je ne vais rien faire pour changer ça, expliquais-je en avançant vers ma chambre, sentant mes jambes avancer sans même les contrôler.

Je m'installais dans mon lit sans un bruit, laissant les larmes couler silencieusement jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme de nouveau.


	13. Chapitre 13:

Une nouvelle journée venait de débuter. Toute aussi insipide et neutre que les autres alors que même mon thé infusé aux agrumes ne semblait pas avoir de goût. Tout était si terne et fade depuis trois jours, mes émotions en suspend, mon esprit refusant de penser à quoi que ce soit, comme un automatisme. Je vivais chaque instant de ma vie sans y penser, presque incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, un simple brouillard dans ma tête. Et ce fut dans ce même état que je laissais mon corps se diriger jusqu'aux porte-manteau, drapant mes épaules de l'un de ceux qui y étaient entreposés, sans chercher à comprendre s'il s'agissait du mien ou d'un de ceux de Niall, m'engouffrant dehors sans même avoir prit la peine de ranger ma tasse de thé désormais vide.

-Lou attends, intervient une voix derrière moi, celle inquiète de mon colocataire comme depuis des jours. Et mon câlin du matin, réclama t-il, une moue qui se voulait rassurante sur les traits.

Et un fin sourire s'écarta sur ses traits en me voyant revenir sur mes pas. Il écarta ses bras calmement, attrapant mon corps presque sans vie entre ses mains et me pressant contre lui.

-Ça va aller mon grand, tout va s'arranger, marmonna t-il dans mon cou en me serrant plus fort encore et glissant sa main de haut en bas sur mon corps. Souris un peu, tu me fais peur, ria t-il dans un rire bien qu'il était sincère, essayant de camoufler ses inquiétudes par l'humour.

-Tu ne me cri plus dessus? Répondis-je joueur.

-Non, si t'es trop con pour ne pas aller voir Harry après ce qu'il t'as écrit c'est plus mon problème.

-Oh et pourquoi cela? Ça avait pourtant l'air de bien te concerner ces derniers jours vu tous les sermons que tu m'as servir sur un plateau.

-Parce que, souria t-il énigmatique, faisant rater un battement à mon cœur.

-Non, non non non Niall qu'est ce que t'as fait encore?

-Rien que tu me reprocheras, je te l'assure, il n'y a pas de quoi t'inquiéter. Maintenant files avant d'être en retard, et penses à tonton Niall quand tu passeras devant la boulangerie en rentrant, un petit pain au chocolat pour le goûter ne serait pas de refus.

-On verra si t'y as le droit quand j'aurais compris ce que tu as fait, marmonnais-je méchamment en redescendant d'un pas décidé les escaliers de l'immeuble.

Et j'entendis vaguement un faible «c'est ce qu'on verra » lorsque j'atterrissais de le hall de l'immeuble, ouvrant la grande porte en verre pour me faire envelopper par l'air frais extérieur. Et, resserrant mon manteau autour de moi, je dévalais la grande rue glissante de verglas, mes fins mocassins de cuir acheté par Harry tapotant contre le sol au rythme de mes pas saccadés. La faible pente qui me conduisait vers le bas de la rue accélérait ma démarche, la démantibulant presque alors que je peinais à garder le rythme lent que je m'étais imposé jusque là. Je ne jetais pas un seul regard aux longs bâtiments près de moi, aux chats du quartier qui venaient comme chaque jour se frotter à mes jambes et filait sans émotion aucune jusqu'à la petite librairie de Léana qui se dessinait déjà en bas de la rue. Ses murs d'un vert bouteille tranchant avec le reste des bâtiments me réchauffaient un peu le cœur, sachant que j'allais me rendre dans un de ses endroits qui me faisaient toujours me sentir en sécurité alors que je jetais un regard mauvais aux plantes déposées sur chaque rebord de fenêtres qui commençaient doucement à faner, il faudrait que je pense à m'occuper de ça rapidement.

Et, dans un petit souffle qui fit s'envoler un nuage de fumé autour de moi, je pénétrais dans la bibliothèque en sentant mon nez sûrement rougir par le froid me picoter au changement de température. J'allais directement commencer à relever les mains vers les pans de mon manteau pour le faire rouler le long de mes épaules et m'emparer de la petite veste à l'effigie de la libraire lorsque mon regard se posa sur un pétale de rose bêtement posé au sol. Je le fixai un instant, le regard planté dans le sol en laissant retomber mes mains alors que j'en distinguais déjà plusieurs autres autour, un véritable petit chemin fait de pétales rose qui disparaissaient derrière l'une des étagères de livres. Et ce fut cette découverte qui me fit réaliser l'ambiance étrange qui baignait dans l'endroit, il n'y avait aucun bruit malgré l'heure légèrement tardive dû au fait que Niall l'avait encore mit en retard ce matin pour son câlin obligatoire. Normalement, Léana et son compagnon Marc aurait déjà dû être présent? Comme chaque matin, adossés au bureau de l'entrée, une tasse de café dans chacune de leurs mains et partageant un petit sac de confiseries dont ils me forçaient parfois à profiter à mon tour. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait personne, les rideaux n'avaient pas tous été tirés ne laissant qu'une faible lumière rose orangée du lever de soleil se peindre sur les murs et reflétant sur les pétales autour de moi. À tous les coups, je venais de gâcher le moment qui devait sûrement être le plus romantique de la vie de ma patronne alors que Marc avait du prendre un temps fou à tout mettre en place. L'espace d'un instant, j'hésitais presque à me faire tout petit pour faire demi tour et repartir comme si je n'avais rien vu, mais un certain éclair de lucidité m'affirmait que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Je débarquais tous les matins à la même heure, c'était une d'information que Léana et Marc connaissaient parfaitement. Si je n'avais pas dû débarquer et gâcher un grand moment romantique j'aurais sûrement été prévenu à l'avance, je n'aurais pas été là ce matin. Alors, les sourcils froncés et les gestes hésitants je m'avança timidement dans l'allée, suivant les petits pétales rouges sous mes pieds, évitant soigneusement de marcher dessus, une moue concentrée sur les traits et le regard vissé au sol. Je me retrouvais à slalomer bêtement entre les allées, le cœur battant plus fort à chaque fois que j'avançais et qu'un espoir ridicule se créait en moi. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Je ne devais pas espérer, j'en ressortirais deux fois plus malheureux et brisé. Ce n'était pas Harry.

Je m'arrêta bêtement après quelques pas, voyant les pétales disparaître derrière la dernière allée, le fond de la petite boutique et aussi seul espace qui était invisible de l'entrée de la boutique. Peu importe ce qui était entrain de se passer dans quelques pas j'allais le découvrir et même si j'avais fortement essayé de m'en empêcher, je ne pouvais que reconnaître qu'un véritable espoir était monté en moi, et je ne voulais pas le briser. En réalité je préférais ne même pas avoir de réponses que de voir ce qui se cachait derrière cette rangée de livres. Alors, dans un souffle tremblant, prenant conscience que j'étais resté immobile depuis presque une bonne minute, je me sentis tourner des talons, dirigé par mon corps avant mon cerveau, repartant bien trop vite vers la sortie. Mon cœur battait trop fort dans mon corps, le faisant se resserrer avec force lorsque j'entendis mon prénom être appelé derrière moi d'une voix grave et forte malgré l'hésitation que je lui devinais.

-Harry? Demandais-je la voix craquante sous l'émotion, le faisant presque lever les yeux au ciel si j'en avais eu la force.

-Oui Lou, ne pars pas s'il te plaît, appelait il de sa voix si douce. Viens par là, mon amour.

Et, oh oui, je voulais être son amour, et je voulais réellement le rejoindre.

Je ne réfléchis plus un instant, ne prenant même pas la peine de me moquer de mon indécision insupportable de ces dernières semaines, sentant mes pieds faire leur chemin à travers les allées, dévalant la dernière rangée de livres avant de me dresser devant un Harry plus beau que jamais. Ses boucles étaient parfaites, comme si il les avaient travaillées pendant des heures et son corps recouvert du costume le plus doux et délicat qu'il n'avait jamais porté. Parfaitement taillé, tombant nonchalamment le long de ses jambes droites, galbant ses cuisses autant que la veste mettait en valeur ses bras, dans un tissus d'un noir profond. Sa fine chemise de soie beige était restée ouverte sur son torse, attirant sans doute bien trop mon regard alors qu'un bouquet de roses rouges et délicates avait été glissé sous son bras puissant, un contraste réellement saisissant. De fines et absolument ridicules guirlandes de fleurs en tout genre avait été hissées en haut des deux étagères de livre autour de nous, survolant au dessus de sa tête comme l'auréole d'un ange, alors que son visage semblait plus doux encore que les pétales de chacune des fleurs présentes autour de nous. J'y décelais une véritable crainte, comme de la peur mêlée à de l'hésitation, sa main tremblante montant à ses cheveux pour saccager le travail délicat qu'il y avait fait, comme si le stress avait prit le dessus sur sa raison, alors qu'il s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Il dirigea ses yeux sur moi un instant, guettant mes réactions comme celles d'un animal sauvage, espérant sûrement ne pas me voir m'enfuir alors qu'il glissa en vitesse ses mains dans les miennes, comme pour s'assurer que je ne pourrais plus partir.

-Oh Louis, marmonna t-il la voix emplie d'une émotion certaine, mon Lou. Je t'aime, souffla t-il. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal.

Il leva les yeux au ciel doucement, comme si il s'en voulait de bégayer ou sûrement de ne pas avoir dit ce qu'il avait prévu de dire.

-Niall est venu me parler, poursuivit-il, la voix seulement légèrement moins tremblante alors qu'il reposait des yeux sérieux et confiant sur les miens. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire en sachant que l'on était tous les deux malheureux de notre côté alors que l'on peut être si beaux, si grands, si forts tous les deux si tu me laisses nous donner cette chance. Je sais que tu n'as jamais rencontré personne, je sais que tu es triste, et il est hors de question que je te laisses seul et loin de moi. Souffrant quand tu pourrais être si heureux près de moi.

Il reprit une nouvelle respiration tremblante, retirant doucement ses mains des miennes pour en passer une dans ses cheveux en reculant de quelques pas, comme pour reprendre sa constance.

-Alors, j'ai su tout de suite que je devais faire ça, tu peux refuser ma présence dans ta vie, tu peux dire non à tout ça, mais seulement si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Seulement si tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas bon pour toi, parce qu'après ça je ne reviendrais pas, précisa t-il. Je te veux à mes côtés de tout mon cœur mais si tu es plus heureux loin de moi je ferais passer ce bonheur avant tout, tu dois le savoir. Alors je ne reviendrais pas et te laisserais vivre une vie que j'espère douce et merveilleuse, même si elle doit être sans moi.

Une nouvelle respiration, de nouveaux tremblements, puis un regard dur et sérieux, tout doutes visiblement éloignés loin de son esprit, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Me faisant gentiment signe de ne pas encore prendre la parole, il n'avait pas encore tout dit.

-Ok je me lance, ria t-il doucement, les yeux doux et aimants posés sur moi alors qu'il laissa tomber un genou à terre.

Un petit cri de surprise incontrôlable fila d'entre mes lèvres tremblantes, jetant une main à ces dernières, la posant dessus pour empêcher de nouveaux sanglots de m'échapper. Mes jambes devenaient tremblantes, elles ne voulaient plus que lâcher et céder sous mon poids pour rejoindre Harry au sol et le serrer dans mes bras alors que mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort, presque douloureusement. Je forçais mes yeux à empêcher mes larmes de couler, refusant que ma vue brouillée m'empêche de profiter du moindre détail de ce qui allait se passer. Je voulais tout voir, tout entendre et tout retenir à vie.

-Je, commença t-il, la voix plus vacillante que jamais, ses yeux embrumés à leur tours. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur pour toi, mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, une seule, c'est que dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi pour la première fois dans ce bar j'ai su que tu étais différent, que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Mon cœur a vrillé dans ma poitrine dès que tes yeux se sont posés sur moi, si puissants et doux à la fois, un feu vacillant et rempli de tout un tas d'émotions. Tout le monde disais que tu ne ressentais plus rien, que tu étais devenu une machine. Mais moi j'ai vu dans tes yeux, j'ai vu ces peurs, cette douleur et cet appel à l'aide. Et je n'ai jamais oublié ce regard. Et je suis là devant toi aujourd'hui Louis, pour te supplier de me laisser répondre à cet appel à l'aide. Me laisser prendre soin de toi, te redonner confiance en l'être magnifique que tu es. Je, commença t-il alors que quelques larmes commençaient déjà à couleur le long de ses joues, serrant si fortement mon cœur dans sa poitrine. Je ne savais pas encore ce que ça voulait dire, je ne savais pas que ça signifiait que je tomberais amoureux de toi en si peu de temps, amoureux de toutes ces choses qui te compose. Ta manie de toujours avoir une tasse de thé greffée au bout du bras, cette mèche qui te tombe toujours dans les yeux et te fait grogner mais que tu refuses de couper. Ce parfum de vanille et de rose qui te suit où que tu sois sans même que tu n'y fasse quoi que ce soit, ta simple odeur naturelle, plus douce encore que la soie. Je suis tombé complètement amoureux de toutes ses choses et de toi en si peu de temps que j'ai mis bien trop longtemps à m'en rendre compte, et j'ai tout raté. Mais si je te demande une seconde chance c'est que je sais que je peux le faire, que je peux te traiter comme tu le mérites, je peux faire de toi le plus heureux des hommes. Je consacrerais chaque seconde de ma vie à essayer de te rendre plus heureux encore, mais seulement si tu le veux. Alors Louis, marmonna t-il en plantant sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un écrin de velours noir qu'il ouvrit en vitesse. Lou, mon amour, veux tu m'épouser?

Et le seul son qui fut capable de quitter mes lèvres fut un long sanglot étouffé alors que mes jambes lâchaient presque sans mon autorisation, me forçant à me jeter sur Harry alors que j'enroulais déjà mes bras autour de son cou et de ses épaules. Je fis tomber ma tête contre sa peau alors qu'il enroula à son tour ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer plus fort encore, son cœur battant la chamade, pressé contre mon épaule.

Un rire fort glissa dans mon oreille, témoin de la joie du bouclé qui me serra plus fort encore.

-Réponds moi, réclama t-il la voix serrée, je t'en supplie, donnes-moi une réponse.

-Oui, m'exclamais-je en vitesse, oui merde oui, pouffais-je en pleurant davantage, la voix serrée avant de me reprendre. Attends, marmonnais-je en faisant apparaître de petites rides de paniques entre les sourcils du brun. Seulement si tu acceptes de reprendre l'entreprise, je ne voulais pas vraiment que tu l'abandonnes, j'étais bête et perdu alors j'ai dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête. Mais je refuse que tu perdes l'entreprise par ma faute.

-Tu es sûr?

-Bien évidemment que oui idiot, allez, dépêche toi de dire oui que je puisse voir ma bague, réclamais-je, sautillant presque de joie, faisant rire Harry d'un rire tremblant d'émotion avant qu'il n'accepte ma requête sans hésiter. Il pouvait récupérer son entreprise, je n'avais pas tout gâché, alors je me laissais aller à sourire sans pouvoir le retenir de nouveau tandis qu'Harry reculait enfin.

Il attrapa ma main en tremblant, approchant le petit écrin de moi, sortant la bague de son autre main alors que je découvrais enfin le fin anneau, parfaitement identique à celui que j'avais déjà au doigt normalement, et que j'avais décidé de retirer depuis quelques jours, sa simple vue me faisant souffrir. La seule différence était la couleur des pierres, bleu sur celle-ci et verte sur l'ancienne.

-Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai trouvé symbolique de prendre les couleurs de nos yeux sur le même modèle de bague, comme une fusion entre nous, mais hum, je comprendrais que tu en veuilles une autre. On peut la changer, insista t-il en vitesse comme si il avait eu peur.

-C'est parfait, marmonnais-je, mais je préférerais ainsi, expliquais-je en retirant la bague pour la faire glisser le long du doigt d'Harry. Tu garderas la bague qui à la couleur de mes yeux et je garde la tienne, comme un symbole, pouffais-je.

-Mais ton ancienne bague n'est pas aussi symbolique. On ne l'a pas acheté pour de vrais fiançailles, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?

-Bien sûr. Je m'y suis attaché comme à une vrai bague de fiançailles. Elle a une énorme importance pour moi, je préfère garder celle-ci, et savoir que tu auras l'autre est encore plus beau.

-D'accord, souffla Harry en jetant un regard à sa main baguée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, d'accord, répéta t-il le regard pétillant, sa joie impossible à dissimuler.

Je n'avais jamais vu Harry avoir l'air si fier et heureux, la partie sombre de sa personnalité où il avait du mal à se dévoiler et se livrer s'était envolée bien loin de nous, à des kilomètres, comme si je n'allais jamais entrevoir de nouveau cette facette de mon bouclé. Comme si il se noyait dans une joie si pure que jamais plus rien ne pourrait ternir son bonheur.

-Et sinon, commençais-je joueur, quand est-ce que tu comptes m'embrasser?

-Tout de suite, gloussa t-il en se redressant, attrapant avec une grande délicatesse mon visage entre ses grandes mains, caressant doucement mes joues de la pulpe de son pouce pour en retirer les quelques larmes qui y perlaient encore, l'ambiance devenant doucement plus lourde et électrique.

Je sentais mon coeur devenir plus présent, battant dans ma cage thoracique et résonnant jusque dans mes temps alors que les mains d'Harry me brûlaient presque. Elles tremblaient contre ma peau, aussi fébriles que chaque parcelle de mon corps, alors que je sentais la nervosité présente dans tout son être. Il avait un visage si sincèrement touché, aimant, que je n'avais plus aucune peur, je me sentais parfaitement en sécurité. Plus rien ne pourrait me faire douter de sa sincérité maintenant que je l'avais vu poser un tel regard sur moi.

Son souffle écorché sous l'émotion se brisait désormais sur la barrière de mes lèvres, me rendant tout doux et fondant dans ses bras, espérant pouvoir que me glisser davantage contre lui pour ne plus laisser la moindre air se déplacer entre nous. Je voulais sentir toute sa force et sa sincérité contre moi, m'envelopper, me porter à lui pour enfin goûter ses lèvres rosées et tremblantes qui hantaient chacune de mes pensées depuis bien trop longtemps. Je me revoyais le matin, me réveiller dans la douceur de ses bras, fixant ses fines lèvres rosées et entre-ouvertes, rêvant de les cajoler des miennes. Et voilà qu'elles se rapprochaient de moi, doucement, comme dans un long souffle retenu. Comme une torture lente et douloureuse, mon corps tout entier tremblant d'envie de glisser plus proche, plus proche encore, assez près pour goûter son souffle. Je voulais sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres, la douceur de son étreinte.

Je voulais tout et trop vite pendant que ce foutu bouclé semblait vouloir prendre son temps au maximum comme pour graver chaque seconde de ce moment au plus profond de son être. Je voyais ses yeux perçants, fixés sur moi avec une force folle, et je ne fus plus en mesure de retenir mon élan d'envie. Je n'étais pas en mesure de prendre mon temps, de me contrôler, c'était bien trop dur. Alors, dans un mouvement rapide et précis, faisant légèrement sursauter le brun, je me pencha contre lui, juste assez près pour pouvoir recueillir ses lèvres.

Je sentis mon souffle se couper dans mes poumons, les serrant presque douloureusement, autant que mon coeur qui avait l'air de redoubler d'efforts pour battre correctement malgré toutes les émotions qui le broyait presque en deux. Des frissons se dressèrent tout le long de mon cuir chevelu et de ma colonne vertébrale alors que mes paupières se fermaient d'elles mêmes. Comme si je devais absolument effacer le plus de sens possible pour attirer toute mon attention sur la seule sensation du touché d'Harry. Il était hésitant et puissant à la fois, ses lèvres caressant les miennes avec plus de douceur que je n'en avais jamais ressenti de toute ma vie, ses mains pressant plus fort mes joues encore. Comme pour s'assurer que j'était bien réel, avant qu'il n'en décale une dernière sur ma nuque, me gardant auprès de lui, dans sa chaleur. Je laissais le bouclé recouvrir mes lèvres de ses miennes, les cajolant tendrement, alors que ses mains glissaient sur ma peau, recouvrant tout mon être de longs frissons électrisant, jusqu'à ce que je sente le bout de sa langue tentatrice glisser contre ma lèvre inférieure. Tout mon être perdit la notion de contrôle, mes mains serrant de toute leur force la chemise beige du bouclé alors qu'un soupir suivi d'un gémissement aiguë glissèrent de mes lèvres sous l'envie. Je les entrouvrit assez pour que le muscle chaud du brun s'invite dans ma bouche, achevant de ruiner chaque fibre de mon être. Je suivis le mouvement avec une impatience non dissimulée, ne voulant plus que sentir le goût d'Harry se graver partout en moi, pour ne jamais l'oublier. J'espérais la garder jalousement pour moi, comme un trésor caché dont personne n'aurait la clé. Mon petit secret joyeux, enfermé dans le tréfonds de mes pensées, simple espace de réconfort pour mon propre bonheur. Un doux moment que je refusais d'oublier.

Et le soupir rauque d'Harry, glissant directement dans sa bouche alors qu'il refermait son poing dans les cheveux naissant sur ma nuque, sans jamais me faire mal, serait une sensation que bien sûr je n'oublierais jamais. Un instant si fascinant qu'il m'avait arraché un gémissement plaintif, une réponse hâtive à l'envie d'Harry à peine dissimulée. Une petite parenthèse tout en chaleur et désir au milieu du doux moment que l'on venait de vivre, un instant de partage et de plaisir qui nous laissait tous les deux pantelants et pressés d'y goûter de nouveau lorsque l'on se retrouva obligé de se séparer. Le sourire ravageur d'Harry presque collé contre le mien.

-Je t'aime, marmonnais-je, mon front collé au sien, incapable de retenir ces mots plus longtemps.

-Si tu savais comme moi aussi je t'aime, pouffa t-il, souriant plus encore, comme si s'en était possible, ses fossettes plus creusées que jamais alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau en avant pour cueillir mes lèvres, tous les deux incapable de rester loin l'un de l'autre plus longtemps.


	14. Epilogue:

-La plus douce des créatures, chatonna une voix dans mon oreille alors que le visage d'Harry apparu dans le grand miroir, se déposant sur mon épaule alors que ses bras encerclaient ma taille.

Il fixa notre reflet un instant, ses boucles sauvages plus belles que jamais chatouillant ma joue alors qu'il ajustait ma cravate, un air fasciné sur les traits. Ses mains restèrent sans doute un peu trop longtemps contre cette dernière, profitant ouvertement de pouvoir glisser ses doigts contre le tissus fin de ma chemise alors qu'il les abaissaient, caressant mon torse dans toute sa longueur, le recouvrant de violents frissons alors qu'il adulait désormais la peau rougie de ma joue en y déposant tout un tas de petits baisers papillons aussi mordant que de petits coups de jus tant son contact m’électrisait toujours autant. Il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches, creusant de petits cercles dans la peau présente à cet endroit avec son pouce, juste au dessus de la ceinture de mon pantalon de costume incroyablement serré alors que ses boucles glissaient dans mon cou.

-Ma créature à moi, grogna t-il en croquant doucement la peau frissonnante sur son passage, s'apprêtant à l'aspirer lorsque je me retira, reculant de plusieurs mètres en arrière, le réprimandant déjà.

-Ah non mon coeur, pas aujourd'hui, c'est formellement interdit, insistais-je en remuant malicieusement mon index en air pour forcer l'interdiction, rougissant devant la moue déçue du bouclé qui me rendait toujours aussi fou.

Et aujourd'hui plus encore. Il était magnifique.

Ses boucles avaient été travaillées avec le plus grand soin pour être aussi rebondissantes et volumineuses que je les aimais, juste pour moi, alors que son grand corps était renfermé dans le plus élégant des costumes que je n'avais jamais vu. Une fine matière brillant avec élégance sous les reflets du lustre au dessus de nous, épousant chacune de ses formes comme de la soie alors que mes yeux gourmands dévalaient tout son corps, se remplissant de plus en plus d'envie à chaque nouveaux détails découverts. Ses épaules carrées parfaitement serrées dans sa veste noir charbon, ses doigts vernis à la perfection comme il aimait tellement le faire, m'imaginant déjà mon petit bouclé assis à la table du salon, son vernis dans les mains et la langue pendue sous la concentration. Tout était magnifique chez lui, chaque détail de son être, autant ce que tout le monde lui enviait que ce qu'il considérait comme des défaut et le complexait me rendait fou. Même sous la menace je n'aurais pas su trouver un seul défaut à lui attribuer, et aujourd'hui encore moins. Les divinités grecques avaient sérieusement du soucis à se faire niveau concurrence, si bien que je me retrouvais parfois à espérer que mon fiancé ne se fasse pas foudroyé pour rendre leur honneur aux dieux sûrement jaloux.

-Je pourrais jamais tenir toute la journée, se plaignit-il, une moue exagérée sur les traits.

-Dis-toi que ce sera encore meilleur ce soir quand tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi, marmonnais-je malicieusement, le regard du brun devant moi devenant noir d'envie, nourrissant mon corps de frissons si violents que je me sentis obligé de déposer ma main sur la coiffeuse derrière moi pour retrouver un peu de mon calme.

-Comptes sur moi, marmonna la voix chaude et sensuel d'Harry, son corps aussi robuste que de la pierre sous l'envie se rapprochant de moi, collant nos bustes de façon à faire battre nos coeurs l'un contre l'autre comme il aimait tant le faire, à la fois pour s'assurer que je ressente bien la même chose que lui mais aussi pour me rassurer et me prouver combien je le rendait fou. C'était ces petites attentions, ces petites manies chez Harry qui m'avaient fait tomber plus amoureux encore que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer possible. J'étais devenu fou de sa façon d'entourer mes hanches pendant que je cuisinais pour nous le soir, de son habitude de me porter jusqu'au lit lorsque je m'endormais pendant le programme du soir à la télévision ou de s'assurer de me rapporter assez souvent un bouquet de fleurs pour que jamais celles que j'avais reçu de sa part avant n'ai le temps de faner sans avoir de remplaçantes. Ces petites choses qui me prouvaient qu'il tenait réellement et sincèrement à moi et qui m'avait poussé à lui confier ma confiance aveugle malgré tout ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous et le départ plutôt inhabituel de notre relation.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tout ça nous conduirait jusqu'au mariage, marmonna t-il contre mon oreille, déposant tout un tas de baisers partout juste sous le lobe de celle-ci, sachant fort bien combien cela me rendait fou.

-Pas encore petit pressé, on est que fiancé pour l'instant.

-Hum, marmonna t-il contre ma peau, ses mains s'attachant avec force et adoration à mes hanches pourtant trop volumineuses qu'il adulait comme la plus belle des oeuvre d'art. Heureusement que ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, jamais je n'aurais pu tenir plus longtemps sans te savoir être devenu officiellement mon mari, souffla t-il en faisant rouler l'appellation le long de sa langue avec adulation, un petit son approbatif suivant sa phrase. Mon homme, mon Louis, ma créature, marmonna t-il contre ma peau entre deux baisers, grognant quand deux coups furent toqués à la porte, ruinant notre instant de sérénité.

-Messieurs les mariés, annonça fièrement Niall en entrant dans la petite loge, un sourire ravageur gravé sur les lèvres. C'est votre moment, marmonna t-il en faisant un petit signe rapide vers la grande salle de l'église où étaient installées tous nos amis et la famille d'Harry, faisant monter un pic intense d'excitation, d'envie et de stress en moi.

J'allais enfin le faire, j'allais m'avancer dans l'allée aux bras de mon fiancé et en repartir en étant officiellement son époux. Je voulais sincèrement pleurer, et un regard vers les yeux larmoyants d'Harry me confirmèrent que je n'étais pas le seul. Et puis de toute façon, même Niall venait de laisser échapper une larme, je pouvais bien me laisser aller moi aussi?

-Allez les insupportables siamois inséparables, on ne va pas vous attendre toute l'année, pouffa t-il en nous pressant avec plus d'insistance cette fois-ci, laissant la main d'Harry se resserrer autour de la mienne alors qu'il me tira à lui.

-Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, marmonna t-il son front collé au mien avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ce dernier et de s'éloigner, capitulant aux ordres de la tempête blonde, nous faisant avancer tous deux vers la salle de réception d'où l'on entendait quelques conversations de nos proches dans l'attente. 

Niall y fit rapidement une entrée en furie, faisant taire tout le monde en quelques secondes à peine alors que la traditionnelle musique se mit en place, faisant pouffer Harry malgré mon regard noir, ayant été celui qui avait insisté pour que cette dernière se joue à notre entrée. Déjà que nous n'étions pas dans les normes à vouloir faire notre entrée ensemble jusqu'à l'autel mais il avait été impossible de ne serait-ce que penser à pouvoir être séparé un jour pareil. Alors tout le monde avait dû faire avec, après tout, c'était notre grand jour à nous, on ne voulait pas se séparer d'une semelle de toute la journée, j'envisageais même presque sérieusement d'accompagner Harry aux toilettes à chaque fois qu'il irait dans la soirée.

-C'est partit mon coeur, marmonnais-je en serrant fort sa main dans la mienne alors que les portes s'ouvrirent sur nous, presque comme dans un film alors que l'on s'avançait dans la grande allée au milieu de tous nos invités, mes joues sûrement plus rouges que jamais, la main d'Harry brouillant presque la mienne.

Et tout le monde se leva autour de nous, dans une marre d'applaudissements qui me rendirent plus timide encore, des sourires joyeux sur le visage de chacun de nos invités, des larmes dans les yeux des plus proches, presque autant que dans les nôtres. Et mon coeur n'avait sans doute jamais battu aussi fort que lorsque l'on arriva devant l'autel, nos mains bien trop enserrées l'une contre l'autre, presque fondues entre elles, nous arrêtant devant le prêtre qui nous salua avant de prendre la parole, sans se rendre compte que ni moi, ni sûrement Harry n'étions réellement concentrés. Mon cerveau était tellement submergé que tout ce que je pouvais sentir étaient les petits cercles qu'Harry dessinait de son pouce sur la paume de ma main, ses doigts se resserrant à intervalle régulier autour des miens, attirant toute mon attention sans même que je ne sois en mesure de le contrôler. Je sentais sa présence, sa chaleur près de moi et n'était plus capable d'attirer de l'importance à n'importe quoi d'autre, laissant ce pauvre homme parler dans le vide, bien plus longtemps que prévu. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la main d'Harry se serre plus fortement encore contre la mienne, me sortant de mon état de transe, redressant furieusement la tête au moment où le prêtre s'adressa à moi.

-Monsieur Louis William Tomlinson, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Harry Edward Styles ici présent? Questionna t-il, le regard rivé droit vers moi alors que la main d'Harry se mit à trembler d'appréhension dans la mienne.

-Oui, souriais-je, la voix frêle et le souffle coupé alors qu'un fin sanglot de joie échappa aux lèvres du bouclé, que je sentis se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas me tirer vers lui pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Et lorsque la voix retenant un nouveau sanglot d'Harry répondit exactement la même chose, d'un ton sûr et puissant lorsque le prêtre s'adressa à lui, je ne fus plus en mesure de retenir mes larmes. Mes jambes semblaient à deux doigts de flancher, tremblotant de tout leur long, mon coeur battant la chamade, et les larmes coulant librement sur mon visage. Autant que celles du bouclé, par ailleurs, nos coeurs s'affolant lorsque enfin le prêtre arriva à la fin de la cérémonie, nous donnant après un temps interminable, l'autorisation de nous embrasser alors que je jetais mes bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Je le sentais frêle et perdu contre moi, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent, au milieu des applaudissements, des pleurs et des cris de joies, plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'oubliais tout, ne retenant plus que la présence d'Harry contre moi, son odeur embaumante, son corps chaud, la force de ses bras autour de mon corps et la douceur de son bouche sur mes lèvres. Un contraste saisissant qu'Harry maîtrisait toujours à la perfection, un mélange de sensations qui me faisait perdre pieds à chaque fois. Et lorsqu'il se recula, le visage trempé de larmes fines et un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants d'étoiles de simplement me regarder je sû sans le moindre ma que je venais de prendre la meilleur décision de toute ma vie.

-Je t'aime, mon mari, chuchota t-il contre mes lèvres, me faisant pouffer bêtement sous le surplus d'émotions, marmonnant exactement la même chose juste contre ses lèvres avant qu'Anne ne nous sépare, arrivant vers nous en pleurant elle aussi, serrant son fils avec une force incroyable dans les bras qui sembla lui couper la respiration.

-Je suis si fière de vous les enfants, chantonna t-elle dans un rire sincère, passant des bras de son fils au miens, en me chuchotant que j'étais maintenant en partie son fils, sans même savoir combien elle venait de faire redoubler mes larmes.

Je resserrai mes bras moi aussi autour de son corps, la remerciant d'une voix tremblotante, la laissant déposer un baiser sur ma joue avant que je ne sente une tornade blonde me foncer dessus, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et reculer de plusieurs pas sous la force de son étreinte, me retrouvant rapidement plaqué contre un corps chaud et dur que je reconnus sans mal comme celui d'Harry, qui pouffa contre mon oreille, maintenant mon corps de ses mains contre mes hanches alors que l'irlandais sautillait dans mes bras en poussant des petits cris hystériques. Il se fichant du fait que tout le monde le regardait étrangement, attendant patiemment de pouvoir venir nous féliciter à leur tour. Ils pourraient sans doute attendre longtemps, en huit mois de cohabitation avec Niall, j'avais fini par reconnaître son petit côté insistant. Il ne me lâcherais pas tant qu'il n'aura pas fini de me dicter toutes ses félicitations et ce combien j'allais lui manquer à l'appartement. En effet, on avait décidé de faire les choses différemment avec Harry cette fois-ci, comme un vrai couple.

Je n'avais pas emménagé chez lui, on s'était contenté de simples rendez-vous le premier mois, reprenant notre relation à zéro peu importe que l'on soit fiancés, décidant de prendre notre temps. On avait décidé de réapprendre à se connaître dans un rythme plus banale, retrouvant seulement peu à peu notre entente et relation des derniers moments avant cette histoire de reprise d'entreprise, sans pour autant que je ne me décide à emménager officiellement chez lui, peu importe le nombre d'heures que je pouvais y passer par semaine. Je ne voulais pas passer ce cap avant le mariage officiel. Il en allait de même avec le principe de rapprochement intime, j'avais offert mon corps à tellement de personnes, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, sans même y prêter de l'importance, je n'avais pas voulu qu'il en soit de même avec Harry. Je voulais faire les choses différemment, comme jamais je ne les avaient faites dans ma vie.

Alors j'avais décrété que je ne voulais rien faire avant le mariage, une sorte de respect instauré entre moi-même et mon corps, une façon de retrouver mon estime de moi, de reprendre confiance et surtout d'essayer d'avoir un rapport différent avec le sexe. Je ne voulais pas penser à mes anciens clients ou associé la première fois que je ferais quelque chose avec Harry à ces moments sombres de ma vie. Les choses devaient être différentes, j'en avais besoin pour ne pas retomber dans une nouvelle spirale, alors il m'avait fallu du temps, une petite thérapie et un recentrage sur moi-même, mais je savais que tout allait bien se passer, justement parce que je n'attendais plus que ça.

Je ressentais un besoin incontrôlable de sentir le corps nu d'Harry sous moi, de le sentir cajoler chaque partie de mon corps, apaiser par ses attentions tout ce que d’autres hommes ont pu faire à mon corps. Je voulais qu'il efface tout et fasse de moi son tableau blanc qu'il remplirait d'amour et de douceur, je n'attendais presque déjà plus que ça. Et je voyais au regard d'Harry qu'il pensait exactement la même chose, son regard dévalant sans arrêt de ma chute de reins vers l'arrière de mes cuisses quand je passais devant lui; tout de même une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard comme s'il n'avait pas voulu que les choses aillent trop vite pour moi. Et je reconnais que, même si je n'en avais jamais douté, il avait été incroyablement patient avec moi. Il avait même semblé heureux de me voir prendre cette décision, et m'avait soutenu dans mon choix, il avait été celui qui m'avait convaincu de suivre une thérapie, chose à laquelle je ne croyais absolument pas et qui m'avait pourtant beaucoup aidé. Il avait été si patient que j'en oubliant parfois même son désir, me faisant parfois remettre à l'ordre en découvrant par hasard qu'il bataillait avec une érection en ma présence, ou le matin quand il se plaquait contre moi dans son sommeil, murmurant mon prénom d'un air torturé, son érection plaquée contre mon dos. Et malgré cela il ne s'était jamais plaint, me poussant à prendre tout mon temps sans jamais penser à lui.

-Ça va amour? Questionna la voix d'Harry dans mon oreille après que tout le monde nous ai rapidement félicité, quittent l'église pour la 'sortie officielle', nous laissant tous les deux dans la grande salle, seuls et les yeux pétillants de bonheur, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

-Mieux que jamais, chantonnais-je en ravalant une nouvelle fois mes larmes, refusant de pleurer plus encore, ne voulant pas avoir les yeux rougies et bouffies sur toutes mes photos de mariage, tirant une nouvelle fois Harry à moi pour emprisonner ses lèvres presque avec force, me nourrissant de son gémissement rauque, avant de prendre sa main et nous guider vers l'entrée.

Et, bien que la plupart des personnes présentes restaient les proches d'Harry et non les miens, j'avais appris à les connaître durant les six derniers mois, je les avaient côtoyés bien assez souvent et avait été facilement accepté dans le groupe. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui je me sentais bien au milieu de toutes ces personnes. Aujourd'hui je les voyais tous nous observer avec des sourires radieux, frappant dans leurs mains comme si l'on venait d'accomplir un acte héroïque alors que nous venions seulement de célébrer notre amour. Rien de plus naturel. Et pourtant le bras d'Harry s'enroula fièrement autour de ma taille, me tirant à lui en criant à toute l'assemblée: "Je suis marié à ce canon!". Faisant rire toute l'assemblée sûrement autant que mes joues venaient de rougir de plusieurs teintes, un rire incontrôlable s'échappent de mes lèvres alors qu'Harry butinait la peau de mon cou en excuse.

***

-On ne rentre pas à la maison? Questionnais-je naïvement, ma tête posée sur l'épaule d'Harry dans le taxi du retour, accusant le coup de l'heure tardive de la nuit, refusant de me sentir fatigué avec ce qui m'attendais.

La soirée avait été parfaite, je l'avait passée avec Niall, Léana et Marc, Harry me tournant tout le temps autour, accaparé par différentes personnes à chaque fois, fanfaronnant à mon bras, discutant avec un peu tout le monde en laissant sans arrêt ses mains voguer sur mon corps, sans même réellement y prêter attention, juste comme si son corps était naturellement attiré par moi. J'avais dansé toute la nuit, avec un peu tout le monde, mangeant des parts de mon délicieux gâteau toutes les demis heures, acceptant chaque coupe de champagne que l'on m'avait offert jusqu'à me retrouver l'esprit embrouillé et la tête qui tourne. J'étais allé me visser contre les bras d'Harry, collant mon corps au maximum contre lui, picorant sa bouche par moment, son cou, ses épaules, riant et souriant entre chaque baisers, faisant des petits signes à tout le monde autour de nous, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décide qu'il était temps de me laisser me ressaisir. Il m'avait guidé jusqu'aux toilettes, tapoté le front d'une douce serviette en coton mouillé, me faisant boire quelques verres d'eau; presque incapable de décrocher ses lèvres des miennes malgré tout. On était resté une bonne demi heure tous les deux, assit contre les lavabos incroyablement propres de la salle hors de prix qu'Harry avait loué, se câlinant et s'embrassant dans une douceur absolue, juste de l'adoration sincère pour l'autre, de la simplicité et de l'amour. Et, une fois ressortis de là, la tête d'Harry encore vissée contre mon cuir chevelu, j'étais entièrement redescendu, m'installant à table pour une discussion étrange de fin de soirée avec mon ancien colocataire et des amis d'Harry qu'il avait rencontré dans la soirée, la salle se vidant doucement autour de nous avant que mon mari ne vienne me chercher. Il avait un sourire adorable sur les lèvres, nos manteaux sous le bras, et un petit air timide sur le visage, glissant sa bouche près de mon oreille.

-On va y aller amour? Maman se charge de fermer la salle quand tout le monde sera parti.

Et, dans un sourire et un mouvement, tremblant d'appréhension de la fin de la nuit, je m'étais redressé, le laissant me placer mon manteau sur les épaules alors qu'il nous guidait vers la sortie, un taxi nous attendant déjà, garé sur les graviers blancs de la grande cours de la salle.

-Non, je t'emmène dans un endroit spécial, marmonna t-il dans le taxi en réponse à ma question, glissant son bras autour de mes épaules, m'approchant davantage encore de lui, glissant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de ma peau accessible. Je veux que ce soit parfait, marmonna t-il.

Il me laissa fermer les yeux un long moment, sans doute même m'assoupir alors qu'il ne cessait ses caresses. Me réveillant uniquement lorsque son coeur se mit à frapper bien trop fort contre ma tempe, me sortant de mon cocon de douceur qui devait me maintenir dans un état de demi sommeil au milieu de ce taxi depuis une bonne demi heure environ, nous laissant bien assez de temps pour sortir de la ville. Et voilà que nous nous retrouvions devant une petite maison de campagne, faite de pierres et assez rustique, comme une petite ferme, très accueillante malgré tout, avec des volets peints d'une douce couleur grise identique à celle de la barrière faisant le tour de la propriété. Un endroit qui symbolisait la douceur elle même.

-C'est la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi, expliqua doucement Harry en caressant les cheveux à la naissance de ma nuque, décrochant ma ceinture de l'autre main, enroulant nos mains ensembles pour nous guider vers l'intérieur.

-Oh, je pensais que ton père avait toujours été riche, enfin, je ne sais pas, marmonnais-je maladroitement, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre en levant des yeux curieux vers la petite bâtisse adorable, typiquement le genre de maison dans laquelle je voudrais vivre. Je veux dire qu'elle fait assez hum, rustique?

-Mmmh, mais ma mère a eu un coup de coeur si fort pour cette maison, personne n'a pu l'en dissuader, mon père n'a pas réfléchit à deux fois et l'a acheté pour faire plaisir à ma mère, ils nous ont élevés dedans les premières années de nos vies à moi et Gemma avant de se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'une maison en ville était bien plus pratique pour tout le monde. Cette maison est devenu un endroit où l'on passait nos vacances, certains de nos week-ends, un exutoire disons. J'y ai passé mes meilleurs moments.

-C'est une maison magnifique, marmonnais-je en caressant le petit muret qui tenait sous le grillage, faisant le tour de la maison.

-Je trouve aussi, marmonna t-il, on pourrait vivre par ici, dans la campagne, dans une petite ferme, marmonna t-il dans mon cou.

-Oui mais et l'entreprise? Ça va faire loin? marmonnais-je un peu perdu, glissant mes doigts vers la joue d'Harry pour la caresser du dos de mon index, plaquant la pulpe de ce dernier contre sa fossette.

En effet, Harry avait tenu sa promesse et avait repris l'entreprise dès le lendemain de sa demande en mariage, son père l'ayant laissé changer d'avis sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, simplement soulagé de voir son fils reprendre la raison, lui passant juste un savon mémorable sur le fait que maintenant, les choses étaient définitives et que s'il ne voulait plus de l'entreprise il n'avait qu'à la revendre et assumer le poids de cette décision qui décevrait toute la famille. Mais Harry n'en avait pas l'intention.

-J'ai quelques projets à ce sujet, souria t-il en réponse, joueur. Comme créer une succursale par ici, pour ne pas avoir à aller en ville à chaque fois, enfin, si tu aime la maison, affirma t-il sans attendre de réponses, se baissant avant de glisser une de ses mains sous mes genoux, l'autre derrière mes épaules, me soulevant dans les airs sous un petit cri de surprise, murmurant qu'il allait prendre soin de moi toute la nuit, faisant déjà naître toute une lignée de frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale, bien conscient que la tension qui venait de prendre place entre nous n'allait que monter graduellement à chaque instant. Les vrais choses commençaient, le désir montait en moi et le corps d'Harry semblait devenir de plus en plus chaud à chaque seconde, son souffle saccadé s'abattant contre ma nuque de plus en plus puissant alors que l'on passait la petite porte d'entrée, mon corps toujours suspendu à ses bras. Je me laissai tout de suite accueillir par la chaleur du foyer, une douce odeur de fleur flottant dans l'air, les murs faits de bois foncé et le sol d'un carrelage rouge et matte rendant l'endroit très accueillant, un véritable cocon de sérénité.

Je me laissai doucement reposer au sol, les grandes mains d'Harry glissant le long de mon corps sans réellement se cacher, redessinant le contour de mes courbes, les yeux noirs d'envie malgré le sourire timide qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres, qu'il écrasait contre les miennes pour ne plus le laisser apparaître, mordant ma lèvre dans le baiser quand il me sentit rire contre lui.

-Lou, mon amour, commença t-il en se reculant, une main toujours placée sur ma joue, son pouce la cajolant avec une douceur certaine. Est-ce que tu le veux vraiment? Réclama t-il, on peut attendre autant qu'il le faudra, on peut patienter tant que tu en auras besoin tant que tu te sens parfaitement à l'aise quand ça aura lieu, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

-Et moi je n'attends que ça depuis ce matin, je suis absolument prêt et confiant Harry, tu me rends sûr de moi, ton affection me donne confiance.

-C'est sérieux?

-Absolument, assurais-je sérieusement, le regard gravé dans le sien pour bien faire passer le message, fermant avec un peu trop de force mes mains autour des biceps d'Harry, essayant de lui transmettre mon désir.

-D'accord, marmonna Harry contre mes lèvres, déposant un dernier baiser sur celles-ci en répétant un 'd'accord' avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol, délassant mes chaussures de cérémonie cirées, son air concentré sur le visage, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait soin de moi, s'assurant de placer toute son attention sur moi, toute sa douceur, me donnant l'impression d'être la plus belle perle du monde. Une sensation merveilleuse que je conseillais sérieusement à tout le monde.

Je remontai ma jambe lorsqu'Harry fit glisser la chaussure le long de mon talon jusqu'à la retirer entièrement, passant à la seconde sans perdre de temps, déposant un fin baiser sur l'os de ma cheville lorsque mon pied fut relevé pour retirer la chaussure, me faisant pouffer en l'observant entre mes cils noirs alors qu'il se redressait.

-Je vais faire de toi l'homme le plus comblé du monde, marmonna t-il en fondant de nouveau sur mes lèvres, les recueillant avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait mettre dans le baiser, caressant mes lèvres des siennes, m'acceuillant de son goût si délicat que j'aimais tant, juste encore légèrement modifié par le gâteau au chocolat et à la crème que l'on avait cessé de manger toute la soirée. Je glissai mes mains tout le long de son dos, appuyant dessus pour le pousser vers moi, le rapprochant au maximum, nos torses l'un contre l'autre avant d'entre-ouvrir la bouche. Je voulais plus d'Harry tout de suite, j'en avais besoin.

Et son petit grognement rauque lorsque enfin sa langue s'immisça dans ma bouche fut tout ce dont j'avais eu besoin pour emprisonner ses cheveux dans ma main, tirant doucement sur les longues boucles brunes pour recueillir un grognement d'Harry qui se pencha en avant, me permettant de ne plus me maintenir sur la pointe des pieds pour être à son niveau. Il descendit ses mains tout le long de mon dos, atteignant le bas de mes reins, enroulant ses bras autour pour pouvoir rapprocher nos bassins, la douceur de son geste effacé par la sensation éreintante et incroyable de sentir nos deux érections naissantes pressées l'une sur l'autre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, sentir l'érection d'un autre homme contre moi me rendait heureux, peut-être même un peu fier de l'avoir créé, et avant tout excité. Je voulais en découvrir plus, en toucher plus, en sentir plus. Je voulais que les choses aillent plus vite, qu'Harry prenne les devant, qu'il me déshabille, qu'il embrasse chaque partie de mon corps et qu'il me transmette tout son amour.

-Oh mon dieu Louis, soupira t-il contre mes lèvres en reculant doucement son visage, glissant ses mains encore plus bas pour les placer sous mes genoux, les soulevant légèrement, suffisamment pour que d'une petite pression je me sente soulevé contre le corps du bouclé, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour me maintenir en place alors qu'il glissait ses mains contre mes fesses pour me maintenir en place. Tu es magnifique, murmura t-il les yeux fixés droit dans les miens, un air sincère sur le visage, déposant un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres, avant de rire, visiblement d'une blague faite avec lui-même, créant un froncement de sourcils sur mon visage. Si on m'avait dit à l'époque de cette maison qu'un homme comme toi allait rentrer dans ma chambre, je n'y aurais jamais cru, marmonna t-il tout sourire.

-Ah oui?

-Humm, je me serais sûrement branlé toute la nuit en imaginant la scène, pouffa t-il en me faisant rougir plus que jamais, glissant son nez sur ma joue alors qu'il montait les escaliers craquant de la maison, mon corps toujours dans ses bras, avant qu'il ne fasse mine de croquer ma joue, plantant ses dents dans la peau pour me ramener à lui. Imagines, souria t-il doucement, un petit Harry mal dans sa peau, les joues rouges entrain de penser à toi le soir dans son lit, susurra t-il sans une honte, léchant la peau de mon cou pour me faire revenir à lui lorsqu'il me sentit me perdre trop longtemps à cette pensée.

-J'aurais aimé te connaître à cette époque, marmonnais-je en filant ma main dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec toute la douceur que je pouvais.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup changé, expliqua t-il, toi tu me vois, tu sais, sous ma carapace, ria t-il un peu honteux d'avouer à voix haute combien il avait l'habitude de cacher ses émotions. Dans le fond je suis toujours le même, avec toi j'apprends à faire ressortir cette partie de moi.

-Et si tu savais comme je l'aime, assurais-je en déposant un baiser sur son front alors que l'on arrivait à l'étage. J'aime chaque partie de toi avec tant d'amour, marmonnais-je, j'ai même du mal à croire que ce soit possible, riais-je en sentant l'air s'échapper de mes poumons lorsque l'on pénétrait dans une pièce à l'odeur de vanille et de coton, la chambre d'Harry.

Les murs étaient encore recouverts d'étagères en bois, surplombées de petites voitures en plastique et petits soldats, quelques posters de groupes sur les murs de bois bruns et une étagère remplie de livre. Tout ici datait de plusieurs années en arrière, des photos d'Harry sur le bureau, un petit mouton aux boucles organisées en une mèche au dessus de son front entouré de ses amis d'écoles, les vinyls de rock classés dans le coin de la bibliothèque et surtout les draps Pokémon sur lesquels je venais de me faire déposer sous le rire du bouclé.

-Bon, il y a plus romantique mais, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais ramené personne dans cette chambre, je m'étais toujours dit qu'il n'y aura que mon mari qui toucherait ce lit. Que la personne avec qui je voudrais finir ma vie, et je crois bien que c'est toi, ria t-il en me faisant afficher une moue offusquée. Mmh, ok bon, peut-être que j'en suis sûr, souria t-il en picorant mes lèvres. Je voulais faire ça ici, c'est plutôt symbolique et on aura la maison pour nous, j'ai prit des vacances et vu avec Léana pour nous arranger avec la bibliothèque, on va passer la semaine ici, rien que tous les deux. Je ne veux pas qu'on quitte cette maison, j'ai fais les courses en dose largement suffisante, tout est prévu pour qu'on puisse seulement se balader ici complètement nus, à regarder la télé, jouer ou faire l'amour sans ce soucier d'absolument rien.

-Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire mieux, marmonnais-je contre sa bouche. Me faire découvrir ta chambre d'enfant c'est quelque chose que je considère comme très symbolique, une preuve de confiance, je me sens tellement bien ici, entouré de ton univers et rien d'autre. C'est rassurant étrangement.

-C'est ce que j'espérais, marmonna t-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, se décalant doucement, glissant une petite caresse du bout des doigts sur ma joue avant de me fixer des pieds à la tête, assis sur son lit d'enfant, un sourire timide sur les lèvres alors que ses yeux reprirent une couleur plus sombre. Vraiment magnifique, susurra t-il. Laisses-moi te déshabiller, réclama t-il, je peux?

-Ouais, marmonnais-je, s'il-te plait, chuchotais-je en vitesse, rêvant de ses mains sur mon corps.

Il m'avait assez souvent vu en caleçon ces derniers temps, cette étape n'était donc pas si intimidante que ça, mais il ne m'avait jamais déshabillé lui-même, c'était un geste beaucoup plus intime, faisant prendre une toute autre dimension au geste. Et, lorsque je sentis ses mains fourrager dans mes cheveux, les gratifiant d'un peu d'amour avant de glisser vers mes épaules, je me sentis fermer les yeux un instant. Je laissais toutes mes sensations se concentrer sur les mains d'Harry faisant glisser ma veste le long de mes bras, doucement, gratifiant mes biceps de légères caresses avant de remonter vers mon col. Il défit un par un les boutons, avec une lenteur folle, me faisant pousser un fin geignement, infiniment faible, qui n’empêcha pas le fin rire joueur du brun de résonner dans la pièce, recouverte d'une lourde tension. Ses doigts glissaient sur la peau de mon torse au fur et à mesure qu'il défaisait les boutons, s'attardant plus en douceur sur ma peau que nécessaire pour retirer ma chemise dont il se préoccupait qu'en partie, toute ses attentions dirigées sur chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qu'il découvrit, l’idolâtrant presque.

Il fit doucement glisser le tissus le long de mes bras lorsqu'il arriva aux boutons au niveau du milieu de mon abdomen, s'agenouillant pour pouvoir glisser ses lèvres sur ma peau en même temps que ses doigts, défaisant encore et encore les boutons si bien que cela semblait infini alors que la sensation de ses lèvres, si délicates, me donnaient envie de crier de bonheur, de pleurer de frustration pour en avoir plus. Je ne m'étais jamais senti si aimé.

-Cette peau si délicate, fredonna Harry contre ma peau, faisant traîner sa bouche juste au dessus de mon nombril, me faisant échapper un souffle inattendu, suivit d'un long gémissement.

-Oh mon dieu Harry, grognais-je en baissant mes mains vers mon pantalon de costume pour le défaire moi-même, faisant rouspéter Harry qui retira mes mains en secouant la tête, pas d'accord, retirant cette fois-ci réellement ma chemise, plus rapidement en devinant ma frustration, s'attaquant lui-même à mon pantalon. Je m'occupes de toi, marmonna t-il le regard concentré sur ses gestes, je prends soin de toi et toi tu te laisses faire, c'est comme ça que ça va se passer, marmonnait-il presque sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait tant ses gestes à peine contrôlés par ses tremblements attiraient déjà toute son attention.

Je grognai de sentir ses mains si près de mon érection et pourtant si douces quand il avait le pouvoir de me faire perdre la tête et supplier pour plus. Mais il ne le fit pas, ne touchant jamais ma bosse, ne me poussant pas à bout, défaisant seulement mon bouton et la fermeture éclair, se penchant de nouveau pour déposer cette fois-ci un baiser sous mon nombril. Un geste d'une infinie douceur, un fredonnement d'approbation s'échappant de ses lèvres au même moment, faisant se tordre d'envie mon estomac alors qu'il m'aidait à soulever mes hanches pour en retirer mon pantalon. Il le baissa le long de mes jambes, idolâtrant mes cuisses de ses mains lorsqu'il y passa, marmonnant des compliments ici et là sur « cette peau merveilleuse », «une si douce odeur », « si parfait » alors qu'il arrivait bientôt à mes chevilles. Il passa délicatement le tissus le long de celle-ci pour me le retirer, déposant ensuite un baiser sur chacune d'elle avant de retirer mes chaussettes elles aussi, se reculant de quelques pas et se redressant pour pouvoir admirer son oeuvre, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Mes joues étaient sûrement rouges, mon souffle erratique et ma cage thoracique se levant trop vite alors que je regardais Harry, assit au bord de son lit, les yeux noirs d'envie.

-À toi, grognais-je en voulant découvrir ce corps si long et musclé, parfaitement taillé que j'aimais tant, que je dévorais des yeux à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion et que je ne rêvais plus que d'avoir contre moi, chaud et puissant.

-Ouais, à mon tour, marmonna t-il en se jetant presque sur ses vêtements, près à les déchirer pour les retirer, se déshabillant en quelques secondes à peine, alors que je reculais dans le lit pour m'allonger, le dos relevé sur les oreillers adossés au mur, observant mon bouclé d'un regard gourmand et fasciné qui le fit rougir. Il était désormais presque nu devant moi, une côté timide sur les traits pas encore entièrement dévorés par l'envie, m'observant avec une telle force dans le regard que j'avais peur de finir par prendre feu. Puis, au milieu du temps flottant autour de nous, faisant de ce moment une parenthèse perdue au milieu du temps, ses mains se posèrent sur la barrière de son caleçon, me jetant un regard pour savoir si j'étais d'accord avec ce qui allait se passer. Et bon dieu oui je l'étais.

-Vas-y mon amour, marmonnais-je, les yeux fascinés, le regard rivé droit dans ses yeux, sentant l'excitation monter en moi alors que je ne pouvais dors et déjà plus ignorer la bosse apparente qui se dessinait très clairement sous mon caleçon et qui attirait sans arrêt le regard de mon mari, étonnamment, loin de me déranger. Et lorsque le caleçon d'Harry fut enfin baissé, mon visage s'empourprant de toute sa chaleur et mon corps devenant chaud et tremblant, je ne perdis plus un instant pour attraper le mien, le glissant sans attendre le long de mes cuisses, faisant s'étouffer le bouclé qui ne s'y était pas attendu.

-Non, non mon coeur, laisses-moi faire, réclama t-il en s'approchant de moi, attrapant le vêtement resté sur mes cuisses, avec amour, pour le faire glisser le long de mes jambes, caressant ensuite mes côtes nues et frissonnantes du bout des doigts sans jamais décrocher son regard de mes yeux. Je veux prendre mon temps, je ne veux pas que ce soit rapide, je veux que tu me laisse te faire découvrir une nouvelle façon de faire les choses, je veux que tu prenne ton temps, que tu profites de chaque sensation, de chaque dose d'amour que je vais t'offrir. Lou, c'est ta première fois ce soir, elle doit être parfaite.

-Première fois, ne pus-je m'empêcher de rire, secouant doucement mon corps, c'est une drôle de façon de voir.

-On t'a déjà fait l'amour?

-Fais l'amour non mais..

-Alors c'est ta première fois mon coeur, je vais te faire l'amour, te tenir contre moi et te rendre heureux, doux et désireux au milieu de mes bras. Je veux que les choses soient faites à ma manière, avec douceur et amour, oublie tout ce que tu faisais jusque là, oublie la vitesse, la douleur, ne te sens pas pressé, profites de chaque secondes.

-D'accord, marmonnais-je, d'accord promis, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, marmonnais-je en laissant les mots m'échapper sans y penser à deux fois, comme si je n'aurais jamais su les retenir tant ils exprimaient une envie trop forte, déposant pour la première fois mon regard sur nos deux corps nus collés l'un à l'autre sans même se toucher. Mais s'il te plait viens par là, j'ai besoin de te sentir, marmonnais-je en gémissant doucement, levant très légèrement les hanches pour laisser mon érection glisser contre sa cuisse, faisant fermer fortement les yeux d'Harry, ses sourcils froncés et un air sérieux sur le visage comme si il se retenait de me sauter dessus.

-Ouais, chantonna t-il, ouais bien sûr, poursuivit-il avant de faire glisser son corps au dessus de moi, ses mains de chaque côtés de mes épaules, ses jambes entourant les miennes, en suspension au dessus de moi, profitant de la position pour goûter une nouvelle fois mes lèvres.

Un baiser chaud, doux, puis enflammé. Quelque chose de fort qui me fit me sentir incroyablement pantelant alors qu'Harry semblait exprimer toutes les sensations qui nageaient en lui en ce moment, tout ce surplus de sensations qu'il ne savait pas retenir, me les partageant dans l'espoir de s'en débarrasser au maximum et retrouver un peu de son sang froid. Puis ses bonnes résolutions semblaient s'être vite oubliées lorsqu'il se laissa tomber réellement sur moi, tout notre corps entrant en contact avec l'autre dans une symphonie de soupirs. Son torse chaud roulait sur le mien tout juste transpirant, nous faisant à tous les deux lâcher un long soupir lorsque nos érections rentrèrent en contact. Il glissa sa langue au creux de ma bouche au même instant, sa main cajolant avec amour ma joue alors qu'il tirait sur la couverture Pokémon qui avait été retirée vers le bout du lit pour couvrir nos deux corps pantelant dans un cocon doux et intime. Et là, au milieu de ce baiser passionné et de nos coeurs se battant l'un contre l'autre, je sentis ses hanche rouler contre les miennes, nos érections glissant l'une sur l'autre, m'obligeant à relâcher un long soupir, c'était merveilleusement doux, incroyablement puissant et bon, j'en voulais plus. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel plaisir. Ce genre d'intimé avait toujours été assimilée à la douleur et la précipitation pour moi, voir l'autre se faire du bien sans ne jamais rien avoir en retour. Ce soir, j'étais chéri et cajolé, Harry prenant soin de moi avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait m'offrir, me faisant découvrir de son mieux malgré son corps tremblant de désir et son envie folle d'accélérer la cadence, tout un tas de sensations merveilleuses.

-Ça va mon ange, tout va bien? Demanda t-il prestement de sa voix étouffée de désir et d'envie.

-Si tu savais comme je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, tu me rends si heureux, marmonnais-je contre ses lèvres, refusant de les lâcher pour une seconde seulement, roulant moi-même de mes hanches, laissant mon mari étouffer un grognement qu'il camoufla en dérivant ses lèvres sur mon cou.

Et là, sans aucune retenue, il mordilla et suça la peau, se rattrapant de notre petit moment doux avant la cérémonie ce matin alors que je lui avais interdit de marqué mon corps pour aujourd'hui, décidant qu'il pouvait désormais bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Et étonnamment j'aimais ça. J'aimais sentir les marques d'Harry sur moi, effaçant toutes celles que les autres avaient pu faire sur moi, retraçant sa présence dans ma vie à la place, son amour, son désir. Il chassait tous mes démons, prenait soin de moi et me faisait perdre la tête tout en se forçant à garder, lui, le contrôle de lui-même pour s'assurer que je profites de chaque seconde jusqu'au bout.

Un sacrifice qui semblait lui faire un plaisir fou rien qu'à voir mon visage se tordre d'envie un peu plus à chaque fois. Nos hanches, sûrement plus les miennes que les siennes, roulaient désormais sans relâche l'une sur l'autre, nos sexes en contact me faisant perdre tout contrôle alors que j'écartais doucement les jambes, dans un long gémissement approbateur du bouclé, les enroulant derrière sa chute de reins pour lui donner plus d'accès à mon intimité.

-Oh mon dieu Lou tu es si beau, si parfait, complimenta t-il en continuant ses fin roulements de hanches, dévorant mon cou sans jamais le lâcher, mordant doucement dans ma peau frissonnante par moment quand le désir semblait devenir trop fort. Tout ceci alors que de mon côté j'évacuais en me perdant dans de longs gémissements aiguës. Je dois savoir Lou, mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu veux ce soir? Est-ce que tu veux, hum, commença t-il timidement, en total inadéquation avec le fait qu'il continuait de frotter lascivement son érection sur la mienne. Tu préfères me prendre? Ne pas avoir à être celui qui, enfin tu sais? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas, je veux que tout soit parfait, je veux tout ce qui te feras plaisir, je veux seulement que tu me dises ce dont tu as envie.

-Tu me laisserais te prendre? Demandais-je alors qu'il fredonnait contre ma bouche, passant sa langue le long de ma lèvre inférieur sans presque même s'en rendre compte.

-Bien sûr mon coeur, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux, répéta t-il avec une envie non dissimulée.

-Non, je, marmonnais-je, coupé par un gémissement lorsque nos hanches roulèrent une nouvelle fois. Je veux que ce soit toi, que tu efface la présence de tous les autres hommes, je veux sentir que je suis à toi maintenant, que tu vas prendre soin de moi et qu'il n'y aura plus jamais personne après toi.

-Oh oui, chuchota t-il, oui je vais te faire sentir si bien si aimé mon Lou, je vais te traiter comme tu le mérites, avec tellement d'amour et de respect, grogna t-il en se redressant l'air de rien, tâtonnant pour attraper une bouteille de lubrifiant déposée au préalable sur la table de chevet et qui n'était clairement pas passée inaperçue à mes yeux. Ouais, souria t-il, j'ai préparé le terrain pour ce soir, gloussa ce dernier en réponse à mon regard, léchant d'un geste rapide le bout de mon nez en se redressant, de façon affective, faisant glisser la couette le long de son dos et créant un fin courant d'air alors qu'il débouchonnait le tube.

-C'est parfait, marmonnais-je, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir besoin de ça.

-Oh si mon amour, on va faire ça bien, doucement, tendrement, tu ne vas y ressentir que du plaisir, aucune douleur.

Et je n'en doutais pas, j'étai tellement habitué à la douleur et à la sauvagerie que même s'il ne s'était rien passé depuis des mois je savais que je pouvais le prendre même sans préparation, alors si en plus il voulait prendre son temps et me cajoler sous toutes les coutures comme il le faisait depuis tout à l'heure, j'allais réellement découvrir une nouvelle façon de faire sans la moindre douleur, que du plaisir. J'en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

-Ok, marmonnais-je en donnant un petit coup de hanche contre sa cuisse pour le presser, le faisant rire devant mon manque de patience. C'est un programme qui me plait, assurais-je pour le remercier de faire les choses si bien et de prendre autant soin de moi, c'est un programme qui me va parfaitement, poursuivis-je si embrumé de désir que je n'étais même plus en mesure de réfléchir à ce que je disais.

Et, lorsqu'Harry déposa la bouteille un peu plus loin après s'en être étalé sur les doigts, se penchant de nouveau au dessus de moi pour embrasser mes lèvres, je sentis, malgré tout, mon coeur se mettre à battre à une vitesse incroyable.

-À tout moment on peut arrêter, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et j'arrête, assura t-il en glissant sa main sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, mes jambes étant encore accrochées à son bassin, prenant mon fredonnement comme une réponse. Je peux te toucher alors? Demanda t-il, le visage sérieux pointé sur le mien. Tu es d'accord avec ça?

-Parfaitement d'accord, impatient même, assurais-je en repoussant loin dans mon esprit la petite pointe de peur et d'appréhension, refusant de laisser tous ces autres hommes gâcher ce moment, j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Et je me détendais donc, dans les bras d'Harry, en sentant sa main glisser du haut de mes cuisses, ses doigts dessinant de petites formes rassurante le long de ma peau, s'approchant petit à petit de la courbe de mes fesses dans une lenteur folle. Il déposait des baisers brouillons et humides sur tout mon torse, murmurant un compliment entre chaque, pressant ses lèvres contre mes pointes de chair en demande depuis un moment lorsqu'il plaçait sa main juste sur la courbure de mes fesses. Et ce fut incroyable. Me sentir touché à cet endroit, juste cajolé, sans aucune mauvaise attention alors que ça bouche s'afférait à essayer de me noyer dans le plaisir, tout cela était une sensation fascinante. J'étais une petite masse gémissante et tremblante dans ses bras, à sa merci totale, parfaitement conscient et heureux de me laisser aller juste pour lui. Pour l'homme de ma vie, pour mon mari.

Je sentis finalement Harry faire tournoyer sa langue autour de mon bouton de désir, s'occupant de l'autre avec son autre main tandis que son pouce, tout en douceur, dessinait un chemin vers mon entrée. Il redessinait les contours de mon muscle de la pulpe de son doigt sans jamais essayer d'aller plus loin, de forcer le passage, appliquant juste une légère pression en tournoyant autour jusqu'à ce que je sente son doigt pénétrer doucement en moi. Et c'était merveilleux, cette douceur, cette écoute de ma personne dans un moment si intime, me faisant me sentir comme si j'étais le dirigeant, comme si j'avais les reines en main et pouvait lui faire faire tout ce que je voulais. Et je savais que c'était le cas, parce qu'il était dirigé par son amour pour moi et non son désir. Alors je laissai échapper un véritable cri de désir, sans une once de honte, n'ayant pas envie de me cacher lorsqu'il fit entièrement pénétrer son pouce, faisant un petit vas et viens en mordillant mon téton.

-C'est bon? Demanda t-il tout de même, son visage se relevant pour forcer ses yeux dans les miens, toujours si concentré sur mon plaisir.

Et un long son de désespoir quitta mes lèvres lorsqu'il enroula doucement, sans prévenir, sa deuxième main autour de mon sexe en érection dès qu'il m'avait vu acquiescer, n'ayant plus aucune doute. Il le pressa gentiment, timidement, jaugeant ma réaction d'un regard sérieux sur mon visage, passant son pouce tremblant sur le bout de ma hampe de chaire. Je sentis mon corps trembler de désir alors qu'il me tenait délicatement en main, récupérant un peu de liquide pour glisser avec plus de douceur lorsqu'il sembla comprendre combien ce simple geste me rendait fou de désir.

-C'est bon? Répéta t-il pour espérer avoir une réponse sonore plus qu'un geste brouillon de la tête, s'assurant une nouvelle fois de ne pas faire les choses contre ma volontée.

-Incroyable, plus s'il te plait, marmonnais-je rapidement. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, encourageais-je en sentant son index se glisser un chemin près de son pouce, redessinant à son tour les contours de l'endroit avant de dépasser la barrière de mon muscle chaud pour se retrouver en moi dans un fin cri de plaisir.

-Tu es si beau Louis, marmonna t-il sur mes lèvres qu'il embrassait sans relâche. Tellement délicat, si magnifique quand on prend bien soin de toi, assura t-il en faisant de doux vas et viens. Tu me laisserais, hum, chuchota t-il doucement, mal à l'aise, sans pour autant arrêter le mouvement de ses mains. Ma bouche, plus bas? Demanda t-il sans attendre, décidant que dire les choses rapidement semblait les rendre moins crues.

-Oh oui s'il te plait, marmonnais-je, la tête relevée vers l'arrière et les yeux perdus dans le vague sous le plaisir, tous mes sens déjà concentrés sur ses deux mains faisant des vas et biens dans un même rythme. Et dieu oui, j'avais taillé assez de pipe pour comprendre que c'était plaisant, mais j'allais enfin le comprendre réellement, j'allais y goûter moi aussi, j'allais découvrir ce que ferait la bouche d'un homme qui m'aime sur cette partie de mon corps que je devrais me sentir honteux de dévoiler er que j'avais pourtant trop exhibé pour ressentir la moindre appréhension.

Mais lorsque je sentis son corps descendre doucement au dessus du mien, déposant des baisers tout le long de mon torse, laissant un petit suçon sur mon abdomen avant de dévaler mon corps jusqu'à l'espace entre mes cuisses, un souffle chaud s'arrêtant juste au dessus de mon sexe, erratique et patient. Si bien que je ne pu m'empêcher de ruer légèrement mes hanches vers l'avant sous le rire aimant d'Harry qui plaqua gentiment ses dernières au matelas.

-Doucement mon amour, laisse moi faire ça pour toi, avait-il chuchoté en mettant fin un instant au vas et viens de ses mains pour glisser ses lèvres autour de la base de mon sexe, quelques secondes à peine, des seconde qui suffirent à me faire rejeter la tête vers le haut, serrant les draps dans mes mains en perdant la notion de réalité.

Je me sentais si bien, si aimé, j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Comme si un tel bonheur ne pouvait pas être atteint de notre vivant, et pourtant il l'était. Harry m'avait donné cette chance d'arriver dans un tel état d'extase, chaque partie de son esprit concentré sur mon désir et uniquement le mien, ne prêtant aucune attention à son érection délaissée depuis de longues minutes déjà, ne la frottant même pas contre les draps, comme si plus rien d'autre que mon corps envieux de lui n'existait. Et lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se refermer autour de mon érection, réellement, avec courage et envie, la glissant doucement dans sa bouche alors que ses doigts en moi reprenaient leurs mouvements, je su que ce n'était pas normal. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi bon pour tout le monde, c'était uniquement et seulement l'amour d'Harry qui rendait ça si merveilleux, je le savais pertinemment.

Et je laissai doucement ma main gauche glisser sous la couverture, le long des cheveux d'Harry, les caressant sans jamais lui inculquer un rythme, le laissant contrôler et me faire me sentir si bien de lui-même, lui témoignant juste ma gratitude et mon amour à travers ce geste que j'espérais doux, et qui faisait fredonner mon bouclé contre mon sexe. Il faisait de doux vas et viens, très légers mais incroyablement bons, sa langue glissant autour de ce dernier avec dextérité, remontant parfois jusqu'à la base de mon érection, glissant sur la fente de mon sexe avec amour. Un léger spasme secoua mon corps à cet instant, mon esprit perdu entre la douceur d'Harry et le plaisir que me faisait ressentir sa bouche et ses doigts bougeant doucement en moi, me retrouvant à protester, marmonnant son prénom en espérant le faire lâcher prise.

-Mon coeur je ne peux plus, marmonnais-je, la voix cassée, s'il te plait, pleurais-je presque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lou? Tu veux que j'arrête? Demanda t-il rapidement, une fine inquiétude barrant ses traits, son visage se relevant, obligeant à ses lèvres de quitter mon érection.

-Non, je te veux toi, juste toi s'il te plais, je ne vais pas tenir, je veux te sentir, je veux que tu me fasse l'amour, doucement, sanglotais-je en espérant plus qu'une chose, sentir enfin sa présence, amoureuse et sincère effacer celle de tous les autres. Il le fallait, je sentais que c'était la dernière étape avant que je ne me sente enfin sincèrement guéris.

-Oh oui, oui oui je vais faire ça, avait-il marmonné en retirant tout doucement ses doigts de mon entrée, dans une lenteur folle, comme pour ne me brusquer, attrapant de nouveau le tube de lubrifiant pour s'en recouvrir d'un geste tremblant et impatient, mon regard noir déposé sur lui ne devant pas aider. Ok, marmonna t-il en reposant le tout, se rallongeant au dessus de moi, ses jambes collées aux miennes, sa bouche flottant presque sur la mienne. Je veux que tu pense à combien je t'aime avant ça, d'accord? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Que je suis fou amoureux de toi, précisa t-il, son souffle impatient et son corps tremblant bien trop sous le désir.

-Je le sais Harry, je te fais entièrement confiance, insistais-je alors que cela semblait être tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être sûr de lui, de nous.

Il s'empara de mes lèvres dans une douceur absolue, rien de précipité, alors que je sentais la présence de son érection contre mon entrée, massant doucement et maladroitement mon muscle chaud avant que je ne rue doucement mes hanches vers l'avant, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, faisant pénétrer le bout de son sexe dans un long et puissant soupir rauque d'Harry sur mes lèvres.

-D'accord, j'arrête de te faire attendre, ria t-il sincèrement, se redressant légèrement pour déposer une de ses mains sur ma joue, la cajolant doucement alors qu'il fixait mon visage, me témoignant de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi dans son regard alors que je le sentais entrer doucement en moi, sans aucune douleur, s'installant en prenant son temps pour ne pas me brusquer jusqu'à ce que je sente nos hanches enfin collées l'une à l'autre, signe qu'il venait d'arriver au bout. Ça va?

-Oui, ça va vraiment Harry, je n'ai pas mal, que du plaisir, insistais-je, sachant qu'il avait sûrement besoin autant que moi d'être rassuré, sa plus grande peur étant de faire remonter des souvenirs en moi au moment le plus intime de notre relation. Il voulait les effacer, les remplaçant par le souvenir de la nuit la plus merveilleuse de ma vie, pas leur redonner de la force. Tu peux y aller, chuchotais-je en reprenant ses lèvres contre les miennes sans dissimuler mon envie, commençant à rouler des hanches dans un long gémissement de plaisir.

Je n'avais jamais aimé ça, le sexe me dégouttait, je ne m'étais même plus touché moi-même depuis des années. Et voilà qu'Harry rendait ça plaisant, même plus que ça, fascinant, incroyablement délicieux. Je me sentais transporté dans un autre monde, un monde où il n'y aurait qu'Harry, sa présence, ses soupirs son odeur, sa chaleur et ses fins roulements de hanches qui me faisaient perdre la tête. Je me sentais comme dans un nuage, tellement envahi de désir que je ne me sentais même pas capable de tenir plus d'une minute, plus heureux et à ma place que je ne l'avais jamais été alors que les compliments d'Harry chuchotés avec une sincérité extrême contre mon oreille embaumait mon coeur de douceur. Je sentais sa présence en moi, douce et assez puissante pour que le contraste soit merveilleux, me faisant basculer sans arrêt de l'autre côté de la barrière, dans ce monde dédié au plaisir, alors qu'un cri puissant m'échappais lorsqu'il semblait frapper contre ma prostate. J'aurais voulu que ça dure des heures, des jours, mais il avait tant pris son temps, m'avait fait sentir si bien, m'avait tellement aimé, que j'avais atteint trop vite le moment de non retour, tout avait été trop parfait, je ne pourrais plus tenir.

-Ça va amour, tout va bien, c'est moi, tu peux jouir mon coeur, laisses-toi aller, supplia t-il dans mon oreille, tu es si beau, grogna t-il, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps non plus, marmonna t-il dans une douce caresse le long de mes côtes en sueur, ses lèvres retrouvant ensuite ma bouche au moment exacte où je me laissais aller.

Je me sentis emporté dans un autre monde, ma vision blanchie et mon corps dans un état incontrôlable, tendu de tout son long et flou à la fois, de long spasmes de plaisir me prenant de toute part alors que je me retrouvais recouvert de frissons, toutes mes pensées s'échappant vers le corps d'Harry contre moi alors que je perdais le contrôle de mon corps. Je me sentis jouir, presque lascivement, dans des marmonnements de bonheur pur alors qu'Harry déposait des baisers sur toute ma peau. Je me sentis rapidement enveloppé dans un cocon de bonheur, au chaud dans les draps doux et la chaleur irradiante d'Harry, ses soupirs délicats dans mon oreille, redescendant peu à peu de mon extase, les yeux fermés et un sourire niais sur les lèvres. J'étais si bien.

Et ce fut un fin murmure d'Harry, répétant combien il m'aimait qui me sortit de cet état de transe, son corps se tendant au dessus de moi et ses bras glissant sous mon corps, contre mon dos pour tirer mon buste à lui et me faire fondre dans ses bras, m'entraînant dans une étreinte remplie de force et d'amour, une étreinte puissante, quand je le sentis se libérer en moi, dévorant la peau de mon cou en chuchotant une litanie de "Je t'aime".

Et ça, je n'en doutais pas un instant. Harry m'aimait, Harry m'avait sorti de l'enfer, il m'avait peu à peu aidé à me reconstruire, m'avait redonné confiance en moi, m'avait appris à m'aimer et à accepter l'amour d'un autre. Et venait ce soir de mettre un réel point final à mon passé, effaçant toutes mes peines, tous mes souvenirs et cauchemars par sa présence. Il m'avait permis de me reconstruire et me donnait la chance d'être un autre homme, le vrai moi à ses côtés, jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. Je venais de renaître entre ses bras.

FIN.


End file.
